After All
by topodelfuturo26
Summary: Después de lo sucedido en la guerra, Hogwarts, recuperado, ofrece recursar el año anterior. Pero lo que no saben, es que los profesores tiene planeado un nuevo método de colaboración. Draco y Hermione creen que nada bueno puede llegar a salir de esto... pero ¿y si el amor de tu vida está escondido en quién más crees odiar? ¿Y si gracias a Merlín esa persona debe hacer esto contigo?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic, así que espero que les guste o que al menos puedan darme algún consejo o crítica constructiva.**

 **Al ser mi primer Dramione, no estoy muy segura de si seré capaz de darle la emoción necesaria, dado que creo que no debe haber dramas superlativos para que una historia sea necesariamente buena. A todos nos gusta un poco de emoción, o llorar en algunas escenas, pero mi principal idea con este fic, es que disfruten todos los momentos ya sean humorísticos, tristes, emotivos etc.**

 _ **Disclaimer:** Casi todo los personajes, hechizos, instalaciones y términos mágicos pertenecen a JK Rowling. Cuando no sea así, lo aclararé en la N/A del principio del capítulo en el que dicha invención mía aparezca._

 _ **Disfruten la**_ **lectura** _ **:)**  
_

 **~Topi~**

 ** _-_ Capitulo 1, Hogwarts Letters**

Se encontraban en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place cuando sucedió.

Hermione estaba mirando por una ventana en su habitación del tercer piso cuando vio a una lechuza posarse frente a la puerta. Rápidamente bajó las escaleras y la abrió, la lechuza ya no estaba allí, pero en su lugar había un sobre muy abultado.  
Lo tomó y se metió tan rápido como pudo en el interior de la casa, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Kreacher estaba allí preparando el desayuno para su amo, el señor Potter, y la joven que vivía con él, la señorita Granger.  
Después de lo acontecido en la Batalla de Hogwarts hacía tan solo unos meses, Hermione fue a vivir con Harry a Grimmauld Place. Kreacher mostraba una gran fidelidad hacia Harry y, aunque muy a su pesar, aceptó que debía ser respetuoso con la señorita Granger, aun que fuera una sangre impura.

 _ **Sangre impura. Sangre sucia**_. Tantas veces habían llamado así a Hermione a lo largo de los años. Recordó aquel día en segundo año, cuando Draco Malfoy usó ese término con ella. Ni siquiera comprendía que significaba hasta que Hagrid se lo explicó.  
Suspiró. Hubiera preferido los insultos de aquel rubio platinado todos y cada uno de los días de sus años en Hogwarts a tener que haber soportado la guerra y sus consecuencias. Todos habían perdido algo durante lo sucedido.  
Miró su muñeca, allí estaba el reloj que su padre le regaló, con sus iniciales grabadas en el reverso, luego de su primero año en Hogwarts. Sus padres...  
Seguía sin encontrarlos, y no tenía mucho tiempo para ir hasta Australia y recorrerlo en busca de sus progenitores.  
Ron y Harry le sugirieron que buscara algún tipo de ayuda, en libros o en el Ministerio para facilitar las cosas, pero había otro problema, y es que Hermione Granger la sabelotodo, no sabía como retornar los recuerdos de un _obliviate._  
Entristecida, oyó los pasos de su amigo por la escalera y trató de distraerse de aquellos pensamientos.

-Buenos días Herms, ¿Has desayunado?- bostezó el joven dándole un cariñoso apretón en el brazo.

-No, acabo de levantarme porque he visto una lechuza posarse en la entrada.- le tendió el sobre.

Harry abrió el sobre con el ceño fruncido, dentro se encontraban dos sobres más pequeños. Le tendió uno a Hermione.

-Es de Hogwarts.

" _Querido señor Potter_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle que el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria reabrirá sus puertas éste 1 de septiembre.  
Dados los hechos acontecidos anteriormente este año, deseamos invitar a todos los alumnos que no pudieron concluir el curso (independientemente de a que año pertenezcan) a retomar dicho año.  
Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de agosto._

 _Muy cordialmente_

 _Filius Flitwick  
Subdirector"_

A continuación se encontraba la lista de materiales y advertencias.  
Hermione no cabía en si de gozo. Pensó que jamás podría volver a Hogwarts. Las paredes de Grimmauld Place la entristecían, más que nada por el recuerdo de aquellos que estuvieron allí, pero tampoco quería salir al exterior, tenía miedo y se sentía desprotegida.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry, con un par de hechizos tenía preparados los baúles de ambos y empujaba a la castaña hacia la puerta. Sin que ella pudiera ni protestar, se aparecieron en La Madriguera.

El joven estaba sentado en el sillón de cuero de su padre. Su madre, a su lado, miraba el interior de la chimenea, aunque estaba apagado, pensativa. A pesar de encontrarse a 10 de agosto, hacía mucho frío en la mansión, pero eso podría atribuirse al sentimiento lúgubre que embargaba cada rincón de la imponente Malfoy Manor.

-Draco, debes ir, porfavor- Narcissa Malfoy miró a su hijo a los ojos, pero ni los de él ni los suyos propios parecían los mismos de años atrás.

El aludido miró la carta en sus manos, pero no cambió su semblante.

-Mamá, ya hemos hablado de esto. Nadie me quiere allí, seré un estorbo para los profesores y haré sentir incómodo al resto.- En otro tiempo, esa idea le hubiera fascinado, ahora sentía náuseas al pensar qué sería de él si volvía a Hogwarts. Trató de sonar frío pero se notaba el el miedo en su voz.- A demás, hay que acabar de solucionar lo de padre y ...

-No hay mucho más que se pueda hacer, Draco, yo me encargaré.

Después de dos meses de juicios y audiencias, finalmente los cargos de Narcissa y Draco Malfo habían sido retirados gracias al testimonio de Harry Potter.  
El pequeño héroe de guerra... lo detestaba, solo por el simple hecho de haber podido escoger qué papel tener en la guerra, por no ser hijo de un mortífago, por ayudarlo cuando no lo merecía. Por orgullo.  
Miró a su madre, sus ojos le suplicaban silenciosamente, y supo que no tenía elección.

-Iré.


	2. Chapter 2

**He vuelto. Estoy muy feliz por la buena acogida del primer capítulo de After All.  
Algunas personas me preguntaron por mensaje privado por que la sinopsis no reflejaba bien lo que va a acontecer en el fic, y es que sucede que los carácteres permitidos para eso en FanFiction no son suficientes, por lo que aquí os dejo la sinopsis completa.**

 _Después de lo sucedido en la guerra, Hogwarts, ya recuperado, ofrece recursar el año anterior a aquellos que lo deseen. Pero lo que no saben, es que los profesores tiene planeado un nuevo método de colaboración para unir a los estudiantes y evitar así, que las heridas de la guerra tomen todo de los jóvenes que fueron obligados a vivirla. Draco y Hermione creen que nada bueno puede llegar a salir de esto... pero ¿y si el amor de tu vida está escondido en quién más crees odiar? ¿Y si gracias a Merlín esa persona debe hacer esto contigo? ¿Qué hacer cuándo todo en lo que te apoyabas a desaparecido y tus ideales, o los que creías que lo eran ya no tienen ningún valor? Después de todo... algo debe cambiar. Y todo puede salir muy bien... o terminar peor de lo que llegó a empezar._

 **Este, en realidad no podría considerarse un capítulo, casi un drabble, pero lo considero necesario para el desarrollo de la historia y para introducir cómo está la relación entre Ron y Hermione después de todo lo sucedido después de la guerra.**  
 **Espero que os guste**  
 **~Topi  
**

* * *

The Burrow (La Madriguera)

Los Weasley se sobresaltaron al ver entrar efusivamente a Harry arrastrando a Hermione con él.  
Pero la sorpresa dio paso a una gran cantidad de abrazos por parte de los jóvenes de la familia, e _staba la familia al completo, Bill y Fleur, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, George y Charlie_ , y los reproches de toque materno de la señora Weasley no se hicieron esperar.

-Por Merlín, estáis muy flacuchos, ¿es que a caso Kreacher no os alimenta bien?- atrapó ente sus dedos regordetes las mejillas de Hermione, que no se atrevió a apartarse, pues ya conocía como tratar adecuadamente con la adorable señora.- ¿No queréis un plato de sopa de albóndigas? Charlie lo hizo anoche. Dice que es un plato típico de Rumania, pero se dice de otra forma.

-No se preocupe señora Weasley- contestó la castaña

-Por favor querida, llámame Molly. Te conozco hace siete años, te he visto crecer y has pasado veranos enteros aquí... A demás, soy tu...

Pero Molly Weasley no pudo continuar lo que estaba diciendo porque una mata pelirroja corría hacia la joven de pelo rizado y la levantaba en sus brazos.

-¡Hermione! Te he echado de menos- el pelirrojo la posó en el suelo otra vez y se miraron.  
Las pecas que se esparcían por su rostro le daban un aspecto adorablemente dulce, pero casi todo lo demás en él, había cambiado.  
Su pelo alborotado e infantil, estaba ahora peinado de una forma más moderna, imitando un estilo muggle que Hermione adoraba.  
Sus brazos, antes delgados, estaban tersos, por lo que se notaba que Ron había estado el resto del año haciendo mucho ejercicio muggle que Harry le había enseñado. Quizá lo único que permanecía del _antiguo_ Ronald Weasley, eran sus ojos dulces, aniñados e inocentes, que a pesar de haber vivido de primera mano los horrores de la guerra, no habían perdido su brillo. Y ninguno pudo evitarlo, se besaron, a sabiendas de quiénes estaban ahí, pero ajenos a lo que sucedía, si no podrían haber visto el extraño encuentro entre Ginny y Harry, o como otro de los hermanos Weasley los fotografiaba.

Pero ninguno de los dos se sintió como debería sentirse alguien al besar a quien ama después de algún tiempo, sabiendo que ya no debes temer por su vida. Ambos se decepcionaron, pero fingieron tan bien, que ninguno de los presentes captó nada. Bueno, ninguno a excepción de alguien, que, muy a su pesar sintió un cosquilleo de alegría al ver que las cosas entre aquellos dos no iban bien, pero que la culpabilidad terminó acallando, no sin antes dejar un último pensamiento en la mente del joven, que no olvidaría muy fácilmente... " _Es tu oportunidad"._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya estoy de vuelta otra vez, este capítulo también será un poco corto, pero es solo para prepararlos para lo que viene, son como una introducción. Se que muchos estáis intrigados por el interrogante que hay en el capítulo anterior, y solo quiero avisarles que habrá pistas esparcidas por los capítulos siguientes y que aún falta para que se descubra quién es este personaje misterioso que quiere a Ron y Hermione separados *insertar risa malvada***  
 **Disfruten del capítulo, y no duden en decirme si creen que algo debería cambiarse o algún consejo.**  
 **Buena lectura ;)  
PD: Hay una frase de Dumbledore de The prisioner of Azkaban, que aunque aclaro que fue dicha por Dumbledore la he editado de forma que concuerde con la ocasión.**

 **~Topi**

 _ **IN HOGWARTS AGAIN**_

-Bienvenidos un año más a nuestro querido Hogwarts.- La voz de Minerva McGonagall retumbaba por las paredes del Gran Salón- Nos alegra ver que, todos decidieron volver a lo que muchos de nosotros llamamos hogar. Hogwarts _sufrió_ con nosotros porque Hogwarts es _nosotros._

Hermione suspiró, últimamente lo hacía muy seguido, y su risueña mirada ya no estaba allí, a pesar de que Ron la abrazaba cariñosamente. Ni siquiera cuando los nuevos alumnos seleccionados se dirigieron a su nueva casa fue capaz de aplaudir, y eso que esa ceremonia siempre le gustaba.  
No era capaz ni de escuchar el discurso de su directora hasta que muy solemnemente dijo.

-Muchos de nosotros perdimos amigos y familiares a causa de esta guerra, aunque tan solo sois niños, y ningún niño, ni adulto merece ni debe vivir dicho suceso. Pero hay algo que mi gran querido amigo Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore dijo una vez _"Los muertos a los que hemos querido no nos abandonan del todo, los recordamos más claramente en los mayores peligros. Viven en nuestros corazones y se manifiestan a través de ellos"_.- Minerva tenía los ojos llorosos, pero en ningún momento flaqueó. Con un movimiento de varita, unas pancartas con nombres y fotografías aparecieron por todo el Gran Salón.

Cantidad de sollozos se escucharon en esas cuatro paredes, mientras contemplaban fotos de aquellos que querían que habían muerto, en la Batalla de Hogwarts, en la Primera Guerra Mágica, en la Batalla del Ministerio etc.

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy no salían de su asombro, por diferentes motivos que se encontraban en la misma lista de muertes, no podían creer que hubieran querido honrar a ciertas personas, unos por ser conocidos por algo que no habían hecho, otro por contribuir a la causa incorrecta.  
 _ **Lily**_ _y_ _ **James Potter**_  
 _ **Sirius Black**_  
 _ **Remus**_ _y_ _ **Nymphadora Lupin**_  
 **Fred Weasley**  
 **Severus Snape**  
 **Albus Dumbledore**  
 **Séptima Vector**  
Y el que más sorprendió a todos...

 _ **Vincent Crabbe  
**_  
Todos sabían que éste último había causado el incendio de la Sala de los Menesteres casi matando al Trío Dorado y a dos de sus amigos, Malfoy y Goyle.  
Varios nombres más fueron apareciendo, y varias caras conocidas a medias fueron reconocidas por algún que otro estudiante.  
Durante unos minutos, McGonagall se permitió y les permitió llorar si lo necesitaban, abrazarse. Vio algo que la hizo sonreír en gran medida, alumnos de todas las casas, levantándose abrazar a alguien, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y algún Slytherin estaban mezclados por todo el Gran Salón dándose palabras de apoyo. Eso la hizo recordar el propósito de aquel año y llamó a un profesor, que posó el Sombrero Seleccionador en un taburete más alto y pronunció un hechizo hasta ahora desconocido para los jóvenes allí presentes.

-Éste año, implantaremos una nueva modalidad- habló sonriente el nuevo subdirector, el profesor Flitwick- y consideramos que será divertido para todos.

-Estamos ansioso de informarles de que los alumnos de sexto y séptimo año, formarán parte de un nuevo programa de.. _unión estudiantil_.- la forma en que McGonagall pronunció esas dos últimas palabras, como si imaginara una reacción negativa por parte de los alumnos, los asustó y Draco Malfoy empalideció.- Como podréis haber visto, hemos modificado el sombrero seleccionador para ésta tarea. Pero aún no hemos llegado a esa parte. Ahora por favor, lo que sean nombrados acérquense y colóquense junto al profesor que los llame.- Luna Lovegood, Michael Corner.

Los dos Ravenclaw se miraron extrañados, pero se levantaron y cumplieron la órden.

Flitwick, se aclaró la garganta, y con una sonrisa pronunció:

-Susan Bones, Ernie McMillan.

Sin a penas darse cuenta los alumnos, que no comprendían qué estaba sucediendo, vieron al profesor Slughorn, que increíblemente había adelgazado, sacar un pergamino y recitar:

-Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley

Y mientras los susodichos se colocaban junto al extraño profesor de pociones, Pomona Sprout dijo:

-Astoria Greengrass y...-miró a McGonagall con una interrogación en la mirada, a lo que asintió, y luego de un suspiro pronunció- _Draco Malfoy_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí estoy otra vez, voy tan rápido que casi no os doy ni tiempo de echar de menos mi historia. Bueno, este cap es un poco más extenso, y se que va a ser muy pesado, pero la única forma de acabar con la presentación de la propuesta de los profesores era hacerlo de una, así que aquí está.  
Primero de todo, voy a presentarles a un nuevo personaje, de mi invención. En este capítulo solo es nombrada, pero comenzará a tener parte importante, depende del punto de vista, en el fic. Su nombre es Flora Woodlock, y lo único que voy a decirles en este cap es que es pelirroja y de Hufflepuff *insertar risa malvada aunque sepa que no estoy siendo verdaderamente mala*  
Quería agradecer sus reviews a dos lectoras no registradas, Sofi Mene y Luna, vuestros reviews me han alegrado el día.  
Diviertánse con la lectura y no me odien por escribir tan mal y pesado ;)**

 **~Topi**

 **THE NEW SELECTION**

El Gran Salón quedó completamente en silencio. Nadie se atrevió a decir ni una palabra mientras el joven de rostro ojeroso y demacrado caminaba a colocarse en su lugar. Por unos minutos ningún ruido fue producido en el lugar. El Malfoy que conocían, hubiera disfrutado de la atención, pero ahora solo miraba el suelo, cansado. Ni siquiera su mueca de suficiencia estaba presente.

McGonagall no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, pero se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

-Ahora que tenemos a los representantes de cada casa, vamos a pedirles por favor que elijan un nombre para su grupo, y cuando lo sepan, se acerquen y lo susurren al Sombrero Seleccionador.

Tras unos minutos, uno a uno fueron acercándose y pronunciando en voz casi inaudible lo que se les había encomendado. Slughorn, hizo aparecer una nueva lista.

-Daremos paso a una especie de ceremonia de selección similar a la típica. Los llamados, por favor colóquense el sombrero y se les dirá a que grupo de los 8 representantes serán enviados.

Y ahí fue cuando el caos comenzó. Nadie podía creer eso, sobretodo Gryffindor y Slytherin, que, a pesar de todo, no podían evitar ser rivales, por lo que ninguno de ellos quería estar en un mismo grupo para quién sabe qué con sus rivales declarados. Reproches de mesa a mesa se escuchaban, algunos Ravenclaw se ponían en un bando o en el otro, mientras que los Hufflepuff, como siempre, solo querían mediar y calmar los ánimos. Por un momento, todos se olvidaron que habían sufrido por la misma guerra, y volvían a ser los egoístas chiquillos de hace tres años atrás. No quedaba nada del anterior arrebato de compañerismo y camaradería al honrar a los fallecidos. McGonagall no sabía si llorar o reír por ese hecho, ahora más que nunca, la actividad que tenían planeada era necesaria.

-Silencio.- su voz, más potente gracias a un hechizo, hizo callar a todo el mundo.- No admito reproches, o están dispuestos a esto sin ser violentos o irrespetuosos con sus compañeros, o pueden retirarse de Hogwarts sin concluir su educación.- miró severamente a todos. Nadie se movió y todos se calmaron.- Así mejor. Ahora, continuemos. En cuanto sepan el nombre de su grupo, siéntense. Mañana durante el desayuno la lista será publicada y podrán saber a quién pertenece el grupo para el que han sido seleccionados.

-Esta mujer está loca- exclamó Ron. Hermione se giró, y al ver la cara de terror que éste tenía, estalló en carcajadas por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Reía tan fuerte que Malfoy no pudo evitar mirarla y sonreír, a pesar de cuanto la envidiaba por ser feliz. Ella no había pasado por lo mismo que él, seguramente, estaba disfrutando de ser una famosa heroína de guerra mientras él debía cargar con el peso de la etiqueta de ser un mortífago e hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Eran tan diferentes. Posó su vista en el brazo que la rodeaba y su sonrisa se borró. La estúpida comadreja. El pobretón no merecía a alguien como ella. Apartó la mirada asqueado, no por lo que veía, si no por haber pensado aquello último. Quizá era solo el hecho de que le molestaba ver que eran felices. Draco no sabía cuan equivocado estaba en esa última afirmación.

* * *

Ronald Weasley no pegó ojo en toda la noche, la duda lo estaba volviendo loco, y no sabía que creer. Esperaba que lo que creía haber _visto_ en La Madriguera fuera una invención de su imaginación.  
Miró a Harry, dormía muy tranquilamente, igual que Neville, Seamus y Dean, pero de todas formas, no podía hablar con ninguno sobre el _tema_. En estos momentos, extrañaba la presencia de Fred, con él podía hablar de todo, a pesar de lo que pensaban los demás, Fred y George estaban muy unidos a él, y en la intimidad de su hogar, solían pedirse consejo y cualquier comentario de los gemelos lograba disipar toda la angustia de su hermano pequeño. Pero ahora Fred no estaba, y cada día en La Madriguera era un recordatorio de ello. George siempre se iba muy pronto y volvía muy tarde en la noche, y cuando cenaba con ellos o pasaba tiempo allí, no hablaba más de lo necesario. Aunque la presencia de Charlie reconfortaba en gran medida, no estaba acostumbrado a vivir con él. Ron se sentía muy incómodo en esa situación, por eso pensó que volver a Hogwarts podría alejarlo de ello, pero cada rincón del castillo le recordaba a su, ahora muerto, hermano y las travesuras que solían cometer. No sabía que era peor, pensar en lo que había visto en su propio hogar o en lo doloroso de haber perdido a tanta gente en una guerra en la que nunca tuvo opción.

* * *

Draco despertó empapado en sudor aquella mañana. Cualquiera diría que, por sus gritos aquella noche, el chico había tenido una pesadilla. O eso pensaban sus compañeros de habitación Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Gregory Goyle. Pero era mucho peor que eso... eran _recuerdos_ , recuerdos reales de cosas que había tenido que presenciar y sufrir en propia carne y que sin duda, debían ser un factor importante en el cambio que El príncipe de Slytherin había tenido.

A desgana, y sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra sobre lo que habían escuchado mientras Draco dormía, se vistieron y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, a ver con quién compartirían la tortura que se habían propuesto sus profesores. Ni siquiera un largo sueño reparador podría haberlos preparado para lo que se encontraron al entrar:  
Docenas de alumnos gritandose unos a otros y profesores exasperados lanzando hechizos petrificantes a alumnos que amenazaban con arreglar la disputa al estilo muggle, _con los puños_.  
Detrás de ellos, con las mismas expresiones asombradas, estaba el Trío Dorado acompañado de aquella Ravenclaw tan rara, Luna Lovegood, la pobretona junior y aquel niño que antes era regordete pero ahora tenía mejor físico que la mayoría, Longbottom se llamaba La comadreja reía estrepitosamente por la situación, mientras el resto no dejaba de preguntarse porque demonios había una batalla campal en pleno desayuno.

-BASTA YA.- el silencio se hizo y de repente todo aquel que estaba peleando, fue retrocediendo hasta sentarse en su mesa, como si nada hubiera sucedido.- A penas llevan un día en Hogwarts y casi tengo que expulsar a más de una docena de alumnos. ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es este? ¿Es que a caso no habéis aprendido nada? Ahora quiero a todo el mundo sentado, así podrán ver bien la lista de grupos y cuando lo sepan, se aproximarán aquí juntos. Luego os daremos unas instrucciones y os explicaremos de que trata esta actividad.

Ya sentados todos en sus mesas, Hermione se percató del pergamino gigante que flotaba frente a la mesa de los profesores. _**"Así que por eso estaban peleando, no les gustan sus grupos"**_ pensó poniéndose tensa... ¿y si no le gustaba con quien compartía grupo? Buscó rápidamente el grupo llamado Lyra, que era donde el Sombrero Seleccionador le había dicho que pertenecía, y notó como el alma le caía a los pies. Por unos minutos quedó petrificada, no era capaz de moverse de su sitio. Sintió una mano en su hombro, una sensación indescriptible le recorrió el cuerpo, como si de electricidad se tratase y se quedó sin aire en cuanto giró la cabeza y vio de quién se trataba.

-Granger, vamos.- el rubio cabeceó al resto del grupo que ya estaba junto a McGonagall y supo que no tenía elección. Se sintió extraña, ella estaba esperando oír su conocido tono altivo, pero en su lugar, la forma en que la llamó, se sintió como si proviniera de alguien cansado, de alguien a quien ya le da igual lo que sea que suceda. De alguien que se ha rendido ante todo.  
Sus ojos se encontraron y él se estremeció como si un cubo de agua helada le hubiera caído encima. Apartó su mirada como si los ojos almendrados de la castaña le quemaran la piel. Esto iba a ser jodido.  
Y no solo para ellos, porque al ver con quién más compartían el grupo y con quien les había tocado a sus compañeros, no supieron si reír o llorar. Era un plantel de lo más absurdo.  
Junto a McGonagall los esperaban Cormac McLaggen, Gregory Goyle y Daphne Greengrass.

Hermione simplemente suspiró, su mayor enemigo en la escuela, era su compañero de grupo, por no hablar del pesado de McLaggen con el que compartía sala común o aquellos dos Slytherins de los que no se fiaba ni un pelo. Buscó el grupo de sus amigos y solo la hizo sentir mejor el hecho de que ellos no lo iban a pasar mejor que ella, aunque no pudo evitar reír por los nombres escogidos por los cabecillas de grupo.  
El grupo al que pertenecía su novio Ron era el de Astoria Greengrass, se llamaba Los Galeones y estaba integrado por Pansy Parkinson, Justin Finn-Fletchley (aquel chico al que la serpiente casi ataca en segundo año por un hechizo de Draco) y Romilda Vane, la joven que trató de darle Amortentia a Harry años atrás.  
Ginny decidió ponerle al suyo RedHeads, que ciertamente pareció desagradar al miembro de Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, que pertenecía a este. Pero más parecía asquearle el hecho de tener que compartir grupo para quién sabe qué con Dean Thomas y Padma Patil, y otra pelirroja a la que nadie conocía de nada, Flora Woodlock de Hufflepuff. Zabini odiaba a las pelirroja, sabía por experiencia que nada bueno podía venir de ellas.

De todos, seguramente los que se habían llevado la mejor parte eran Harry y Luna.  
El niño que sobrevivió debía compartir su grupo, llamado Cornamenta, con Cho Chang- hecho que hizo hervir la sangre de su novia Ginny- Lavender Brown, Zacharias Smith y Neville Longbottom.  
Este último había tenido un cambio increíble, que no había pasado desapercibido para los ojos de ninguna mujer en aquellas cuatro paredes. Estaba más alto si cabía aún, por no hablar de la forma en que sus músculos se marcaban contra la tela del jersey de su uniforme Gryffindor. Es cierto que ese cambio había empezado a producirse hacía varios años ya, pero lo que tenían ante sus ojos en ese instante, no podía compararse con el Neville Longbottom de hacía dos años, y no había ni una sola chica que no se sintiera mínimamente atraída a él, aunque él era incapaz de darse cuenta. Por que por mucho que su cuerpo hubiera cambiado... su _inocencia_ seguía siendo la misma, obviamente ya no dejaba que lo pisotearan, menos aún después de que todos supieran que parte de haber ganado la guerra había sido gracias a él, pero seguía siendo el pequeño y adorable Neville en el fondo.

Era cierto que en el grupo de Luna, Los Torposoplos, había dos Slytherins, Theodore Nott y Millicent Bulstrode, pero Luna era Luna, y adoraba a todo el mundo, solo ella tenía paciencia para soportar aquello, la necesitaba para sobrellevar a aquel par junto con Colin Creevey y Parvati Patil. Lo más gracioso es que ella, era la única divertida por la situación.

 ** _Draco tuvo que colocarse detrás de Hermione para que el grupo que venía pudiera acomodarse. Ella notaba su respiración cálida en el cuello._**

\- Veo que estamos todos ya preparados.- Flitwick parecía un poco nervioso, al igual que el resto de profesores, y los alumnos querían saber el porqué, que obviamente no se hizo esperar.- Quiero, y espero, que en cuanto a lo que voy a decirles, mantengan la mente abierta, es solo un proyecto, y nosotros confiamos en que serán capaces de sobrellevarlo- el pánico podía observarse en los ojos de los alumnos.

 ** _Sintió un cosquilleo que le recorrió el cuerpo, la respiración de Draco era más pesada._**

-Yo continuo, Filius.-le interrumpió McGonagall- Lo que el profesor Flitwick quería anunciarles, es que un grupo de cada casa será enviado a otra casa, con el fin de mezclarlos aleatoriamente- muchos alumnos estuvieron a punto de levantarse y gritar, pero ninguno fue capaz, la mirada que la profesora les dio fue suficiente como para callar al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso.- A demás de esto, se han modificado unas habitaciones de cada casa de modo que el grupo deba convivir y no evadirse.- reproches silenciosos se reflejaban en la cara de casi todos-. Todas las semanas, tendrán una actividad didáctica y divertida con sus grupos y cada miembro deberá escribir una especie de diario... no se engañen, sabremos si lo que escriben allí es mentira.

 _Hermione comenzó a marearse, no entendía el porqué._

-Pero profesora...-quiso intervenir Finn-Fletchley

-Usted no puede...- habló a su vez una de las Greengrass.

\- Se que ahora no lo entienden, y debo parecerles un monstruo que quiere tortúralos, peor incluso que Tom Riddle, en versión académica, pero al final del año, me lo agradecerán y entenderán el porqué.

 ** _Le dolía la cabeza. Sentía náuseas._**

El tono, casi de súplica, que McGonagall utilizó provocó que nadie más fuera capaz de quejarse de ningún modo. En el fondo, tenían que estar agradecidos de poder volver a Hogwarts.

\- Bien, veamos qué grupo irá a cada casa- Sprout sacó un pergamino de su túnica que le pasó a Flitwick, este recitó con su chillona voz:

\- En Ravenclaw encontraremos a Los Torposoplos de Luna Lovegood y Las Florecillas de Hannah Abbot- todos ahogaron una risa, no sabían que nombre era más ridículo.- En Gryffindor, Cornamenta- de Harry Potter- compartirá su Torre con Los Galeones de Astoria Greengrass. Minerva, continua- le tendió el pergamino.  
Su visión se tornó borrosa.

-En Hufflepuff, Los McMillan, de Ernie McMillan- Todos estallaron en carcajadas, Ernie siempre había sido bastante arrogante para ser un Hufflepuff, pero de un modo tan inocente que incluso generaba ternura- y Las Águilas de Michael Corner. Finalmente, RedHeads de Ginny Weasley será acompañado por Lyra de Draco Malfoy en Slytherin.

 ** _Hermione se desmayó._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí estoy nuevamente, con otro capítulo. Creo que este, marca un principio importante entre la convivencia de los personajes, sigue estando todo muy calmado y las clases finalmente empiezan ya que McGonagall quiso dar un día más para que se adaptaran a la nueva y divertida situación. Cuando escribía este cap, me imaginé a Minerva en su despacho riendo diabolicamente mientras pensaba como hacerlos convivir y el cuadro de Dumbledore de fondo dándole ideas. Okay lo se, soy rarita.  
Gracias a Cerise por su review, como todas, me alegrais el día.  
Os dejo leer, mis pequeños nargles.  
~Topi**

 _ **THE TRUCE (LA TREGUA)**_

Hermione abrió sus ojos de par en par, tratando de recordar dónde estaba y qué había sucedido. Lo último que recordaba era estar en el Gran Salón. Sintió una mano sobre su cabello y unos ronquidos que provenían de su propia almohada. Se revolvió incómoda, pero tuvo que frenar en seco pues el dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que no comprendía cómo siquiera podía pensar. El peso en su almohada desapareció y de pronto se encontró con unos penetrantes ojos azules y un despeinado e inconfundible cabello rojizo.

-Oh gracias a Merlín estás bien Hermione- su voz estaba ronca debido a haberse quedado dormido mientras esperaba que la castaña despertará. La abrazó con fuerza y la joven no supo que decir.- Señora Pomfrey, ha despertado.- gritó.

-Señor Weasley, estás no son formas de estar en una enfermería- le regañó maternalmente.- Cuanto tiempo sin verle, ¡está usted tan mayor! ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ustedes son tantos que ya ni se quién es quién.- dijo la enfermera mientras examinaba a Hermione.

-Charlie, soy Charlie, Poppy. No puedes haberme olvidado, era tu preferido.- dijo guiñándole un ojo. La señora Pomfrey se ruborizó.- Fijó su mirada en la castaña.

-Señorita Granger, ¿ha estado usted alimentándose bien?- Hermione permaneció impasible, aunque era cierto, casi ni había comido en los dos últimos días. Pomfrey la regañó con un gesto de cabeza y sacó una botellita de su túnica.- Deberá beber esto durante los próximos diez días después de cada comida, en la etiqueta dice como debe prepararse en el caso de que necesite más. Los dejaré solos, y en cuanto se encuentre mejor, estoy segura que el señor Weasley la acompañará a su Sala Común.  
Pomfrey se marchó y Charlie miró enfadado a la joven _¿Cómo se le ocurría no comer?_ pensó preocupado.

\- ¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente, Charlie? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y el resto?- dijo rápidamente la joven incorporándose y sentándose contra el cabecero de la cama cubierto de almohadas.

-Eu, cálmate Herms, solo han sido unas dos o tres horas. McGonagall avisó a la Madriguera, pero papá y mamá no estaban. Fred y George siguen en Bulgaria así que tampoco podían venir... además, bueno yo no estaba ocupado.- Hermione notó que había algo raro en el tono que utilizó, como si le mintiera.- Harry y Ron están con esa cosa rara que ha organizado McGonagall, pero me pidieron que te diera un abrazo de su parte.

-¿Porqué avisó a la Madriguera?- preguntó extrañada.

-Bueno, es que... como tu sigues sin, ya sabes, encontrar a tus padres- Hermione se dio cuenta de cuán estúpida había sido al preguntar y echó aún más de menos a sus padres- nosotros, somos considerados tu familia...- Charlie se calló al ver los ojos de ella humedeciendose y se sentó en el borde de su cama, junto a ella. La miró con sincera preocupación y Hermione empezó a llorar. Él la abrazó fuerte y ella se ruborizó.  
Estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que uno de ellos se decidió a hablar.

-Charlie, ¿me acompañas a la Torre Gryffindor?- Charlie se apartó y asintió. Hermione no se sentía con fuerzas para decir nada más, aunque estaba completamente agradecida con él.

Los dos salieron de la enfermería, iban caminando por el pasillo cuando la castaña se acordó y frenó de sopetón provocando que el pecho de Charlie chocara contra su espalda y se desestabilizaran un poco. El joven la agarró suavemente de los brazos y la ayudó a mantener el equilibrio. La soltó un poco pero no del todo.

-¡Me había olvidado de que tengo que ir a las mazmorras!- exclamó palmeandose la cara.

-¿Qué tu qué?- preguntó estupefacto.

-Es por todo esta idea de McGonagall, tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas y luego...

-Granger- una voz suave y fría la interrumpió. Charlie la acercó nuevamente a él y perforó con la mirada a Malfoy.

-¿Qué quieres tú?- dijo el pelirrojo. Tanto Charlie como Hermione esperaron un comentario arrogante o hiriente, pero nada más alejado de la verdad.

-Lamento interrumpir pero es que... bueno yo...- ninguno daba crédito a lo que veía, Malfoy tartamudeando tímidamente.- McGonagall me pidió que esperara a que pudieras salir de la enfermería para explicarte que sucede y llevarte a la Sala Común de Slytherin.- miró el suelo, como si mirar los ojos de ella quemara.- Tu amiga la pelirroja ya ha traído tu baúl.

-Oh bueno, pues entonces vayamos- dijo desconcertada.

-Yo os acompaño- murmuró Charlie por fin soltando a Hermione.

El camino hacia las mazmorras fue completamente incómodo. Por un lado el joven Weasley lanzaba miradas de odio a Malfoy, que caminaba con la cabeza gacha, como si esperara que el basilisco de la Cámara de los secretos fuera a aparecerse. Hermione miraba por las ventanas que encontraba a su paso, ya comenzaba a atardecer. Tembló un poco. Charlie y Malfoy lo atribuyeron al frío, pero en verdad era por el miedo y la angustia.  
La charla sobre sus padres en la enfermería y como este la había abrazado o lo sucedido minutos antes en el pasillo, cuando la sujetó tan suavemente como si temiera lastimarla, la perturbaba totalmente. Solo se había sentido así una vez en su vida y sabía que no haber querido separarse de Charlie en ese momento estaba mal. Muy mal. Era el hermano de su novio ¿qué demonios le sucedía?. Sumándole que toda esta nueva situación entre las casas era extraña.  
Llegaron a la entrada de la Sala común de Slytherin y los tres se miraron en silencio.  
\- Emm... bueno, adiós Charlie, ¿nos veremos en Navidad?- El pelirrojo la abrazó.

-Oh, ya quisieras, vas a verme por aquí mucho antes de lo que esperas.- le dio un beso en la mejilla, que la hizo enrojecer, y se fue, con esa aura de misterio que siempre rodeaba al segundo hijo de los Weasley.

Debió quedarse pasmada e inmóvil, por que Malfoy tuvo que agarrar su brazo.

-Vamos, Granger, es tarde- pero no soltó su brazo, y por tercera vez en el mismo día, una sensación extraña se posó en su vientre. Esta era muy diferente a la que había sentido con Charlie, y el calor se agolpó en sus mejillas. Malfoy dijo la contraseña y se adentraron en la Sala común.  
Hermione se imaginaba algo tétrico y frío, pero se encontró con una estancia exquisitamente decorada en tonos verde y plateado. Una gran estufa ocupaba casi toda una pared, y estaba rodeada de sillones de cuero perfectamente mullidos. Era cierto que el lugar era frío, pues se encontraba bajo el Lago Negro, pero lo cierto es que la habitación le recordaba a un castillo victoriano de los que había leído tanto.

-Es bonito ¿verdad?- Draco la miró, le habló por primera vez desde que habían llegado. Se lo quedó mirando pasmada.- Creo que siempre habéis pensado que es todo negro y tenemos cabezas colgadas por las paredes.

-Es realmente impactante, Dr...Malfoy.- se corrigió, ¿cuándo en la tierra lo hubiera llamado por su nombre? Eran enemigos.  
Draco no supo como reaccionar ante eso, jamás pensó que estaría a punto de oír su nombre de los labios de ella. Y lo peor... es que se decepcionó al ver que ella se había retractado y había llamado Malfoy. Siempre lo llamó así, ¿porqué le molestaba ahora? Refunfuñó internamente.

-¡Ginny! - la oyó exclamar. Ahí estaba la estúpida comadreja junior.- ¿Porqué llevas esa cosa tan rara en tu uniforme?

-Anda, cállate y sígueme.- Malfoy las siguió, tenía que ver la cara de la hija de muggles cuando se enterara de lo que iba la genial idea de McGonagall. Entraron a la habitación y Hermione ahogo un grito.

-¿Qué rayos significa esto?- No daba crédito a lo que veía. Sabía que la directora había hechizado la habitación para que se amoldara a la situación. No se imaginó que todo llegaría a tan grandes dimensiones.

Dean y Cormac, ambos Gryffindor, estaban sentados en unos sillones de extraños bordados en dorado y rojo. Al verla Cormac se levantó corriendo y le agarró el brazo demostrando una extraña preocupación que jamás había tenido por ella antes.

-Hermy,- le dijo el rubio. Draco puso una mueca de asco ante ese apodo tan ridículo- ¿estás mejor? Vas a tener que sentarte para que te expliquemos que sucede.

-La pobretona casi se desmaya cuando se enteró- comentó un divertido Zabini, apoyado contra una enorme estufa de piedra.

-Tu te callas imbécil, cualquiera lo haría si supiera que debe compartir el resto de su año viviendo con un estúpido como tú.- le reprochó la aludida.

-¿Vivir? ¿Resto del año?- Su rostro debió mostrar la inquietud que sentía, porque Ginny la acompañó a un sillón, se sentó en el de al lado y la miró con preocupación, temía que volviera a desmayarse. Draco simplemente podía sonreír, realmente desde que había vuelto a Hogwarts solo lo hacía por cosas que tuvieran que ver con la castaña y eso lo molestó.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que... McGonagall ha convertido esto en una especie de apartamento para los dos grupos. Cada puerta- dijo señalando a ambos lados de la estufa- es una habitación, la mayoría ya hemos elegido la nuestra, hay dos baños uno a cada lado de la estufa, tenemos que agregar un nuevo escudo a nuestros uniformes.- hablaba como si ya lo hubiera repetido más de una vez, monótonamente, pero Hermione estaba entrando en pánico.

-Se supone que tenemos que escribir esos estúpidos diarios, pasar tiempo entre los dos grupos aquí,- la interrumpió Cormac- pero también en la Sala Común. Han puesto una lista de "normas" en cada habitación a demás hay una lista de actividades que cada grupo debe elegir para hacer grupalmente.  
La castaña de rizos descontrolados no podía creer lo que oía. Draco la miraba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, se veía tan perdida.

\- ¿Es que a caso soy la única que cree que esto es una locura? ¿No se supone que nos odiamos? ¿Cómo vamos a convivir?

-Calma, Herms, ya lo hemos hablado, no hay que meterse en líos y ya está. Podemos hacerlo, ya no somos niños- dijo Dean.

-Yo odio a la pobretona.- rió Blaise.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso, Zabini.

Pero además de esas estúpidas declaraciones, por lo visto, a nadie más le molestaba mucho vivir así. Hermione se dio por vencida.

-¿Cuál es mi habitación?- preguntó finalmente.

-La que está al lado del baño de la izquierda.- le dijo Draco, era la primera vez que se atrevía a hablarle directamente desde que habían entrado.- La mía es la del lado derecho de la estufa.- El rubio platinado no comprendió porqué le aclaró eso. Él no quería a Granger en su habitación. _Jamás_ , intentó convencerse a si mismo. Y todos se dispusieron a arreglarse para bajar a cenar y preparar sus cosas para el día siguiente, las clases empezaban ya.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Torre Gryffindor, el caos se desataba.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que vivir aquí con unas asquerosas serpientes? ¿Es que acaso McGonagall está demente?  
Ron Weasley se encontraba en pleno ataque de pánico. No concebía la idea de tener que vivir con unas estúpidas Slytherin que seguro intentarían envenenarlo por la noche.

-¿Y tú crees que yo quiero estar aquí, idiota? Lo que menos quiero es vivir rodeada de imbéciles todo el maldito curso.- Pansy Parkinson creía que iba a explotar. Esta era la mayor estupidez que se le podría haber ocurrido a su directora.

-A ver chicos, vamos a calmarnos.- intentó calmar los ánimos Harry- Estoy seguro de que seremos capaces de sobrellevar esto, solo no debemos meternos en el camino de los demás y todo solucionado.

-Tu cállate Potter- le contestó Parkinson.

-Escuchad... me repatea las entrañas tener que decir esto, y juro que si alguien lo cuenta lo negaré completamente, pero San Potter tiene razón. Por el bien de todos, tienen que hacernos caso.

Todos los allí presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta. Jamás imaginaron que la perfecta Astoria Greengrass fuera a decir algo de esa similitud. Pero por lo visto, sirvió, porque Ron y Pansy, aunque enfadados, se fueron cada uno a una habitación lo más alejada del otro y dieron un portazo a la vez.

Los demás se miraron con semblante divertido hasta irse cada uno a su nueva habitación y prepararse para la cena.

-Greengrass...- la aludida se giró.

-Dime, Potter.

-Gracias-dijo éste tendiéndole la mano a la joven Slytherin. Ésta la sujetó.

-No te estaba haciendo un favor- le contestó. Pero a pesar de sus palabras, no había ningún dejo de burla y estaba sonriendo.

Ninguno medió una palabra más, y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, sonriendo.

Nadie allí lo sabía, pero acababan de iniciar la mayor tregua entre casas vista en muchos años.


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes de nada, quiero pedir perdón por no publicar ayer y porque este capítulo es una caca de Voldy, por eso, para recompensarlas, escribí un mini capítulo extra después de este, como un tributo a Alan Rickman. Yo, como muchos, me siento destrozada por la muerte de tan magnífico actor, no solo como Snape, ha hecho cosas magníficas y he amado todas y cada una de sus películas.**  
 **Quería aclarar, que en el capítulo anterior, en la charla entre Hermione y Charlie, sin querer dije Fred y George, cuando quería decir Percy y George, y FanFiction no me ha dejado editarlo.**  
 **Las dejo con mucha tristeza, espero que les guste, y en minutos estará el especial/tributo.**  
 **~Topi**

 _ **Ending or starting**_

Ron no quería aceptarlo, pero vivir en esa especie de apartamento no estaba tan mal. Sí, tenían normas, y sí, debía soportar a las dichosas Slytherin pero su habitación era lo más genial que había visto. Había oído que la torre de los Premios Anuales tenía unas habitaciones así, pero no imagino que las suyas también. Eran tan mágicas, incluso para alguien que ha crecido rodeado de magia. Por lo visto, la estancia tenía la capacidad de amoldarse al gusto de su propietario. En cuanto había cerrado de un portazo la puerta, vio como la habitación oscura se convertía en un lugar luminoso en colores rojo y dorado, con fotografías, bufandas y banderas de los Chudley Cannons. Una mullida cama con el escudo de Gryffindor lo esperaba, por lo que fue corriendo y se tiró. Una lechuza golpeó una ventana, junto a su cama, se estiró y la sujetó mientras le daba un caramelo de su bolsillo a la criatura. Se sentó y abrió la carta.

" _Querido hermano_

 _¿Cómo te está yendo todo por ahí? Me he enterado del proyecto extraño de Minerva, esa mujer está loca. Se que hace pocos días que nos hemos visto pero pensé que no estaría mal enviarte una carta para contarte un secreto que debes prometer no dirás a nadie._  
 _Pero antes de nada, ¿está bien Hermione? Supongo que fuiste a verla después de que la acompañé hacía las mazmorras de Slytherin, dudo que seas tan idiota como para olvidarte de ella. Por cierto, ten vigilado a Malfoy, no me acaba de cuadrar eso de su timidez y su falta de arrogancia, debe estar tramando algo._  
 _Te enviaba esta carta para avisarte de que mañana me verás en el colegio, hoy estoy pasando la noche en Hogsmeade, pero era muy tarde para ir hasta allí a decirte que me mudó pasado mañana al castillo. Te dejo con la intriga, pequeño, no le cuentes a Ginny o te mataré._  
 _Te quiere,_

 _Charlie"_

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Se había olvidado completamente de Hermione. Pero ¿por qué fue su hermano el que la visitó en la enfermería y la acompañó? ¿Y a que venía eso de Malfoy? ¿Y porqué diantres se mudaba al castillo?

Ron no comprendía nada, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que la forma en que su hermano mayor miraba a Hermione en La Madriguera no era una invención de su imaginación, ni la forma en que siempre entraba a la misma habitación donde ella estaba. Recordó como se sentaba a su lado en el sillón mientras ella leía, la observaba, y luego se levantaba como si temiera que ella se diera cuenta. Era deplorable por parte de su hermano, pero más deplorable era el hecho de que en verdad no se sintió celoso o molesto. Y eso fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que en verdad, debía terminar todo este drama y hablar con Hermione, pero tenía miedo ¿y si ella se enfadaba y no volvía a hablarle? No quería perderla. Escribió una respuesta a su hermano explicándole que sentía que debía hacer algo y pidiéndole consejo. Sabía que eso lo pondría feliz, pero no podía evitar que su hermano fuera su confidente, siempre lo había sido.

-Ron, ¿vienes a cenar?- Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos, asintió, se puso su nuevo escudo en el uniforme y bajó corriendo no sin antes entregarle la carta a la lechuza para que se la ahora o nunca.

* * *

-¿Qué haces Hermione?- Ginny la miró como si estuviera loca. La castaña se dirigía a la mesa Gryffindor.

-Pues ir a nuestra mesa.- contestó como si no entendiera lo que preguntaba su amiga pelirroja.

-Pero tenemos que ir a la mesa de Sly...

-¿CÓMO? ¿PORQUÉ?- Ginny se palmeó la cara, la agarró por el brazo y la arrastró hacia la mesa de las serpientes. Hermione se estaba tomando esto mucho peor de lo que se esperaban, ella era conocida por su capacidad de adaptación, y era una Gryffindor... se supone que eran valientes.

Se sentó reticentemente , y la comida apareció ante sus ojos, tenía una pinta deliciosa, pero ella no tenía una pizca de hambre, seguía muy nerviosa.  
Draco la observaba cada unos minutos, no podía evitarlo, pero su sonrisa no estaba allí, apenas la noche anterior la había visto reír a carcajadas junto a Potter y la Comadreja, ahora se veía tan triste, ¿Echaría de menos estar junto a su noviecito? Si era así, esperaba que no lo llevara muy a menudo a su nuevo "apartamento".

-¿Qué estás mirando, Draco?- Blaise interrumpió su ensimismamiento.

-Yo, eh nada, solo miraba a ningún punto en concreto.- balbuceó.

-Sí, como tu digas.- le palmeó la espalda.- Mira quién viene.

Se giró y vio como Weasley se acercaba a la joven que provocaba sus sonrisas. Puso atención a ver si oía de que hablaban.

-Oye Herms- le oyó decir- ¿Podemos hablar?

La aludida forzó una sonrisa, pero asintió. Los dos se pusieron de pie y salieron del Gran Salón. Mierda, pensó el rubio, ahora no podría oírles.

* * *

Hermione estaba tensa, cuando alzó la vista y ver los ojos de Ron... imaginó que era Charlie y eso le revolvió el estómago. Pero parecía que su pelirrojo novio no se encontraba mejor que ella, se veía muy nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede Ron?- preguntó.

-Yo, es que bueno... y tú me odiarías y luego sí, no, bueno, no se, ¿entiendes?

Hermione ahogó una carcajada, no había entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, pero se veía muy gracioso, rojo hasta las orejas.

-Calma Ron, respira- temía que el pelirrojo entrara en pánico como solía hacer.

\- Está bien. Hermione, esto que quiero decirte es complicado... yo no quiero que me odies, realmente te amo... pero pero...

* * *

Ambos entraron nuevamente al Gran Salón sin a penas dirigirse una mirada y fueron a sus respectivas mesas.

 _Fue más fácil de lo que creí_ pensó Ron. Él esperaba que lo golpeara como a Malfoy en tercero, o que le lanzara un maleficio, pero ella solo asintió y se dio la vuelta.

 _No lo entiendo_ pensó Hermione. ¿A caso había sido una mala novia? ¿No le había dado suficiente atención? ¿Y si él se había dado cuenta de lo de Charlie? _No, es imposible porque no hay nada entre Charlie y yo, a demás no estaba presente._ Pensar eso la entristeció, y no comprendía el porqué. Tendría que estar triste porque su novio la había dejado, no porque el hermano de éste no estuviera con ella.

El semblante triste de la castaña no pasó desapercibido para Malfoy, que llevaba más de diez minutos observando la entrada para ver que sucedía. Ella se sentó junto a su amiga la pobretona y le susurró algo al oído. La pelirroja se llevó la mano a la boca y se levantaron para marcharse corriendo. Vio como Dean Thomas y McLaggen trataban de ir tras ellas, pero la pequeña comadreja les lanzó una mirada de advertencia que, según Malfoy, sería capaz de paralizar al mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Pero eso no aplacó la curiosidad del rubio platinado, que no dejaba de darle vueltas al ceño fruncido y los ojos llorosos de la hija de muggles.

Una hora más tarde, todos los restantes de aquel grupo extraño volvieron a las mazmorras para subir a su "apartamentito". Blaise y Goyle fueron directos a la cama, la pelirroja comadreja seguía en la habitación con Granger. De la pelirroja nueva no sabía nada, no la había visto en la cena y ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Pero lo más patético fue ver a McLaggen tratando de escuchar a través de la puerta de la habitación de su compañera Gryffindor. Suspiró y se metió en el baño vacío, junto a la habitación de ella. La oyó sollozar, jodidamente fuerte, y una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo como... como si quisiera ir y abrazarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien... consolarla. ¿ _Qué mierda te pasa, Draco, eres gilipollas? Es Granger joder, te odia, tu la odias y punto,_ se dijo. _No la odias, lo sabes,_ dijo otra vocecita en su interior. Su conciencia batallaba contra su corazón.  
Se miró al espejo por primera vez desde que había llegado a Hogwarts y suspiró. Daba verdadero asco, su piel estaba más pálida de lo común, y unas manchas oscuras surcaban sus ojos, que ya no tenían ese brillo pícaro y juguetón que tan atractivo lo hacía. Daba pena, normal que Granger no se fijara en él. _Eh eh eh, alto el carro, amigo. ¿Otra vez con eso? Que es Granger, maldita sea, GRANGER,_ trató de decirse, pero desistió y se dispuso a abrir la puerta del baño para ir a dormir, pero cuando lo hizo, un pequeño cuerpecito chocó contra su pecho y unas manos temblorosas se aferraron a su capa. Mierda. Era ella.

-Yo... lo siento, pensé que no habría nadie y...

-Da igual, Granger.- la interrumpió,se fue empujándola con el hombro.

Y se sintió jodidamente mal cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación dejando a una llorosa y desconcertada Hermione en la entrada del lavabo. No quiso ser grosero con ella, _primera vez en la vida, Malfoy_ , pero tenerla cerca le perturbaba y más verla en ese estado. Se tumbó y se intentó convencer de que todo era a causa de la tensión. _Mañana será un nuevo y mejor día._

No sabía cuán equivocado estaba.

* * *

La luz entraba a raudales por la ventana y le dio de lleno en la cara, por lo que se despertó sobresaltada, miró el reloj y palideció. Se había quedado dormida y se había perdido el desayuno, si no se daba prisa no llegaría a tiempo a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Creyó recordar algo que McGonagall había dicho la noche anterior sobre un cambio en esa clase, pero no le dio mucho más tiempo para pensar. Se vistió y lavó los dientes como pudo, y de camino a los límites del bosque prohibido se ató el pelo en una coleta tratando de domar sus rizos, cosa que fue imposible pues estos se soltaban para tapar su cara.  
Llegó corriendo y jadeando, justo a tiempo. Si se hubiera dado la vuelta, quizá hubiera visto tres pares de ojos diferentes mirándola con gesto apenado por diferentes razones, pero ella solo miraba a la profesora Gubbly- Plank preguntándose dónde estaría Hagrid.

-Granger, veo que encontraste el camino- comentó la profesora jocosamente.- Bien, antes que nada, quiero explicarles porqué estoy aquí. Nuestro querido Hagrid se encuentra ahora en Francia ultimando los detalles de su boda con Madame Maxime- todos la miraron asombrados- por lo que no volverá hasta dentro de un mes, si todo va bien. Ahora, quería explicarles otra novedad, este año estudiaremos a los dragones.- Hermione se sintió extraña... dragones... pensó en lo que le había dicho Charlie... y justo cuando estaba por llegar a una conclusión, la profesora respondió a todas sus respuestas.- Es por ese motivo por el que el señor Charlie Weasley y dos de sus compañeros se han ofrecido voluntarios para traernos unos especímenes y ayudarme a controlarlos para que podamos estudiarlos. Señor Weasley, acérquese, no tema, los alumnos no muerden.- todos rieron la broma

Hermione se sintió extrañamente feliz y triste a la vez. Por lo menos teniendo a Charlie allí podría desahogarse con alguien, ya que Ron acaparaba todo el tiempo de Harry.

-Hola chicos, antes que nada, no, no debéis llamarme profesor, porque no lo soy, yo soy mucho más genial que eso, soy el tío simpático y divertido que trae los dragones- les guiñó un ojo y un grupo de chicas suspiró.- Pero sí debo pediros que hagáis caso de nuestras instrucciones, los dragones son peligrosos y no quiero alumnos en la enfermería- miró a Hermione significativamente, algo que ni Ron ni Draco pasaron por alto.

La clase fue bastante entretenida, se divirtieron tratando de adivinar los nombres de aquellas crías de dragones tan monas que, Charlie y sus compañeros, habían traído y Hermione pudo distraerse un poco de todos aquellos pensamientos tristes que la acechaban cada vez que bajaba la guardia.

Al terminar la clase, todos se dirigieron al interior del castillo.

-Herms, espera- dijo Charlie.

-Oh hola, a esto te referías con que iba a verte muy seguido- le sonrió- es una grata sorpresa.

-Me pareció que ya era hora de volver de Rumania y establecerme de alguna manera aquí, al menos un tiempo, mamá me necesita, tú...- pero se interrumpió antes de decir lo que pensaba _¿cómo se te ocurre pensar decírle que sabes que te necesita? ¿Eres tonto o qué?_ le regañó su subconsciente- Que si recibiste mi carta anoche- dijo apresuradamente al ver la cara desconcierto de su oyente.

-Ah sí, tu carta, gracias por preocuparte por mi Charlie,- forzó una sonrisa.  
No quería que supiera que su carta la había llevado a llorar toda la noche, era tan patético que él le hubiera escrito preguntándole si estaba bien porque su hermano la hubiera dejado, ya que por lo visto, Ron le había comentado en una carta el día anterior que sentía que debía hacerlo, porque en realidad, lo que menos le dolía de todo era que Ron la hubiera dejado. Le dolía no encontrar a sus padres y que ninguno de sus amigos se preocupara por ella. Le molestaba soberanamente tener que formar parte del proyecto estúpido de McGonagall. Le perturbaba tener a Malfoy tan cerca y el recuerdo de sus ojos mirándola de una manera tan extraña. Le estresaba pensar en Charlie como lo había estado haciendo... como "algo más". Y no ayudaba que Charlie supiera que decirle en cada momento, como si supiera lo que pensaba.

-¿Te acompaño dentro?- le rozó el brazo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Oh no es necesario, iré sola. Nos vemos luego Charlie.

Y salió corriendo de allí, necesitaba alejarse de él y de ese perfume con olor a sándalo que la atraía tanto.  
Pero a veces huir de algo puede llevarte a algo peor, y eso lo corroboró al chocar contra cierto rubio platinado en la escalera de entrada al castillo. Se miraron y ella se ruborizó.

-¿Porqué no estás en clase, Malfoy?- Tenían pociones ahora y ambos llegaban tarde.

-Lo mismo digo, Granger. ¿Porqué estabas fuera aún?- la vio enrojecer. Ý supo que estaba pensando una buena excusa, pero daba igual. Él ya sabía porque ella había tardado tanto, se había quedado esperándola en la entrada y había contemplado de lejos toda la escena con el Weasley mayor ese. Empezaba a parecer un acosador, o eso le decía su subconsciente.

\- Eh... bueno... por nada importante, ya sabes.- ¿ _Ya sabes? Eres idiota Hermione_ , se dijo. Y fueron corriendo hacia pociones.

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto, pensaría que eran un par de amigos de toda la vida, corriendo graciosamente a una clase por llegar tarde por quedarse hablando en el pasillo. Ellos no eran amigos, _jamás lo serían_ , pensaron ambos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Este es mi humilde y pésimo tributo a Alan Rickman, nuestro amado Snape.**

 **The Resurecction Stone**

Harry había pasado una mala noche, así que, haciendo gala del comportamiento por el que todos le comparaban con su padre, faltó a clase esa mañana. Pensó que volver a Hogwarts lo distraería, que sería una buena idea pero ahora su estado de ánimo podría atribuirse a como se sentiría uno si un millón de dementores se posaran sobre su cabeza.

Había visto como Ron volvía después de dejar a su amiga, y se le veía extrañamente feliz, no entendía nada. Y Ginny, su novia... bueno, ya no era su novia en realidad, estaba riendo a carcajadas por alguna estupidez dicha por Dean o Cormac, como si le diera igual tener que vivir con los peores Slytherin de todos y haber terminado su noviazgo hace una semana. Eso si que era menos comprensible aún.

Pero en realidad, lo que no lo dejó dormir fue la imagen de Snape, que no paraba de reproducirse en su mente. Jamás había podido despedirse de él, o explicarle que entendía porque había sido como era con él, que lo consideraba una de las personas más valientes de todas, porque estaba muerto por su culpa, por querer protegerlo... había dado su vida por él, bueno, por su madre en realidad y eso le partía el corazón. Los recuerdos vistos en el pensadero rondaban su memoria, y Harry tenía la certeza que jamás los olvidaría.  
Una idea fugaz pasó por su cabeza y supo que era el momento. Se vistió a toda prisa y fue corriendo hacia el Bosque Prohibido.  
Tan solo unos meses atrás, le había dicho al retrato de Dumbledore que nunca volvería a buscarla aunque sabía bien dónde estaba, pero ahora, necesitaba hacerlo.

Caminó por las profundidades del bosque durante casi media hora hasta que vio algo brillante enterrado en el barro, lo tomó y suspiró. La tenía. Había encontrado la piedra de la resurrección, solo tendría que darle tres vueltas en su mano y podría llevar a cabo su idea. Salió hacía el límite del bosque, junto a la cabaña de Hagrid y se sentó en el suelo. Se dispuso a dar las tres vueltas a la piedra cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-Potter el héroe saltándose las clases... quién lo diría.

-Greengrass, creo que tú estás haciendo lo mismo. ¿Qué pasa con tu reputación de Slytherin?- trató de decir maliciosamente, pero se sentía cansado y abatido.

-No soy una heroína como tu _amiguita_ Granger. Te vi por la ventana, me aburría y pensé que deberíamos aprovechar para decidir que actividad tenemos que hacer con los zopencos de nuestros grupos.- rió Astoria falsamente, no quería decirle que estaba allí porque llevaba rato observándolo.- ¿Qué llevas en la mano?

-¿En la mano? Oh nada, nada. Deberías entrar, podrían relacionarte conmigo y dudo que eso te gustara.- comentó mirando el suelo.

-Es demasiado tarde para eso, Potter, vivo contigo, y no hay nada peor que eso, según tu. Veo que no tienes ganas de organizar nada.- le dijo mordazmente mientras se ponía de pie. ¿porqué ese comentario le había molestado tanto?- Te veo en _casa_ , Potter.- se despidió con un deje de burla.

Harry la vio marcharse y suspiró. Le extrañaba el comportamiento civilizado de la joven, pues nunca habían tenido ningún tipo de relación, ni siquiera de odio, quizá no todas las serpientes eran tan malas ¿no?

Solo tenía unos minutos, así que giró la piedra con los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba en Snape y los abrió al escuchar un zumbido.

-¿Sentimental, Potter?- La inconfundible voz de Severus Snape invadió sus oídos. Le miraba con su habitual cara de asco, aunque pudo ver el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Profesor... señor, yo bueno es que...

-Por Merlín, Potter. ¿Matas al Señor Tenebroso y te asusta hablar con un espíritu?- se burló su antiguo profesor de pociones.

-No cambiarás nunca, Severus.- le dijo, pero no había ni un rastro de enfado en su voz, se sentía extrañamente alegre.

-No pienses que por haber arriesgado mi vida para salvar tu estúpido pellejo, tienes derecho a tutearme, cuatro ojos.- sus palabras eran ácidas, pero por primera vez en su vida, Harry vio a Snape riéndo.- Vamos, dime porqué me has invocado, tengo que aprovechar el tiempo para maltratar al idiota de tu padrino.

El joven rió, ni Snape ni Sirius cambiarían nunca, aunque se encontraran en el mas allá.

-Solo sentí que debía despedirme adecuadamente de usted. Después de ver todo aquello en el pensadero... yo... bueno, usted amó a mi madre, se que aún lo hace, y que si trató de salvarme fue por ella, pero no por eso estaré menos agradecido con usted. ¿Sabe? Dumbledore tenía razón, a veces el sombrero seleccionador se equivoca. Usted tiene más alma de Gryffindor que la mayoría de nosotros... y estoy en deuda completa con usted el resto de mi vida, aunque ya no pueda devolverle el favor de ninguna forma.

-Potter, eres peor que tu padre, un idiota sentimentalista con complejo de héroe, redimiendo a todo el que pueda. No soy bueno, Potter, no trates de dar una imagen de mi que no existe.

-Es peor de lo que pensaba, Snape. ¿Qué clase de persona hace todo lo que usted y lo mantiene en silencio, dejando que la gente piense a su muerte que era un bastardo traidor?

-Escúchame, idiota insensato. No necesito que nadie sienta lástima de mi o me convierta en un héroe, eso es lo que me diferencia de ti y tus malditos amigos heroicos. No quiero se me recuerde como a un héroe, porque no lo soy y punto. Tampoco quiero que el dichoso niño que vivió trate de justificar lo que he hecho.- le dijo sardónicamente.

-Como tu digas, Sev.- lo miró, casi riendo, al ver como sus ojos se convertían en unas pequeñas rendijas que antes lo hubieran intimidado, pero que ahora veía que en verdad, eran incluso graciosas.- Oh venga, no pongas esa cara, solo he venido a pedirte perdón y ver si necesitas que haga algo... por ti.- no comprendía como había adquirido tanta confianza como para hablarle así, pero estaba seguro que pocas personas lo conocían tanto como él después de haber visto sus recuerdos en el pensadero.

El rostro cetrino y fantasmal de su profesor suavizó su semblante, pero se mantuvo callado unos segundos.

-No me malinterpretes, te sigo odiando incluso desde la tumba, porque eres un niñato engreído y te pareces demasiado a tu padre. Si quieres hacerme un favor... tan solo no digas nada de lo que sabes, guarda el secreto... por mí.- El niño que vivió suspiró, no tenía remedio. Se puso en pie para marcharse, pero se detuvo.- Espera. Hubo un tiempo en el que yo también creí que no importaba en que casa estuvieras.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- le interrumpió dubitativo.

-Déjame terminar. Perdí a tu madre por unos estúpidos prejuicios, no dejes que estos mismos se interpongan en tu vida. Se feliz, por mí.- El cuatro ojos estuvo por contestar, pero Snape le hizo un gesto con la mano.- Se que ahora no lo entiendes, pero tendrá sentido a su debido tiempo. No lo olvides, se feliz, aunque tengas que dejar atrás muchas, cosas, se feliz ante todo, _Harry_.

Y con esas últimas palabras, se desvaneció, dejando a un perplejo, pero feliz Harry mirando a la nada junto al Bosque prohibido. Lo había llamado por su nombre por primera vez en siete años, y aunque no había cambiado su actitud, Severus le hablo con un extraño deje incluso paternal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo se, lo se, he tardado, pero el estúpido cacharro muggle llamado ordenador que uso para publicar, se ha vuelto loco y me ha costado publicar, pero porfin aquí está. Creo que en este cap hay más Blaise x Ginny que Drmione en si.  
Espero les guste.**

~Topi

 ** _You wanna hate me? You will (I)_**

Se encontraban todos sentados en la sala, con unos diarios, muy parecidos al de Tom Riddle, sobre sus rodillas. Hermione se había sentado en el suelo y trataba de explicarle a sus compañeros qué era un bolígrafo y como se utilizaba.

-¿Y no hay que meterlo en el tintero para poder seguir escribiendo? Wow, que guay es esto Herms.- decía asombrado Cormac.

-Estos muggles tienen inventos buenos-comentó Zabini- cuando vaya al Londres muggle me compraré muchos _botifragos_.

-Bolígrafos, o lapiceras, como prefieras.- rió Hermione. Era el primer día de verdadera convivencia de los chicos.

-¡Dejaos de tonterías y pongámonos a escribir esto de una vez, por Circe!- Draco se había negado a probar ese endemoniado invento muggle.

Todos se miraron y rieron, Blaise sacó dos galeones de su bolsillo y los tendió a Hermione.

-Ya te vale, Granger. Estas me las pagarás.- comentó con enfado fingido Blaise, mientras reía.

-¿Por qué le has dado dinero a Granger?- dijo serenamente Draco mientras se ponía en pie y miraba amenazadoramente a su amigo.

-Hicimos una apuesta- contestó Hermione viendo que su nuevo compañero, el Slytherin hombre con el que mejor se llevaba, estaba en apuros.- Apostamos a ver cuánto tiempo tardarías en volver a algunas de tus costumbres, ya sabes, mandonear y chillar. Yo dije que entre hoy y mañana, Zabini dijo que no lo harías hasta dentro de un mes.

Draco se la quedó mirando, no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que le había dicho, y por alguna extraña razón se sintió avergonzado por su comportamiento. Estaba seguro de que ella lo consideraba un monstruo, seis años de insultos, de avergonzarla por los pasillos, incluso casi asfixiarla, no iban a borrarse tan fácilmente de la memoria de su compañera. Sintió ganas de pedirle perdón, pero no lo haría, era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy eran orgullosos, no pedían perdón, mucho menos a una sangresucia. Su cerebro rechazó la palabra, como si quemara, sabía que era una vieja costumbre, pero hasta ese instante, nunca se había parado a pensar en lo repugnante que era insultar a alguien así, más a ella. Sus remordimientos aumentaron y no supo que decir. Volvió a sentarse en su sillón e hizo lo único que podría asimilarse a rendirse y pedir perdón para él.

-Granger, ¿me explicas cómo es eso del _polifrago_?

Hermione sonrió, y a Draco, ese gesto le pareció cómo si el mundo se impregnara de luz y color después de un letargo oscuro.

Después de las largas explicaciones sobre el bolígrafo, se dispusieron a escribir la primera hoja de sus diarios, como lo había pedido McGonagall, a la hora de la comida ese mismo día. Se suponía que ya habían convivido de alguna forma, pero en verdad ni siquiera habían pasado más de cinco minutos todos juntos el día anterior, por lo que decidieron que escribirían todos lo mismo.

Como no podían mentir, escribieron, para disgusto de Hermione, el momento en que le explicaban las normas y lo que harían, cuando salió de la enfermería y lo que habían hecho minutos atrás sobre aprender cómo usar el invento muggle.  
No había mucho más que decir, por lo que decidieron elegir la actividad que harían ese sábado como grupo, antes de bajar al Gran Salón a cenar.

-Esperad,-dijo Ginny- agrandaré el pergamino.

Hizo el hechizo y un enorme pergamino se extendió frente a ella. Tuvieron que cambiarse para el otro sillón, por lo que todos quedaron apretujados. Ginny tuvo que sentarse al lado de Dean, en el reposabrazos, y por suerte o por desgracia, depende de quién de los dos pensara, Hermione quedó completamente pegada al costado de Draco.

La piel de la nunca del rubio se erizo totalmente al sentir el delicado roce de la mano de la castaña sobre su muslo. Sabía que ella no lo hacía apropósito, lo que lo encendía muchísimo más. Pero para Hermione las cosas no estaban mucho mejor, estaba roja de pies a cabeza y el contacto de su cuerpo contra su túnica la estaba perturbando. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que no podía mover su mano izquierda, porque para evitar que siguiera apretujada, debía subir el brazo, y eso conllevaría tocar la ingle de Malfoy, eso si no se movía mucho y terminaba tocando cierta parte de su anatomía.

Ambos, desconociendo las reacciones del otro, fijaron la vista en el pergamino flotante.

 _ **DIURNAS**_

 _Salida a Hogsmead_  
 _Picnic en el Lago Negro_  
 _Tiro de hechizos a la diana_  
 _Grupo de estudio en la biblioteca_

 _ **VESPERTINAS/NOCTURNAS**_

 _Salida a centro comercial muggle_  
 _Paseo por el Callejón Diagon_ _ **  
**_ _Picnic nocturno junto al Bosque prohibido o Torre de astronomía._

-¿A quién se le ocurrieron estas gilipolleces? Son las ideas de entretenimiento más estúpidas que vi en mi vida.- dijo Dean, a lo que Blaise asintió.

-Yo creo que el grupo de estudio es una buena idea.- dijo Hermione. Todos rieron y le tiraron los cojines por la cabeza, haciendo que terminara con la cabeza en las piernas de Malfoy mientras sus amigos le hacían cosquillas.

-Eres una sosa, Herms, te prohibiremos elegir actividades- rió Cormac.

Hermione estaba mortificada de la vergüenza, pero eso no era nada en comparación a lo que le sucedía a Draco. El rubio sintió como le empezaba a quedar poco espacio en los pantalones del uniforme, un bulto se apretaba contra la tela dolorosamente. _¿Qué cojones te pasa? Levántate antes de que se den cuenta, inútil._

-Está bien, ¿Qué os parece lo del centro comercial muggle?- se rindió Hermione justo en el momento en el que Draco se levantaba, bruscamente, haciendo que la castaña cayera al frío y duro suelo, golpeándose la cabeza.-¡Te odio, Malfoy!.- chilló enfadada, el rojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

Pero eso no lo detuvo, salió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación, espantado con sí mismo. A ver, es cierto que era un adolescente, y estaba con las hormonas revueltas, pero ¿qué era eso de ponerse así como un chiquillo de doce años? ¡Y mucho menos por Granger!

Escuchó como sus compañeros reían en la sala, y los envidió, por estar consiguiendo relacionarse bien. Sabía que Blaise y Goyle nunca habían sido partidarios de Voldemort y les daba igual los sangresucia o lo que hicieran, obviamente tenían orgullo Slytherin, pero no eran malos chicos como lo era él. ¡Por la mismísima Circe, él casi mata al viejo chiflado de Dumbledore! Era malo, jodidamente malo, y entendía por qué Granger tenía esa imagen de él, si hubiera sido del revés, y Granger fuera la mala, no habría tenido reparos en ensañarse con ella. Aunque pensándolo bien, él ya se había ensañado con ella y era la persona más buena que conocía.  
Se sosegó, él era más que todo esto. No podía afectarle que una niñata le dijera que lo odiaba, ni siquiera Granger. ¿Lo odiaba? Él conseguiría que lo odiara aún más, y pensaba aprovechar ese sábado para hacerlo.

* * *

Las chicas se levantaron tranquilamente, aquella noche, habían dormido todas juntas en la habitación de Ginny, como una fiesta de pijamas. Al principio tenían sus dudas, pues a excepción de las dos Gryffindor, el resto no tenían mucha confianza las unas con las otras, pero al final, terminaron accediendo porque Blaise se había puesto a bailar una extraña canción muggle sobre seguir a un líder de derecha a izquierda y viceversa en el salón y daba grima.

Había sido una noche muy divertida, y se habían unido mucho. La Hufflepuff silenciosa, Flora, terminó siendo una charlatana adorable con muchas buenas historias que contar. A Hermione le recordaba un poco a Luna, pero más con los pies en la tierra. Por lo visto, los Woodlock habían vivido desde siempre en Estados Unidos, pero al terminar la guerra, sus padres quisieron mudarse a Inglaterra, por lo que Flora tuvo que cambiar de escuela. Otra de las cosas que las sorprendió gratamente, fue el comportamiento de Daphne Greengrass. Todas habían supuesto que sería una arpía venenosa como su mejor amiga, Pansy Parkinson, pero resultó ser una chica muy dulce, simpática y tímida. Les explicó, que ella solo estaba en Slytherin por legado familiar, pero que el Sombrero Seleccionador había dudado entre esta y Hufflepuff. Todas se imaginaron la cara de los señores Greengrass si su hija hubiera ido a la casa de los tejones, y rompieron en carcajadas que les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Todas se llevaban muy bien, incluso la Ravenclaw Padma Patil se unió a las risas, pues se llevaba muy bien con Hermione y Ginny, que eran grandes amigas de su hermana Parvati.

Se desperezaron, recordando las cosas que habían hablado anoche, y al mirarse, todas estallaron en risas. Reían tan fuerte, que cierto grupo de chicos fue despertando en sus habitaciones, y que finalmente, interrumpió las risotadas entrando en la habitación, varitas en alto.

-Dean, ¿Qué hacéis?- dijo Ginny

-Oh nada, solo queríamos asegurarnos que, después de tanta risa seguiríais respirando. No hemos podido pegar ojo.- comentó Zabini.

Hermione iba a contestar, pero en el momento en que sus labios iban a despegarse, escuchó.

-AGUAMENTI!

Y una turba de chorros de agua empapó a las chicas. Ellas no dudaron en contraatacar, y pronto una guerra de agua se inició en la habitación. Todo iba bien hasta que Draco vio el cuerpo mojado de Hermione, la tela blanca de su pijama se pegaba a su cuerpo de una manera tan sexy, que no dio más y tuvo que marcharse. Esa chica estaba matándolo.

* * *

-Por Merlín, Goyle, casi me asfixias.- bufó Daphne cuando por fin posó sus pies en el duro suelo de asfalto

Aún no se acostumbraban a viajar mediante la aparición, mucho menos la aparición conjunta.

-¿Estás bien, Hermione?- un brazo firme la sujetó por la cintura y la estabilizó.

-No te preocupes, Charlie.-le sonrió.

Charlie se había ofrecido voluntario para acompañar y vigilar a los chicos mientras visitaban el centro comercial muggle, ya que la mayoría de profesores debía encargarse de la vigilancia de las otras actividades, y Slughorn acompañaba al grupo que vivía en Gryffindor al mismo lugar en el que ellos estaban. Ya habían cambiado galeones por dinero muggle, así que tan solo tuvieron que entrar.

-Chicos,- dijo Charlie.- estaré en el centro del lugar, junto a una tienda de comida rara llamada McDonald's, Hermione sabe cómo llegar. Usaremos un traslador para volver a Hogsmeade a las 19.45. No lleguéis tarde, pasadlo bien.

El pelirrojo se fue, pero todos quedaron de pie, junto a Hermione, esperando a que ella hiciera algo, pues no tenían mucha idea de qué hacer en ese monstruoso lugar. La joven se sonrojó, al percatarse de que todos la observaban.

-Emm… bueno, ¿necesitáis comprar algo en especial? ¿Alguien que tenga idea de cómo funciona este lugar?

\- Yo sí sé.- comentó tímidamente Flora.- Y Daphne también.

-Yo también, solemos ir a uno parecido con Cormac.- dijo Dean.

-Bien,-comentó pensativa Hermione.- Podríamos separarnos en parejas ¿no? Y luego fijar un lugar para encontrarnos antes de ir a buscar a Charlie.

La forma en que nombró al pelirrojo hizo hervir la sangre de Draco por algún extraño motivo.

-Entonces, Flora irá con Dean, yo con Goyle, Padma con Cormac, Ginny con Blaise y Draco con Hermione.- propuso Daphne.

-¿QUÉ?-chillaron los cuatro últimos.

-Vamos, es la forma más adecuada para todos. Nos encontramos en este mismo lugar a las 19.30 ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Dean mientras todos escapaban lo más rápido posible.

Los cuatro que se quedaron allí, no sabían que sus compañeros trataban de dejarlos solos porque eran los que peor se llevaban entre si y necesitaban que todo se arreglara.

-Vamos, comadreja, no tenemos mucho tiempo y quiero conseguir unas cosas.- Blaise atrapó el brazo de Ginny entre sus dedos y se la llevó casi a rastras por el lugar. Casi podían oírse a la perfección los insultos que esta le dedicaba en voz baja al chico moreno.

Draco y Hermione se mantuvieron unos minutos callados.

-Bueno, ¿necesitas ir a algún lugar específico?- comentó la chica.

-Sí, creo que sí.- Draco tenía planeado hacerle aquella salida imposible, molestarla hasta no más poder, y quedarse solos había sido el mejor empujoncito para empezar con esto.

\- Entonces dime, y así acabamos con esto de una vez.-comentó Hermione hastiada, no le hacía ninguna gracia compartir aquella tarde con el engendro de mortífago ese, además de que tenía que comprar un par de cosas privadas y no quería que él lo viera.

-Necesito…un traje nuevo,- _¿para qué si ya tiene tres iguales?_ Pensó Hermione- me gustaría también un reloj de esos muggles pero más caro, no como el tuyo…Oh, y necesito ropa interior.- la castaña se ruborizó, y sin querer se lo imaginó solo en calzoncillos, negros por supuesto, cosa que no le desagradó.- Vamos Granger, deja de imaginarme en calzoncillos e ilumíname el camino.

Draco la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró al ver que se quedaba ahí plantada como un pasmarote. Si tuviera la energía suficiente para utilizar la legeremáncia… nunca sabía en qué estaba pensando la joven, y eso le molestaba a sobremanera.

* * *

-Comadreja, no pienso entrar ahí.

-Oh, sí lo harás, Zabini, o te dejaré por aquí solo y no podrás volver a Hogwarts. O puedo mentirle a Charlie y que te castiguen, tú eliges.

Blaise tuvo que morderse la lengua, aquella chica tenía más de Slytherin de lo que creía, y sin saber el porqué, eso le hizo sonreír.

-Bien-dijo resignado- pero luego iremos a donde yo quiera.- Ginny lo arrastró al interior de la tienda, ruborizada. En realidad ella no quería que entrara allí, pero sabía que si lo dejaba fuera tendrían problemas, por lo que se vio obligada a que la acompañara.

-Tú estate quietecito y saldremos rápido de aquí.- lo miró fulminantemente.

Blaise se quedó observando a su alrededor, mientras ella caminaba casi hasta la otra punta del lugar. _Así que la pequeña comadreja ha venido a comprarse ropa interior_ , rió mentalmente el chico, _seguro usa ropa de abuela_. La vio entrar a un probador con cinco perchas diferentes, pero no fue capaz de vislumbrar qué era lo que colgaba de ellas.  
Vio un conjunto muy elegante, blanco de encaje casi transparente, con aspecto de ser bastante caro. _La comadreja sería incapaz de usar algo tan sensual_. Y por alguna extraña razón, la piel de su nunca se erizó al imaginársela con eso puesto, y le gustó. Miró el precio del conjunto, era bastante caro como para que ella lo pagara. _Podría comprárselo yo, para reírme, obviamente, no porque quiera vérselo puesto_ ,trató de tranquilizarse. Y con esa excusa, se acercó a la dependienta.

-Hola, disculpe señorita. ¿Sabe cuál es el talle de las prendas que ha escogido mi…-dudó- _mi novia_? Me gustaría obsequiarle aquel conjunto blanco de allí, como sorpresa.

La joven dependienta observó al chico, embelesada, era muy atractivo y educado, aparentaba unos dieciocho o veinte años, incluso. Su piel morena parecía muy suave, y sus músculos muy marcados contra la camiseta blanca, le daban un aspecto de chico malo impactante. _Qué suerte tiene esta niñata mojigata_ , pensó la dependienta mientras retiraba el conjunto y lo envolvía para regalo. Blaise lo pagó, y le dijo que lo pusiera en la bolsa de la compra de la chica sin que se diera cuenta.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban saliendo de la tienda y Blaise sonreía malignamente.

-Bien, ¿a dónde demonios quieres ir ahora?- preguntó Ginny.

-Allí- señaló- quiero comprar uno de esos cacharros muggle.

Entraron a la tienda de tecnología, y la pelirroja se quedó alucinando. Había una especie de cajas metálicas que reproducían imágenes y videos, o quizá había personas pequeñitas dentro. Siguió a su compañero de tarde y vio como tomaba entre sus manos una de metal con botones.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó curiosa.

-Es una cámara de fotografías muggle.- le dijo el chico, se veía tan graciosa y tierna observando el aparatejo ese.

Lo compró y salió de la tienda con la emoción de un niño de cinco años cuando llega Navidad. La abrió y sin que la pelirroja se diera cuenta, le sacó una foto en la que se la veía rascándose la nunca. Sonó un chasquido.

-¿Pero qué haces idiota?- chilló. Intentó quitarle el aparato, pero él era mucho más alto y tan solo tuvo que levantar un poco su brazo para evitarlo. Además, no sabía usarlo. Al final, frustrada, cedió en su empeño por obtener la cámara.- Oh mira, allí están Lavender y Ron.- Movió los brazos exageradamente hasta que los vieron.

-Hola Gin- dijo melosamente Lavender, la chica tenía la maldita obsesión de acortar los nombres, aunque el de Ginny ya fuera un diminutivo, ella se empeñaba en llamarla así igual. Rápidamente, desvió la atención hacía el Slytherin que acompañaba a su amiga y entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Por qué estáis solos?

Ron, que no se había percatado de eso hasta ese momento se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

-Eso, ¿qué hace mi hermanita con una asquerosa serpiente? ¿Es que ya te has echado novio? ¡Pero si acabas de terminar con Harry!

Blaise comenzó a reír escandalosamente, Lavender y Ron se miraron confundidos.

-Novio de una comadreja pobretona y encima Gryffindor. Debo admitir que eres gracioso, Weasley. Pero, si estamos solos o no, no es de tu incumbencia. Ve a ver si te buscas un reemplazo de Granger, o quizá esta te sirva.- señaló a Lavender.

Ginny jamás lo admitiría pero se sintió agradecida de que alguien le dijera algo a su hermano.

-Pero serás maldito-dijo entre dientes Ron, a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, pero alguien lo detuvo sujetando su chaqueta muggle. El pelirrojo palideció.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, imbécil? Tu amiguito está poniendo histéricos a todos tratando de encontraros y tú aquí, haciendo estupideces. Vámonos de una vez, maldita sea.- La voz de Pansy era capaz de martillearte el cerebro, por lo que ni Ron ni Lavender se opusieron y fueron detrás de la Slytherin murmullando insultos.

Minutos después, mientras caminaban por el lugar, Ginny recordó algo sobre lo que el moreno había dicho.

-Zabini, ¿por qué le has dicho a Ron eso de Hermione?

-No es que me caigáis bien, sois todos una banda de Gryffindors estúpidos, pero Granger es inteligente y bastante bonita,- era cierto que lo pensaba, pero ella no le interesaba, le gustaban las mujeres sensuales y exuberantes.- siempre me pareció una buena persona, razón por la que siempre la he detestado.- eso era indudablemente cierto.- Pero detesto aún más a la comadreja imbécil que tienes como hermano, y cualquiera sería capaz de saber que incluso una hija de muggles como ella merece a alguien mejor.

En Ginny se despertaron una serie de extraños sentimientos que pasaban desde la comprensión y la ternura por aquellas palabras, a un fuego interno que no tenía ninguna explicación, no para ella. Cualquiera que la viera podría pensar que estaba celosa.

* * *

Eran las 19.35, y Draco y Hermione no aparecían. Quizá se habían olvidado que debían ir ahí y fueron directamente hacia el traslador con Charlie.

-Vamos, ya aparecerán, son inteligentes.-dijo Goyle.

Pero no era así, y al llegar y ver quiénes faltaban, Charlie se puso muy nervioso. ¿Y si le había pasado algo a Hermione… a _su_ Hermione? Parecía a punto del colapso.

-¡Pero como se os ocurre separaros así! Ahora falta Malfoy y Hermione, y no puedo permitir que le pase nada malo a _ella_.- exclamó enfadado. Nadie pasó por alto la forma en que dijo aquello, como si la castaña fuera su mundo entero. Su hermana no daba crédito a lo que acababa de descubrir.

-Son 19.44, Charlie, debemos irnos, ellos ya aparecerán.- le dijo Ginny, mientras colocaban las manos en el traslador. Lo último que el grupo oyó fue:

-VOY A MATAR A MALFOY.


	9. Chapter 9

**Holas holitas. Siento no estar publicando a tiempo, pero en verdad mi vida es un caos ultimamente. Este cap es un poco flojo, pero necesitaba sacar a la luz un poco del antiguo Malfoy y a la vez, cantarle las cuarenta a Hermione, que ya iba siendo hora. Me ha costado el final, y al acabarlo me ha dado la sensación de que me he pasado un poquito, ya que paece una pelea un poco demasiado fuerte para la situación, pero bueno, lo hecho está hecho.  
Me gustaría que me dejarais algun review, aunque sean críticas, porque son lo que me anima a seguir a delante.  
Difrutad la lectura ;)**

 **~Topi**

 **Pride, prejudices and two broken souls**

 _Lo último que el grupo oyó fue:_

 _-VOY A MATAR A MALFOY._

 _ **Una hora antes**_

-Joder, Granger, espera. Vas a hacer que me caiga.- Malfoy bufaba indignado, Hermione lo arrastraba tomándolo por el brazo y a duras penas le dejaba caminar adecuadamente.

-Si tú no hubieras obligado a pasar tres cuartos de hora ayudándote a elegir esas estupideces, ahora yo no te estaría arrastrando, así que mueve tus delgaduchas piernas y vamos.

Draco la miró pero no se atrevió a decir nada, sabía que de ser así, estaría en serios problemas con la Gryffindor más testaruda e intimidante que había conocido. Tuvo que admitir, además, que él la hizo entrar a varias tiendas y estuvo bastante rato "decidiendo" que llevarse solo para molestarla. Y vaya que lo había conseguido.

La gente que pasaba por su alrededor sonreía e incluso algunos cuchicheaban. Más de un hombre miró a Draco con pena, pensando que Hermione era su novia y que la había hecho enfadar. Los que sonreían, lo hacían porque la escena les resultaba de lo más tierna y les hacía recordar los amores inocentes de su época adolescente.  
Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, y ambos siguieron hasta que la joven frenó de sopetón. No lo había planeado, pero había terminado apoyada contra el pecho de Draco, y el brazo del que estaba tirando, se tensaba ahora sobre su cintura, como si no quisiera soltarla. Hermione pensó que tenía muy mala suerte, pues algo muy similar le había pasado con Charlie días atrás, y la sensación extraña que tenía cada vez que Draco la tocaba, volvió al ataque, dejándola ruborizada e inmóvil durante unos segundos.

Cuando reaccionó nuevamente, lo empujó hacia el interior del local y le dio una mirada fulminante que significaba _"quédate quieto y no te metas en problemas"_. Siguiendo la pequeña pero amenazante advertencia de su compañera de compras, el rubio se quedó en una esquina y se dispuso a observarla. No se había fijado antes en lo bien que le sentaba la ropa muggle, esos jeans le sentaban de maravilla, y por primera vez pudo ver que la sabelotodo, en realidad tenía un cuerpo sinuoso y elegante, más allá del uniforme tres veces más grande que solía utilizar en Hogwarts. La vio dirigirse a un mostrador y preguntar por algo, a lo que la dependienta asintió enérgicamente y la llevó a diferentes mesas en las que había gran variedad de productos que Draco no conocía para nada. Sus pequeñas y delicadas manos se llenaron rápidamente de todos los productos que la dependienta colocó sobre ella. Cuando salieron de la tienda, él trató de preguntarle qué había comprado, pero ella se negó en redondo y lo apartó de un empujón.

Lo llevó a otra tienda, y la ayudó, aunque mediante comentarios irónicos, a elegir marcos de fotos. Había uno que a ella le gustó mucho, de plata con un león tallado de una forma sobria y elegante, él se asombró por su buen gusto, pero cuando vio el precio, lo dejó donde estaba y volvió a los baratos. Algo se encendió en el interior de Draco, y una vocecita lo hostigó para hacerle comprender que debería comprárselo por haber sido tan repugnante con ella. No iba a pedirle perdón, era un Malfoy, por Merlín, y ellos no se rebajaban a eso. Pero al menos con esto podría redimirse un poco, eso es, lo haces por ti mismo, no porque quieras que ella te perdone, se dijo, y con esa excusa, cuando la vio distraída, lo compró.

Aún tenían media hora, por lo que Hermione voló arrastrando nuevamente a Draco por todo el centro comercial, solo le faltaba una tienda, y estaba segura de que sería sencillo comprar allí. Era un local de ropa muggle para ambos sexos, por lo que el rubio podría distraerse y dejarla en paz.

Hermione rebuscó por toda la tienda buscando algo sencillo pero bonito, ya que las chicas habían tenido la idea de hacer una fiesta en las semanas siguientes y a McGonagall le había gustado la idea, así podría mezclar a todos los grupos en la Sala de los Menesteres. Encontró un vestido de color rosa palo, hasta la rodilla, sin apenas escote, pero no quedaba ninguno de su talle. Al lado, había uno similar, pero en negro y mucho más caro.

-Qué raro tú con ropa de mojigata, eres tan recatada que, si yo fuera tu cuerpo, me sentiría insultado y ofendido.- le dijo su rubio acompañante socarronamente.

-Gracias a Circe, no lo eres, así que déjame en paz y ve a probarte camisas de leñador y algún pantalón ajustado que tanto están de moda.- le espetó, y se marchó a otro sector.

Draco no iba a admitirlo, pero ya le había echado un ojo a esas prendas que la Gryffindor había dicho, y le habían gustado. A Hermione le había molestado a sobremanera que la llamara mojigata, ella no lo era. Vio un vestido, elegante pero atrevido, y se dijo que, si él pensaba que era una mojigata no tenía ni idea, esperaba ponerlo en su lugar cuando la viera vistiendo tal cosa.  
Se lo probó, lo pagó (lo mismo hizo Draco) y se fueron.  
El traslador saldría en veinte minutos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó curioso.

-Un ascensor, sirve para bajar y subir de un piso al otro.- contestó aburrida.- Vamos o vamos a llegar tarde.

-Vayamos en ascensor, ese lugar raro, está abajo, según tu amiguito comadreja.- fue incapaz de ignorar el tono venenoso en las dos últimas palabras.

-Está bien, pero cállate de una dichosa vez.

Se encaminaron al ascensor y pulsaron el botón que abriría las puertas metálicas. Ninguno imaginó que el lugar iba a ser tan estrecho y pequeño, pero se aguantaron y tocaron el botón que los llevaría a la primera planta, ya que ellos se encontraban en la cuarta. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, si exceptuábamos la tensión que había en el ambiente por tener que estar tan cerca el uno del otro, y si los cálculos de Hermione eran correctos, tardarían solo dos minutos en llegar a la planta baja. Pero el destino jamás jugaba a favor de la castaña.

-¿Y este botón?- preguntó Draco a punto de tocarlo.

-¡No lo toques!- chilló Hermione tratando de apartar la mano de él del botón, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con una sacudida, el aparato se detuvo y las luces se apagaron.- ¡ERES IDIOTA! ¿NO VES LO QUE HAS HECHO?

Estaba por entrar en cólera, si no salían de allí en quince minutos, perderían el traslador, y todo por culpa del idiota de Malfoy.

-Yo no he sido- se defendió.

-Ese botón es para detener el maldito ascensor, imbécil.

-Oh.

-Sí, oh. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

-¿Qué tendré que pasar un rato a oscuras con un ser vivo con ganas de asesinarme?

-No, bueno sí, pero también que no llegaremos a tiempo.

A Draco en verdad poco le importaba, se sentó en el suelo, a la espera de que Hermione tuviera una idea y cerró los ojos. Detestaba la oscuridad, pero no iba a decírselo. Desde que la guerra finalizó y su padre había ido a Azkaban, solía tener pesadillas, la mayoría de él torturando a gente por orden de Voldemort o su mismísimo padre, o de él siendo torturado por varios mortífagos, incluida su tía Bellatrix. Y en ambos casos, eso realmente había sucedido.  
Sabía que Zabini, Nott y Goyle lo habían escuchado por la noche, pero ninguno de ellos hablaba sobre ello, y era mejor así. Al tener esta nueva habitación, se tomó la libertad de usar un hechizo silenciador, y modificar una simple lámpara en una especie de luz blanca, muy parecida a un patronus. Metafórico, sí.

-¡Ya se!- exclamó alegre. Sacó su varita y pronunció un hechizo extraño.- se me tendría que haber ocurrido antes.

En apenas un segundo, el ascensor se puso en movimiento y terminó su trayecto. Sin dejarle decir ni pío, lo tomó por la chaqueta y lo arrastró corriendo hacía donde deberían estar el resto. Cuando pasaron por el establecimiento McDonald's, vieron al grupo dirigirse hacia una esquina intransitada, bastante lejos de ellos. Corrieron más rápido tratando de alcanzarlos, esquivando a quienes se tenían de por medio. Por un momento, pensaron que habían llegado a tiempo, pero la sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de Hermione se borró en el momento en que vio a sus compañeros siendo engullidos por un torbellino de luz. Solo alcanzó a decir:

-VOY A MATAR A MALFOY.

* * *

 ** _19.47hs_**

-Esto es todo por tu culpa, maldito inepto subdesarrollado.- chilló golpeándole el pecho y los brazos, hecha una furia.

-Oye cálmate, ha sido solo un error, te recuerdo que yo también he de quedarme aquí hasta que podamos volver a Hogwarts. Aunque, viendo la cara de la comadreja mayor, cualquier cosa valdría la pena.

-Deja de llamar así a Charlie.- murmuró entre dientes.

-Le llamaré como yo quiera. Te encanta defender a los pobretones Weasley, no cambiaras nunca, Granger.

-Los defiendo si es necesario, y por lo visto el único aquí incapaz de cambiar eres tú. Sabía que no me equivocaba cuando aposte con Zabini sobre tu actitud, incluso después de que te salváramos el pellejo más de una vez, no muestras si quiera un mínimo de gratitud o respeto hacia nosotros.

Eso le dolió, que ella pensara así de él no debería importarle, pero aun así fue incapaz de detener la vergüenza que se extendía. Bajó la cabeza, como rindiéndose, pero ella no iba a parar.

-Además tú no sabes nada sobre los Weasley, ninguno necesita del dinero para ser feliz y conseguir lo que quieren, no como tú. Charlie es feliz con su trabajo con los dragones, y podría cobrar más si quisiera, le han ofrecido docenas de puestos en el ministerio en el departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Y si no los acepta es porque no quiere.

-Este debe ser el más tonto rematado de todos, entonces.

-Aghh eres tan superficial. No puedes ni siquiera tener amigos propios, seguramente incluso los compres, haciendo gala de tu gran fortuna, conseguida vete tú a saber por qué treta ilegal de tu padre el mortífago, tu madre la sumisa y no nos olvidemos de tu tía Bellatrix, la mayor adoradora de Voldemort.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Draco la acorraló contra la pared y la miró fijamente. En sus ojos como el hielo, refulgía la ira, pero a su vez, muy en el fondo, Hermione pudo vislumbrar un pequeño deje extraño, triste, como si se sintiera dolido por sus palabras.

-No te atrevas a meter a mis padres en esta conversación. Tú te las tiras de educada y te crees la máxima potencia de la bondad y luego vienes y utilizas este pretexto para insultarme sin piedad. Sí, mi tía era una loca desquiciada la cual me alegro que haya desaparecido, pero mi madre…ella solo quería mantenerme a salvo,- su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse.- apoyó, aunque reticente, a mi padre por mí, y porque en el fondo ella si le amaba. No voy a defender lo indefendible de lo que cometió mi padre, porque esa no es mi batalla. –Hermione iba empequeñeciendo a cada palabra.- Así que si me odias, se capaz de decirme los verdaderos motivos, no te derives en excusas y terceros con el fin de recordarme que escogí mal y que mi familia es un desastre. Tú- la apuntó con el dedo- no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que es perder a tu familia. Y yo que pensaba tener una tegua regalándote esto- sacó el marco de fotos de plata y lo empujó contra el pecho de la castaña.- Quédatelo, no lo quiero para nada, los leones ni siquiera me agradan, quizá puedas poner una foto de tu perfecta familia y de tus adorados Weasley.

Se alejó de ella, y se sentó en el suelo, sin apenas mirarla. Si lo hubiera hecho, podría haberla visto temblar, a punto de llorar. Pues aunque él no lo sabía, ella si sabía lo que se sentía perder de una forma u otra a su familia, y encima cargaba el peso de haber sido ella la que escogiera que así fuera. Si defendía tanto a los Weasley era porque eran lo único parecido a una familia que tenía ahora.  
Ambos, con la ira ferviente inundando sus ojos, y el dolor marchitando sus corazones, eran más parecidos de lo que creían, aunque no podían negar lo opuestos que eran, tenían muchas similitudes, que se escondían en lo más profundo de su ser, y jamás dejaban que otros las vislumbraran, como el dolor, o la culpabilidad. Si hubieran sabido qué habían y debían enfrentar el uno y la otra, no hubieran dudado ni un segundo en acercarse, incluso apoyarse, tratar de ayudarse.  
Dos almas rotas pueden ayudar a recomponerse si tan solo son capaces de compartir sus pedacitos.

Escucharon un zumbido, y giraron sus rostros.

-Hermione... ¿estás bien?- la abrazó- he venido lo más rápido que he podido.- Charlie vio que los ojos de la chica estaban humedecidos y se enfureció.- ¿Qué le has hecho Malfoy?

Draco iba a contestar, algún tipo de comentario ácido y venenoso, pero Hermione lo miró severamente y lo detuvo.

-No ha hecho nada, estoy bien Charlie, vámonos.

Muy a su disgusto, Hermione tomó la mano de Malfoy, a la vez que tomó la de Charlie, calidez y la simpatía del hogar por un lado, frío y desagrado por el otro. Y ella en medio, dividida, mitad ternura, mitad tormento.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mis queridos nargles... ya volvió por quién llorabais -** _¿Zac Efron? ¿Tom Felton?, No, me refería a mi.-_ **Okno. Bueno, me he ausentado unos días, ya que este capítulo me estaba colapsando completamente, es bastante largo y tedioso, pero quiero empezar a partir de él una pequeña transición en los personajes, es tan sutil que quizá ni os deis cuenta de que está allí, pero en algún momento cobrará sentido. Este capítulo conitene un poco más de Blaise x Ginny, y me encanta ver como ella se desenvuelve con el idiota pero amado Zabini. También os spoileo que habrá una escena bastante tierna entre Hermione y alguién más (tanto no os iba a spoilear) que creí que representaría la verdadera naturaleza de la relación entre ambos, aunque al final dicha escena termine causando unos problemas ínfimos al principio que finalmente serán una bola de nieve decidida a arrollar a nuestros queridos protagonistas. El título se refiere a las dos parejas, Blaise y Ginny y Draco y Hermione, pero ya descubrireis a cual se refiere cada "blood"  
** **Sin más dilación, les dejo con la lectura. Espero sus reviews, me dan mucho ánimo :3  
** **~Topi**

 _ **BAD BLOOD, HOT BLOOD**_

-¡Hermione, Hermione!- Harry y Ron se abalanzaron sobre ella en cuanto la vieron.- ¿Qué te ha hecho el hurón estúpido?- A pesar de su ruptura, el menor de los Weasley y ella seguían teniendo la hermosa amistad de los años anteriores.

-Nada, Ron, estoy bien.

-Tu cara no dice lo mismo.

-Solo estoy agotada, nada más.

Después de aparecerse en Hogsmeade con Charlie y Malfoy, tuvieron que caminar hasta el castillo y luego ir al despacho de McGonagall, que extrañamente no estaba enfadada. Solo preguntó qué había sucedido y los dejó marchar, no sin antes recordarle a Hermione que su amiga Weasley se encontraba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor con sus amigos, pues tenían permitido estar allí al menos una hora y media por día.  
Ginny la miró, desconfiada, y decidió que quizá lo mejor sería volver a sus habitaciones en Slytherin y hablar con tranquilidad, la conocía, y en cualquier momento explotaría.

-Venga, dejadla, tenemos que irnos.- Tampoco iba a admitir que le incomodaba un poco estar cerca de Harry, no porque se arrepintiera de la decisión que habían tomado juntos, sino porque ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comportarse cerca del otro.- No os metáis en problemas.

Cuando salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, Hermione suspiró. Su pelirroja amiga clavó la mirada en ella y luego en las bolsas que llevaba, de una de ellas sobresalía un marco de fotos antiguo de aspecto caro.

-¿Y eso?- dijo cabeceando en dirección a dicho marco.

-Es una larga historia, vamos.

Las dos caminaron tranquilamente, conscientes de que deberían ir más rápido para poder dejar sus cosas e ir a cenar, ni siquiera debían cambiarse de ropa, pues los fines de semana, se les permitía a los alumnos usar su ropa normal.

Ginny no se atrevió a mediar palabra, pues sabía que cuando su amiga quisiera hablar, lo haría, aunque esta vez todo parecía más complicado de lo que había parecido las anteriores veces que la vio de ese modo; por ejemplo, las repetidas veces que su hermano fue incapaz de tratarla adecuadamente, o sus escasos escarceos amorosos con Viktor Krum y algún otro chico de Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw. No estaba así cuando la dejaron con Malfoy, por lo que eso solo podía significar que él tenía su parte en el comportamiento de la castaña. No había nada que le gustara más a Ginny Weasley, que solucionar problemas, por lo que se prometió que hablaría con aquel estúpido Slytherin y le haría pedirle perdón a Hermione.

Lo que Ginny no sabía era que, la castaña, en el fondo se estaba sintiendo muy culpable por su comportamiento irracional con Malfoy, aunque en verdad, él también había sido muy grosero con ella. Él no sabía nada sobre su vida ni sobre sus padres, ni siquiera podía echarle en cara nada, ella era una víctima de la guerra, _él también lo es y le reprochas todo lo que puedes_ , le recordó una pequeña vocecita en su mente. _Ya, pero yo no fui una mortífaga_ , se dijo, _y ahí estás otra vez, que si mortífagos, que si Voldemort, al final Draco va a tener razón_. Se reprendió a sí misma, y luego volvió a hacerlo, pero esta vez por llamarle Draco, aunque fuera en sus pensamientos llamarle así estaba prohibido, sonaba demasiado amistoso.  
Miró de reojo el marco de plata con el león mientras entraban a las mazmorras, él había tenido el detalle de comprárselo para tener una tregua, y ella había enviado todo a paseo. Se sentía irremediablemente triste y ni siquiera comprendía el porqué, su humor había decaído en picada desde su discusión, e incluso le pidió a Charlie que la dejara irse, pues no soportaba las constantes palabras cargadas de odio ciego por su parte a Malfoy, y eso le extrañaba aún más. Antes de irse, el pelirrojo mayor le había dado un sobre y le pidió que lo leyera cuando estuviera tranquila. Por cómo iban las cosas, poca tranquilidad iba a tener, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, en cuanto entró a la pequeña sala que compartían ambos grupos, un silencio tenso la invadió.  
En cualquier otra ocasión, Hermione agradecería el silencio, pero aquello parecía que iba a terminar en una guerra. Dean, Cormac, Daphne, Parvati y Flora se enfrentaban silenciosamente a Draco, Blaise y Goyle, que se encontraban en el sillón opuesto.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó muy despacio, como si se temiera la peor respuesta del mundo.

-Oh nada, Granger, solo que tus amiguitos opinan que soy la peor persona del mundo por ponerte en tu sitio y creen que soy un sucio manipulador sin corazón que va destrozando la alegría de la heroína de guerra sin ningún motivo sustancial.- pronunció con asco y sorna.- Oh, olvidaba que tú también opinas eso.

Esa última frase le retorció las entrañas a Hermione, sin siquiera saber por qué.

-Quizá porque así es.- Le dijo Daphne convencida.

-Tú cállate sucia traidora.- contestó con reproche Zabini.- ¡Dónde se debe haber visto! ¡Una Slytherin defendiendo a una Gryffindor en contra de alguien de su propia casa!

Daphne se estaba poniendo en pie, varita en mano, dispuesta a lanzarla una variedad extrema de maleficios a su compañero, pero por suerte, Cormac y Dean la sujetaron con fuerza y Flora le quitó la varita.

-Aunque no sé por qué me sorprendió todo esto. Imaginé que irías corriendo a contarles a la Comadreja Mayor y a tus amiguitas lo despreciable que soy o te habrás inventado como te hice llorar y amenacé con torturarte como haría mi padre el _mortífago_.- Le dijo Draco, recalcando las mismas palabras que ella había usado en su contra.

-Yo no le he contado nada a nadie, solo a Charlie.- contestó en voz muy baja.

-Fue él quien nos dijo, Herms.- interrumpió Dean.

-¿Ves? Lo sabía. ¿Dónde está tu valentía Gryffindor para enfrentar tus problemas tu solita, eh Granger? Si a la primera de cambio vas a buscar a San Potter o en este caso a la Comadreja mayor.

El tono de voz de Draco estaba cargado de rencor, quería hacerla sufrir lo más que pudiera, pero a su vez se estaba sintiendo asquerosamente mal por cada palabra que iba dirigida a su compañera.

-Chicos, no necesito que me defendáis. No quiero a nadie peleando por algo que no os incumbe.- intervino por fin Hermione, con el mismo tono de voz casi inaudible y se metió en su habitación dejando a todo el mundo perplejo, mucho más al rubio platinado, que imaginaba que estallaría y le diría cosas hirientes que darían paso a una discusión a gran escala. Y por algún motivo, le molestó que no fuera así, porque imaginó que si la chica no tenía energías suficientes para discutir, quizá en verdad se sentía mal por lo acontecido en esas horas.

Aquella noche, Hermione no fue a cenar, y al día siguiente tampoco salió de su habitación ni en el desayuno, comida o cena. Todos se encontraban nerviosos por aquel comportamiento, imaginaron que por lo mínimo saldría para ir a la biblioteca, pero tampoco lo hizo.

El lunes de mañana, en el Gran Salón, sus amigos se habían percatado de que por allí faltaba una pequeña cabeza castaña de pelo enmarañado, y tanto Luna, como Harry y Ron se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

-Ginny, ¿y Hermione?´- preguntó con su dulce y armoniosa voz Luna.

-No se encuentra muy bien.- la pelirroja no quería dar muchos detalles, pues su hermano y Harry se encontraban tras ella, si se enteraban de la discusión entre ella y Malfoy, lo despedazarían.

-Oh, pobrecita, deben ser los Torposoplos, o quizá algún bilbly invisible de alas rojizas.

Todos miraron confundidos a Luna, jamás se acostumbrarían a sus divagaciones sobre criaturas mágicas que solo ella podía ver. Con una sonrisa, se marchó dando saltitos hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Espero que no nos estés mintiendo, Ginny, Charlie quiere ir a verla, pero cree que quizá no sea una buena idea.- dijo Ron.

Ante la mención del Weasley de los dragones, Draco, que estaba mirando su plato con el semblante turbado, apretó tan fuerte el cuchillo en su mano, que terminó cortándose, pues no se había dado cuenta de que sujetaba el cubierto del lado opuesto. Cuando se percató, lo soltó con tanta rapidez que cayó al suelo con un fuerte estrépito, mientras la sangre manaba sin control. Se levantó sin decir ni una palabra y salió del Gran Salón, pero en vez de dirigirse a la enfermería, se fue directo a su Sala Común.

-¿Y a este que rayos le sucede?- preguntó asqueada Parvati viendo como la sangre se extendía por el mantel que cubría la mesa.

Ni Ginny, Blaise o Daphne pasaron por alto el momento exacto en que el puño de Draco se había cerrado con tanta vehemencia sobre el cubierto, y mientras la pelirroja trataba de hacer cavilaciones sobre porque le había molestado la mención del nombre de su hermano, Daphne y Blaise se miraban con complicidad, pues sabían que le sucedía a su amigo incluso aunque ni él mismo lo supiera.

* * *

-Señorita Granger.

Un plop despertó a Hermione, que estaba sumida en una horrible pesadilla.

-Kreacher, ¿qué haces aquí?

-El amo Harry envió a Kreacher a comprobar que su amiga se encontraba bien y a traerle algo para que se alimentara. El amo cree que no ha comido en días.- le colocó sobre la mesita de luz una bandeja con una taza de café, tostadas y un trozo de tarta de melaza, la preferida de Harry, justo encima del sobre de Charlie que aun no había abierto.

-Muchas gracias, Kreacher, dile a Harry que está todo bien.- mintió. Por lo menos todos creían que se debía a una fiebre o resfriado.

-Pero señorita, el amo le pidió expresamente a Kreacher que llevara a su amiga a la enfermería.

-Eso no será necesario, si ves a Harry dile que puede venir a verme, pero solo él, y que no se lo comente a nadie.

Con un asentimiento, el extraño elfo desapareció, volviendo a dejar la estancia en un completo silencio.

Hermione se incorporó y apoyó su espalda contra las mullidas almohadas de color azul noche de su cama. Le sorprendió ver que aún eran de ese color, pues había descubierto que su habitación cambiaba según sus necesidades o emociones. Hasta el sábado por la tarde, sus sábanas eran de un tono rosado muy claro y femenino con flores bordadas, ahora, incluso el dosel de terciopelo, eran de tonos diferentes, pero muy oscuros, de azul. Miró a su alrededor. A su derecha, junto a su enorme armario de roble macizo, se encontraba su escritorio atestado de libros, pergaminos y plumas, _suerte que hice todas las tareas el viernes_ , pensó, podría estar muy triste pero nunca dejaría de ser una sabelotodo estudiosa. Y junto este había una ventana artificial, pues se encontraban bajo el Lago Negro, que cambia según el humor de la joven, como había podido darse cuenta, ya que por la ventana llovía a cántaros, y hace dos días, apenas salió, había un sol espléndido que no tenía nada que ver con el exterior.  
A su izquierda, se podría decir que la habitación tenía un deje más personal, una gran estantería estaba repleta de todo tipo de libros, desde sus libros muggles preferidos como Orgullo y Prejuicio, Cumbres Borrascosas, y las obras completas de Shakespeare, hasta libros de magia, en los que estaba incluido el ejemplar de los Cuento de Beeddle el Bardo que Dumbledore le había dejado en su testamento.  
Pero lo que más resaltaba de esa parte, era la cantidad de fotos, posadas en cualquier repisa o espacio libre que había. Hermione se puso en pie y las observó una a una; estaba la del día que Ron consiguió la victoria en Quidditch para Gryffindor mientras ella y Harry estaban cuidando a Grawp, también había una muy tierna de ella abrazando a su amigo de anteojos redondos antes de su primera prueba del Torneo de los tres magos. Había muchas fotos con sus dos amigos, con Ginny, y con Neville, pero hubo una que la hizo sonreír deslumbrantemente; era de una de las vacaciones en casa de los Weasley. En ella, Ron y los gemelos peleaban por algún extraño cachivache, mientras la señora Weasley regañaba a su marido, que tenía la cara llena de hollín por haber estado tratando de hacer magia con unos enchufes que Harry le regaló y Ginny salía mirando a Harry embelesada. Pero el verdadero motivo de esa sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione eran las dos personas que se encontraban en el centro de la imagen, sentados en la mesa, concentrados mirándose a los ojos entornados… eran ella y Charlie y sonreían espléndidamente. Hermione recordó el momento en que esa imagen fue tomada, ella y el pelirrojo trataban de practicar Legeremáncia pero no lo lograban por que se ensimismaban y terminaban riendo. No podía creer que esa foto fuera de tan solo dos años atrás, en su sexto año. Los recuerdos la invadieron y tuvo ganas de llorar.  
Había estado a punto de perder todo cuanto amaba, y eso la atormentaría el resto de su vida, era incapaz de dejar el pasado atrás, sabía que eso la consumiría, pero no podía evitarlo. Buscó una foto de sus padres, estaban los tres en el Callejón Diagon comprando los materiales para su segundo año, pocos minutos antes de encontrarse a Malfoy y a su padre. Bufó… Malfoy.  
Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, y su pecho se contraía cada vez que miraba el marco de fotos que éste le había comprado. Para cualquiera, incluido él, ese detalle hubiera sido mínimo, pero para ella era mucho más, no solo porque se tratara de Malfoy, sino porque desde que había desmemoriado a sus padres, los recuerdos equivalían para ella, el doble. Tomó el delicado obsequio entre sus pequeñas manos y puso la foto de sus padres en él, con un suspiro se metió en su cama otra vez. Trató de dormirse, a pesar de que eran las siete de la mañana, hasta que escucho un fuerte portazo.

* * *

-Weasley, siempre es algún estúpido Weasley.- murmuraba por lo bajo Draco mientras se dirigía con la mano sangrando hacia su habitación. Cualquiera que lo viera, hubiera pensado que se trataba de un loco.

No comprendía porqué se había sentido tan furioso, ni porqué seguía tan ofendido con ella por todo el drama del sábado, él también le había dicho cosas horribles durante muchos años, pero eso no justificaba que fuera así con él ahora que estaba tratando de llevarse bien. Era una estúpida sabelotodo prejuiciosa e incomprensible. Entró a las mazmorras, subió a su habitación y tras un portazo, gruñó con ira. Golpeó la pared por sentirse tan inútil. ¿En qué momento había llegado a esto, a sentirse mal porque Granger estuviera dolida? Sabía que era así, no era un simple resfriado o una gripe, estaba así por su culpa, y en cierta forma eso le hacía sentir bien y mal a partes iguales; si estaba así por lo que él le había dicho era porque de algún modo le importaba lo que opinara tanto como a él lo que ella pensara. Sacó su varita y detuvo el chorro de sangre que manaba de su mano, pero no cerró la herida del todo, se había acostumbrado al dolor en esos años y había aprendido a cicatrizar como un muggle para comprender en parte lo que era ser uno de ellos, era una especie de tributo a la gente que su padre mató por que sí. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y se agarró la cabeza, exasperado, era momento de calmarse y enfocar las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

*************************************  
Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar un gruñido proveniente de alguna habitación cercana a la suya, prestó más atención, seguramente era Draco. Pegó un bote en su cama cuando escucho el sonido de algo golpeando una pared. ¿Qué le habría sucedido para actuar así? ¿Y si estaba mal?, preocupada, la chica se puso sus pantuflas y salió de su habitación con la idea de ir a ver que sucedía. Estaba por tocar la puerta de su rubio enemigo, cuando un par de voces a sus espaldas la dejaron paralizada.

-Hermione- exclamó Ginny con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal- ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? Podrías empeorar. Y, exactamente ¿por qué estabas frente a la habitación de Malfoy?

-Sí, leona, ¿por qué estabas aquí?- dijo Blaise guiñándole un ojo.

Daphne entró y al verla, estalló en carcajadas. Estaba roja desde el cuello hasta las orejas, y no es que combinara mucho con su pijama azul de leoncitos. Ginny y Blaise rodaron los ojos, pero luego la miraron esperando una respuesta.

-Yo… es que… bueno, un ruido… y yo dormía, y luego, puerta, y grito- nada de lo dicho tenía coherencia alguna, pero cualquiera pagaría por ver a la chica que había destruido horrocruxes a punto de colapsar frente a sus amigos.

-Hablas como el troll ese que os cargasteis en el baño de chicas en primero, Granger.- murmuró con una sonrisa Daphne. Hermione trató de calmarse, no estaba haciendo nada malo.

-Estaba acostada, y escuché un portazo. Me preocupé, y luego escuché un gruñido y alguien golpeando con fuerza la pared. Pensé que a Draco quizá le había…- enmudeció. Había dicho "Draco" no Malfoy, se puso de un color escarlata enfermizo. Las caras de sus compañeros lo decían todo, miraban con los ojos desorbitados de Hermione a la puerta que esta tenía atrás y viceversa. Ahí es cuando el miedo embargó a la castaña, se fue girando lentamente hasta que frenó en seco de espaldas a sus amigos.- Ma…ma…Malfoy.

\- Gracias por preocuparte, Granger, estoy bien- dijo monótonamente.- Blaise, no iré a clase, intenta tomar apuntes por mí.

Y sin decir nada más, se metió en su habitación, esta vez con el máximo cuidado de cerrar su puerta sin apenas hacer un ruido. Todos se miraron desconcertados, y Ginny miró con preocupación a su amiga, mientras Daphne y Blaise contemplaban tristes la puerta de su amigo platinado. Hermione se metió en su habitación, y Daphne a la suya. Solo quedaban Ginny y Blaise.

-Oye comadreja, al final no me enseñaste que te compraste el sábado.- murmuró pícaramente mientras alzaba las cejas sugestivamente. Tenía curiosidad por saber si ya había visto su regalo.

-La verdad, ni pienso enseñártelo ni lo he sacado de las bolsas. Con todo esto de Hermione enferma a penas saqué el libro nuevo y el vestido para la fiesta, lo otro sigue en sus bolsas.-bufó.

-Es una lástima, me hubiera encantado ver un desfile de ti en ropa interior de abuela.- la chinchó.

-Que sepas- pestañeó siguiéndole el juego- nunca he tenido quejas de nadie por mi ropa interior, debe ser porque no es de abuela como tú dices.

-Eso suena a invitación, creo que necesitas mi veredicto, ese Dean es demasiado pazguato como para distinguir entre buena lencería.- tragó saliva, su mente estaba yendo a lugares insospechados. Ginny lo notó, se acercó a él lentamente, disfrutando del juego, le rozó la barbilla con el índice a penas, lo miró intensamente mientras se mordía el labio y lentamente se acercó a su oído mientras oía la respiración alterada de su moreno compañero.

-Ni en tus sueños, Zabini.- le susurró y se marchó con un golpe de melena dejando a un petrificado Blaise tratando de reaccionar después de aquello.

Ginny se metió rápidamente en su habitación, con miedo a que él la siguiera, había sido divertido provocarle así pero no se hubiera imaginado ni en mil años que su aliento y pulso acelerado la pondrían así. Sentía como su sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, caliente. Estaba muy nerviosa, sonrojada a más no poder y tratando de aplacar un pensamiento que no quería marcharse… _Blaise_. Aún tenía una hora libre, por lo que se tumbó en su cama frustrada y miró al techo. Le encantaba que la habitación fuera cambiante, pero le molestaba a sobremanera que ahora sus sábanas y cortinas hubieran cambiado de un bonito lila a un rojo profundo y aterciopelado, mientras que sus paredes se tornaban negras. Ahora era de lo más sugerente y sensual… y no ayudaba en nada. Para despejarse, tomó las bolsas del sábado sin abrir y las colocó en la cama. Primero, sacó todos los productos de belleza que había comprado en un lugar raro con un nombre aún más extraño _Mybabilin_ , no, _Maybellin_ leyó en la bolsa, eso era. Había comprado maquillaje y un par de potingues para la piel que Hermione le había recomendado una vez. La siguiente bolsa contenía ropa muggle muy hermosa, infinidad de blusas de todo tipo, jeans como los de su amiga castaña y dos chaquetas, una común de cuero y otra más elegante, _blazer_ , había dicho quién la atendió. Miraba expectante las tres siguientes bolsas, en una estaba el maravilloso y caro par de zapatos que se había comprado para la fiesta, negros clásicos pero muy altos, en la contigua, un vestido vaporoso pero sencillo hasta la rodilla de un hermoso color violeta con gruesas tiras que acompañaria a sus zapatos nuevos, y en la siguiente la ropa interior. No quería abrirla porque le recordaba a lo que había sucedido minutos atrás con Zabini, pero debía reorganizarla y guardarla, por lo que fue sacando los conjuntos uno a uno.  
Se había pasado un poco comprando, pero le parecieron tan bonitos, sencillos, en tonos claros, menos uno negro, no eran de abuela pero tampoco realmente sensuales. Iba a guardar la bolsa cuando notó un paquete rectangular envuelto en papel de regalo. Pensó que quizá la dependienta se había equivocado, pero allí había una nota.

 _"Para Ginevra Weasley"_

Abrió el paquete con la pequeña convicción de que sabía quién había sido exactamente el que lo había metido ahí, sacó las prendas de la caja y suspiró ruborizándose. Un hermoso conjunto blanco de encaje elegante, muy elegante, y bastante diferente a los que solía usar. Era la viva imagen de la sensualidad inocente. Blaise se las iba a pagar, no pensaba usar eso ni en mil años, pero no significaba que no fuera a hacerle la vida imposible de la manera más sutil, sobretodo viendo sus reacciones ante ella.

Blaise se había encerrado en su habitación y decidió que no iría a clases ese día, así no vería al de los dragones que Draco tanto detestaba. No podía creer como había sido tan débil frente a la pequeña comadreja, la había dejado acercarse y notar su estado. Si se hubiera acercado más, tan solo unos milímetros más podría haber notado su… su entrepierna. Y eso lo perturbaba. ¿Por qué se había sentido así? Era solo una chica más, había estado con mujeres más exuberantes y sexy que esa niña… y aun así se volvió loco al tenerla tan cerca de su cuerpo e imaginar cómo le sentaría lo que le había comprado. Esto no podía seguir así, o se calmaba o la pequeña lo aprovecharía y se burlaría de él constantemente. Se alejaría de ella lo máximo que pudiera y sería frío y distante, se convenció con determinación. Con lo que Blaise Zabini no contaba, era con la convicción de Ginny Weasley de hacer completamente lo contrario.

Casi a la hora de la cena, Hermione se encontraba sentada en la salita que compartía con el grupo, leyendo acurrucada, cuando unos gritos provenientes de la Sala Común la interrumpieron. Alguien parecía estar muy enojado. Bajó a toda prisa, a sabiendas de ni siquiera estar vestida adecuadamente y con el pelo atado en un moño desaliñado.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó nerviosa. Todos se la quedaron mirando más de la cuenta, no solo porque se habían olvidado de la presencia de la leona en su mazmorra, sino porque además ella estaba vistiendo unos diminutos pantalones cortos de tela negros, una camiseta sin mangas y una camisa de pijama rojo y dorado desabrochada demasiado grande como para ser de ella. Tenía bonitas piernas, o eso pensaban los allí presentes. Alguien carraspeó. Era Harry.

-Tu amiguito, _Dean_ ha querido entrar aquí a San Potter- comentó con asco Montague, sin dejar de mirarle las piernas.

-¿Por eso hacéis tanto barullo?- preguntó cansada y bufando.

-Solo un verdadero miembro Slytherin puede hacer entrar a alguien de otra casa, y este no cuenta, mucho menos tú. Así que yo que tú, me largo de aquí, Potter.- le replicó.

-Pues yo le doy permiso para hacerlo.- una voz fría silenció la sala. Hermione y Harry miraban con ojos desorbitados a la persona a la que le pertenecía dicha voz.

-Pero… Astoria.- la joven le lanzó una mirada intimidante y le sonrió a Harry.- Ve con tu amiga, Potter, antes de que me retracte y te saque a patadas.

Tanto Harry como Hermione corrieron a la salita del grupo y rieron. No podían creer como Astoria plantaba cara a sus compañeros. Se sentaron en uno de los sillones anchos y mullidos.

-Estas bien Herms? No te vemos el pelo hace dos días, y Kreacher cree que deberíamos arrastrarte a la enfermería.

-Estoy bien enserio, Harry, no te preocupes.- pero su voz indicaba exactamente lo contrario. Escucharon una puerta abrirse, era Ginny.

-Oh hola Harry… yo bueno, es que pensé que no había nadie y venía a…- su amiga notó el nerviosismo de la pelirroja, y decidió que lo mejor sería ir a su habitación.

-Vamos a mi habitación, Harry,- dijo tomándolo del brazo y guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, que la miraba agradecida. Una vez dentro de la habitación, Harry comprendió que su amiga en verdad no estaba para nada bien, se había imaginado la habitación en color rosa y blanco, dulce, cálida, pero todo allí era azul, negro y realmente deprimente. – Veo que Gin y tu aun no os habéis acostumbrado, se os pasará.

Harry asintió, observando todo a su alrededor, el escritorio, los libros de la estantería junto a sus fotos. Miró la mesita de luz en la que Kreacher debía haberle dejado la comida, estaba intacta a excepción del café. Junto la bandeja, se encontraba un hermoso marco de fotos en plata, con un león grabado y una foto de sus padres, lo tomó y vio cómo su amiga dirigía la mirada hacía él, entristecida. Hermione le hizo un hueco en su cama y él la abrazó. Si los vieran pensarían que eran más que amigos, pero no era el caso, estaban acostumbrados el uno al otro, se veían como a hermanos, y si tu hermana está mal y triste, tú vas, la abrazas y le dices que todo irá bien. Ella fue bajando su cabeza hasta posarla en el pecho de Harry, y ambos se recostaron contra las almohadas del respaldo.

-Herms… deberías hablar de esto, tratar de sentirte bien.- murmuró en voz baja.

\- Pero no puedo, y quizá si Malfoy hubiera mantenido el pico cerrado y no me hubiera gritado todo eso estaría bien y lo dejaría estar.- dijo con rabia, sabía que estaba mal echarle la culpa al rubio tratando de justificar su patético comportamiento, pero al menos así desviaba la atención de su amigo a otra cosa.

-Así que es eso. No puedo creer que lleves encerrada en tu habitación dos días solo porque Malfoy dijo un par de estupideces.

-`Pero no fueron estupideces, él tiene razón, Harry, soy una niñata patética que juzga a los demás sin sentido.

-Sabes que no es así, eres la mejor persona que conozco Hermione, y nunca harías daño ni a una mosca.- la castaña comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente, aun no había llorado en los últimos días, y Harry la estrechó más contra su pecho, conmovido.

-Harry, insulté a su padre muerto y a su madre viuda, ¿entiendes? Soy un monstruo.- lloró más fuerte.

-Hermione Jean Granger, tú precisamente no eres un monstruo, admito que quizá no estuvo bien que dijeras eso, pero Lucius si era una persona detestable, y aun así, no deberías mortificarte y llorar por haber dicho un par de cosas inadecuadas a Malfoy, quién ha estado torturando durante seis largos años.

-Ese es el problema Harry, que él parece que ha dejado lo de los sangresucia atrás y la que no lo olvida soy yo.- estaba más calmada, las palabras de su amigo surtían un efecto balsámico sobre ella. Harry no supo que más decir, así que la miró, y reparo en un detalle que le hizo sonreír con ternura.

-Eras tú quién tenía la camisa de mi pijama. Llevo toda la semana buscándola.- le dijo riendo.- te queda un poco grande ¿no crees?

-Lo siento, fue sin querer, cuando preparamos los baúles en Grimmauld Place debí equivocarme, y cuando la vi el sábado no tenía ganas de salir y devolvértela, así que me la puse, me hace sentir en casa. Si quieres puedo devolvértela.

-No te preocupes, pelo arbusto- dijo revolviéndole el pelo y riendo ante la expresión ofendida de ella.- tengo uno nuevo, puedes quedártela.

Estuvieron una media hora hablando plácidamente, hacía mucho que eso no sucedía. Hablaron de cómo estaba llevando su ruptura con Ginny y que tal iban las cosas por la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-Pues la verdad es que va mejor de lo que creía, Greengrass se está comportando muy bien y hemos hecho una especie de alianza o tregua, la cuestión es que a excepción de las rabietas de Ron y Pansy cada cinco minutos, el resto marcha sobre ruedas. ¿Y por aquí?

-No tan mal, al menos no hasta el sábado. Las chicas estamos todas muy unidas, incluida Daphne, solemos pasar mucho tiempo juntas, y estaba todo bien entre Dean, Cormac, Blaise y Goyle, pero parece que Malfoy les ha liado la cabeza a sus dos secuaces y está todo muy raro.

-No te preocupes, la peor parte se la está llevando Luna en Ravenclaw- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto curiosa y preocupada por su amiga águila.

\- Por lo visto, Millicent se pelea con cualquier persona que le venga en mano, típico de Slytherin, pero lo peor es que, se ha ido rumoreando que Luna suele pasar demasiado tiempo con Theodore Nott. O eso me ha dicho Parv…

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y unos ojos azul pálido y fríos traspasaron a Hermione como si quisiera agujerearla. Harry palideció.

-Venía a traerte los apuntes, pero veo que estás _muy ocupada_.

Y la puerta se cerró con un fuerte portazo capaz de hacer temblar los cimientos de la escuela.


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas pequeñas comadrejas, otra vez he tardado un poquito en actualizar, pero lo hago lo más rápido que puedo. Me alegra la buena recepción del capítulo anterior, a pesar de era bastante largo. Este también es bastante largo, y soy consicente de que hay un par de cosas que son muy de relleno, pero mis musas hacen lo que quieren con mi cabeza *** suspiro teatral*. **He querido darle un poco más de espacio a todas las burradas de Blaise, Ginny, Harry y Astoria, y es que tengo preparado un montón de bestiadas para molestar a estos personajes tan pintorescos. A las/los amantes de Ron... tranquilos pequeños saltamontes, tengo un destino muy divertido preparado para él.**

EscamaNuez, **me alegro de que te guste y espero que disfrutes de este extraño triángulo, creo que si lo mirás bien, no podría ser más metafórico.**

 **Y gracias a todos los reviews, me impulsan, NigerLacrimam siempre presente ;)**

 **~Topi**

 _ **The boys around her**_

Draco daba vueltas en su habitación como un idiota por quinta vez en dos días, ni siquiera sabía porque cojones había entrado a su habitación de esa forma. Era cierto que pretendía darle los apuntes del día, pero también quería ver como se encontraba, aunque eso no se lo admitiría nunca. Por Merlín, estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a estudiar o traerle una taza de café, bueno no, se la pediría a un elfo doméstico, pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Lo que no se imaginó jamás es que al entrar se encontraría con eso, esperaba encontrarse con una Granger malhumorada o llorosa, despeina y desaliñada enojada por verlo ahí en su umbral, no a la castaña abrazada a Potter recostada en su pecho vistiendo una camisa de pijama claramente de hombre, y que seguro era del cabeza rajada, sonriéndole acurrucada mientras sus brazos la rodeaban. No tenía ningún motivo, pero se sentía idiota y ofendido de todas formas.  
 _Así que por eso dejó al idiota de Weasley, quién imaginaria que Granger tendría tan mal gusto. Por no hablar de la comadreja mayor, se llevará un chasco, aunque eso le pasa por asaltacunas, tiene como seis años más. O McLaggen, que va como un perrito faldero, ese menos que todos se merece a alguien como ella._

Frenó en seco sus pensamientos, ¿qué hacía él cavilando sobre quién merecía o no a la pequeña sangresucia? Hija de muggles, le corrigió su cerebro. Aun así, le era imposible no sentirse, de algún modo, entristecido e impotente. Sabía que aunque le pidiera perdón, cosa que obviamente no haría, ella no le perdonaría o retomarían la tregua que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de comenzar. Ella también le había dicho cosas horribles ¿por qué, entonces, era él el que se sentía desdichado mientras ella retozaba con Potter?

Una puerta se abrió y salieron las dos personas que su cerebro no dejaba de mencionar. Vio como el cara rajada le daba un fuerte abrazo y se marchaba de allí sin apenas darle una mirada, a pesar de que él lo estaba perforando con sus glaciares ojos azules. Cuando lo vio cerrar la puerta se giró a su compañera.

-Ma… Malfoy, yo, bueno…- Trató de excusarse, aunque no tendría el porqué, se sentía como si debiera hacerlo.

-Sé que quieres pedirme que no se lo diga a nadie. Sería fastuoso que tus dos comadrejas se enteraran de que andas retozando con Potter y durmiendo con su pijama- comentó posando su mirada en las esbeltas piernas de ella, su voz destilaba veneno.

-¿Qué? Me parece que has malinterpretado todo.- no sabía si reír o llorar, era la primera conversación que tenían en dos días y le parecía de lo más ridícula.

-Sí, claro, y yo no soy un desgraciado hijo de mortífago.- su comentario punzante no le permitió a Hermione contestar, y el chico desapareció por la puerta que daba a la Sala Común, no sin antes dejar los apuntes donde ella pudiera verlos, en el fondo era un débil y ni siquiera lo sabía. La castaña los observó y se los llevó a su habitación, donde sonrió, sabiendo que era una de sus formas de pedirle perdón. Aquella noche, Hermione no bajó a cenar, pues debía estudiar lo que se había perdido en el día, pero por su ventana mágica ya no llovía, un cielo hermosamente estrellado se abría paso ante sus ojos deslumbrándola.

* * *

Harry llegó a la Torre Gryffindor después de haber pasado cosa de tres horas con Hermione, había sido muy raro ver a Malfoy entrar así y luego irse tan airadamente ofendido, como si esperara encontrarla sola. Todo esto de Malfoy le crispaba los nervios, y ver en ese estado a su amiga por los comentarios que este había hecho le resultaba extraño, ya que ella no solía ser una persona que reaccionara así ante las ofensas, lo que le hizo pensar que quizá, y solo quizá, había algo más en todo esto y ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Luego de ignorar preguntas por parte de Ron y Neville sobre la castaña, fueron a cenar, todos charlaban animadamente, pero él solo era capaz de centrar su atención en Malfoy, la forma en que estaba encorvado e ignoraba a todo el que le hablara, como su plato seguía intacto y solo miraba perdidamente un punto fijo… _¿Dónde está el Draco Malfoy altivo de hace unas horas?_ , pensó.

-Mirando a los Slytherin… ¿tú también buscas desesperadamente a Granger, Potter?- preguntó con sorna Astoria, lo que hizo pegar un bote a Harry, que estaba muy ensimismado.

-Ehh…- se aclaró la garganta.- No miraba a vuestra mesa, además ya me dijo que no vendría a cenar.

-Entonces seguramente mirabas a la chica Weasley, ¿habéis vuelto?- le dijo fingiendo desinterés, aunque ambos supieran que ella estaba ansiosa por la respuesta.

-No, somos amigos, como Ron y Herms.

-Genial pues, Potter.- Astoria sonrió y pasó su brazo por encima de la mesa para tomar su copa de jugo de calabaza, estaba bebiendo cuando sin querer, Harry tratando de cortar un pedacito de carne, golpeó su brazo contra la copa y la bañó completamente en aquella deliciosa bebida.

-Oh por Merlín, Greengrass lo siento mucho, ha sido sin querer- murmuró rápido mientras intentaba limpiar el desastre a base de hechizos, que parecían agrandar las manchas sobre la camisa blanca, ahora naranja transparente por el líquido, hecho que no ayudó a los nervios de Harry, pues sus hormonas le jugaron una mala pasada y sin darse cuenta se estaba imaginando como sabría besarle el cuello y el busto a su compañera bañada en jugo. _Eres idiota, deja de pensar estupideces y límpiala de una jodida vez, estúpido. Es Greengrass, el enemigo, no quieres besarle el cuello,_ por suerte su parte racional le había hecho frenar, y, tras respirar profundamente, tratar de calmar sus nervios y relajarse, pronunció fregotego con voz estrangulada.

-Gra…gra- tartamudeó ella.

-Tra tra tranquila, fue culpa mía.- y tras levantarse deprisa, salió corriendo del Gran Salón.

Pero las cosas en la mesa de las serpientes no estaban mucho mejor, pues cierta pelirroja estaba aprovechando cierto poder recién descubierto para molestar a alguien que fingía no verla. Si había algo que caracterizaba a la pelirroja era esa torpeza adquirida de pasar tanto tiempo con Harry, a veces incluso, repetían el mismo patrón en una acción. Esta vez no sería diferente.

Cuando llegaron a cenar, Blaise estaba decidido a sentarse lo más lejos posible de la pelirroja, pero por lo visto, ella no pensaba igual, por lo que se sentó a su lado y se pegó contra su cuerpo, alegando que no había mucho espacio, pues Daphne la estaba apretujando. Llevaban solo veinte minutos y Blaise creía que se moriría allí mismo, por lo que giró su mirada buscando la de Daphne para que lo distrajera. Fue el primer error que cometió aquella noche. Al girarse, su mirada se topó de bruces con Ginny Weasley inclinada, de pie, por encima de la mesa pasándole algo a su amiga Flora, estaba sin su túnica, y la falda gris del uniforme le realzaba las curvas de un modo que debería ser ilegal en una escuela. La boca de Blaise se secó, e ignoró la risita ahogada de Daphne, que lo miraba a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Trató de calmarse nuevamente cuando la pelirroja se sentó, pero no sirvió para nada, parecía como si el mundo se hubiera confabulado en su contra, o más bien, cierta chica lo hubiera hecho. Por fin se relajó, ese fue el segundo error que cometió, ella apenas se había movido, pero en cierto momento, Daphne empujó el cuerpo de Ginny, que estaba dirigiendo una gran cucharada de sopa hacia su boca y todo se derramó sobre el regazo del chico moreno. Ginny, mortificada y sin darse cuenta de qué estaba haciendo y lo que provocaría, se dispuso a limpiarlo todo con una servilleta con sus manos temblorosas, podría haber usado la varita, pero su parte racional no estaba trabajando, sus manos estaban peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna de él, que empezaba a apretarse contra la tela de sus pantalones, pero ella no era consciente. De un momento a otro, sin poder soportarlo más, Blaise se levantó y salió corriendo tapándose lo máximo posible con la túnica del uniforme.

* * *

La noche fue difícil para casi todos los que vivían en Slytherin, por diferentes motivos. Después de la cena, todos se reunieron en su salita y abrieron sus diarios, debían escribir lo hecho durante el día, aunque en verdad no fuera muy interesante un lunes. Todos escribieron en silencio, algunos apuñalando sus diarios con los bolígrafos de Hermione, Draco no, él se había reusado a usarlo haciendo constancia de su comportamiento infantil. Había muchas cosas que nadie quería contar, y mucho menos a un diario mágico controlado por McGonagall, por lo que se quedaban en blanco esperando ayuda. Daphne, por ejemplo, fue más suspicaz, y simplemente escribió que fue a clase y que se había reído de un amigo en la cena por una broma que habían preparado ella y una de sus amigas pelirrojas, no especificó, así nadie podría culparla por nada. Dean llenó dos hojas completas hablando del entrenamiento de Quidditch al igual que Cormac. Por otro lado, Ginny apenas pudo decir que fue a sus clases y que su día fue un tanto común y aburrido. Luego de una hora de silencio incómodo y miradas furtivas entre varios de los presentes, Draco no pudo aguantar más y se fue a su habitación, sin decir nada. Lo difícil para algunos no fue mantener la compostura y no discutir con otros, si no estar solos en sus habitaciones. Cuando estás solo, tiendes a pensar en todas las cosas que no deberías, cosas que te hacen sentir culpable, cosas que te gustaría olvidar… como Ginny quería borrar de su mente la forma en que el cuerpo de Blaise se tensó cuando ella lo tocó, como Blaise trataba de no recordar como la falda del uniforme le marcaba el trasero a cierta pelirroja, como Draco intentaba no evocar la imagen de Granger acurrucada encima de Potter…No señor, nadie durmió bien aquella noche.

* * *

La mañana siguiente se veía prometedora para Hermione, que se puso su uniforme y fue sonriente a desayunar. Pasó por la mesa de Gryffindor y abrazó cálidamente a Harry y le sonrió a Ron. Se sentó en su mesa, sin ser consciente de los ojos color mercurio clavando su mirada en ella.

-¿Por qué tan alegre, _Granger_?- le preguntó Daphne con risa. Solían imitar el tono de voz de Malfoy cuando decían su apellido. Ninguna se dio cuenta de que cierto rubio prestaba demasiada atención a su conversación.

-Por nada en especial, _Greengrass_ \- rió mientras tomaba un bizcocho y se servía café con leche y azúcar.

-Oh no, a mí no me mientas, no pasas de estar encerrada en tu habitación dos días a aparecerte así. ¿Es por la visita de Potter?- le guiñó un ojo levantando una ceja mientras Ginny reía y negaba con la cabeza por las palabras de Daphne.

Draco apretaba la mandíbula con rabia ¿por qué le molestaba tanto?

-Daphne, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Es porque hoy tenéis tres hermosas y largas horas de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas…con Charlie. ¿No sabías que es la nueva asignatura preferida de nuestra amiga?- dijo con un tono inocente fingido, se veía la chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

-Así que es por eso. Yo que pensaba tenerlo solo para mi… ¿Por qué siempre consigues a los buenos Hermione?- fingió tristeza en su voz tratando de no reír.

-Pe pero si a mí no me gu…gusta Charlie.- estaba tan roja que podría pasar por una bufanda Gryffindor. A menos de dos metros de ella, Draco Malfoy se planteaba acuchillarse la mano otra vez.

-Si claro…- rieron ambas. Hermione no podía contestar nada. Quizá era cierto que no le gustaba Charlie, pero si estaba de buen humor por poder verle ese día en la clase.

-Anda, vamos Hermione, o llegaremos tarde a ver a tu comadreja preferida.

-¡Oye!- exclamó Ginny.- yo soy su comadreja preferida.

Se fueron de allí riendo, con sus mochilas a cuestas, dirigiéndose hacia el exterior unos pasos por delante de los chicos Slytherin.

-Buenos días, alumnos. Espero que hayan venido bien alimentados hoy- la profesora Gubbly-Plank los miraba sonriente.- porque hoy alimentaran dragones.-Un murmullo se extendió por los alumnos, que se sentían extasiados por la perspectiva de la actividad de aquel día.- Silencio. Voy a dividirlos en grupos, y nuestros amigos cuidadores de dragones os dirán qué hacer. Veamos… Greengrass, Nott, Lovegood, Parkinson, Goyle y Weasley con el señor Grint- el grupo se fue desganado hacia el cuidador y se alejaron de ellos, donde estaba el dragón que ellos alimentarían.- Granger, Potter, Malfoy, Zabini, McLaggen, Finnigan, con el señor Weasley.

El rostro de Hermione se iluminó, que a duras penas pudo contener el extraño impulso de salir corriendo hacia el pelirrojo. Se encaminaron todos juntos y se dirigieron a la dirección opuesta que sus compañeros, dejando a la profesora terminar los grupos.

-¿Estás mejor, Hermione?- le preguntó Charlie preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo fue un resfriado, nada serio.- le tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

-Espero que sea cierto, por cierto ¿pudiste leer el sobre que te di?

-¡Por Merlín, aún no, espero que no fuera algo muy urgente!

-Oh no tranquila, me lo envió mamá para ti, estaba muy preocupada por todo lo de tus padres y bueno…- no quiso continuar, sabía que a ella no le gustaba hablar de ello y prefirió dejarlo así al ver su triste semblante.- Levanta ese ánimo, he escogido uno de los dragones más bonitos para vosotros.

Hermione rió un poco más animada, el brillo en los ojos del chico cuando hablaba de los dragones, su entusiasmo era contagioso. Atrás, Harry y Cormac discutían sobre Quidditch, mientras, nuevamente, Draco dividía su mirada de odio entre las dos personas que iban a la cabeza del grupo.

Cuando llegaron, sus ojos se agrandaron completamente. El dragón que se encontraba frente a ellos era, cuanto menos, increíble. Una hermosa criatura pequeñita de color verde y azul iridiscente se encontraba desperezándose mientras ellos lo observaban entre la ternura y el asombro.

-Esta es Greenie- dijo con dulzura Charlie acariciando la cabecita de la bestia,.- Tiene poco menos de un mes, y es un híbrido. Su madre, era una cruza de _Gales verde común_ y _Longhorn Rumano verde_ , conocido por sus cuernos dorados, y su padre un hermoso _Hocicorto sueco,_ ya sabéis que son azules. Por eso, nuestra preciosa Greenie- su voz destilaba tanta dulzura que cualquier mujer hubiera suspirado- es verde y azul, una hermosa híbrido, si me lo permiten.  
Charlie los animó a que se acercaran y tocaran con cuidado a la dragoncita, mientras él acercaba la caja donde tenía el alimento. Ratas, hurones, ardillas muertas. Hermione casi vomita. El pelirrojo pidió un voluntario, y Zabini, impulsado siempre por su afán curioso disparó hacia la caja, tomó una ardilla pequeña y se la acercó al animalito. Cuando le tocó el turno a Hermione, al final, solo quedaban un par de hurones en la caja, tomó el primero que encontró y rió al ver lo irónico de la situación. Era un hurón albino. Todos rieron al verlo, incluso Draco, que no pudo negar que aquello no fuera una graciosa broma del destino, Granger con un hurón albino entre sus manos.

Al finalizar la clase, todos se fueron al interior, charlando sobre dragones y sobre la redacción de dos metros como mínimo, que la profesora les había enviado como tarea sobre el dragón con el que había pasado la mañana. El día transcurrió tranquilo, y después de las clases de la tarde, mientras sus amigos jugaban Quidditch, Hermione se fue a su adorada biblioteca y se dispuso a buscar la información de los dragones que necesitaba. Buscó entre los volúmenes, tomando todo lo que creyera útil, incluso el libro de primer año de Newt Scamander y se sentó en la mesa más alejada de la entrada, escondida y tranquila. Si había algo que relajaba a Hermione Granger, era el olor a libro viejo, le recordaba a la pequeña biblioteca antigua de su padre, y aunque la entristecía, a su vez le hacía sentirlos más cerca.  
Leyó durante horas, hasta que una figura se deslizó en el asiento junto al suyo y todo su cuerpo se puso alerta.

-Oh, eres tú, casi me pegas un susto. ¿Necesitas algo?

El chico negó.

-Solo venía a leer un poco, No me prestes mucha atención.- le dijo sonriendo, y volvió su atención al libro que tenía entre sus manos.

Hermione desvió su mirada extrañada, pero volvió al trabajo en un instante. Fue una tarde tranquila, que transcurría entre miradas furtivas y un silencio pocas veces perturbado por las preguntas de la castaña hacia el chico que la acompañaba, y viceversa. Era obvio que sucedería, si estás haciendo un trabajo sobre dragones y tienes a un cuidador de ellos al lado, querrás preguntarle. Y si eres un mago que no tiene mucha idea de muggles, lees un libro de su mundo y estás junto a una chica que creció entre ellos, preguntarás, es casi una ley o algo así. Hermione no se sentía estúpida por preguntar lo que no entendía, pues era Charlie, él jamás se reiría de ella, y él, bueno… él solo quería hablarle, porque en verdad casi ni estaba leyendo, se dedicaba a observarla con tanta ternura saltando de sus ojos que cualquiera podría haberse dado cuenta. Sin quererlo, aquella noche crearon una rutina.  
La semana transcurrió sin mucha emoción para la mayoría, pero había dos personas en el castillo que anhelaban cada día como si fuera el último. Todos los días después de merendar, Hermione se dirigía a la biblioteca, a la mesa más alejada de la entrada, tomaba un libro o hacía sus tareas, mientras Charlie se sentaba silenciosamente a su lado, luego, juntos, se encaminaban al Gran Salón para la cena, y esperaban impacientes al día siguiente.

-¿De dónde vienes tan tarde?- preguntó el viernes por la noche Ginny.

Hermione se había saltado la cena aquel día, y se había quedado en la biblioteca con Charlie. Ni siquiera se había percatado de cuan tarde era.

-Eh… de la biblioteca. Estuve haciendo deberes hasta tarde. Sola. Muy sola.- mintió en esto último, no sabía porque pero se sentía agradable saber que era una especie de secreto.

-Ya, sola…- decidió dejar el tema.- Por cierto, ¿sabes que mañana iremos todos juntos a una visita guiada por Gringotts, no?

-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo decidisteis eso?- preguntó extrañada.

-Hace un rato, como no venias hemos tenido que hacerlo. Luego iremos a pasear por el Callejón Diagon, así aprovecho y te compro tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Mi cumpleaños? Oh, apenas faltan seis días, ni siquiera me acordaba.

-Mamá me ha escrito otra vez, quiere saber si quieres algo en especial. Creo que se siente con la responsabilidad de cuidarte ya que… bueno ya sabes.- Hermione posó la mirada en la alfombra verde botella de la sala, le parecía un método bastante interesante para distraerse de las ganas de llorar.- Oye, ¿estás bien? No fue mi intención…

-Estoy bien, Ginny, iré a dormir.

Y la chica se dirigió a su habitación, que otra vez, oscilaba entre diferentes tonos oscuros.

* * *

 _-Mamá me ha escrito otra vez, quiere saber si quieres algo en especial. Creo que se siente con la responsabilidad de cuidarte ya que… bueno ya sabes._

Draco escuchaba a la comadreja desde la puerta de su habitación, había pegado la oreja cuando escuchó como Granger llegaba, solo pretendía saber que había estado haciendo, pero nuevas dudas se instalaron en su mente. ¿Qué era eso que tanto les costaba decir a los demás cuando hablaban con ella? ¿Qué nargles era "ya sabes"? Había oído a Weasley Mayor decirle algo similar el lunes en clase con los dragones, luego Potter y Lunática Lovegood en el Gran Salón y ahora la pelirroja. ¿Qué estaba ocultando Granger?

 _-Oye, ¿estás bien? No fue mi intención…_

 _-Estoy bien, Ginny, iré a dormir._

Escuchó como la castaña cerraba la puerta de su habitación sin comprender nada. Lo único que desviaba su pensamiento de esas dudas era, como no, otro pensamiento sobre ella. En unos seis días, viernes, sería su cumpleaños. No lo sabía. _Claro que no lo sabes, jamás le prestaste mucha atención si no era para insultarla_ , le recordó su cerebro. Le sorprendía la cantidad de cosas sobre ella que no conocía, pero aún más sorprendente era la creciente necesidad en su pecho de conocerlas, de saber sobre ella. A lo mejor iba siendo hora de empezar una verdadera tregua, quizá y solo quizá, eso acallaría los remordimientos que sentía cada vez que la veía, podría acallar los recuerdos de su propia voz llamándola "sangre sucia" una y otra vez.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno bueno, mis queridos lectores, he vuelto. Espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo y agradezco a todos los reviews del capítulo anterior, siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Alguie me aconsejó que fuera despacio con el Dramione, y la verdad es que pienso torturar a nuestros personajes hasta que no les quede más remedio. No voy a dar spoiler, pero el próximo capítulo se viene jugoso con la participación de nuestros personajes más relegados.**

 **Besos**

 **~Topi**

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GRANGER**_

-¡Ha sido genial! ¿No creéis?- sonaba extasiado.

-Ha sido interesante y bastante divertido. ¿Sabíais que el famoso jugador de Quidditch Gerard Dupreé de Les Falcons en Francia guarda aquí su dinero? Cree que es más seguro que el banco de su propio país.- Dean lo relacionaba todo con el dichoso deporte.

-Lo mejor ha sido bajar hasta abajo, donde se encontraba antes el dragón. ¿Verdad Hermione?

-Eh… ah sí, el dragón.- la castaña se encontraba ensimismada.- no sé, yo ya estuve aquí Daphne, además, no me gustan los duendes.

Hermione se encontraba realmente desganada, no le interesaba para nada Gringotts, ella ya había visto hasta sus más oscuras profundidades hacia menos de un año, todo le recordaba a la guerra, y por consecuencia a todos aquellos que había perdido, los recuerdos de meses atrás serían un lastre que cargaría durante toda su vida. El único motivo por el que se había visto atraída a la visita era porque Charlie iba a acompañarles, pero a último momento, y por extrañas circunstancias, tuvo que quedarse en Hogwarts. Así que Slughorn los acompañó.

-Jóvenes, acérquense.- dijo el profesor, apremiando con un gesto de la mano a los tres Slytherin rezagados.- Tenéis una hora más, a las ocho los quiero a todos aquí mismo ¿de acuerdo?- los chicos asintieron y se fueron por caminos separados.

-Vayamos a Flourish & Blotts- propuso Hermione un poco más animada.

-George me pidió que fuéramos a Sortilegios Weasley antes que ninguna cosa, dice que hay algo que no nos podemos perder.

-Está bien, vayamos. Pero luego vayamos a la librería, mi libro de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas ha desaparecido y necesito uno nuevo.

-Oh, seguro se lo ha llevado esa persona con la que te ves todas las tardes en la biblioteca.- Murmuró Daphne, riendo.

-¡Oh claro!- se palmeó la frente, y luego enrojeció al darse cuenta de su error. Acababa de admitir que se veía con alguien en la biblioteca.

-LO SABÍA.- chillaron las cuatro chicas que acompañaban a la castaña.

Hermione, tratando de salir del apuro, fue corriendo hasta Sortilegios Weasley donde un sonriente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, George les esperaba junto a la puerta.

-¡Hermanita, Hermione, niñas que no conozco!- gritó con ese tono de voz tan característico, mientras saludaba a cada una, el chico no cambiaría nunca.

-Me alegro de verte tan bien, Georgie.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así, Ginevra.- la regañó con semblante serio el chico, antes de guiñarle un ojo e invitarlas a entrar al establecimiento.

Todas habían estado allí una docena de veces, conocían el lugar de cabo a rabo, pero lo que se encontraron allí no se lo hubiera imaginado nadie que conociera mínimamente a la familia Weasley. Necesitaban fotografiarlo, nadie en su sano juicio les creería sin una prueba. Percy Weasley estaba vestido con una túnica color malva, uniforme de Sortilegios Weasley, atendiendo a un grupo de niños que querían comprar bombas fétidas. Percy Weasley riendo a carcajadas. Percy Weasley despeinado. Percy Weasley siendo simpático. Percy Weasley acercándose a ellas con una nariz de payaso. Percy Weasley abrazándolas como si fueran los mejores amigos.

-¡Hermione! Cuanto tiempo, ¿Qué tal todo por Hogwarts?

-B… b… bien.-George se retorcía atrás mientras reía a carcajadas.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que volverías al ministerio.

-Estaba harto de tanta pompa y papeleo, además George necesitaba una ayudita, la verdad es que esto va muy bien y es una buena ganancia, por fin le hemos podido comprar a mamá esa enciclopedia completa para el hogar de 95 tomos y estamos planeando reformar un poco La Madriguera, así podréis venir todos de vez en cuando.- su voz ya no sonaba altanera, superficial, sonaba como… la de un Weasley.- Tus amigas también, eh.- les guiñó un ojo a Daphne, Flora y Parvati. Nadie daba crédito a lo que veía.- Ron me contó esta cosa de McGonagall, está furioso, pero a vosotras os veo bien. Bueno, debo atender mi trabajo chicas, un placer verlas.- y se marchó de ahí sonriendo como nadie lo había visto hacerlo en muchísimos años.

George seguía partiéndose de la risa mientras Ginny y Daphne se dedicaban a buscar artículos de broma para molestar a los chicos.

Si Hermione hubiera salido de allí, se hubiera encontrado a un grupo de chicos que decían odiarse, colaborando para encontrar algo que todos querían, algo que les beneficiaria: un regalo de cumpleaños perfecto.

* * *

Ronald Weasley se despertó sobresaltado al sentir unas cálidas y pequeñas manos en su vientre, abrazándolo. Se giró lentamente, como quién sabe que detrás hay un boggart y su única salvación es verlo para poder decir Riddikulus y fugarse de allí lo más rápido posible. Porque sí, eso fue lo que Ronald hizo, menos lo del hechizo, eso hubiera sido tonto. Se vistió a toda prisa y salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

 ** _10 horas antes_**

 _"No quiero no quiero no quiero no quiero no quiero… ¡NO!"_

 _"Que llegue que llegue que llegue que llegue… ¡SÍ!"_

 _"Wow."_

 _"Nos va a matar a todos."_

 _"Cuando se entre de que he ayudado seré hombre muerto, lo sé."_

 _"Espero que le guste, si no va a coserme a crucios."_

 _"Estoy segura de que se ha negado, habrá que usar un Imperius, seguro."_

Eso y muchas cosas más pasaban por las mentes de aquellos que se encontraban en el lugar, agazapados en la oscuridad. Pero claro, esto no tiene ningún sentido si no se explica desde el principio.

Pongamos que una joven que normalmente ansiaba cierta fecha hasta el momento, ahora es a lo que más teme. Y está angustiada, y sabe que sus amigos están planeando algo, por lo que los evita a toda costa, incluso en la fecha dicha. Pongamos que la misma joven, se esconde en su habitación durante toda la tarde y utiliza una sarta incontable de hechizos bloqueadores y protectores a su puerta. Pongamos que ella no contaba con un mago especializado en desbloqueo y magia negra y otro con una fuerza bruta capaz de cargar una vaca. Pongamos que dicha chica se llama Hermione Granger. Pongamos que no contaba con nada pero a la vez lo suponía todo desde hacía días.

Para Hermione, la semana había pasado como una exhalación, y eso que lo que más temía era que el viernes llegara, pero es sabido que lo que menos deseas que llegue, te parecerá que llega demasiado pronto. Estaba segura de que sus amigos estaban planeando algo, si no, no encontraba una respuesta coherente al hecho de que Zabini la interceptara cada vez que quería entrar al cuarto de Ginny antes de gritar con voz extraña _"Oh Hermione, veo que te diriges a ver a Weasley, espera dos minutos aquí conmigo, conozcámonos mejor."_ , y que al instante se escuchara un barullo impresionante tras la puerta de la pelirroja. Por no hablar de ver al mismísimo Malfoy charlando en susurros con Harry en el pasillo, _a no ser que se gusten, claro, eso tiene más sentido, deben ser amantes, por eso Malfoy siempre está insultándolo, para aparentar._ Luego de pensar eso se pegó un tortazo, era la idea más estúpida de todas, pero incluso eso era mejor que pensar en que sus amigos y compañeros debían estar preparándole una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Ginny entró a toda prisa en su habitación, después de que Blaise Zabini y Gregory Goyle hubieran derribado todos los hechizos protectores.

-No vas a escaparte de esto, Hermione Jean Granger. Estate quietecita, o tendré que llamar a Daphne y Lavender, ¿y tú no quieres eso, verdad?- le dijo en un tono tan meloso que era capaz de erizar de miedo hasta al más temible de los mortífagos. Hermione supo que no tenía escapatoria. Media hora después se encontraba siendo encaminada por los dos Slytherin y su amiga a la Sala de los Menesteres vistiendo una falda floreada hasta la rodilla y una blusa blanca, era lo más recatado que Ginny le había dejado usar, con el consejo de Blaise.

-¡Sorpresa!-corearon todos al verla entrar. Y aunque no quería, sonrió, porque en el fondo no estaba sola.

Todos se abalanzaron sobre ella y la felicitaron por sus diecinueve años recién estrenados, le dieron regalos y la agasajaron con bebida y pastelitos, todo eso en quince minutos.  
Fue recorriendo la estancia, preciosamente decorada con montones de globos y guirnaldas, saludando a todos por separado y agradeciéndoles por los presentes que le habían hecho, estaba pletórica, hasta que su mirada se chocó con él. Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le espetó.- ¿Y qué hacías cuchicheando con Harry por los rincones?

-Felicidades Granger, yo también me alegro de verte.- le dijo con tono irónico, pero sonreía, y eso la ponía de los nervios.- Me dedicaba a chantajear a tu amiguito para que me dejara venir.- Hermione estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo, pero él sabía qué le preguntaría y tenía la respuesta preparada de antemano.- Enserio Granger, ¿de verdad creías que me perdería una fiesta? Aunque fuera tuya.

-Está bien.- se limitó a asentir.

Y la fiesta continuó, pero Hermione acababa de reparar en un detalle que le estaba turbando, y no entendía el porqué, pero le entristecía. De repente, el poco buen humor cosechado, se esfumó, como si un dementor se hubiera posado sobre su cabeza. Bueno, quizá esa fuera una comparación exagerada, pero se acercaba. Todo pasó lento hasta el momento de la tarta, Dobby, Kreacher y Winky aparecieron acarreando un enorme carrito de metal con una gran tarta de cumpleaños con diecinueve velas mágicas. Se disponían a cantarle la canción de cumpleaños cuando una voz irrumpió estridentemente, y todos pensaron en el mismo recuerdo _"Troll en las mazmorras, hay un troll en las mazmorras"_. Pero no era el profesor Quirrell quien entraba de sopetón, sino un pelirrojo, agotado.

-¡Hermione lo siento!- y ella solo pudo sonreír y acercarse a él.

-Charlie… viniste.- suspiró mientras él la envolvía en el abrazo más cálido y tierno que podría haber en el mundo. Era tan dulce que parecía demasiado íntimo como para que el resto de invitados lo vieran.

-Vamos, Granger, ya haréis carantoñas luego.- la inconfundible voz de Malfoy se abrió paso, incluso Ron, que estaba incómodo con la situación asintió, pero ni siquiera eso les perturbó. Se mantuvieron así unos minutos, pero a ellos les parecieron tan solo segundo cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Charlie le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla y la dejó que volviera junto a la tarta.

Hermione por fin se sentía feliz. Luego de cortar el delicioso pastel, una hermosa banda sonora los apremió a que bailaran y la verdadera fiesta no se hizo esperar. La cumpleañera bailó con todos sus amigos, pero se demoró, pensando que nadie lo notaria, en los brazos de Charlie más de lo políticamente correcto. Y Draco no pudo más de la rabia, no entendía porque, así que envió a un par de elfos domésticos a buscar whiskey de fuego, y cuando la madrugada los atrapó, los integrantes de la fiesta casi al completo parecían presa de la euforia, debida a la borrachera.

Fue así como Ron Weasley terminó en la cama de Pansy Parkinson, y como Blaise Zabini bailó con Ginny Weasley sin dejar de recordarle que la odiaba cada cinco minutos aunque sus manos se recrearan en su cintura y la curva de su cuello. Fue también así como Astoria Greengrass era llevada hasta su habitación en los brazos de Harry Potter por estar desmayada, o fingir que lo estaba, nadie lo tenía muy claro. Pero sobretodo fue así como Charlie Weasley le susurró casi en una súplica a Hermione Granger que fuera su pareja en el baile que se celebraría el último día de noviembre, y como la chica, después de asentir, se fue a dormir de lo más feliz. Los colores de la habitación de cada uno estaban cambiando de color drásticamente, menos la de Draco Malfoy, que seguía de un color tan negro, que cualquiera pensaría que se había adentrado en la guarida del lobo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hoolis! Se que últimamente tardo más en actualizar, y eso se debe a que estos capítulos que voy publicando, aunque parezcan normales a simple vista, tienen muchos enlaces con el futuro, y me trae de cabeza escribirlos adecuadamente para que no sean aburridos y os gusten. Hoy tendremos un poquito de todo, y soy consciente de que muchas cosas aún no han sido explicadas, pero ya tengo casi listo el próximo capítulo y espero no tardar mucho en publicar. Espero les guste, y no lo olviden, los que me enviais reviews me haceis el día, pues aunque tenga muchas visitas, no se si os gusta, a demás, me gustaría leer si teneis alguna sugeréncia o crítica. Muuuchos besos enviados por lechuza ;)**

 **~Topi**

 _ **BIRTHDAY GIFTS**_

Los cálidos rayos de sol se abrían paso a través de las cortinas de gasa púrpura de la habitación de Astoria. Eso podría haber sido bello, si no fuera por la resaca y el dolor de cabeza que sentía en ese preciso instante. Pero no era la única, no. La mayor parte de séptimo curso y algún que otro de sexto, se encontraba ahora luchando contra las consecuencias de los excesos de la noche anterior, mientras trataban de recordar qué habían hecho exactamente y si sería apropiado aparecer por el Gran Salón hoy, por si las moscas. Unos golpes tímidos pillaron por sorpresa a la más joven de las Greengrass, que estaba terminando de abrocharse los botones de su blusa.

-Adelante.

-Ho…Hola.- Harry se encontraba de lo más nervioso.- solo venía a asegurarme de que estabas bien.

-Gracias por preocuparte, estoy espléndida.-trató de decir seriamente, pero tuvo que reírse porque sabía que era lo que estaba viendo el joven. Sus ojos estaban surcados por unas profundas ojeras, y su pelo, ahora mojado por la ducha, todo enmarañado.- Está bien, quizá no tanto, pero tenía un poco de poción para el dolor de cabeza, ¿quieres?

-Oh no, gracias, yo no bebí tanto como tú… tuve que traerte en brazos hasta aquí bajo mi capa de invisibilidad. Casi nos pilla McGonagall.- rió el chico.

-Gracias por el detalle, Potter. ¿Debería preocuparme porque te hayas aprovechado de mí?- bromeó, pero él enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-¡No, claro que no!- se apresuró a aclarar.- Pero tuve que ponerte el pijama…-admitió, mirando hacia otro lado. Esta vez fue ella la que enrojeció.

-Oh…

-Pero no te preocupes, yo… yo no vi nada, estaba la luz apagada y… y pensé que estarías más cómoda y… y

-Te creo, te creo, tranquilo.

-B… bueno te veo en el desayuno.- y sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de la chica salió corriendo, solo para chocarse en el pasillo con un semidesnudo Ron con cara de asustado.

* * *

El Gran Salón parecía más ruidoso de lo común, e incluso los susurros parecían gritos que retumbaban en las cabezas de aquellos que se habían deleitado con el fuerte sabor del whiskey de fuego. Ginny casi deja caer su cabeza sobre un cuenco de cereales con leche, Daphne apenas masticaba, pues incluso el ruido de sus propios dientes machacando la tostada le resultaba doloroso y Parvati miraba a un punto fijo tratando de no marearse, pero el panorama era peor si te fijabas en los tres Slytherin y dos Gryffindor que se encontraban sentadas junto a ellas tres. Blaise dormitaba sobre la mesa, Goyle miraba nauseabundo cualquier alimento, tratándose de él eso eran palabras mayores, y Draco… él parecía en buen estado, pero lo único que hacía era mirar con odio y aprensión el asiento vacío frente a él, mientras mordisqueaba furiosamente un pastelito de manzana. Gracias a Merlín, todos se encontraban ensimismados, sobrellevando la resaca, porque si no podrían haber visto a dos personas en la mesa Ravenclaw, totalmente lúcidas, que se tocaban las manos bajo el mantel y se sonreían como si el mundo les fuera en ello. O las miradas incómodas de cierto pelirrojo y una chica morena de ojos pardos.  
Pero la incógnita de todos quiénes habían asistido a la fiesta clandestina era, ¿dónde estaba Hermione?

* * *

Hermione se despertó sonriente aquella mañana, hizo su cama al estilo muggle y se dio una ducha. No tenía muchas ganas de ir a desayunar, porque a pesar de no haber bebido la noche anterior, se sentía cansada tanto física como emocionalmente, pero tenía hambre. Mientras se debatía, sentada en su cama, si llamar a Dobby o ir al Gran Salón, alguien tocó su puerta, y apenas un segundo después, una mata pelirroja entró en su habitación con una enorme bandeja.

-Perdón por irrumpir, pero Ginny me avisó que aún no habías bajado y pensé que quizá quisieras compartir el desayuno conmigo.- sonrió tímidamente, algo poco común en un chico de 26 años como él, pero Charlie en el fondo seguía siendo un niño.

-Me encantaría, ven.- Hermione conjuró una hermosa mesa típica japonesa, para poder sentarse en el suelo, de esas cubiertas con una especie de manta que te cubre las piernas, y ambos se sentaron.

-Deberías ver el panorama en el Gran Salón, parece que los chicos se hubieran tomado una poción de muertos en vida, y pensar que a vuestra edad yo bebía el doble y aguantaba como un campeón.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-A veces se me olvida que eres un viejecito- se burló. La diferencia de edad era algo con lo que bromeaban siempre. Charlie se llevó dramáticamente una mano hacia el corazón, como si estuviera dolido.

-¿Cómo osas atacarme por mi edad? En mi época solíamos respetar a los mayores. Estos jóvenes de hoy y sus modales.- bromeó con la voz ronca, imitando a un anciano. Carraspeó y volvió a usar su tono normal, mientras tomaba una galleta del cuenco.- Cuéntame, ¿cuántos regalos a tenido la reina Gryffindor este año? ¿Abriste el mío?

-Aún no he abierto ninguno, pero ¡Charlie, no tendrías que haberte molestado, no era necesario que me regalaras nada!- el chico fue a protestar, pero ella no lo dejó.- Espera, traeré los regalos, así me ayudas a abrirlos, ¿te parece?- el chico asintió, y en cinco minutos Hermione volvió con docenas de paquetes y bolsas, que posó sobre la mesa con sumo cuidado.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Cuantos obsequios.

-Es la primera vez, jamás había tenido muchos regalos.

-Esta es la parte de la fama a la que podría acostumbrarme.- exclamó sonriente.- Vamos a abrir estas cosas.

Eligieron el más grande de todos, un paquete rectangular y rígido, que resultó ser un pesado libro sobre las leyes de Control de Criaturas Mágicas alrededor del mundo, sin duda le encantó. Sus amigas, como no, le habían regalado mucha ropa, que tuvo que admitir que le encantaba, a pesar de no ser completamente de su estilo. Ron y Harry, unos pesados libros sobre magia, Zabini una lupa mágica para lectura, Luna una pulsera de unas piedras transparentes hermosas, con una nota que aclaraban que eran de alguna cosa extraña de las que solía hablar y un saludo de Theodore Nott, que por lo visto había contribuido con el regalo. Abrió cantidades de paquetes con obsequios de todo tipo, pero hubo uno que le llamó la atención especialmente: una cajita rectangular, de la altura de una botella, de color negro, sin ningún tipo de tarjeta, nombre o decoración. La abrió por la parte de arriba y sacó un hermoso frasco de color verde oscuro coronado por una delicada y casi invisible serpiente de plata a modo de tapón. Era un perfume. Pero dentro tampoco había ningún remitente, y por algún motivo, lo apartó y escondió bajo su cama, sin que Charlie tuviera tiempo de verlo siquiera, no entendía por qué pero su instinto le decía que lo hiciera, lo sentía como algo que solo ella debía y quería conocer, por no hablar de las sospechas que tenía sobre el destinatario. Era una estupidez, pero nadie jamás le había regalado antes un perfume, y aquel tenía aspecto de ser muy caro.

-Wow, me han regalado muchos libros. Al final será cierto que me veis como una sabelotodo.

-Puede ser… aún no has abierto el mío.

-¿El tuyo? Pero si aquí no hay ningún paquete sin abrir.

-Lo tengo yo, Herms.- buscó nerviosamente en sus bolsillos y le tendió una cajita rectangular cubierta con un terciopelo rojo increíblemente suave.- ¿A qué esperas? Ábrelo.

Hermione lo hizo, con mucho cuidado y miró con ojos desorbitados lo que había dentro: una cadena finísima con un pequeño dije en forma de H con un diminuto rubí rojo en la parte inferior.

-Charlie… es hermosa, pero no puedo aceptar tal regalo, debe haberte costado una fortuna.

-No pienso aceptar que me lo devuelvas, Hermione.- la miró de una forma que no dejaba lugar a reproches.- La cadena y el dije están hechos con esencia del cuerno de Greenie y lo forjamos con ayuda de su primer fuego. Pensé cuando lo llevaras puesto te recordaría a Gryffindor y… y a mí.- dijo esto en un tono más suave, casi inaudible.

-Es precioso, Charlie.- se levantó y camino hasta sentarse a su lado y lo abrazó fuertemente. Nunca nadie había tenido tal detalle con ella, y se sentía embargada por una dulzura que no podía contener.

El chico le tendió la mano para que ella le diera el colgante y la hizo voltearse para así poder colocárselo. El pulso de Hermione se aceleró cuando sintió sus manos, curtidas a causa del trabajo manual que requerían los dragones, deslizarse por sus clavículas y hombros hasta llegar a su nunca, donde muy despacio, como si separarse de ella fuera una tortura, le cerró el pequeño ganchito con el que se unían los dos extremos de la cadena. Ambos quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, pero Hermione era consciente del cosquilleo que sentía allí donde Charlie la había rozado.

-Yo… eh…bueno, debería irme porque monitorearé la actividad de Ravenclaw y…- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Hermione le tomó el brazo y lo miró agradeciéndole por su regalo, que ahora descansaba elegantemente en el hueco de su cuello. Le dio un suave apretón y le dejó marcharse, cerrando la puerta tras él. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, se deslizó por ella hasta llegar al suelo y suspiró, sonriente.

* * *

La mañana pasó con rapidez, y los grupos de Draco y Ginny se encaminaron hacia el Lago Negro para sentarse junto a este, bajo un grandioso cerezo. El grupo había decidido que ese sábado la actividad que harían sería compartir un picnic en los terrenos de Hogwarts, como una celebración un poco más recatada e informal del cumpleaños de Hermione. Colocaron un bonito mantel blanco y fueron sacando las cosas que se encontraban en la cesta, que Kreacher les había alcanzado cuando estaban por salir, y para sorpresa de todos, le murmuró un bajo y tímido "Feliz cumpleaños, señorita Granger" a una sonriente Hermione. Algunos se sentaron alrededor del mantel, otros se recostaron sobre la fina hierba recién cortada, y Malfoy, se acomodó apoyando su espalda en el grueso tronco del árbol. Aún se encontraban con dolor de cabeza, y nadie pasó por alto las miradas incómodas que venían desarrollándose entre Ginny y Zabini, que trataban de estar lo más alejado que fuera posible el uno del otro. Se había instalado un incómodo silencio entre el grupo, que fue fácilmente interrumpido, pues el estridente sonido de las tripas de Goyle, los hizo estallar a todos en carcajadas.

-Toma Goyle- dijo Hermione ofreciéndole un sándwich tostado de muy buena pinta. Goyle había resultado ser muy simpático con ella, y a pesar de ser su padre un mortífago, fallecido, el chico era extremadamente bueno e inocente, solo que un poco asustadizo y fácil de manipular.

-Gregory, puedes llamarme Gregory.- le dijo en lo que fue un intento de susurro, pero que fracasó, pues tenía una voz peculiarmente alta y grave. Ella simplemente le sonrió y asintió. Se sentía extremadamente feliz aquel día.

Pronto, después de recuperarse de la sorpresa de lo que Goyle había dicho, la conversación empezó a derivarse en comentarios chistosos sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Draco era el único que apenas hablaba, tenía el ceño fruncido, como si algo le molestara, o eso dedujo Hermione, por la forma en que apartó su mirada cuando ella se fijó en él. Jugaron ajedrez mágico mientras la comida iba menguando y molestaron a sus compañeros cuando vieron como su amiga pelirroja Flora y McLaggen se tomaban la mano intentando no ser vistos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, McLaggen?- le chinchó Daphne- Si es lo que estoy pensando, espero que tengas cuidado con lo que le haces a Flora… porque si no te despellejaré.- dijo con el tono de voz que un padre utilizaría en ese caso.

Y nuevamente todos estallaron en carcajadas, mientras sus dos amigos se ponían tan colorados que su piel rivalizaba en color con el pelo de Ginny y la mismísima Flora.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo, pero Draco solo se dedicaba a mirar silenciosamente a Hermione, que ese día estaba deslumbrante, demasiado feliz incluso. Ese día, la castaña, había decidido ponerse un precioso vestido negro con margaritas que le llegaba unos dedos por debajo de la rodilla, junto con una rebeca blanca, casi tan larga como su vestido, y unas sandalias sencillas de color beige, aprovechando que aún el tiempo de finales de septiembre era lo suficientemente cálido para disfrutar de vestir así. Pero no era la única, ya que Ginny llevaba puesto una blusa ancha de manga tres cuartos de color blanco con unos pantalones cortos negros que dejaban al descubierto sus esbeltas piernas cubiertas de pecas, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Blaise, que era incapaz de quitar su mirada del cuerpo de la chica, y eso comenzaba a enfermarle. Era consciente de todo lo que hizo anoche, pero se negaba a admitir nada en voz alta.

-Hermione -le dijo su mejor amiga- ¡al final no te hemos preguntado cómo lo pasaste anoche!

-Lo pasé muy bien, a pesar de que os pedí que no me hicierais nada… De todas formas, creo que la resaca que tenéis es suficiente castigo por celebrarme una fiesta en contra de mi voluntad.- les regañó, pero no había ni un ápice de enfado en su voz.

-Tú no bebiste, porque eres una aguafiestas.- la pinchó Blaise mientras sacaba la lengua de manera infantil.

-O quizá porque estabas muy ocupada bailoteando con Weasley…

-¡Daphne!- exclamó sonrojándose Hermione. De reojo vio como Malfoy se ponía rígido.

-Solo digo que pasaste bailando con él, nada más.- contestó santurronamente.- Por cierto ¿él ha sido el que te ha regalado ese precioso colgante que llevas puesto? – la castaña asintió, y en pocos segundos el grupo se enzarzó en una conversación sobre todos los regalos que había obtenido, mientras Hermione les daba las gracias por los suyos.

Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando los chicos decidieron volver al interior del castillo, recogieron todo y fueron encaminándose. Hermione había quedado un poco rezagada, pues se dedicaba a contemplar los pocos minutos de la puesta de sol que aún podía ver, cuando una voz le habló suavemente, muy cerca.

-Veo que estás usando el perfume que te regalé…

-Malfoy- susurró- Debí imaginarlo, tenía una serpiente.-El chico rió sinceramente desde hacía bastante tiempo, había imaginado que ella se percataría de ese detalle.

-Pensé que lo sabías, te creía más rápida, sabelotodo.-eso debería haber ofendido a Hermione, pero solo sonrió, aquel día había sido perfecto, y ni siquiera Draco Malfoy sería capaz de perturbarlo.

-Quizá se deba a que no te creía capaz de regalarme algo a mí, una hija de muggles.- sus últimas palabras habían sonado más ácidas de lo que había pretendido.

-Respecto a eso yo… bueno…- no sabía cómo continuar, jamás había pedido disculpas.

-¿Tú qué?- le dijo inquisitivamente, casi esperanzada.

-¡Granger, Draco, daos prisa!

Interrumpidos por Blaise, ambos fueron corriendo hacía donde sus amigos les esperaban, mientras Draco sentía como la disculpa le quemaba la garganta, inquiriendo salir.


	14. Chapter 14

**¡He vuelto! *le tiran tomatazos* Lo se, una semana he tardado, y eso que dije que actualizaria en breve. Pero mi vida ha sido un completo caos esta semana y he tenido que lidiar con mucho, por lo que no me sentía suficientemente bien como para ponerme a editar el capítulo, así que me ausenté de FanFiction y Wattpad durante toda la semana. Pero... como soy una dulzura, he escrito dos caps más a parte de este, y como recompensa, subiré los próximos dos en las próximas horas ;) *os estoy chantajeando, lo admito, pero solo me alegra saber que os gusta lo que escribo y estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. No olvideis dejar un review, que os he echado de menos!**

 **Difrutad, y no me tireis tomates en lata.**

 **~Topi**

 _ **OH, SWEET SUNDAY**_

Domingo. Todo el mundo ama los domingos, pues, aunque sabe que al día siguiente debe volver a la rutina, es un día para relajarse, descansar en el hogar, leer un buen libro, escuchar música o simplemente dormir hasta el mediodía. Normalmente, todos disfrutamos de la llegada del domingo, y aprovechamos también para hacer todo aquello que nos ha quedado pendiente durante la semana, ya sea la tarea, enviar alguna carta o… enfrentarte a las preguntas inquisitivas de tu mejor amigos que sabe que le estás mintiendo. O esto último era lo que le sucedía a Ron.

-Que no me pasa nada Harry, de verdad.- su voz, amortiguada por la pesada puerta de madera de su habitación, seguía siendo demasiado aguda, y si algo caracterizaba a Ron cuando mentía, era eso.- solo estoy cansado.

-Vamos Ron, sé que mientes, dime que te sucede.

-Enserio, que no es nada.- Harry notó el sonido de los pasos de su amigo, y supo que se había alejado de la puerta para no escuchar su réplica. Resignado, se fue a su habitación, con la duda de si realmente su amigo estaba bien. Pero si Harry se hubiera quedado unos segundos más, tan solo unos segundos, podría haber escuchado un grito demasiado femenino para ser de Ron.

-ERES UN IDIOTA, RONALD WEASLEY.- Pansy no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado, si es que eso no podía ser más irónico, y Ron temía por su propia integridad.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? Yo no he hecho nada.

-Claro, tú no has hecho nada, todo ha sido culpa mía ¿no?- murmuró con sarcasmo.

-Sí, fuiste tú quién me sedujo en el pasillo… te aprovechaste de mi estado de ebriedad.- dijo altivamente, esa características de los que creen que su versión es irrefutable.

-Si no recuerdo mal, me caí encima de ti, nada más, tú fuiste el que me empujó contra una pared, Comadreja.- gritó frustrada.

-¿Y por eso tuviste que besarme? Porque tú lo hiciste, no yo.

-Me seguiste la corriente… me besaste por igual, dichoso inepto.- Ron comenzaba a enfurecerse, lo acusaba de todo aquello y encima le insultaba, después de haberse colado a hurtadillas en su propia habitación y casi provocar que Harry le descubriera. Se fue acercando a ella despacio, amenazadoramente, algo impropio de él.- Aléjate de mí…

-Hasta que admitas que todo fue cosa tuya no.

-No, porque no fue así, tú no te negaste. Ha sido el peor error de mi vida.- sus palabras sonaban ácidas, pero su corazón latía fuertemente y su respiración se estaba tornando cada vez más forzada, como la de él, pues ahora la nariz del chico estaba a la altura de su cabeza.

\- No decías lo mismo anoche- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, trataba de ser intimidante, pero sus ojos se desviaron tan solo un segundo hacia sus labios, carnosos y húmedos, pues ella no dejaba de mordisquearlo, y todo su autocontrol, más bien el de ambos, se fue al traste. Y la besó, la empujó contra la pared y ella ahogó un gemido, más que nada por la sorpresa, pero no se apartó.

-Te odio- susurró en su boca, y él lo aprovechó para que su lengua se deslizara cual serpiente en su interior.

-Yo a ti.

Pero aunque los dos proclamaran odiarse, sus cuerpos no opinaban lo mismo y todo resto de cordura se fue por la ventana en el momento en que ella le tiró del pelo enroscando sus piernas en su cintura, y mientras le besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello, tomó la varita y dijo apuntando a la puerta, con voz forzada _"muffliato"_.

 _De pronto, el domingo ya no parecía tan malo._

* * *

-Eres gilipollas, Blaise.

-Cállate Goyle, yo controlo la situación.- no lo hacía, en verdad, estaba jodido, pero no iba a admitírselo a sus amigos.

-Ya claro, ¿te crees que no me he fijado en vuestras miraditas últimamente?- esta vez era Draco, que encontraba de lo más satisfactorio molestar a su amigo.

-Que no es nada, joder. Dejad de decir gilipolleces.

-Mira, a mí no me molesta, la verdad es que todos me caen bien, son buena gente.- Gregory había sido el primero de los tres en sucumbir a la presencia de los Gryffindor y la Hufflepuff, y ahora era algo así como un osito cariñosito que adoraba a todo el mundo, casi no quedaba nada de su antiguo carácter agresivo.

\- Es cierto, Blaise, ¿qué más da?- Draco quizá no se lo demostrara al resto, pero todos en Slytherin sabían que ya no le importaban demasiado los prejuicios de la sangre, es cierto que seguía siendo un completo capullo, pero daba igual si eras hijo de muggles o no, si quería molestarte lo haría por igual. No iba a aceptarlo, pero ese cambio era a causa de convivir con Granger, y la culpa que suponía verla día tras día, mientras un lo siento que no iba a ser dicho en voz alta, quemaba su garganta.

-Pero es que es muy arriesgado, de esto no saldrá nada bueno.

-Te equivocas, salga bien o no, te divertirás un poco.- opinó el rubio levantando pícaramente las cejas, y Blaise rió.

-Corrijo, los dos sois unos gilipollas.- y tras decir eso, Goyle salió de la habitación, donde el resto del grupo disfrutaba de una discusión sobre el mundo muggle.

Goyle pensaba que los días en Slytherin, sobretodo los domingos, eran aburridos pues todos se quedaban en la sala común, siempre habían sido odiosos, hasta que encontró a este grupo de chiflados Gryffindors y Hufflepuff con los que aprendía a ser simpático y que además, no le insultaban cuando no entendía algo o lo hacía mal.

Para Goyle, los domingos de ese año estaban plagados de promesas de aprendizaje y nuevas amistades, claro, eso siempre y cuando Dean o Cormac le ganaran a los naipes explosivos, ahí sí que se volvía agresivo. La competitividad es un rasgo común en las serpientes.

* * *

La culpa carcomía a Ginny de una manera inimaginable, y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Era cierto que en realidad ella no había hecho nada, pero aun así, estar ocultándoselo a sus amigas le molestaba, pues sabía que a ninguna le caería en gracia lo sucedido. Se sentía irremediablemente culpable, pero a su vez, cuando recordaba como éste le había tomado la cintura, como su boca estuvo a tan solo milímetros de colisionar con la suya… se sentía frustrada, frustrada porque no hubiera sucedido. Le jodía desearlo. Mucho. Odiaba a Blaise Zabini por descolocarla de esa forma, aunque siempre podía alegar que la ingesta de alcohol había sido la culpable, en su interior, sabía que estaba más lúcida de lo que parecía. Zabini parecía estar jugando a un juego que no le gustaba ni un pelo, sobre todo cuando no sabía a qué atenerse cuando se trataba de él. Pero algo tenía claro… si jugaba, no iba a perder, y cuando hubiera acabado con él, lo tendría de rodillas.

 _Ginny acababa de pasar de la culpa a la diversión, solo con imaginarse las formas en las que se podría divertir a costa de Blaise. De pronto el domingo se veía interesante._

* * *

Hermione se había ido a dormir muy feliz y sonriente la noche anterior, la buena vibra que se notaba entre el grupo en el picnic le hacía ver que las líneas de las casas eran un poco más difusas de lo que solían ser, y que, contra todo pronóstico, podían llevarse bien, quizá no todos fueran amigos, pero al menos la cordialidad y el respeto hacia los unos y los otros era obvia.  
Se desperezó, sonriente, después de haber dormido una larga siesta, por haberse levantado pronto para ir a la biblioteca, mientras rozaba lentamente con sus dedos el dije en forma de H que decoraba su elegante cuello. Se incorporó y apoyó su espalda en el cabezal de la cama, como cada mañana. Observó su mesita de luz, donde reposaban los restos de una taza de té y uno de los libros que le habían regalado, junto al marco de fotos de plata que Malfoy le había regalado hacía apenas unas semanas, aquella discusión parecía tan lejana, y aun así, había sido capaz de notar unos ínfimos y casi imperceptibles cambios en cuanto a su actitud con ella y viceversa. Observó nuevamente el marco, y se fijó en la foto de sus padres. Había decidido que se dedicaría a buscar la forma de deshacer el _obliviate_ , y luego les buscaría sin cesar hasta encontrarlos. Les necesitaba, a ellos y todo lo que conllevaba tenerlos de vuelta, como los divagues de su padre cuando hablaba de algún coche clásico que adoraría tener, las riñas de su madre por desvelarse toda la noche debido a algún libro o como su padre la despertaba cada mañana que le era posible, con un disco diferente de alguna de sus bandas preferidas como en el caso de The Rolling Stones o The Beatles, entre muchas otras. Su mente evocó ese último recuerdo, una navidad su padre le regaló un álbum de The Beatles y cada mañana ponían _Yesterday_ , luego se lo llevó a Hogwarts como recuerdo, pero un día, en cuarto año, desapareció de la nada. Tarareó la canción, que en su mente sonaba como si estuviera escuchándola, cosa que era imposible, pues sabía que no había nadie en la salita, sin mencionar el hecho de que la única forma de reproducir un disco era con un reproductor de música, y los aparatos muggle no funcionaban dentro del castillo. Además, no había ninguna posibilidad de que precisamente alguien pusiera la canción en la que ella estaba pensando. Pero cuanto más prestaba atención, con más claridad la oía, e impelida por algo que no conocía, se puso en pie y salió de su habitación, moviéndose hacia donde la música la guiaba.

Allí, frente a la puerta de esa habitación, Hermione oyó con total claridad la letra de la canción, mientras su mente se dividía en el deleite por la dulce melodía y el estupor al saber quién la estaba escuchando. Así que solo hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: llamó a la puerta. Y tras apenas unos segundos, la puerta se abrió, y un joven de ojos color mercurio la miró sorprendido, pero Hermione solo miraba hacia el escritorio, el único lugar al que accedía su vista, donde un reproductor de música muggle daba vueltas a un disco.

-¿Qué sucede, Granger? Veo que también has sucumbido al poder de The Beatles.

-Malfoy… ¿cómo? La tecnología muggle no funciona en Hogwarts.

-No te lo diré,- se rió burlonamente, cuando ella frunció el ceño dispuesta a insultarle.- Pero si te comportas, accedo a dejar la puerta abierta para que puedas escuchar, lejos de mí, está claro.- se apresuró a decir.

Hermione no supo que contestar a lo dicho, estaba siendo extrañamente amable aunque sus comentarios ofensivos seguían allí, no sonaban como si quisiera lastimarla, igual que la tarde anterior, pero echaba de menos escuchar música que no tuviera como base de su letra calderos con Amortentia, hipogrifos y escenas tórridas con veelas, y no le haría mal relajarse en el sofá con un libro y deleitarse con las voces melodiosas de aquel grupo tan fantástico, como solía hacer con su padre.

Y así, en un pacto silencioso, los dos únicos estudiantes que se encontraban en ese momento en el lugar, leyeron y cantaron en su fuero interno, ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba. Bueno, ella estaba completamente ajena a todo, porque él era demasiado consciente de su presencia en el sofá frente a su puerta.

 _El domingo estaba resultando bastante placentero para Hermione, que estaba aprendiendo que a veces, los recuerdos son solo dolorosos si tú los haces parecer así._


	15. Chapter 15

**Y como dije... estoy de vuelta tan solo horas más tarde. Voy a intentar no atrasarme mucho en actualizar, espero que les guste, porque parece que nuestro alumnos preferidos de Hogwarts se lo pasan en grande ;) Ya saben, no se olviden de darle al review aunque sea para decir "Aquí va un tomatazo".**

 **Disfruten de la lectura, pequeños nargles.**

 **~Topi**

 ** _WHAT A MONDAY_**

Pero la calma del domingo desapareció en cuanto el lunes volvió a por ellos, aplastante, asfixiante, y de pronto todas aquellas pequeñas treguas hechas el día anterior se esfumaban como si les hubieran lanzado un hechizo desilusionador.

-¡Sal del baño de una vez Zabini!- gritó aporreando la puerta con sus puños cerrados. En las habitaciones contiguas, quienes aún dormían se despertaron sobresaltados.

-Déjame en paz, comadreja.

-Como no salgas en cinco minutos tumbaré la puerta a base de bombardas.- gritó más fuerte.

-Oh, por mi bien, sé que te mueres por verme desnudo.- su voz sonaba relajada, con un tono burlesco, pero si alguien supiera lo que pasaba por la mente del chico en ese instante, entenderían que ni por lejos era así.

-Eres un imbécil.

Y frustrada, Ginny se alejó de la puerta y se sentó en el sofá más cercano. Frustrada y sonrojada, porque a pesar de que lo último que Zabini le había dicho era una broma, una provocación para molestarla, decenas de pensamientos sórdidos pasaron por la mente de ella. Debía hacer algo o acabaría mal. ¿En qué mundo ella, una Weasley, acabaría con alguien como Blaise Zabini? Era imposible si quiera que se sintiera atraída a él, pero lo haces dijo su subconsciente.

-Ginny, ¿qué sucede?- Hermione acababa de aparecer frente ella, con el pelo más enmarañado que de costumbre, en pijama y restregándose los ojos como una niña pequeña.

-El imbécil de Zabini se ha adueñado del baño y necesito pasar a asearme, o me perderé el desayuno. El otro está ocupado no sé por quién, y ya lleva un buen rato también.

Pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho para resolver sus dudas, pues incluso antes de verle, Hermione pudo olerle, menta y el refrescante olor de un bosque después de una larga lluvia, inundaban la sala gracias al vapor que salía del baño arrastrando con él el olor de su fragancia.

-Granger, te recomendaría que te asearas un poco, ¿o piensas bajar a desayunar con esas pintas?- Hermione le miró con cara de fastidio.- Aunque pensándolo bien, nadie notaría la diferencia teniendo en cuenta como suele ser tú aspecto.- desplegó su sonrisa irónica al ver como ella enrojecía tratando de contener su furia y se marchó a su habitación antes de que le pudiera contestar siquiera, tratando de acallar esa sensación que se había desplegado en su interior al ver el aspecto adorablemente infantil que tenía restregándose los ojos de esa forma. Pegó un portazo capaz de tumbar medio Hogwarts.

-Pero será… Aghh lo detesto.- Hermione frunció el ceño, enfadada, por lo que Ginny aprovechó y se adentró en el baño que Malfoy había dejado libre, refunfuñando sobre la falta de educación de los dos Slytherin.

Ya en el Gran Salón, en la mesa de los Slytherin la tensión casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Hermione miraba con un repentino odio a Malfoy, y este le sonreía irónicamente, lo que la enfurecía más mientras Ginny y Blaise se pateaban bajo la mesa y hacían que las tostadas del uno o el otro volaran hacia otra parte, todo esto, en el más completo silencio. Silencio que se vio interrumpido por el gruñido, seguido de un grito, de Daphne.

-¡Maldita sea, Dean!- todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el quejido, pero peor fue girarse y ver a una Daphne cubierta de pies a cabeza de un líquido parecido a café con leche, y pequeñas ampollas que comenzaban a formarse en su cara y manos, la bebida debería estar hirviendo.

-¡Oh por las barbas de Merlín! Lo siento mucho, deja que te lleve a la enfermería…- Dean estaba pasando un mal trago y trató de tomar uno de los brazos de Daphne pero esta se apartó.

-No te atrevas a tocarme, Thomas, iré sola.

Y sin decir nada más, se marchó de allí. Sabía que era una reacción exagerada, solo le habían salido un par de ampollas por café caliente, no era como si le hubiera tirado pus de bubotuberculo. Pero la verdad era que, llevaba un par de días molesta con la actitud de su compañero Gryffindor de hogar, y en verdad, no comprendía muy bien la raíz de esa molestia, pero le irritaba la mera presencia del chico, por no hablar de cuando se ponía a cuchichear con Ginny sobre Quidditch. _Estás celosa_ …Negó con la cabeza ante tal idea de su propio subconsciente y suspiró antes de entrar en la enfermería.

* * *

Hermione seguía de muy mal humor con Malfoy, sobre todo después de haber visto como se reía de Daphne y Dean durante el desayuno. Su actitud por la mañana la había molestado a sobremanera, pero más le había molestado pensar que después de haber pasado un domingo tan relajado y sin ser maleducados el uno con el otro el chico se comportaría de diferente forma con ella. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ilusa? Era Malfoy, no iba a cambiar.

El día no podía ir a peor ya, no había podido lavarse el pelo, que estaba más enmarañado de lo común, sus amigos actuaban extraños entre ellos y había soportado dos horas de aritmancia, que ya no le gustaba tanto, pues era extraño que la clase no fuera dada por la profesora Vector.  
Pero se equivocaba, porque siempre se puede empeorar, y se dio cuenta, cuando al entrar a Pociones, Slughorn estaba dividiendo a los alumnos en parejas. A penas tuvo tiempo de ver con quien estaban sus amigos, cuando el profesor la llevó a la mesa frente a su escritorio y la sentó, a su lado habían plumas y pergaminos, pero no había nadie sentado. Pasó su vista por la mazmorra, tratando de averiguar qué sucedía. Ron, enfurruñado, estaba sentado junto a Parkinson, que no tenía una mejor cara que el pelirrojo, Harry con Seamus, Theodore Nott y Luna...

-¿Me echabas de menos, Granger?- Hermione se dio la vuelta lentamente, temiendo encontrarse cara a cara con él. Por supuesto que sabía quién era, desde aquella mañana era capaz de olerle a kilómetros, por no hablar de la forma en que arrastraba las palabras… como una serpiente.

-Malfoy. Dime que no tenemos que hacerlo juntos.- Hermione enrojeció al ver como este levantaba las cejas en un gesto que parecía sugerente.

-¿Hacerlo juntos? Mmm nunca hubiera imaginado que fueras a proponerme algo así, sabelotodo. No eres tan inocente como pareces, pues.- sabía que la chica no se refería a eso, pero disfrutaba mortificándola.

-Eres un maldito imbécil, Malfoy. Me refería a lo que sea que nos encomiende Slughorn.- contestó rabiosa.

-Oh, por desgracia para mí, sí, somos compañeros de tarea.- le sonrió irónicamente. Hermione le miró con odio.- No me mires así, a mí me molesta más que a ti, seguro. Más que molestarme… me asquea.- se burló, aunque repentinamente borró la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios, al ver como ella bajaba la vista, más que enfadada, dolida.

-Oh, cierto, es lo que tenemos los _sangre sucia_.

Él quiso decirle que no era así, pero se calló, sabiendo que ella no le creería ni haría caso.

Durante el resto de la clase, la castaña apenas le dirigió la palabra, a menos que fuera de extrema necesidad o el trabajo la obligara, ni siquiera lo miró. Su comentario le había dolido mucho, aunque debería habérselo esperado, Malfoy no había cambiado, pero imaginaba que al menos sus prejuicios contra la sangre habrían sido dejados en el pasado. La clase parecía no terminar nunca, pero Hermione lo soportaba con la certeza de que una vez terminada la clase, se libraría de Malfoy, pues no pensaba acercarse a él a menos de veinte metros. Pero otra vez se equivocaba, pues su profesor decidió que escribieran un largo ensayo sobre la poción que estaban fabricando, con su pareja de trabajo, y lo entregaran la clase siguiente. La semana, que ayer se vislumbraba alegre y amena, se preveía un infierno ante los ojos de Hermione.

* * *

-Yo la probaré.- sentenció con voz autoritaria.

-No. Me niego, lo haré yo.- su voz sonaba más terca que la suya.

-Que no, joder, que la beberé yo.

-Maldita sea, Malfoy. Bebámosla los dos y punto, que quiero irme a la cama.

-¿Eso es una invitación a colarme en tu habitación, Granger?

-No, idiota- se sonrojó- Ahora acabemos con esto de una vez.

Slughorn había hecho que cada pareja hiciera una poción diferente, con el fin de que no se hicieran trampas, por lo que a Draco y Hermione les había tocado la poción _Visionis_ , una poción que te permite ver a través de paredes, objetos, ropa…

En eso último pensaba Draco, cuando sin querer la miró, y sin pretenderlo, vio su ropa interior. Gracias a Merlín habían bebido apenas unas gotas, si no ahora mismo, podría estar viendo _más allá_.

Hermione estaba demasiado paralizada como para reaccionar, el delgado, pero torneado, torso de Draco se traslucía, por la poción, ante sus ojos. Y hay cosas que uno no puede evitar, están en los instintos más básicos y profundos del ser humano, y Hermione solía dejarlos muy enterrados, pero esa vez, su mente la traicionó, y sus ojos bajaron sin querer a su pantalón, pero cuando estaba por llegar a _cierta_ parte, cayó en la cuenta de que si ella podía ver eso, Malfoy también podía y se sonrojó violentamente antes de salir corriendo y ponerse detrás del sofá.

-Sabes que puedo verte igual, ¿no?

-Por favor, mira hacia otro lado.

-No.- sonrió con malicia.

-Maldición. Hazlo. Dudo que disfrutes de ver el cuerpo de una sangre sucia. Precisamente _mi_ cuerpo.

Y ese fue el turno de Draco de quedarse pasmado. Giró la cabeza violentamente mientras se ponía más pálido de lo común.

-Oye… yo…- _lo siento_ , pensó, pero no iba a decirlo.

-Déjalo, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad que hemos probado, el efecto pasará en unos minutos.

Unos minutos muy largos, cabe decir. Cuando el resto del grupo entró a la sala, unos cinco minutos después, se encontraron con una Hermione tumbada en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados y cara de fastidio, y un Malfoy de un visible malhumor tumbado en el otro sofá, con la vista clavada en la estufa. La visión era de lo más graciosa.

-Daphne, gracias a Circe que habéis llegado. ¿Podrías ponerte en frente de mí un momento? Necesito comprobar que los efectos de la poción han desaparecido.

-¿Qué poción os ha tocado?- preguntó mientras ayudaba a su amiga, que la miraba fijamente.

- _Visionis_.- murmuró concentrada.- Malfoy, ya puedes girar la cabeza.

-Así que por eso estabais así.- estalló en carcajadas Zabini.- Draco, tío, es que eres tonto, yo hubiera aprovechado.- bromeó guiñándole un ojo a Hermione, que ya se había acostumbrado a su falso flirteo.

Al que no pareció caerle en gracia el comentario fue al mismo Malfoy, que gruñó algo incoherente y se encerró en su habitación, aunque eso no pareció extrañar a nadie, no como la actitud de Ginny, quién se fue a su habitación y cerró de un portazo que dejaba muy claro que no quería visitas. Hermione, Daphne, Flora y Padma intercambiaron una mirada elocuente, aquí había gato encerrado.

Más tarde, en la habitación de Daphne, las chicas se encontraban charlando tranquilamente. Ginny no había querido unírseles, a pesar de que le habían insistido un montón de veces, pero se negó en redondo y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

-Dime Hermione, ¿Qué tal ha sido ver a Draco a través de la ropa?- Daphne levantó las cejas pícaramente.

-Yo…Yo… yo no he visto nada.- pero el rubor de sus mejillas dejaba entrever todo lo contrario.

-A mí no me engañas, vamos, suéltalo.- Padma tenía una vena cotilla, que era capaz de insistir hasta que le dijeras tus más oscuros secretos.

-Está bien, está bien, solo le vi el torso…- _y menudo torso,_ pensó. Un dolor extraño le traspasó la sien. Hermione alzó la vista, y vio la varita semiescondida de Daphne entre las almohadas y como su amiga había palidecido de golpe.- ¿ESTÁBAS USANDO LEGEREMANCIA CONMIGO? ¿CÓMO SABES HACER ESO?

-Lo siento, solo tenía curiosidad, y la verdad es que tu mente da miedo, Herms.- sonrió de lado, el sello Slytherin.- Y se hacerlo porque Draco me enseñó.

-No vuelvas a usarla así conmigo Daphne, o haré que Ginny te lance uno de sus famosos mocomurciélagos.- todas rieron. A Ginny se le daba de maravilla ese hechizo.

-Hablando de Ginny… está un poco extraña desde el viernes.-Intervino Flora.

-¿Y habéis visto como se pelaba hoy con Zabini? Creo que él tiene algo que ver en todo esto.- comentó Padma.

Daphne se mordió el interior de la mejilla, había usado la legeremáncia tanto con Ginny como con Blaise, y lo que había en su mente era para troncharse de risa, pero sabía que si se lo contaba al resto, se enfadarían. Ella solo había querido averiguar qué le sucedía a su amiga y a su amigo, pero solo había conseguido liar más sus pensamientos, pues aunque pensaban en cosas similares, ambos lo hacían en dos perspectivas y con conclusiones diferentes.

-Ya se le pasará, Ginny es reservada, cuando lo crea conveniente, nos lo explicará.- sentenció Hermione.- A mí, lo que me encantaría saber, es que ha pasado para que tú y McLaggen estéis saliendo.- dijo a su amiga Flora entre risas, mientras se tiraban cojines.

-Bueno… llevábamos días viéndonos en la biblioteca, él me estaba ayudando con aritmancia y un día llegamos más tarde, todos estabais en vuestras habitaciones y… me besó.- todas soltaron un sonoro y cursi "awww"- Y luego, el viernes, mientras volvíamos de la fiesta sorpresa me pidió un cita… -suspiró sonriendo bobaliconamente. Rápidamente se pusieron a hablar del resto de chicos, aunque Hermione no solía disfrutar de ese tipo de temas, se estaba divirtiendo, e incluso participaba en la conversación.

\- Yo creo que Dean es bastante guapo ahora, no se- Padma era cotilla por naturaleza, pero disfrutaba aún más de este tema, así que no se cortaba un pelo con sus declaraciones.

-Debo admitir que es cierto, es mono.

-Tú cállate Hermione, que ya tienes a medio Hogwarts detrás de ti, por no hablar de Charlie Weasley.- la castaña se puso como un tomate y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No la mires así, Herms, sabes que es cierto. A Charlie parece que le gustaras mucho, además, debes admitir que está para untarlo en chocolate.- rió Daphne.

Hermione se sintió muy incómoda en esa situación, era cierto que Charlie era muy dulce y atento con ella, pero quizá solo se debiera a su amistad de tantos año, al fin y al cabo, la trataban como una Weasley más, por lo que él era como un hermano. _Si fuera como un hermano no estarías imaginándotelo cubierto de chocolate, dulzura_. Parecía que su subconsciente jugara con ella, pero un ruido, como un gruñido, la hizo detenerse.

-Callaos un momento, chicas.- dijo de pronto Hermione, poniéndose en pie.- _Alohomora_.

En cuanto pronunció el hechizo y la puerta hizo el clic de rigor, abriéndose, un apelotonado grupo de chicos cayó hacia adelante, uno encima del otro.

Draco fue el primero en ponerse en pie, con fingida indiferencia, para luego ayudar a Blaise y Goyle, que a su vez ayudaron a Dean y Cormac, todos ellos con cara de asustados. Sabían que era arriesgado espiar a sus compañeras, pero se habían sentido muy tentados.

-Así que Dean, ¿Eh, Padma?- Cormac no podría haber escogido un peor comentario para romper el hielo.

-No olvides a Granger, McLaggen, por lo visto le van los chicos mayores.- dijo Blaise, que se escondía detrás de Goyle como escudo, temiendo represalias.- Te mola el rollo profesor alumna, pilluela.

-Her… Hermione, lo siento… fue… ¡fue idea de Malfoy!- intervino Dean.

-No me eches a mí la culpa, Thomas. ¿Y tú eres Gryffindor? ¿Dónde has metido tu valentía?- Draco se exaltó.

Hermione miró a Daphne y ambas asintieron, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa maligna que peleaba por bailar en sus labios.

-Chicos… no discutáis, no importa.- la voz de la castaña sonaba demasiado dulce, tanto, que las otras chicas que estaban a punto de intervenir, decidieron callarse, pues sabían que algo había ingeniado la Gryffindor.- ¿Por qué no pasáis y os quedáis con nosotras un rato?- los chicos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.

-Está… bien. ¿Seguro que no estáis enfadadas?- preguntó tímido Goyle.

-Claro que no, ven- Padma lo tomó por el brazo y lo sentó junto a ella.- lo pasaremos bien.

-Yo me largo.- y en un segundo, salió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación. No se tragaba el tono dulce de Granger, sabía que estaba pensando hacer algo.

Y gracias a Merlín que lo hizo, porque media hora más tarde, Draco se sobresaltó a causa de un grito y corrió hacia la habitación de Daphne. Lo que vio allí bien podría darle pesadillas o servirle para crear el _patronus_ más fuerte del mundo. Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, estalló en carcajadas tan fuertes que se doblaba y agarraba el estómago, aunque claro, quién no se reiría al ver a Goyle, Zabini, Dean y McLaggen atados por un _incarcerous_ , con los labios pintados de rojo y pelucas de colores chillones.

-Tenéis que fotografiar esto, de verdad- dijo entre risas, ya casi tumbado en el suelo.

-Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.- contestó Dean, pero este no le escucho, pues su risa estridente no se lo permitía.

-Ha sido un error por tu parte volver, Draco.- Daphne lo miraba de la forma más inocente del mundo… y eso daba miedo.

– _Calvario_.

Y la risa de Draco fue sustituida por un gruñido de enfado e ira, al ver como su pelo rubio platinado desaparecía por completo. Fue el turno del resto de reír, pues ver a Draco calvo no era algo que se esperaran.

-Granger, voy a matarte como no me devuelvas mi pelo ahora mismo.- bramó furioso. Hermione seguía riéndose.

-Está bien, está bien- contestó secándose las lagrimillas, cuando por fin logró dejar de reír.- _Finite incantatem_.

Liberó también al resto de chicos, que escaparon corriendo de allí como alma que persigue al diablo. Pobrecillos, si tan solo se hubieran dado cuenta de que les habían fotografiado.


	16. Chapter 16

**Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo de esta "mini maratón de recompensa". Me divertí muchisimo escribiendo el anterior, pues creo que había que ponerle más humor a la cosa. Se que me tomo mi tiempo con la relación "dramione" como muy bien una lectora me comentó por mensaje hace poco, pero considero que es lo correcto, pues no se puede pasar del odio de seis años a un amor eterno en un par de días, apenas llevan casi un mes en Hogwarts, y se la han pasado discutiendo, pobrecillos. Pero no os preocupeis, que no tardará mucho ;) ¡Y ya falta poquito para el baile de celebración! Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue el momento de ese capítulo, pues Hermione va a darle una verdadera lección a Malfoy. Bueno, ya os dejo leer, que me enrollo como las persianas.**

 **Disfrutad, y no olvideis darle al review, que me encanta leeros.**

 **~Topi**

 _ **Between Houses**_

 _-Potter, despierta._

Alguien le dio una cachetada en el sueño, parecía tan real que incluso le dolió.

 _-Por Merlín, Potter, despierta._

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Astoria arrodillada junto al sofá en el que se había quedado dormido. La sala estaba en penumbra, y por la falta de sonidos, podría adivinar que no había nadie más en el lugar. No había sido parte de un sueño, ella le había golpeado enserio. Se restregó los ojos y la miró, esperando que dijera algo, pero ella miraba hacia un costado, y lo recordó. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, recordando el momento en el que vio como la vida de su padrino se esfumaba ante sus ojos, era un momento que le perseguía con asiduidad en sus pesadillas, razón por la que bebía poción para dormir sin sueños. Aquella vez no había tenido oportunidad, pues se había quedado dormido en cuanto se recostó en el sillón, tratando de escapar de sus amigos.

-¿Qué has oído, Greengrass?- susurró.

-Yo… esto, nada.- Harry la miró fijamente, sabía que mentía.- Llamabas a Sirius Black, y luego… luego gritabas que matarías a Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Oh… Siento que hayas tenido que oír todo esto, me quedé dormido sin beber la poción cuando escapaba de Ron y Hermione…

-No sabía que tenías pesadillas.- murmuró suavemente, seguía arrodillada. Harry podría haberse imaginado burlas, risas, pero no eso. Y lo desarmó por completo.

-Casi siempre…- se acomodó contra una esquina del sillón, arrollando sus piernas contra su pecho, mientras apoyaba su espalda en el costado y le tomó el brazo a la chica.- Siéntate.- ella asintió e hizo lo propio en el lugar frente a él, mirándole con curiosidad. Durante unos segundos, que parecieron horas, nadie dijo nada, solo se miraban.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho. No te preocupes, nadie te ha oído… han bajado a cenar hace uno minutos.

-No me preocupa que me hayan oído.

-Oh, a veces olvido tu valentía Gryffindor.- se burló. Aunque estaba incómoda, ambos lo estaban, no era normal mantener una conversación tan cálida entre ellos.- ¿Por qué te escondes de tus amigos?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, pero la verdad es que necesitaba un tiempo para él solo. Ron estaba insoportable sobre Pansy Parkinson, siempre gritando, chillando, quejándose, mientras las chicas se volvían locas por encontrar pareja para el dichoso baile de las narices. Y Hermione… cada vez que se la cruzaba estaba discutiendo con Malfoy, por lo que no había manera de hablar tranquilamente con ella, aunque fuera sobre libros, porque cuando tenía la oportunidad, ella estaba demasiado enfadada o simplemente se iba.

-Digamos que están un poco susceptibles en cuanto a la convivencia.-resumió.

-¿Aún? Ha pasado casi un mes. Imaginaba que después de la fiesta de Granger todo se habría calmado.

Había pasado ya una semana desde el cumpleaños de Hermione, y aunque en cierto modo, todo el mundo estaba sobrellevando mejor la vida compartida, algunos seguían empecinados en ese odio sin sentido los unos a los otros. Había otras personas, que incluso habían comenzado relaciones con gente de otras casas, y eso le trajo una pregunta a la cabeza.

-Oye, tú eres amiga de Nott, ¿no?- ella asintió, curiosa.- ¿Es buen chico? Quiero decir, he notado que se lleva muy bien con… Luna. Ya sabes, ella es una buena amiga, no quiero que salga dañada.

-¿Estás celoso, Potter?- le interrumpió levantando una ceja. _¿Por qué te importa?_ Dijo la mente de la rubia, pero la ignoró.

-No, para nada- se apresuró a aclarar, temiendo que ella comprendiera lo equivocado.- Pero no me fio de vosotros, las serpientes.- la chinchó, en un tono amistoso que incluso a él le sorprendió. _La has visto en ropa interior, ¿qué más te da ser simpático ahora, eh?_ Y una imagen de Astoria dormida en sus brazos, mientras trataba de ponerle el pijama sin ver demasiado, cruzó su memoria como un torbellino. Pero no duró demasiado, porque sintió unas cosquillas que provenían de uno de sus costados.

Porque, sí. Contra todo pronóstico, Astoria Greengrass, la Slytherin simpatizante de hijos de mortífagos, fiel a los prejuicios a la sangre, le estaba haciendo cosquillas con el pie al mismísimo Harry Potter, el Gryffindor, el elegido, el niño que vivió. Y a ninguno pareció molestarle estar así, riendo a carcajadas como viejos amigos, pues él siguió la actitud de la chica, e hizo lo mismo, hasta que ninguno podía respirar y rodaban por el suelo, como niños.  
Permanecieron tumbados en el suelo uno al lado del otro, sin tocarse, mirando el techo, mientras recuperaban el aliento. Se sentían tan cómodos que daba miedo.

-¿Has cenado algo?- le preguntó el moreno.

-No, ¿tú tienes hambre?- el rugido del estómago del chico sonó como toda respuesta, ella rió, y a él le pareció el sonido más dulce.

-Kreacher.-dijo Harry, y en apenas un segundo, un "plop" dejó a la vista al pequeño y viejo elfo doméstico.

-Amo Harry, ¿qué necesita?- Harry se empezaba a acostumbrar a que Kreacher, que trabajaba en el colegio, le ayudara de vez en cuando con estas cosas, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo suyo.

-¿Te importaría traernos algo de comida a mí y la señorita Greengrass? No hemos tenido la oportunidad de bajar a cenar.

\- Kreacher traerá comida para el amo y su preciosa acompañante. Kreacher volverá en unos minutos.

Tras el "plop" de rigor en las apariciones y desapariciones del elfo, Harry y Astoria se quedaron en silencio, sonrojados, esperando a que el elfo apareciera nuevamente, cosa que no tardó en hacer. Luego de que les colocara la comida y se fuera, el ambiente se veía más incómodo aún. Ahí estaba, la serpiente y el león, sentados sobre la alfombra blanca, mirándose como si no comprendieran que hacían, cosa que era cierta, con miedo a siquiera hablar.

-No hacía falta que te preocuparas, Harr…Potter- se corrigió, completamente avergonzada.- Podría haber bajado al Gran Salón.

-Lo se… pero pensé que quizá querrías quedarte conmig…-bajó la mirada rápidamente a su plato, deseando que por todos los magos, ella no hubiera oído lo último. Ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado eso. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Era tonto o qué?

-Sí, quería quedarme aquí… -ambos contuvieron la respiración.- contigo.

* * *

-¿No hay ninguna actividad para mañana?- preguntó Goyle enfurruñado, había discutido con Padma… otra vez.

\- No, este sábado y domingo son para ir a Hogsmeade, para poder terminar de comprar las cosas que falten para el baile.- La Ravenclaw Patil sonaba bastante malhumorada con el chico, pero nadie en la sala se animaba a preguntar el porqué.

-¿Con quién iras al estúpido baile, Zabini?- Gregory aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para profesar su odio al baile que tendría lugar el próximo sábado en la noche.

-No sé aún, tengo a alguien en la mira, pero me ha rechazado unas cincuenta veces.- todos se rieron, pensando que bromeaba, pero era cierto, la pecosa comadreja le había rechazado esa cantidad de veces.- ¿Y vosotros?- trató de desviar la atención.

-Flora y McLaggen no se separarían ni con una lapa, así que es obvio que irán juntos.- los aludidos se sonrieron empalagosamente.- Ginny no quiere decir nada sobre el tema, y Daphne se pone nerviosa cada vez que le pregunto.- dijo su amiga mientras la pinchaba con el dedo en las costillas, pero no se le pasó por alto la mirada nerviosa de Dean.

-¿Y tú, Granger? ¿Ya se han peleado las comadrejas por ti? ¿O por fin te has dado cuenta y has buscado a alguien mejor para ir? ¿Quizá Longbottom?- Hermione no pensaba decirle que iría con Charlie, porque además, tenía que aclarar un par de cosas sobre ese tema.

-No iré con nadie.- se limitó a decir, bajo la mirada de sorpresa de sus amigas. Suplicó mentalmente que ninguna dijera nada.

-Si te peinaras un poco, quizá alguien te lo hubiera pedido.- comentó con aire desinteresado, pero muy atento a las reacciones de la chica, cuyo rostro pasó del blanco más pálido al rojo más Gryffindor. Sus amigos, ahogaban la risa, pues en el fondo disfrutaban de las puyas entre la serpiente y la leona.

-Y si tú fueras menos imbécil, no tendrías que echarle un _Imperius_ a una chica para que te acompañara, porque no se me ocurre ninguna otra razón por la que alguien querría ir a ningún sitio contigo.- tras esto, se encerró en su habitación de un portazo y no salió hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Draco se sintió… ¿culpable? No sabía cómo describirlo. Desde que habían vuelto a Hogwarts todo lo que le decía a Granger terminaba haciéndola sentir mal y por ende, se sentía mal él, y eso que ella le había dicho muchas sandeces hirientes. No dejaba de pensar en lo serena que se la veía el domingo anterior, leyendo en el sillón frente a su habitación, mientras él se tumbaba en su cama, desde donde podía observarla calmadamente. Sabía que ella saldría de su habitación así, no en vano ese disco muggle era de ella. En cuarto año, mientras él estaba en la Brigada Inquisitorial, se dedicaba a recorrer los pasillos en busca de alguien a quién atormentar…bueno, en realidad pasaba buscándola a ella para molestarla. Uno de esos días, vio a Granger corriendo con un libro bajo el brazo por el pasillo del séptimo piso, en ese entonces no lo sabía, pero se dirigía a una reunión del Ejército de Dumbledore. La siguió dispuesto a entregarla a Umbridge, pero se distrajo viendo como una pequeña y fina caja de plástico se caía de su mochila, así que se agachó y la tomó con suma curiosidad. _THE BEATLES_ , leyó sobre la imagen de cuatro hombres vestidos de azul en poses extrañas. Había oído a muchos magos hablar de los cd muggles, que eran una cosa extraña circular que almacenaba música y su madre tenía una amplia, pero secreta, colección, por lo que los conocía de primera mano. Le dio la vuelta, y vio que Granger había subrayado con rojo la canción número trece **_Yesterday_**. Lo guardó durante un tiempo, y el año siguiente, consiguió un _walkman_ que hizo funcionar en los terrenos de Hogwarts con magia negra. Lo había escuchado día tras día, año tras año, y cuando Blaise, gran amante de las cosas muggle, descubrió su obsesión, le regaló todos los álbum de The Beatles y alguna otra banda más con un reproductor de música nuevo, con altavoces. Alguna tarde, cuando no había nadie por allí, usaba el reproductor, pero le gustaba más usar su walkman, pues se sentía en otro mundo al ser el único escuchando, con el sonido al máximo, evadiéndose de todo. Le encantaban otras bandas un poco más fuertes como Nirvana o ACDC, pero había establecido un extraño ritual en el que cada vez que se sentía mal, escuchaba el cd de Granger, haciendo hincapié la canción que ella había marcado.

Antes era la letra de la canción lo que le hacía escucharlo, pero desde hacía casi un mes, cuando la escuchaba, le recordaba a ella… a la pequeña sangre sucia de pelo enmarañado que dormía apenas unos metros de él. Y no toleraba que fuera así, porque eso significaba que ella le alteraba de alguna forma, y él no quería cambiar, no quería ser débil y abrirse a alguien, porque así es como la gente te jode, cuando estás con la guardia baja. Él no iba a permitir que alguien le dañara, y por ende, no debía dejar que nadie le amara ni amar a nadie.

* * *

El sábado se presentó soleado para todos en Hogwarts. Todo el mundo deseoso de salir aquel día a Hogsmeade para conseguir las cosas que les faltaban para el baile del próximo fin de semana.  
Harry miraba sonriente a la chica frente a él en el desayuno. Ninguno medió palabra, pero sus expresiones lo decían todo. Se habían admitido que les gustaba pasar tiempo el uno con el otro, así que Harry hizo algo que, inconscientemente, tenía ganas de hacer hacía días: le pidió a Astoria que lo acompañara al baile. No hace falta recordar que al ver la cara de estupefacción de la chica, se excusó diciendo que irían como amigos, y aunque ella solo asintió antes de revolverle el pelo e irse a su habitación corriendo, se sentía extremadamente feliz.  
A sus amigos les molestaría un poco saber que iría con la serpiente, pero ya estaban mayorcitos ¿no? Habían pasado por mucho como para discutir ahora por quién pertenecía a qué casa, y Astoria no había sido de las chicas que les insultaban o peleaban, como Pansy, que siempre se había comportado como una verdadera arpía, o Malfoy, que se había ensañado con Hermione si ningún motivo. Además… solo eran amigos.

* * *

-Pero Ginny… yo le dije que sí, pero… ¿no es un profesor? ¿Qué hago ahora? Es Charlie, no puedo hacer esto como si nada.

-En teoría, Herms, no es un profesor, deberías hablarlo con McGonagall cuando volvamos. Seguro que todo sale bien.- agregó al ver el semblante triste de tu amiga. La pelirroja miró su reloj, alterada.- Siento dejarte sola pero… pero tengo… tengo que ir a un sitio.

Y sin apenas darle un segundo para contestar, desapareció en un pestañeo. Hermione se sintió aún más decaída. Llevaban solo media hora en Hogsmeade, y todas sus amigas la habían dejado sola. Ginny y Padma habían escapado a quién sabe dónde, Flora estaba en el Salón de té de Madame Pudipié con Cormac, y Daphne, aunque había tratado de ocultarlo, estaba con Dean. Desanimada, más de lo que estaba, entró en una tienda para comprar los últimos detalles para el baile, con la cabeza baja, mirando el suelo. Su mirada se encontró con un par de zapatillas Converse negras, y fue alzando la cabeza poco a poco. Primero vio unas piernas enfundadas en unos vaqueros negros desgastados, luego una camiseta blanca con una camisa de cuadros roja y negra por encima, se veía muy bien en quién lo llevara, realmente era un look muy agradable a la vista, pero lo sorprendente era quién lo llevaba puesto y la forma en que la estaba mirando. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Y no estaba usando traje. Y sonreía con burla al verla poner los ojos como platos. Tenía que admitir que se veía extremadamente atractivo así, sin el traje de costumbre, el flequillo despeinado sobre la frente… era el máximo ejemplo de la imagen de un cantante de banda grunge, lo que la llevó a preguntarse si no lo habría hecho apropósito.

-Malfoy… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Granger ¿qué haces _tú_ aquí?

-Estoy comprando cosas para el baile.

-Oh, ¿necesitas una chaquetilla de mojigata para que no se vean tus hombros y no deshonrar a tú familia por exponer demasiada piel?- se burló, y Hermione trató de contener una risa, porque a pesar de la burla, el comentario en verdad era ingenioso.

-Muy gracioso.- contestó irónicamente.- ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado? Parece que los miembros de una banda grunge te han regalado su ropa.

-¿Grunge? ¿Eso es una especie de bestia acuática?- preguntó confuso, y la castaña empezó a reír a carcajadas, realmente era cierto que no se había vestido así adrede.

-Nada nada.- movió la mano tratando de no darle mucha importancia.

-Vamos Granger, si estás insultándome al menos debería entenderlo ¿no?

-No te estoy insultando. Por cierto, ¿qué haces solo?

-¿Te importa? Oh, estoy seguro de que crees que estoy haciendo planes malvados para matar a Potter o a McGonagall.- Hermione iba a contestar, pero él la interrumpió, la risa visible en sus ojos.- No, no, ya se. Piensas que quiero convertirme en profesor de DCAO ahora que ha pasado un mes y aún no tenemos uno.

-Deja la ironía, Malfoy. Lo siento por aquello en el centro muggle, ¿de acuerdo?- contestó hastiada la castaña, estaba cansada de pelear y discutir con él cada vez que se cruzaban. Estaban mayorcitos para esto ya. Y él pareció entender, porque suavizó las facciones de su rostro.

-Bien, estoy solo porque McLaggen está con Woodlock, aunque no pasaría tiempo con él ni aunque me pagaran.- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.- Dean Thomas debe haberse largado con Daphne, y Blaise y Goyle han desaparecido completamente.- eso le extrañó a la castaña, pues demasiadas cosas coincidían.

\- Ginny y Padma han desaparecido también…

Draco estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Te imaginas? Solo faltaba que estos se unieran de alguna forma. Salazar Bendito, se te da bien contar chistes, Granger. Solo de imaginármelo me entra la risa.- contestó el rubio dándose la vuelta para tomar una camisa blanca de una percha.

Y Hermione se relajó, pues si Malfoy, que era su amigo, no sabía nada, era muy probable que sus cavilaciones no tuvieran sentido. El chico seguía revisando las camisas, así que ella se puso a buscar algún complemento, sobretodo un chal, pero ninguno le parecía adecuado para el vestido, que aún debía arreglar. Malfoy permaneció en la tienda incluso después de haber pagado, y luego de molestar a Hermione hasta que esta eligió el chal que él propuso, solo salió cuando ella lo hizo. Caminaron por Hogsmeade como dos viejos amigos, tirándose pullas como quien no quiere la cosa, pero en ningún momento ninguno de los dos se sentía realmente ofendido. Era casi la hora de volver a Hogwarts, cuando un joven los interceptó, se veía agitado.

-Señorita Granger.- hizo una pausa para respirar.- Llevo llamándola un buen rato, he tenido que venir hasta aquí corriendo, si no tendría que esperar a la próxima salida.- Hermione le miró extrañada, pero luego recordó de quién se trataba, el hijo del dueño de la farmacia mágica.- Madame Pomfrey me envió una lechuza explicando que había que agregarle algo a sus pociones para dormir sin sueños.- le entregó una bolsita llena de frasquitos de vidrio que tintineaban en su interior.-Envíeme una lechuza si no le resulta eficaz, señorita Granger.

Antes siquiera de que Hermione o Draco dijeran algo, el joven se marchó murmurando algo sobre no poder creer que había hecho algo por la heroína de guerra mientras sonreía como un loco.

-¿Tienes pesadillas?- preguntó extrañamente serio.

-Sí.-solo dijo, era algo obvio, no tenía por qué mentirle.

-¿Por qué? Es decir, eres una heroína de guerra, no deberías tener pesadillas después de haber salvado a medio mundo mágico.-Ella le miró a los ojos, pero no se atrevió a hablar.- Tienes a tú familia, todo el mundo besa el suelo que pisas, seguramente ni siquiera haya cosas de las que te arrepientas. Eres la chica buena… y yo soy… bueno, yo he visto cosas horribles.- dijo tocándose el antebrazo por encima de la camisa… casi parecía vulnerable. Ella quiso enfadarse, decirle que estaba muy equivocado y que se fuera al infierno, pero… no podía. Y no porque estuviese de acuerdo, sino simplemente porque él no sabía nada de ella.

-No es así, Malfoy. Nada de lo que has dicho es así. Eso son todo mentiras- se limitó a decir mirándole a los ojos, pero él lo entendió mejor de lo que cabría esperar. Se entendieron, no lo buscaron pero se entendieron, ella pudo ver el _lo siento_ que él jamás llegaba a decir, y algo se movió en el interior de Draco, un afán por ayudarla. Debía… _quería_ ser su amigo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el castillo, pero no era un silencio incómodo, todo lo contrario, jamás habían estado tan bien el uno con el otro. Fueron hasta las mazmorras y subieron a su sala, donde sus amigos se encontraban tomando café y galletas frente a la estufa, ya había comenzado a oscurecer. Aunque se habían sorprendido, nadie comentó nada cuando Draco y Hermione se sentaron junto a ellos y fueron… bueno, fueron _amables_.

-¿Quieres café, Malfoy?- preguntó la castaña sin ningún toque de burla.

-Me encantaría, Granger.- contestó el susodicho y ella le pasó una taza que acababa de servir.- Gra…gracias.- se ruborizó.

Y aunque todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal gesto, pues la serpiente jamás había dicho algo así, Hermione solo le sonrió, una sonrisa genuina, capaz de iluminar la más profunda oscuridad y casi, solo casi, estar a punto de hacerle sonreír a él.

Los chicos podrían haber preguntado, incluso hacer alguna burla, pero estaban aprendiendo que a veces es mejor respetar la intimidad de los demás… y eso no tenía que ver con que todos allí querían ocultar algo, no, para nada.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez con otro capítulo más, es un poquito pesado, pues aunque tiene diálogo, son diálogos bastante largos y detallados. Se que dije que este sería el capítulo del baile, pero mis musas han hecho lo que han querido con mi cabeza y me trajeron esta idea extraña... lo que me lleva a presentarles a la Señorita Winerbread, personaje O.C, pero no os contaré nada más de ella, lo iréis adivinando. Así que el próximo capítulo será el del baile y estoy pensando publicarlo entre mañana y pasado (prometo no tardar una semana). Por cierto, alguien me preguntó en Wattpad porqué el comentario de Draco en capítulos anteriores sobre DCAO,y como no se si quedó claro aquí también, voy a despejar esas dudas: no, aún no tienen profesor. Anda que no está maldito el puesto ¿eh?  
** **Por cierto, me gustaría mucho que me dejarais un review con el nombre de un personaje de la saga que os gustaría que apareciera próximamente en el fic, como Teddy Lupin, Andrómeda Tonks, Narcissa o Lucius Malfoy, el cuadro de Dumbledore... etc. El capítulo en el que salga dicho personaje será dedicado a quienes lo nombraron.**

 **Disfruten del capítulo y recuerden lo anterior ;)**

 **~Topi**

 _ **EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE**_

-¿Entonces aceptas?- le temblaba la voz.

-¿En verdad opinas todo esto? Quiero decir, no me imaginaba algo así viniendo precisamente de ti.- sonaba realmente sorprendido.- ¿Te estás drogando?

-Lo digo enserio, Malfoy. Todos se llevan bien, ¿Por qué tú y yo no? Podemos dejar atrás el pasado, y no te digo que seamos los mejores amigos, pero confío, sé, que podemos. Ayer fuimos capaces.- el chico la miraba realmente confundido. Ella suspiró, exasperada.- Mira, me sacas de quicio, y sé que odias lo que represento, pero creo todo puede cambiar, hay pruebas de ello. Sé que no te das cuenta pero parece que tenemos mucho en común y yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Granger, te torturé psicológicamente durante seis años, por no hablar de lo que te hizo mi padre, mi tía… joder, casi mato a tu novio y mejor amigo. ¿Y ahora quieres que seamos amigos? Tú es que eres un poco tonta.- dijo, pero su semblante confundido seguía persistente.

-Dejaré pasar que me hayas llamado tonta porque eres un imbécil rematado, y si es por todo eso que dices, yo… yo te perdono, aunque no me hayas pedido perdón ni lo necesites o quieras. Necesito empezar de cero, Malfoy, me harías un gran favor si aceptaras.- lo miró cansada y resignada.- Mira, piénsatelo, y el día del baile me lo dices o me haces alguna señal de algún tipo si es que tu orgullo no te permite aceptarlo en voz alta- bromeó.- Adiós.

Y sin más, se marchó, dejando a un confundido, pero extrañamente alegre Malfoy con una decisión que tomar. No entendía de donde había sacado Granger esa idea, pero le gustaba y asustaba a partes iguales.  
Hermione había salido corriendo lo más rápido posible de allí, con miedo a perder su dignidad si él rechazaba su propuesta, estaba poniendo en duda todo lo expuesto el día anterior por Ginny.

 _ **10 horas antes, habitación de Ginny.**_

-¿Se puede saber que ha sido lo que ha sucedido en el salón hace unas horas?

-No se Ginny… nunca lo había visto tan relajado.- miró la alfombra roja de su amiga pelirroja.

-¿Y porque habéis pasado la tarde juntos?

-Nos encontramos y se quedó conmigo, ya que tú y las demás me dejasteis tirada- su tono había pasado a denotar molestia.- Y por lo visto… los chicos también a él. Que coincidencia, ¿no?

-Sí… wow, justo a la vez que nosotras, que extraño.- Hermione sabía que mentía.

-¿Tienes algo que contarme, Ginevra?- preguntó en un tono fingidamente meloso.

-¿Yo?... no, para nada.- había algo que tenían todos los Weasley, era el tono agudo en el que sonaba su voz cuando mentían.

-Sé que mientes, pero ya me lo explicaras cuando quieras.- ambas se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

\- Mira, volviendo a Malfoy, no sé, si todo lo que me has contado es cierto… quizá esté cambiando.- la castaña seguía con esa mirada escéptica en su rostro, no creía para nada que eso fuera cierto, era Malfoy, él no iba a cambiar nunca.

-No cambiará, es Malfoy, solo lo he pillado en días buenos, ya está. Es un idiota rematado que me atormentó desde que puse un pie en esta escuela.-bufó molesta, pero dudando, pues recordó como el chico la miró aquella tarde, cuando hablaban de las pesadillas de ella. Ginny se sentó frente a ella y le tomó las manos.

-Veo día a día como llevas a cuestas el pasado, la guerra, tu enemistad con Malfoy, tú necesidad de aparentar fortaleza incluso en lo peor… y no es bueno para ti. Hermione, te oímos llorar a veces, en sueños, todos somos capaces de ver que lo pasas mal. Tú y Harry os llevasteis la peor parte, o lo sobrelleváis diferente al resto, porque a pesar de la muerte de Fred, nosotros hemos podido seguir a delante.- su voz temblaba, pero no iba a detenerse, era hora de que su amiga cambiara de actitud.- Harry se culpa día a día de la muerte de Snape, Tonks, Remus… Sirius, y muchos más. Ron tiene la sensibilidad de un ladrillo, por lo que lo lleva mejor que todos. Yo… yo no digo que no los eche de menos, pero estoy bien, y lo acepto. Pero tú… tienes algo dentro que no te está dejando respirar, y tienes que dejarlo salir, Hermione, tienes que dejar atrás todo esto o vas a terminar en la locura. Lucha por conseguir de vuelta a tus padres, diviértete y por una vez en tu vida… se una adolescente normal que no tiene la necesidad de salvar al mundo, y simplemente sálvate a ti misma. Los prejuicios de Malfoy te echan atrás para ofrecerle una amistad, pero eres tú la que está usando prejuicios en su contra para no acercarte a él. ¿A qué le temes, Hermione?

Hermione se quedó callada y sofocada por lo que su amiga le había dicho. Jamás espero algo así, dado el tema del que hablaban, pero lo que menos esperaba aún eran esas palabras tan profundas. Ginny había cambiado bastante con los años, e incluso había madurado más que Ron. No quería aceptarlo, pues le resultaba molesto admitir que era cierto que había antepuesto prejuicios para no simpatizar con Malfoy, lo que la convertía en una verdadera hipócrita, pero ella tenía razón, quizá, y solo quizá, poner bandera blanca entre ella y Malfoy le traería más paz a su vida. ¿A qué le temía? No lo sabía, pero tendría que intentarlo.

* * *

Después de recordar la intensa conversación con Ginny y hacer lo que se había propuesto, una muy inquieta Hermione fue a la biblioteca para poder distraerse un poco. Buscó un buen libro para leer, y se escondió en la parte más profunda del lugar, así nadie la molestaría.  
Trataba de leer, pero cada vez que terminaba una oración, volvía a releerla, pues su mente divagaba en diferentes direcciones, bastante opuestas, cabe decir y se quedaba mirando un punto fijo sin decir nada. En su mente desfilaba todo en lo que no debería pensar. _Malfoy y su conversación, la forma en la que se comportó con ella el día anterior. Las palabras de Ginny. Visitar a Harry cuanto antes. Charlie. Charlie enviándole una lechuza porque la echaba de menos. La sonrisa de Charlie. Los cálidos abrazos de Charlie. Charlie agitando su mano frente a su cara para llamar su atención._ Espera… ¿qué?

-¡Charlie!- se sobresaltó- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te buscaba, a penas te he podido ver estos días. Y ayer te iba a ir a saludar pero te vi muy ocupada con Malfoy…- intentó ocultar su molestia, pero fue imposible.

-Oh, lo siento, últimamente estoy con la cabeza en cualquier parte y tu hermana me secuestra cada vez que puede para ayudarla con los preparativos del baile. No entiendo porque se ofrecieron ella y las Greengrass a organizar la música…- se palmeó la frente.

-Le diré a Ginny que te deje un poco tranquila.- rió el chico, sentándose junto a ella.- Vaya ojeras llevas, Hermione. ¿No estás durmiendo bien?

-Oh, es que anoche me quedé leyendo hasta tarde y bueno, eso.- no pensaba decirle que lo que la había privado de sueño era la duda de si comenzar una amistad con Malfoy era lo correcto, teniendo en cuenta la aversión que le tenía el pelirrojo.

-¿No estarás teniendo pesadillas, no?- Hermione palideció.

-Có… ¿Cómo sabes que tengo pesadillas?- tartamudeó.

-Vi a Ferret corriendo para darte la poción para dormir sin sueños ayer.

-Oh… tranquilo, es solo por si acaso, estoy bien.- Le mentía, tenía pesadillas todas las noches, bajó la cabeza y miro sus zapatos. Pero Charlie acunó su mejilla y le hizo levantar la cabeza, la miró con preocupación.

-No te ves como si estuvieras bien, Hermione.- le susurró, su pulgar acariciando suavemente la parte oscurecida por encima de su mejilla.

-Enserio, lo estoy. Ahora solo debes preocuparte de que conjuntemos en el baile.- bromeó.

-Por favor dime que no irás de violeta, naranja o rosa chicle.- dijo fingiendo una expresión de miedo, pero sin retirar su mano de la mejilla de la chica.

-Tranquilo iré de…- pero no pudo terminar su oración, porque Ron apareció detrás de Charlie. Les miró sorprendido al principio, pálido, pero se recompuso y les hablo con voz neutral, fría.

-Hermione, la profesora McGonagall quiere verte en su despacho.

-Bien, te veo luego Charlie.-se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue lo más rápido posible de allí, pero con el tiempo suficiente para oír como Charlie decía algo parecido a _"puedo explicarlo, Ron"_.

Temía que algo así sucediera, no es que a Ron debiera importarle con quién simpatizaba ella, pues ya no era su novio, pero era su hermano, y debía haber sido bastante incómodo para él encontrarlos en esa situación aunque no estuvieran haciendo nada. A demás, Charlie y ella solo eran amigos, ¿no?  
Caminó rápidamente hacia el despacho de la directora, no sabía porque la había llamado, pero aprovecharía para comentarle aquello que la tenía tan preocupada. Cuando llegó a la puerta susurró _"caramelos de limón"_. La profesora había decidido no cambiar la contraseña por ahora, en honor a Dumbledore y su gusto por la golosina muggle. La profesora ya la esperaba allí.

-Señorita Granger, me alegro de verla. Veo que le han avisado de mi llamado.-tome asiento.

-¿Ha sucedido algo, profesora?

-Oh no querida, no es nada malo. Pero creí conveniente que mantuviéramos una conversación.- Hermione la miró, la confusión latente en sus ojos.-Como sabrás, los diarios que lleváis a cabo, son potencialmente mágicos, lo que quiere decir que tanto yo como el profesorado podemos leerlos, cosa que obviamente hacemos. –La castaña sí que estaba perpleja ahora.- Cuando comencé este proyecto con ustedes, decidí tomar muchas medidas, necesitaba analizar su comportamiento, su capacidad para enfrentar cambios, su madurez, la forma en que reaccionaban ante ciertas circunstancias, por lo que decidí contratar a alguien. Una psicóloga.

-Pero profesora… una psicóloga… ¿muggle?- preguntó altamente sorprendida.

-No, no, señorita Granger. Se trata de la hija squib de unos viejos amigos, que decidió dedicarse a una profesión muggle.

-Bien, pero no comprendo a que quiere llegar con esto y qué tengo que ver yo con ello.- la profesora asintió, esperaba que eso fuera así.

\- La señorita Winerbread lee con nosotros sus diarios, y hace su trabajo a partir de ello y alguna que otra visita al pensadero para tratar de comprenderlos y conocerlos mejor, a raíz de eso creó unas fichas, creo que se llama así entre los muggles, con vuestra información y sus impresiones de lo vivido por vosotros cada día.- Hermione seguía sin comprender porque le hablaba de la psicóloga.- Y nos ha llamado la atención lo que llevas escribiendo las últimas semanas, también lo escrito por Potter, Malfoy, Parkinson y Goyle, pero eso no viene al caso.

-¿Le ha llamado la atención? Pero… no hay nada fuera de lo común.

-Hermione, - dijo suavemente la transformista.- nos ha preocupado un poco, en verdad. Te ves… emocionalmente inestable, utilizando las palabras de la señorita Winerbread.

-¿Inestable? ¿Por qué? Estoy perfectamente bien, profesora McGonagall. No comprendo a que viene todo esto.

-Escúchame, por favor.- la castaña la miró, un poco enfadada. ¿Es que acaso ahora la consideraban una loca?- No es nada malo en verdad, simplemente nos preocupa, ya que la forma en la que describes ciertas cosas es preocupante. Los primeros días, escribías escuetamente, realmente no te veías cómoda con el cambio, luego vi como tu amistad con algunos Slytherin avanzaba, y sé que ahora te llevas muy bien con Daphne Greengrass, Goyle y Zabini… Y ahora resultas realmente confusa en cuanto a tus propios sentimientos hacia cosas que te alteran.- La chica la dejó continuar, incapaz de comentar nada al respecto.- Obviamente, está el tema de tus padres, pero no es eso a lo que me refería. Es algo que tiene que ver con- la profesora se revolvió en su asiento-… Draco Malfoy.

-Perdone… ¿qué?- estaba perpleja y molesta.

-Es como si volcaras toda tu frustración y rabia en él cuando escribes. Todo tu dolor sobre el pasado y recuerdos de la guerra, los prejuicios, las pesadillas… todo deriva en el chico y no eres consciente de ello. Ginevra escribió ayer en su diario algo sobre ti y una conversación que tuvieron, y no puedo estar más de acuerdo con ella. Por lo que tengo entendido, usted quiere intentar llevarse bien con él, pero a los minutos vuelve a sentirse frustrada, molesta y cree que le odia. No lo entiendo.

-Usted no comprende, él… él me acosó durante años, me llamó sangre sucia una infinidad de veces, me torturaron en su casa, casi me encierra en la Sala de los Menesteres en pleno incendio con Ron y Harry dentro. ¿Cómo espera que no lo relacione con todo lo horrible que me ha sucedido en el pasado? Por Merlín, es hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Voldemort se hospedaba en su casa.- cada vez alzaba más la voz y la profesora la miraba como diciendo "y lo haces nuevamente"- Cada vez que creo que puede cambiar, me demuestra lo contario, y créame, quiero llevarme bien con él, pero no se sí él podría aceptarlo.

-¿Has intentado hablar con él, querida?- le dijo tomándole una mano entre sus rugosos y agrietados dedos. McGonagall le transmitía una paz de la que no se había dado cuenta nunca.

-Esta mañana, le propuse ser amigos, o lo que sea.- la profesora le hizo un gesto de cabeza, dándole a entender que continuara.- Parecía que se burlaba de mí, pero se le veía muy confundido también. Antes de que contestara me fui. Le dije que este sábado me diera una respuesta.

-Bien- la profesora asentía lentamente.- Sé que no debería decirle esto, pero Malfoy hablaba bastante sobre usted en su diario, más que usted sobre él incluso. Parece abatido en cada nueva página, y transmite un sentimiento extraño al referirse a usted, ya sabe que el diario también absorbe sus emociones al escribir y las deja notar. Si me permite opinar, una amistad entre ustedes podría beneficiarlos muchísimo a ambos. Se parecen más de lo que creen… ambos necesitan de la ayuda de alguien nuevo para cerrar ciertas heridas del pasado. Sé que no soy nadie para decirle qué hacer, pero piénselo ¿sí?

-Está bien, profesora, lo intentaré. Pero no espere mucho de su parte. Dudo que esto vaya a salir muy bien.

-Se sorprendería si supiera, señorita Granger.- sonrió misteriosamente.- Y por cierto, tengo entendido que usted quería preguntarme algo… sobre el baile.

-Oh eso, bueno… es que Charlie Weasley… esto emm- no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, era un tontería, pero le ponía nerviosa, había una diferencia de edad bastante notable entre ellos, y no sabía si se vería adecuado en la institución.- McGonagall rió imperceptiblemente.

-Tranquilícese, fui notificada por Charlie de sus deseos para el baile. Usted es mayor de edad hace dos años, por lo tanto puede tomar las decisiones que le parezcan más convenientes. Es un buen chico, y lo conozco desde que es un niño. Y no, no es un profesor, por lo que la situación no es ni adecuada ni indecorosa.

Hermione soltó todo el aire que tenía acumulado por los nervios, y se relajó completamente. Le sonrió y asintió a la profesora, y se puso en pie para salir del despacho. Estaba por cerrarse la puerta, cuando escuchó la voz de la profesora:

-Solo asegúrese de tomar la decisión adecuada en cuanto al joven Weasley, no me gustaría que ninguno de ustedes saliera lastimado de alguna forma.


	18. Chapter 18

**¡HOLAAAA! Se que prometí que publicaría entre ayer y ante ayer, pero unos problemitas de instalación eléctrica me dejaron sin internet, por lo que ha sido imposible. Pero en fin, aquí os traigo el capítulo, que va a estar dividio en dos y que intetaré publicar pronto. Sigo esperando vuestros reviews con el personaje que quereis que aparezca, vengaa animaros, son solo unas palabritas :(**

 **Bueno, dejo de extorsionaros con caritas tristes, espero que os guste el cap.**

 **~Topi**

 _ **EMERALD GREEN (The Ball I)**_

El domingo, después de su extensa conversación con McGonagall, Hermione se fue en busca de Charlie, feliz y confundida, a partes iguales. Había sido todo bastante extraño, pues la directora le había señalado algunos puntos que la habían descolocado, sobretodo en cuanto al tema de Malfoy, nunca se había dado cuenta de que las cosas eran así, y desde que le había dicho que el joven platinado escribía sobre ella, lo veía con otros ojos. Buscó a Charlie durante una hora, pero no le encontró, por lo que se dirigió a las mazmorras, entró en su sala, tomó su diario y comenzó a leer desde el primer día hasta el día anterior. Lo que vio la dejó perpleja, McGonagall tenía razón. No había una página en la que no mencionara a Malfoy, se quejara de él o le atribuyera alguna de sus dolencias después de hablar sobre sus pesadillas o sus recuerdos del pasado. Normalmente a su nombre lo seguían o antecedían palabras como _mortífago, arrogante, hurón, prejuicios, sangre sucia, sangre pura_ … y una sarta interminable de comentarios en su contra. Hermione se horrorizó, y recordó las palabras que el joven le había dicho aquella vez en el centro comercial.

" _Te crees la máxima potencia de la bondad y luego vienes y utilizas este pretexto para insultarme sin piedad."_

 _"Mi madre…ella solo quería mantenerme a salvo"_

 _"Si me odias, se capaz de decirme los verdaderos motivos, no te derives en excusas y terceros con el fin de recordarme que escogí mal y que mi familia es un desastre."_

Ella, que había puesto como excusa los prejuicios de la sangre que él solía tener, había sido quién lo había alejado de ella, siendo tan o más prejuiciosa que el mismo Malfoy. Y se sintió horriblemente. Sentía ganas de llorar por su hipocresía. Siempre se había sentido moralmente superior a Malfoy y ahora todo parecía haber tomado un rumbo diferente, todo dependía de Malfoy y si aceptaba su propuesta. Pero ¿y si no aceptaba? ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Podrían mantener la cordialidad?

Todos esos interrogantes la ponían nerviosa, y decidió que no debía preocuparse más. Era innecesario pensar en algo que ella no podía solucionar, que dependía de alguien más, así que el resto de su día, lo pasó con Harry, quien decía que la echaba de menos y que el día del baile necesitaba decirle algo muy importante. Ron no aparecía por ninguna parte, así que supuso que seguiría con Charlie.

-Harry… ¿tú también estás molesto porque vaya al baile con Charlie?- preguntó con voz triste.

-Claro que no, Herms, es Charlie, no se me ocurriría nadie mejor para acompañarte. ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Ron… nos vio hoy en la biblioteca, él simplemente me estaba tocando la mejilla porque tenía ojeras… pero, no quiero que se haga ideas equivocadas.- el chico la miró preocupado, aunque ya esperara algo así de su amigo pelirrojo. Caminó hacia la ventana de la sala común Gryffindor y miró hacia el exterior.

-Ron es mayorcito ya, y solo es tu amigo, no debería molestarle, aunque claro, se trata de su hermano, que además es siete años mayor que tú. Comprendo que le haya chocado un poco la situación, pero no creo que vaya a daros problemas.

-Sí pero, no quiero que se enfade con nosotros por ir juntos al baile, solo somos amigos, Harry.

Pero Harry dudaba seriamente de que solo hubiera una amistad entre ellos, al menos no por parte del pelirrojo. Eso acarrearía bastantes problemas…

* * *

-No sé qué decirte, Charlie.

-¿Pero estás enfadado?

Los dos hermanos Weasley se encontraban sentados junto al Lago Negro. Una suave brisa hizo que tuvieran que frotarse los brazos en busca de calor, pues el otoño se estaba abriendo paso. El silencio se estableció entre ellos, incómodo, tenso.

-No estoy enfadado.- dijo Ron al fin. Su hermano lo miró, una sonrisa tratando de escapar en sus labios.- Solo me preocupa lo que pueda suceder. Hermione aún tiene muchas cosas que solucionar en su cabeza, Charlie. No necesita que alguien más la dañe.- El pequeño de los dos se puso en pie, dando por finalizada la conversación que llevaban teniendo dos extenuantes horas. Se puso de espaldas a él.

-¿Me estás dando tu consentimiento?

-Solo asegúrate de lo que quieres antes de hacer nada que pueda lastimarla, recuérdalo, hermano.

Y sin más, se fue hacia el castillo nuevamente. Era cierto que ya no amaba a Hermione del mismo modo en que solía hacerlo, pero seguía siendo su amiga y se preocupaba por ella. Sabía que ella no estaba tan bien como les hacía creer, Ginny les había ido contando a él y Harry todo lo que podía sobre Hermione desde aquella vez que se pasó dos días enferma en su habitación. Sabía sobre las pesadillas, la poción para dormir sin sueño, sus cambios de humor en cuanto a Malfoy… y lo relajada que volvía cada vez que se encontraba o charlaba con Charlie. Y eso le enfermaba y alegraba a partes iguales. Le hacía feliz que su hermano pudiera influir, para bien, en el humor de la castaña, pero a su vez le dolía no haber podido ser él quien la hiciera feliz, porque sabía que no sería así jamás, no estaban hechos para estar juntos, serían eternamente los mejores amigos junto a Harry. Cuando volvió a la torre, todas las chicas que vivían allí, incluidas Astoria y Pansy estaban sentadas en la Sala Común hablando sobre sus vestidos y looks para el baile. ¿Por qué eran tan insoportables las chicas con los bailes? Solo tenían que ponerse un vestido y ya. No era el gran tema, realmente. Pero aunque pensara eso, no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, se habría ganado un par de maldiciones por parte de las chicas. Subió a su habitación, con una pregunta que no deseaba rondara su cabeza. _¿Con quién irá Pansy al baile?_ Él no pensaba pedírselo, se habían _divertido_ juntos un par de veces, pero ella había sido clara al respecto, no quería nada con él, y de todas formas él tampoco, se imaginaba las reacciones de sus amigos y le entraba el miedo. Lo odiarían y repudiarían. Quizá podría ir solo con Harry, que no le había dicho si tenía pareja o no. Si Ron supiera…

* * *

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡NO TE ESCAPARAS DE NOSOTRAS!

Era el día del baile, y todos, en todas las casas, parecían estar a punto del colapso cerebral. Los chicos se habían encerrado en la habitación de Blaise, pues las chicas no querían que las vieran. Hermione se encontraba corriendo alrededor del salón perseguida por sus amigas, que intentaban que usara una poción para alisarle el cabello. Frenó, cansada, tratando de recuperar el aliento y esperando que sus amigas le tuvieran compasión.

-Chicas, enserio, ¿es necesario?

-Hermione Jean Granger- dijo con voz seria Daphne- Los fotógrafos de El Profeta estarán aquí, el nuevo ministro de magia, al igual que muchas personas reconocidas en el mundo de la magia. Esto saldrá en los periódicos alrededor de todo el mundo. Y todos esperan ver al Trio de Oro, quieren verte a ti. Eres una heroína, y no habrá una niña bruja en todo el Reino Unido que no quiera parecerse a Hermione Granger.

-Pero… no tengo que impresionar al ministro, Kingsley ya me conoce, luchamos codo con codo.- dijo con poca convicción, aunque sabía que el argumento de sus amigas era válido.

-Además- interrumpió Ginny- ¿Dónde están esas ganas tuyas de demostrarles a todos que no eres una mojigata y que hay algo más aparte de cerebro?

-Está bien, está bien. Hacedlo, pero no os paséis.

Las chicas aplaudieron y dieron saltitos, emocionadas, mientras se llevaban a su castaña amiga a la habitación donde todas se arreglarían. Después de una hora batallando con el pelo de la chica, todas admiraron la obra de arte que habían llevado a cabo. Ninguna había visto los vestidos de la otra, era una tradición desde el Baile de Yule, pues sería divertido sorprenderse a ellas y a los chicos. Cada una se fue a su habitación a terminar de arreglarse.  
Daphne estaba realmente nerviosa, había aceptado la propuesta de Dean de ser su acompañante aquella noche, no sabía cómo se lo tomarían su hermana y Pansy pero no se arrepentía, le gustaba el Gryffindor y era muy divertido, ya iba siendo hora de dejar atrás la rivalidad entre casas ¿no? Sonriente, se pasó el vestido por la cabeza, intentando no despeinarse el elaborado recogido que Flora le había hecho. Cuando fueron al centro comercial muggle, Daphne se recorrió todas las tiendas en busca del vestido adecuado hasta que lo vio en una vitrina, uno de los requisitos para el baile, entre otros, era que las chicas debían llevar vestidos largos, pues no era una fiesta, sino una gala, por lo que Daphne supo que sería el adecuado. La suave gasa se deslizó por su cuerpo, y después de subir la cremallera del costado, se miró al espejo, alisando las arruguitas de la falda de gasa del vestido. Se trataba de un vestido rosa claro, con un hombro cubierto por una gruesa tira de gasa rosa transparente y un aplique de una flor delicada. Era ajustado en el pecho, pero luego descendía recto hasta los pies, ahora enfundados en unas preciosas sandalias doradas. Se dio un último vistazo y salió, donde su acompañante la estaba esperando con una sonrisa bobalicona, mientras Blaise le pegaba para que dejara de babear, Ginny, Flora y Padma hablaban sonrientes, pero de Hermione no había ni rastro.

* * *

Hermione no se sentía preparada para que la vieran aún, por lo que decidió esperar a que todos se fueran hasta salir. Habían quedado con Charlie en que él la esperaría junto a la entrada de la mazmorra de Slytherin a las ocho a pesar de que el baile comenzaba a las siete y media, pues el chico debía solucionar un problema con los dragones antes del baile. Escuchó los murmullos de todos retirándose, y suspiró nerviosa. No dejaba de mirarse al espejo, temiendo no estar vestida adecuadamente o verse mal. Había decidido a último momento hacerle unos cuantos arreglos al vestido, por lo que ahora era completamente diferente a cuando lo había comprado, y le gustaba aún más. Quería demostrarle, a todos, sobre todo a Malfoy, aquellas cosas que le habían dicho sus amigas, pero también quería demostrárselo a ella misma, demostrarse que ella también era bonita de una manera delicada, que no todo se resumía a su pelo enmarañado de arbusto. Pero había algo que la preocupaba más que su aspecto, y era la respuesta de Malfoy a su inicio de una amistad, sabía que el rubio no sería capaz de decirlo en voz alta, pero quizá le diera algún tipo de señal, debía estar atenta a él. Miró el reloj de la pared. Siete y cincuenta y nueve. Se miró al espejo una última vez, se recolocó un pendiente y salió de la habitación, amedrentada, a pesar de verse tan confiada.

* * *

Todos quienes estaban en el Gran Salón en ese momento, simplemente no podían creerlo, incluidos algunos miembros del profesorado. Harry Potter de la mano de Astoria Greengrass. Theodore Nott posando una mano en la cintura delicada de Luna Lovegood. Daphne Greengrass siendo abrazada por Dean Thomas. En cada una de esas parejas, un Slytherin compartía la velada con alguien de otra casa, mayoría Gryffindor, sin importarles lo que dirían el resto. McGonagall se sintió orgullosa de sus alumnos.

-Debo decirte que estás haciendo un gran trabajo, Minerva. Y solo llevamos un mes de clases.- Kingsley Shackelbot, ahora ministro de magia, sonreía alegremente. – Veo que Harry está haciendo buenas migas con la pequeña de las Greengrass. ¿Dónde está la señorita Granger? ¿Cómo lleva lo de sus padres?

-Oh debe de estar por aparecer, no se preocupe, Kingsley. En cuanto a sus padres… es algo complicado, ella sigue buscando una solución, aunque ni siquiera sabe por dónde comenzar a buscarlos. Estoy segura de que…

Pero McGonagall no pudo acabar su frase, porque en ese preciso instante, las puertas se abrieron, dejando pasar a una hermosa chica castaña del brazo de un musculoso pelirrojo. Hermione Granger y Charlie Weasley. El silencio se hizo en la sala, al igual que cuando entraron Harry y Ron. Pero esta vez, no solo se debía al hecho de que formara parte del Trío de Oro, no, esto iba más allá. Miradas de envidia tanto como de adoración, eran cruzadas con miradas de sorpresa y alguna que otra de lujuria mientras decenas de flashes de cámaras se disparaban. Nadie podía creer que fuera la misma chica que veían todos los días, la sabelotodo, la pelo-arbusto. Hermione tenía el pelo suave y sedoso colocado a un lado de su cabeza con unos bonitos y definidos bucles, su rostro, por naturaleza elegante, se veía ruborizado de manera adorable, y aunque llevaba una fina capa de maquillaje, era casi imperceptible. Lo sorprendente, además de su pelo, era su vestido. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido con mangas ajustadas hasta el codo, que salían desde un escote corazón poco pronunciado, que continuaba ajustado, marcando cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo hasta sus rodillas, donde se abría, imperceptiblemente, siendo un poco más grande por detrás. Sus hombros delicados y desnudos. Y sí, el vestido era hermoso, y ella se veía como una obra de arte, pero la atención estaba puesta, además de en su cuerpo, en el color del vestido. Porque sí, el vestido era verde. Y no un verde cualquiera, era verde esmeralda… verde Slytherin.


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Buenas noches/mañanas/tardes/madrugadas mis queridas lectoras! Aquí he vuelto con la segunda parte de el tan esperado baile *Lavender salta de emoción*. En un principio, el capítulo del baile se dividiría en dos partes, pero me he inspirado y al final habrá una tercera también, por lo que este capítulo no será tan largo, y la verdad es que es más bien poca cosa, pero introduce un par de puntos nuevos a la historia. Por ciertooooo sigo esperando vuestros reviews con el personaje que deseeis que aparezca pronto ;)**

 **Disfrutad, y cuidado con los nargles.**

 **~Topi**

 _ **SCARLET RED (The Ball II)**_

Luego de que el estupor inicial sobre Hermione pasara, todo el mundo volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, eso sí, sin dejar de echar una ojeada a la pareja estrella de aquella noche. Si de por sí la imagen de la chica era increíble, nadie podía negar lo elegante que se veía junto a Charlie Weasley. Nadie podía creer como ella había ido con él, ya que casi era considerado un profesor, pero luego recordaban la unión que había entre ella, Potter y todos los Weasley.  
Aun así, no todo era alegría en aquel baile, muchas personas se encontraban de un verdadero malhumor, entre ellos Blaise Zabini, quien no dejaba de contemplar con deseo e ira a partes iguales a Ginny. La pequeña Weasley se había puesto un hermoso y sencillo vestido azul oscuro que tenía unos tirantes de encaje azul muy oscuro que se ensanchaban a medida que trepaban por sus hombros, unidos a un ajustado escote corazón, bastante pronunciado, sin ser vulgar, que descendía en una larga falda de seda. En conjunto, con el color de su pelo, Ginny se veía espectacular, tanto, que Blaise sintió como los celos lo carcomían cuando su acompañante, un chico Ravenclaw que no conocía, le tomó la mano.  
Pero no era el único, porque Ronald Weasley, quién no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez que no quería nada con Pansy, estaba conteniéndose para no saltar encima de Malfoy, quien había acompañado a la morena a la encantadora velada. Aunque créanme, ninguno de los dos Slytherin había decidido ir juntos porque se gustaran, oh no, de eso ya hacía demasiado tiempo. Habían ido juntos, porque las personas con las que de verdad querían haber ido, estaban demasiado fuera de su alcance, psicológica y socialmente. Porque sí, Draco Malfoy se unía a la lista de chicos celosos aquella noche, pues no podía creer como Granger había ido con el inútil de los dragones. _¡Pero si es como un millón de años mayor que ella!_ Pensó cuando los vio entrar juntos, a pesar de que la mayor atención a la entrada de la pareja, la había puesto en Granger y la imponente belleza y elegancia de la que hacía gala. Draco siempre la había considerado bonita, a pesar de su desastroso pelo, pero verla así, con los colores de su propia casa, lo estaba volviendo loco. Le enfurecía ver como los demás babeaban por ella, y lo hermosa que se veía sonriendo. Todo en aquella noche la enfurecía, aunque lo único bueno que tendría esa fiesta, sería el momento en el que todos los adultos se retiraran y los dejaran tranquilos. Unas horas pasaron, entre comida deliciosa, música clásica y baile, hasta que una dulce melodía, diferente a lo que estaban oyendo se coló por los oídos de todos los presentes y los deleitó. Hermione sonrió al reconocerla, a la vez que una mano fría y delgada se posaba en su hombro, su tacto envió chispas por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Me permites este baile?

-Cl… claro.-murmuró sorprendida mientras Malfoy la dirigía al centro de la pista de baile, donde, con una mano tomó una de las suyas y la otra la posó suave y delicadamente en su cintura.

-Parece que tenemos nuestra propia canción, ¿eh?- bromeó el chico.- Aunque bastante triste, debo decir. _Yesterday_ no es que sea un buen himno para intentar iniciar una amistad.- Hermione abrió su boca, sorprendida.

-¿Amistad? ¿Entonces aceptas?

-Claro, ¿o crees que me he puesto esta estúpida corbata rojo escarlata por nada? Te consideraba más astuta, Granger.- ambos rieron. Bailaron en silencio unos segundos, que a ellos les parecieron minutos, hasta que Hermione recordó algo.

-¿Sigo pareciendo una mojigata, Malfoy?- lo chinchó ella. Malfoy fingió pensar unos segundos para luego responderle con una sonrisa.

-Me gustaría poder decir que sí, pero no es así.

-Gracias…-susurró.

-No hay de que, debo admitir que casi echo de menos tu pelo enmarañado, pero te ves deslumbrante y dudo mucho que tu acompañante crea lo contrario, teniendo en cuenta como nos está mirando.- la amargura patente en su voz.

-Oh Charlie, pobrecillo, lo he dejado atrapado con los del Profeta. Debería ir con él.-murmuró, por suerte la canción ya había terminado y Draco soltó su mano y su cintura.- Así que amigos. Tú y yo. La gente va a alucinar.

-¿Cómo lo está haciendo Rita Skeeter en este momento?- rió el rubio.- Sabes, no podrías haber escogido una mejor ocasión para pactar una tregua, si me preguntan, podré decir orgullosamente que soy el amigo de una heroína de guerra.

-Vamos a ser la comidilla de medio mundo mágico.- se lamentó la castaña.

-Para ser alguien tan famoso, odias mucho ser el centro de atención.

-No soy fam…

-¡Hermione!- la voz de Ron y Harry la interrumpió. Draco puso su habitual cara de desagrado.- ¿Qué hacías bailando con el hurón botador?

-Ron, compórtate.-lo reprendió Hermione.- No seas maleducado.

-Pero es que es Malfoy, joder. No me gusta que esté tan cerca de ti.

-Deja de hablar como si no estuviera presente, comadreja estúpida.- dijo Draco, pero su comentario no fue escuchado, porque la chica escogió ese momento exacto para soltar una bomba. Al menos para Ron.

-Ahora somos amigos, Ronald.- El pelirrojo se puso pálido, para luego adoptar el color de la corbata de Draco.

-¿QUE QUÉ? ¿Qué le has hecho, hurón desgraciado? Ella no diría algo así.

Draco estaba dispuesto a contestarle, lanzarle maleficios si era necesario, porque en el fondo le dolía que alguien lo considerara tan malo como para que alguien como Hermione no quisiera ser su amigo. Pero Harry se encargó de interponerse en medio, los cuatro quedaron en silencio, esperando algún insulto del morocho hacia Malfoy, pero fue peor de lo que esperaban. Bueno, otra vez, eso para Ron.

-Me alegro de que sean amigos, Herms.- dijo sonriendo a ambos. Ron quedó mudo de la sorpresa, mientras Harry extendía una mano hacia Draco.- No creo que tú y yo podamos ser amigos, no aún, pero solo quería que supieras que no te odio.

-Tampoco te odio, bueno, no tanto como antes.- contestó un perplejo Malfoy, extendiendo también su mano, en el momento justo en que un flash de cámara se disparaba ante ellos.

-¡Pero Harry! ES UN MORTÍFAGO. UN MOR TI FA GO- repitió lentamente.- ¿De verdad te crees esa patraña de querer ser amigo de una hija de muggles y un traidor?- Hermione, que hasta ese momento estaba callada, miró intensamente a Ron hasta que este se calló.

-Escúchame, Ronald, porque es la única vez que lo diré.- siseó apuntándole con el índice el pecho.- Tú no eres nadie para decidir quién es o deja de ser mi amigo. Confío en que Malfoy ha cambiado, no en vano llevo viviendo un mes entero con él.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, Ron, compórtate como un adulto por una maldita vez en tu vida.

Y sin dar tiempo a contestar, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó para llegar junto a Charlie, que seguía tratando de escapar de los periodistas.

* * *

Harry se había alejado, junto a Astoria, de Ron ya que este se había enfadado con él por todo lo sucedido con Hermione. Parecía que su amigo pelirrojo no pensaba madurar en ningún momento, pues se comportaba como un crío. Charló con su acompañante, mientras varios miembros del ministerio se acercaban a él, junto a periodistas y personas que no conocía, miembros de la Orden y el ahora ministro, Kingsley. Estaba deseando que todos se fueran, o poder irse él, se sentía presionado y estresado por tanta atención, pero no quería ser descortés, hasta que gracias a Merlín, McGonagall se decidió a ayudarlo.

-Potter, me preguntaba si no podrías venir un momento conmigo y Kingsley, a solas.- Harry miró a Astoria, quién asintió con una sonrisa y lo animó a que fuera, alegando que estaría con Pansy hasta que él volviera. La directora lo llevó a través de una puerta lateral en el Gran Salón, por la que él tuvo que cruzar cuando su nombre salió del Cáliz de Fuego, se estremeció por el recuerdo.

-¿Qué sucede profesora?- preguntó una vez allí.

-Dejaré que Kingsley le explique, señor Potter.- dijo nerviosa, mientras el ministro se aclaraba la garganta.

-Tengo una propuesta para ti, Harry.- el joven lo miró confundido.- Sé que uno de tus sueños era convertirte en auror, ¿cierto?- Harry asintió, incapaz de hablar.- Y soy consciente de que deberías terminar este año de estudios básicos, pero el ministerio está buscando implantar un nuevo sistema de estudios. A lo que quiero llegar es a que nos gustaría darte la posibilidad de empezar tus estudios como auror, en enero, bajo el nuevo programa, por lo que en verdad no estarías saltándote una etapa de tu educación, si no centrándola en lo que quieres ser de cara al futuro.- En este punto, Harry estaba alucinando.- No voy a mentirte, Harry, sería una gran propaganda también, pues ¿qué chico no querría estudiar cuando el mismísimo Harry Potter podría llegar a ser su compañero? Pero no quiero que esto te condicione, es tu elección.

Harry seguía sin ser capaz de mediar palabra, pues un amplio abanico de posibilidades y decisiones a tomar se acababa de abrir ante sus ojos de repente, pero había muchos factores que tener en cuenta, y no era una decisión que pudiera tomar a la ligera.

-Yo… necesito tiempo para pensarlo, Kingsley, esto es bastante precipitado. A penas acabo de empezar el año aquí en Hogwarts y…

-Harry, tomate tu tiempo, en serio. Ya sabes cuándo comienza el curso. Ahora debo volver a dentro, si me disculpan.- Y con una reverencia volvió a la fiesta, dejándolo solo con la profesora McGonagall, quién lo miraba con un poco de preocupación.

-Potter,- dijo acercándose a él hasta posar una mano en su hombro- no dejes que esto ofusque tu pensamiento. Tienes tiempo para decidir aún, ve y diviértete, dentro de un rato tendréis el salón para vosotros solos.

-Muchas gracias, profesora McGonagall.- dijo Harry encaminándose a la puerta.

-Y Potter… he visto la conversación entre Granger, Weasley, Malfoy y tú. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

-¿Está segura de que he hecho lo correcto?- preguntó antes de salir.

-Hágame caso, Potter,esto es bueno para ella, pero también para usted.


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Hola hola hola! Pueden odiarme, no voy a enojarme por ello. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, la semana pasada acudí al concierto de The Rolling Stones en mi país, y a excepción de ello, mi semana no fue muy buena, por lo que pensé que era mejor esperar a tener un capítulo largo y con mejor contenido que publicar un par de páginas escritas a desgana.  
Aviso que en este cap hay lemmon, y que además es el primero que escribo por lo tanto, seguramente sea pésimo y aburrido peeeeero, me divertí mucho escribiendolo tanto como el resto del capítulo.  
Quiero dedicar este capítulo a NigerLacrimam, la mayor fan (que conozco) de la pareja protagonista de este capítulo. Disfrutenlo.**

 **~Topi**

 _ **AT LEAST FOR A NIGHT (The Ball III)**_

Cuando todos los adultos y alumnos inferiores a sexto se fueron, el Gran Salón se sumió en un momentáneo silencio, miradas se cruzaron entre todos los alumnos, no importaba la casa a la que pertenecieran, si no el pacto silencioso que se estaba produciendo entre ellos: **"Lo que pasa aquí, se queda aquí"** hasta que una melodía que invitaba a bailar sonó y todos se dispersaron.  
Hacía unas semanas, cuando McGonagall había explicado que parte la da fiesta podrían estar solos, las caras de muchos alumnos se iluminaron como si de un milagro se tratase, pues era una oportunidad que no iban a desaprovechar. Rápidamente y en poco tiempo, el rumor corrió entre los alumnos, que milagrosamente lograron que los profesores no se enteraran y todos, tanto Slytherin, Gryffindor como Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, se unieron y organizaron para conseguir llevar a cabo su idea para el baile. Así fue como los alumnos hijos de muggles consiguieron todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas típicas de su mundo, mientras los hijos de magos hacían lo propio. También consiguieron juegos, no muy inocentes para ser precisos, y decidieron que aprovecharían aquella noche para descubrir la diversión que albergaban ambos mundo.

Y allí estaba la mayoría bailando mientras los más dados en el tema organizaban una gran ronda en una esquina con almohadones y sillas para uno de los juegos, otros una mesa con bebidas de todo tipo, y algún que otro se ayudaba de hechizos para intentar evitar que los descubrieran. Cualquier organizador de fiestas cualificado se habría maravillado de lo que estaba sucediendo en el Gran Salón, pues tenían tanta determinación, que nadie diría que eran un grupete de adolescentes hormonados con ganas de desmelenarse. Porque sí, eso fue lo que pasó, y a más de uno, las cosas se le fueron de las manos, pero eso es otra historia. La cuestión es que, el lugar, iluminado toscamente en la penumbra, tenía toda la pinta de un club o discoteca y el ambiente comenzaba a caldearse, eso al menos para cierto pelirrojo que trataba de luchar contra el impulso de abalanzarse sobre una morena de piernas largas y vestido negro.

-¿Tengo bilblys en la cara, comadreja? ¿O qué?- el objeto de su obsesión aquella noche se le había acercado con aire hosco.

-Pan…Parkinson. No, nada. Es solo tu vestido.- improvisó, pensando un buen comentario para molestarla.

-¿Mi vestido? Lo sé, llama la atención el negro, además me veo sexy ¿o no?-susurró provocativamente cerca del oído del chico, que tragó con dificultad.

-Se… ¿sexy? Yo pensaba que te veías más como un…dementor.- la Slytherin lo miró totalmente ofendida, y se largó de allí con un golpe de melena no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio profundo.

Apenas a unos metros, Ginny se retorcía de la risa por el comentario de su hermano, había sido ciertamente original, pero la diversión le duró poco porque, como siempre, cierto moreno se dedicaba a molestarla.

-Qué raro que tu águila te haya abandonado, parecía que no iba a soltar sus garras de ti.- le comentó con sorna.

-Zabini, interesante verte sin pareja, ¿es que tus encantos al final no dieron sus frutos?- su voz sonaba tan inocente que solo podía ser fingida.- Y para tu información, _Michael_ se ha tenido que ir porque no se encontraba bien.

-Ooooh pobre _Michael_ , debió haberse indispuesto por pasar tanto tiempo contigo.

-Si no recuerdo mal- dijo acercándose lentamente, sabía lo que estaba provocando.- precisamente indisposición no es lo que te provoco.- vio como el chico tomaba aire con dificultad, sabía que ya debía alejarse de él, pero algo se lo impedía, y ya no hubo vuelta atrás cuando él le tomó la cintura y el brazo.

-Bailemos- le susurró al oído. Ginny no se daría cuenta hasta más tarde, de que ese momento de debilidad había sido su perdición.

Bailaron cinco canciones seguidas, hasta que alguien tosió junto al micrófono, tratando de llamar la atención a los presentes.

-Eh, hola chicos… lamento interrumpir vuestros bailes, pero… hemos pensado que os gustaría jugar a un pequeño juego.- todos se miraron sin entender.- Un juego con alcohol.

Y los vítores no se hicieron esperar, porque si le das alcohol y libertad a una panda de jóvenes acostumbrados a vivir preocupados de que un maníaco sin nariz ni pelo los mate, no es que haya mucha duda de qué vaya a pasar. Ese simple gesto, el de querer iniciar un juego aparentemente inofensivo, fue el que desencadenó un suceso de accidentes que llevó a ciertos grupos de personas a cruzar una línea que en sus cabales no habrían cruzado.

Todo comenzó con los chicos sentándose en la ronda en el suelo, aunque solo participarían una veintena, el resto había bajado la música y se había unido al grupo como meros espectadores, como era el caso de Flora y Cormac.

-A ver, tenemos dos juegos típicos entre muggles, uno se llama "Yo nunca"…

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con alcohol?- preguntó emocionando un chico Hufflepuff.

-A ver, se sirve cualquier bebida alcohólica a cada uno, entonces alguien dice "Yo nunca… he bailado con McGonagall"-todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Potter, que había intervenido para ayudar a explicar, menos Ron, que recordaba ese momento bochornoso en cuarto año.- Y los que sí lo hayan hecho, deben beber. Como debería hacer Ron ahora.

Ante el comentario, Ron le tiró el cojín por la cabeza a Harry, que lo esquivó entre risas.

-¿Y cuál es el otro, Potter?- preguntó Malfoy.

-El otro es verdad o reto, si os negáis a cumplir lo que se os ha pedido o a contestar la pregunta que se os hace, bebéis de la bebida más fuerte que haya en el lugar.

Todos sopesaron que juego preferían, estaban realmente emocionados por ello, más allá del alcohol o lo sórdido que pudiera ser, pues nunca habían tenido una experiencia a si con compañeros que no fueran de sus casas. Finalmente, decidieron que jugarían a ambos, empezando por "Yo nunca". Aquí comenzaron realmente los problemas.

-Yo empiezo.- Gritó Zabini mientras terminaban de poner Whiskey en los vasos de quienes jugaban.- Yo nunca… he ido a un club de striptease.

Nadie se lo esperaba, pero un buen grupo de Hufflepuff bebió, y todos alucinaron, lo que dio más pie a que se animaran a contar secretos, pues si los inocentes Hufflepuff podían hacerlo ellos también. Pasaron por preguntas normales sobre clases, profesores, algunas inocentes y sentimentales que hicieron que alumnos de todas las casas se abrazaran pidiéndose perdón, con una cuantiosa cantidad de alcohol en su sistema, y preguntas sórdidas y más personales. Por ejemplo, cuando Gregory Goyle dijo "Yo nunca he tenido relaciones íntimas", Harry y Ginny bebieron, por lo que tanto Ron como Charlie, que seguía allí, tuvieron que apelar a todo su autocontrol, pues era obvio que su hermanita y Potter habían compartido esa intimidad. Pero lo sorprendente para casi todos, fue que Hermione, que se había mantenido callada hasta el momento, bebiera de un trago el contenido de su vaso, mientras la miraban con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta.

-Anda Granger- intervino Malfoy a punto de reír- no pensaras que nos creeremos que tú…

-Así que por eso te pasaste todo el tiempo en la Madriguera usando pañuelos en el cuello…- murmuró Ginny con cara de maldad.

-¿Qué?´- preguntó Malfoy estupefacto. Pero fingieron escucharlo.

-Y por eso por las mañanas, no encontrábamos a Hermione en su habitación- murmuró Charlie más para sí mismo que para el resto, estaba realmente en shock por la noticia, imaginarse a la obsesión de su pensamiento con su hermano lo aturdía.

-Además de la ropa interior tirada por…

-¡BASTA YA! Ya ha quedado claro, ahora pasemos a los demás.- gritó Hermione muy sonrojada y acalorada.

Pero eso no había sido suficiente para Pansy, Charlie o Draco, que querían llegar al fondo de la cuestión, por lo que en sus turnos dijeron cosas como:

-"Yo nunca me he duchado con alguien del sexo opuesto". Hermione bebió.

-"Yo nunca he llegado a segunda base en una biblioteca". Hermione volvió a beber.

-"Yo nunca he intimado con alguien que esté jugando a este juego." Y Hermione bebió una vez más.

Por lo visto el juego había pasado a convertirse en "Veamos que descubrimos de la mojigata Granger" como Daphne lo había llamado hasta que todos terminaron tan borrachos y sabiendo tanto de los demás que no querían verse ni las caras. Se olvidaron completamente del otro juego, pues querían seguir averiguando, como si no fuera suficiente cotilleo que Daphne admitiera estar saliendo con Dean, que Padma había visto desnudo, sin querer, a Goyle o que Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood eran oficialmente una pareja, rara, pero pareja al fin y al cabo, que Michael Corner había besado a un chico o que Neville Longbottom estaba coladísimo por Hannah Abbott. Finalmente, cedieron y quisieron jugar al siguiente juego, mientras un par de parejas bailaba de forma bastante indecorosa en la pista de baile. Nadie que los viera creería que eran los jóvenes que habían usado su ingenio para matar a Tom Riddle, solo eran sacos de hormonas revolucionadas y alcohol, pero a nadie parecía importarle.

Se retaron a quitarse prendas, cosa que ninguna mujer hizo, admitieron haber tenido sueños subidos de tono sobre otros compañeros, e incluso a alguien se le escapó alguna asquerosidad sobre auto-complacerse. Hasta que alguien cruzó una línea que ni siquiera recordaban que estaba allí. Algo que cambiaría la noche de dos personas allí presente, y puede que colateralmente la del resto.

-Weasley- dijo Pansy, arrastrando las palabras, a Ginny- ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto.- a pesar de haber bebido bastante, la pelirroja aún era consciente de sus actos.

-Bien pues…- Pansy pensó bien que decir, en parte quería molestar a la comadreja, pero a su vez, se había dado cuenta de cómo se miraban ella y Blaise, y aunque reticente, quiso ayudar a su amigo, ya que al menos alguien conseguiría lo que quería aquella noche, ya que ella parecía que no iba a lograrlo.- Te reto a que pases cinco minutos con Blaise en el pasillo. Solos.

Tanto la pelirroja como el moreno abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, intuyendo las intenciones de la serpiente, que les sonreía pícaramente mientras Ron se quejaba y decía que no iba a permitir que su hermanita saliera fuera con un Slytherin, a lo que todos tuvieron que recordarle que su hermanita pequeña, llevaba un mes viviendo con el chico y que además, ya tenía diecisiete años. Resignados al ver que todos les apremiaban a salir, se dirigieron a grandes zancadas al exterior y cerraron la puerta, abriendo irónicamente una ventana en su futuro.

Ginny se recostó bufando contra la pared, molesta por haberse visto en tal situación. No quería admitir que la presencia de Blaise la perturbaba, y que a su vez, había ansiado que algo así sucediera hacía días.

-¿Tanto te desagrado?- preguntó Zabini de pronto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Quizá porque te rogué para que vinieras conmigo y lo rechazaste, o porque parece que fueras a vomitar por el simple hecho de tener que pasar cinco minutos a solas conmigo.- realmente se le veía desconcertado.

-¿Lastimé tu orgullo rechazándote? Siento no haberte dado la oportunidad de jugar conmigo- dijo irónica, pero amargamente.

-No estoy jugando, lo digo enserio. No te comprendo. Te me acercas, me das unas señales, pero luego lo niegas todo y me repeles, parece que eres tú la que juega conmigo, ¿sabes?- Ginny lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sin poder creer lo que el chico le decía.

-Realmente esto te ha afectado, ¿eh? No sé qué esperas que haga, eres un Slytherin.- Blaise rió amargamente ante lo oído.

-Y luego somos nosotros los de los prejuicios.- Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida.- ¿Cuál es mi crimen, haberte molestado un par de veces en siete años? Porque si mal no recuerdo, Draco os ha jodido la vida durante años, casi mata a tus amigos y aun así, tanto Granger como tu ex noviecito parecen haberle perdonado.

-Pero no es lo mismo…-intentó excusarse Ginny, pero él volvió a interrumpirla.

-Llevo un mes tonteando contigo, joder, ¡he estado tan pendiente de ti que ni siquiera me he acercado a otra chica, y no entiendo el por qué, pero creo que me gustas!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose con los ojos abiertos como si no pudieran creer. Ella querría haberlo atribuido al alcohol, pero lo había visto, y sabía que había bebido menos que ella incluso. Y tuvo que aceptarlo, porque aunque para el resto ellos apenas se conocían, en verdad llevaban un mes en un tira y afloja del que solo ellos dos eran conscientes. Los roces intencionados por los pasillos, los choques al salir del baño en su casa, las miradas durante las comidas, el intento de beso de hacía unos días… Blaise jamás había sido realmente malo con ella, y más de una vez había demostrado mínima preocupación e interés por su persona. A demás, ya eran mayores, no tenían que jurarse amor eterno, podían divertirse.

-Zabini…-susurró acercándose, él gruñó como toda respuesta.- ven conmigo.

-¿A dónde?-no levantó la mirada del suelo.

-A la habitación.- su cabeza se incorporó como un resorte que ha sido aplastado a la fuerza.

Ella simplemente le tomó la mano sonriendo, y lo arrastró corriendo hacia las mazmorras, donde entraron sin hacer el menor ruido, tratando de ahogar las risitas nerviosas que les salían. Una vez dentro de su sala especial, ambos se miraron.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Weasley?

-Por esta noche, Zabini, soy Ginny, no Weasley.-le susurró en el oído, y él le tomó la cintura.

-¿Solo por esta noche?- dijo besándole el borde de la mandíbula, a lo que ella se estremeció. Semanas de tensión acumuladas marcando presencia.

-Sí… no lo desaproveches.

Y no tuvo que decir más, pues Blaise le tomó la mano y la arrastró a su dormitorio, tratando de darle tiempo a que se arrepintiera, por si acaso, pero Ginny estaba mirando embobada la decoración, apenas recordó porqué estaba allí. La habitación del chico estaba decorada casi igual que la suya, en tonos rojos oscuros y negro, sensual, cálido…candente justo como ellos.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Ginny?- susurró él a su espalda, rozándole el hombro con su aliento.

-No hagas que me arrepienta, Zabini.- bromeó a lo que el chico rió.

-Créeme -su voz sonaba ronca y áspera- cuando salgas de aquí mañana, lo que menos harás será arrepentirte.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello, lenta y suavemente, toda una tortura, de esas que no quieres dejar, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Estás tan seguro?- susurró con voz temblorosa.

-Cuando acabe contigo no recordarás ni quién demonios es Potter.- y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, apartándole uno de los tirantes del vestido para quedarse sin aliento.- Estás usando el conjunto que te regalé.- dijo sorprendido, apretándola más contra su cuerpo, que comenzaba a estar visiblemente excitado.

Deslizó el otro tirante por el hombro de la chica y fue desabrochando lenta y tortuosamente cada uno de los botones que recorrían la espalda de la pelirroja, pero no le dio tiempo a quitárselo, pues ella se giró bruscamente y le miró divertida, si él pensaba que iba a dominar la situación, estaba muy equivocado.

-¡Oh vamos!- se quejó Blaise, pero ella negó condescendientemente con la cabeza, a la vez que desataba la pajarita del traje y la deslizaba por su cuello mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa arrugada hasta dejar su marcado torso descubierto. Notaba su pulso acelerado, y la forma en que este se estremecía cuando le recorría el pecho con la yema de los dedos. Era cierto que había sido quién mandaba en su relación con Harry, pero se sentía aún más poderosa con el Slytherin, pues sabía que él estaba acostumbrado a llevar la batuta y ahora se la estaba cediendo. Le bajó la camisa por los hombros hasta que terminó siendo un bulto blanco en el suelo, ambos se miraron intensamente, no había necesidad de mediar palabras, el único ruido que querían oír era el roce de sus cuerpos y sus respiraciones agitadas, dado el momento.

Ginny deslizó suavemente sus dedos hasta llegar a la cinturilla del pantalón de vestir del moreno, que se estremecía ante cualquier contacto que ella le brindara. Le desabrochó el botón con una habilidad pasmosa, y lo deslizó hacia abajo demorándose, a propósito, en su entrepierna, disfrutando de cada una de las reacciones que este tenía.  
No pudiendo soportarlo más, Blaise la llevó a tientas hasta la cama y terminó de sacarle el vestido, dejando a la vista una hermosa piel pálida cubierta de pequeñas pecas y lunares, que hacían que su boca se secara con la simple idea de poder besarla. Uno de sus sueños más repetidos en las últimas semanas se hizo realidad cuando, parado frente a ella, vio por completo el esbelto cuerpo de la chica cubierto parcialmente por el conjunto que él mismo le había comprado. Se la veía totalmente espléndida, como un ángel en versión un poco más erótica y menos bíblica. Podría haberla contemplado así durante el resto de sus días, pero Ginny no se veía con muchas ganas de esperar, y se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que ambos terminaran tumbados sobre las finas y delicadas sábanas de seda mirándose a los ojos y los labios intermitentemente. Parecía mentira que con la tensión que acumulaban hacia cosa de un mes, aún no hubieran probado los labios del otro, pero eso ya no les importaba, porque el joven moreno acortó la distancia entre el rostro de ella y el suyo propio, y tomándole con la mano la delicada mejilla, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, lentamente como si quisiera absorber con cuidado todo contacto con ella. Deslizó lentamente el labio inferior de ella entre sus dientes y lo mordió de manera sensual provocando que ella abriera su boca entre un gemido. Blaise pasó su lengua entre los labios de la joven y se adueñó de su boca con fiereza y necesidad, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si temiera que fuera a escapar. Compartieron ese beso durante minutos, horas quizás, no les importaba el tiempo porque jamás habían compartido un beso como ese con nadie, capaz de erizarles la piel y hacerlos llegar al cielo sin necesidad de nada más, hasta que ella comenzó a repartir besos y mordiscos por su cuello y mandíbula bajando lentamente por su pecho, mientras él, incapaz de moverse, trazaba círculos con sus yemas por la espalda de ella.  
Ginny no tenía tanta experiencia en el ámbito como su amante, pues solo había compartido esa intimidad con Harry, pero sabía que no era muy difícil enloquecer a un hombre y era lo que ella se disponía a hacer, pasando sus labios humedecidos por el pecho de él, mientras deslizaba su mano en sus calzoncillos. Quería ir despacio, hacer que él le pidiera más, pero se le hacía tan difícil no ser ella la que le suplicara. Cuando tomó entre sus manos la extensión del miembro, vio como el cerraba sus ojos y los apretaba fuertemente. Subía y bajaba su mano, una y otra vez, en diferentes velocidades, aplicando más y menos fuerza hasta que supo que si seguía así, no podría continuar como lo deseaba, por lo que se deslizó por todo su cuerpo hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron entre las piernas del chico, y de pronto, para sorpresa de Blaise, la boca de la chica sustituyó a sus manos enviándole ondas de placer que estaba seguro lo matarían. Fue así como, por primera vez en su vida, gracias a las habilidades de la pelirroja, Blaise Zabini, perdió el control al principio de una experiencia sexual y sintió como su cuerpo se liberaba entre los carnosos labios y dulce paladar de su amante.  
Blaise boqueaba e intentaba hablar pero le era imposible, se sentía aturdido y avergonzado al ver la cara de satisfacción y burla que la pelirroja le mostraba en ese instante.

-¿Qué pasa, Zabini? Había oído por ahí que lo tuyo era el autocontrol y eso.- le ronroneó al oído.

-Ahora verás…- y sin darle opción, la giró para que su espalda se hundiera en el colchón y se tumbó sobre ella, apoyando todo su peso en uno de sus brazos, dispuesto a demostrarle porque era tan conocido entre las jóvenes del colegio.

Se recreó en su pecho, mordisqueando, lamiendo y jugueteando hasta que sus pechos quedaron rojos y amoratados, todo sin haberle sacado ese sexy conjunto blanco, y comenzó a descender a base de besos por su estómago, imitando lo que ella había hecho antes, mientras deslizaba sus braguitas hasta sus tobillos. Ella sabía lo que se le venía encima, era el precio a pagar por haberle hecho perder su preciado autocontrol, pero no se quejó, más bien lo apremió, tratando de conducir la mano morena hasta sus partes más íntimas, pero él no se lo permitió.  
Sintió como Blaise sonreía contra su ombligo, disfrutando de tener el control nuevamente, y tardó en colocar su rostro entre las piernas de ella, excitada por la expectación. Para Ginny, los segundos que el moreno no movió ficha, fueron los más torturadores de su vida, estaba tan expectante, que no se esperó para nada la brutalidad con que el chico hundió dos de sus dedos en su interior provocando un jadeo de sorpresa. Lo que vino después bien podría describirse como la mejor experiencia de Ginny, algo que sabía no olvidaría jamás, la sensación de su boca rozando sus muslos, su lengua profundizando en su interior, él deleitándose con su sabor.

-¿Qué dices ahora del autocontrol, pelirroja?- gruñó Blaise.

-Te odio.- no lo hacía.- por favor…- le suplicó cuando el retomó su tarea, necesitaba sentirlo más cerca.- por favor… Blaise.-susurró.

Al escuchar su nombre, el moreno se incorporó y la miró a los ojos profundamente como si le pidiera permiso para lo que venía, y ella no pensaba negarse. Escucharla decir su nombre por primera vez y entre gemidos lo había enloquecido.  
Y así, a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana falsa, Blaise Zabini se hundió en Ginny Weasley, ambos dejaron atrás sus prejuicios, su miedo a aceptarse el uno al otro y todo lo que los alejaba.

Al menos por una noche.


	21. Chapter 21

**HELLO, IT'S ME, okno. Aquí estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo. Este es como una pequeña recopilación de drabbles, son "crónicas", por eso el título. Espero que os guste y porfavor (insertar carita extremadamente tierna como la de Boo) dejadme en los comentarios que personaje quereis que aparezca pronto en los próximos capítulos, y ese capítulo será dedicado a quiénes me den la idea.**

 **¡Gracias a mi querida NigerLacrimam, que no se deja ni un capítulo sin un review, siempre presente!**

 **Venga, no os molesto más, disfrutad de mis personajes resacosos.**

 **~Topi**

 _ **THE AFTER-BALL CHRONICLES**_

Hay sucesos que por muy comunes que se vean desde fuera, para los involucrados, posiblemente, parezca la cosa más extraña o bizarra en la que podrían imaginar estar metidos. Si no que se lo dijeran a Hermione Granger.  
Todo había comenzado cuando el profesor Flitwick fue a avisarles que ya debían retirarse a sus dormitorios, salieron en tropel hacia el pasillo y se dividieron en todas las direcciones. Hermione vio a su amigo desaparecer arrastrando a Astoria Greengrass hacia la Torre Gryffindor, pero no veía a Ginny por ninguna parte.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-susurró una voz a su espalda.

-No es necesario, de verdad.- Charlie tenía un aspecto lamentable y gracioso, con su espesa mata pelirroja despeinada y la pajarita desatada, lo mejor sería que fuera a su habitación.

-¿Segura? No me fio mucho de…

-Yo haré que llegue sana y salva, Weasley.- le interrumpió Draco, visiblemente en mejor estado que hacía unas horas.

-¿Ves, Charlie? Malfoy se asegurará, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ve a dormir.- y después de darle un dulce beso en la mejilla se fue junto a su recién estrenado amigo.

Caminaron junto a Goyle, que llevaba en brazos a una muy dormida Padma y les exigía silencio, pues temía despertarla. Flora, Cormac, Dean y Daphne habían desaparecido hacía cosa de una hora, tal y como lo habían hecho Blaise y Ginny. _Lo que hacen la juventud y las hormonas_ … pensó Hermione.  
Al llegar a su sala, esperaban escuchar ruidos extraños, cosa que no sucedió, y después de que Gregory posara a la chica en su cama para que durmiera, se despidió y fue a dormir. Draco y Hermione se metieron en sus habitaciones, se pusieron sus pijamas y salieron para asearse en los baños. La castaña estaba lavándose los dientes tranquilamente con la puerta abierta cuando escuchó como la llamaban.

-Granger- gritó Draco desde el otro baño.

- _Gue guiegues Magfoy_ -tenía la boca llena de pasta de dientes.

-No hay pasta de dientes.

- _Fen agui y agaga de ga miga_.

Al entrar al baño, Draco estalló en carcajadas, pues el aspecto de la chica era realmente cómico, la pasta de dientes le chorreaba por la barbilla. Ella lo miró con enfado pero le tendió el tubo de mejunje blanco y pastoso. Hermione imaginó que él lo tomaría y se iría, pero la empujó suavemente con su cadera para hacerse un hueco en el lavamanos y procedió a lavarse los dientes junto a ella, que seguía frotando los suyos con los ojos desorbitados.

- _¿Gabes gue Granguer? Ge vegs mug gaguiosa agui._

- _Y gu guenas gomo gun iguiota_.- se burló la chica.

- _Gusto gomo gu, tgonta_.

Ambos se enjuagaron, sus cabezas peligrosamente cerca y se incorporaron, mirándose a los ojos a través del ornamentado espejo. Draco se giró y acercó una mano al rostro de ella, que ahora le enfrentaba. Le deslizó el pulgar por la comisura del labio suavemente, mientras ella contenía la respiración. Cuando su mano se alejó de su rostro, su mirada cambió por una de interrogación.

-Tenías restos de pasta de dientes en la cara.- se encogió de hombros, mientas se dirigía a la puerta.

-Malfoy… espera.- ella se acercó un poco más a él y tendió su mano cerrada hacia el rostro pálido del chico, que trataba de comprender qué hacía ella y si le estaba acariciando, hasta que sintió como algo pastoso se pegaba en su nariz y ella estallaba en risas. Pasta de dientes.

-Me las vas a pagar.

Y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, el rubio le había pegado la misma pasta que ella a él, en la cara. Los siguientes diez minutos transcurrieron entre carcajadas, gruñidos y pasta de dientes volando por los aires hasta que Hermione empujó en broma a Draco y este resbaló, se golpeó la cabeza contra el borde del lavamanos, y cayó inconsciente en el sucio suelo del baño. Hermione comenzó a colapsar.

-¡Malfoy!- chilló arrodillándose junto a él.- mierda. Malfoy, despierta. Vamos Malfoy.- le tomó la cabeza y la colocó sobre sus piernas, zarandeándolo para ver si reaccionaba. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.- AYUDA. CHICOS, AYUDA.- gritó.

-¿A qué viene tanto alboroto, joder?- murmuró semi dormida Daphne, seguida de Dean, Flora y Cormac. Miró a donde sus dos amigos estaban.- Hermione, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien?

-Hay que llevarle a la enfermería, rápido.- dijo con voz temblorosa, ¿y si era algo grave? Sería su culpa.

No comprendía del todo como había llegado a suceder, pero no le importaba. La tenía entre sus brazos, y nunca se había sentido más en calma. La hermosa cabellera, esparcida por la almohada, soltaba destellos a causa de los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana. Sintió como ella se revolvía en sueños, pero no quiso despertarla, así podría seguir contemplándola un rato más.  
La noche anterior había sido un verdadero caos en el preciso momento en el que les permitieron quedarse solos, recordaba vagamente la bebida, los juegos y los bailes, pero recordaba claramente cómo había llegado esa hermosa chica a despertar en sus brazos.  
La vio pestañear de sopetón, encandilada por la luz que entraba y se miraron sonriendo, no se arrepentían para nada, no habían hecho algo malo por lo que no deberían sentirse culpables.

-Buenos días, dormilona.- le susurró mientras ella se acurrucaba contra su pecho.

-Buenos días a ti también. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Como un bebé.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.- ¿y tú?

-Más o menos… roncas como un dragón.

-¡Yo no ronco!- exclamó el chico ofendido.

-Oh sí, claro que lo haces.- contestó dándole un pequeño y casto beso en el pecho.

-Mentirosa.- dijo él sacándole la lengua.

-Eres tan maduro-rió mientras él la abrazaba fuertemente.-Oye… ¿estás seguro de esto?- él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Te lo dije anoche, yo no he cambiado de opinión… ¿acaso tú no estás segura?- no quería creer que después de todo lo acontecido la noche anterior ahora ella dudara.

-Claro que no, tonto. Es solo que tengo miedo de qué dirán tus amigos cuando se enteren…- murmuró cohibida.

-¿Mis amigos? ¿Qué hay de los tuyos? Van a intentar envenenarme con esas lenguas de serpientes que tenéis.- ella le miró ofendida, se la veía tan adorable, con el pelo despeinado y las mejillas sonrosadas mirándolo como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza y besarle a la vez.- Mira, si es por eso, a mí me da igual, quiero estar contigo, y eso no va a cambiar porque el resto estén en contra.

-¿Lo prometes?- susurró ella haciendo un puchero.

-Lo prometo.

Y después de eso, todo se convirtió en un enredo de sábanas rojo escarlata y dos cuerpos incapaces de soltarse, daban igual si Slytherin o Gryffindor, querían estar juntos, y no tenía nada de malo ser joven y estarse enamorando.

-Harry espera…- le frenó ella en un momento.

-¿Qué sucede Astoria?

-Tus gafas se han enredado en mi cabello, debieron engancharse desde tu mesita de luz.

Blaise se desperezó sonriente cuando el sol comenzaba a despuntar, había tenido una noche fantástica. Por fin había logrado que la pelirroja sucumbiera a sus encantos, pero incluso le había gustado acurrucarse con ella, cosa que jamás había permitido a ninguna otra chica… había algo en Ginny que le hacía ser irracional en lo que a ella refería. Aún con los ojos cerrados, movió su mano a tientas por la cama, buscando la calidez y suavidad de la chica, pero se encontró con un lecho frío y vacío, ella debía haberse ido hacia horas.  
De pronto se sintió realmente enfadado, al final iba enserio eso de "solo por esta noche" que ella había dicho. Lo usaba y se largaba como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿dónde cojones estaba su puta valentía Gryffindor? Y luego decían que los Slytherin eran los maestros en escabullirse. Por un momento al menos, durante la noche, se vio tomándola de la mano por los pasillos, abrazándola cuando hiciera frio, besándola frente a todo el mundo y mimándola como si nadie más existiera en el mundo. Por un jodido y estúpido momento había sido débil, y él no podía permitirse tener sentimientos, ni por ella ni por nadie, mucho menos si esa persona se largaba en medio de la noche después de compartir lo que ellos habían compartido.  
De un malhumor visible, se vistió y salió de su habitación para darse una ducha y preguntarles a los chicos si querían ir a jugar un rato al Quidditch, pero la sala se encontraba vacía. Se acercó a la habitación de Draco, su puerta estaba abierta pero al igual que la de Granger, estaba vacía, también la de Goyle y Daphne. Extrañado, se aseó y decidió bajar al Gran Salón a desayunar algo, aún eran las once y media. Estaba por entrar cuando escuchó como lo llamaban.

-¡Blaise, Blaise!- era Daphne que corría en su dirección visiblemente agitada.

-Con calma ¿qué pasa?

-Es Draco, está en la enfermería inconsciente.

-Eh ¿cómo, por qué?- pero la chica le ignoró y lo arrastró con ella hacia la enfermería, donde una Hermione ojerosa miraba con culpa el camastro donde estaba tendido su amigo.

-Zabini-murmuró ella como todo saludo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-miró interrogante a las dos chicas.

-Fue mi culpa.- sentenció Hermione.- Él me pidió pasta de dientes, y terminó lavándoselos en el baño en el que yo estaba. Nos pusimos a bobear y terminamos haciendo una guerra de pasta de dientes, luego lo empujé.-La castaña comenzaba a hipear, al borde de las lágrimas, siempre había sido muy sensible en cuanto a dañar a personas que no lo merecían o que eran sus amigos.- y… y resbaló golpeándose la cabeza con el lavamanos.

-Seguro no es nada, Granger, no debes preocuparte.- dijo el moreno tratando de animarla.

-Madame Pomfrey dice que se ha dado un golpe muy fuerte, podría tener una contusión o una hemorragia interna. ¡PODRÍA ESTAR MURIENDOSE!-chilló desesperada, sabía que exageraba pero no podía evitarlo.

Justo en ese momento, dos cabezas pelirrojas, una rubia y una morena entraban en la enfermería como un rayo.

-Gracias por avisar, Daph- agradeció su hermana Astoria.- ¿Cómo está?

-Aún no sabemos nada, pero dudo que sea algo muy grave.-Hermione se disponía a abrir la boca para recordar todo lo que había dicho antes y el peligro en el que estaba pero Harry la interrumpió.

-Ey Herms, ¿es cierto que esto pasó jugando con pasta de dientes?- él trataba de romper la tensión, pero a todos les pareció gracioso menos a ella.

-No seas tonto, Harry, seguro que el hurón oxigenado este se lo merecía.

-No seas imbécil, Ronald. Podría estar grave y tú estás diciendo estas estupideces.

-Pero si no he dicho nada malo…

-Cállate, Ron- corearon el resto del grupo.

Se acercaron más al sillón en el que Hermione llevaba sentada toda la noche, ni siquiera se había cambiado, seguía con el pijama, para que les explicara bien lo sucedido. Ginny notaba las taladrantes y furtivas miradas de Blaise, y no comprendía qué le sucedía al chico. Habían pasado una noche fantástica, le había dicho que le gustaba y ahora la trataba como si tuviera la peste, como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos. ¿Qué le pasaba al Slytherin?  
Habían pasado unos veinte minutos cuando Draco comenzó a revolverse entre las sábanas.

-Necesito agua- murmuró con voz áspera.

-¡Oh por Merlín, Malfoy estás vivo!- gritó Hermione abalanzándose sobre él en un acto reflejo, que dejó a todos perplejos.

-Mejor voy a buscar a Madame Pomfrey…-murmuró Ron alejándose.

-Ni veinticuatro horas de amistad y ya has intentado matarme, Granger. ¿Debería esto preocuparme?- su mano se posó involuntariamente en la cabeza de ella.

-Cállate, imbécil, me has dado un susto de muerte.- le regañó, aun apretándolo entre sus brazos.

-¡Pero si ha sido tu culpa!- rió él.

-Señorita Granger, deje respirar al pobre señor Malfoy.- la regañó Madame Pomfrey. Hermione se apartó bruscamente y visiblemente sonrojada se sentó otra vez en el sillón en el que estaba antes.

Harry y el resto se miraban interrogantes, sabían que los chicos habían pactado una nueva amistad pero aquello era exagerado, y ninguno de los dos parecía percibir que parecían una adorable pareja. Tampoco se daban cuenta de que se miraban el uno al otro, sin siquiera posar sus ojos en el resto. Solo ellos.

En cuanto se levantó, Charlie corrió a darse una ducha y asearse para bajar a desayunar y ver si encontraba a Hermione. Había pasado una noche espléndida junto a ella, y estaba preciosa. Recordó el primer baile que habían disfrutado en el Gran Salón hacía apenas unas horas, era una canción muggle y Hermione reía con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras él tomaba su cintura. Había constado de mucho autocontrol no intentar besarla, por respeto a su hermano pero sobre todo por respeto a ella. Aún no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de la castaña por él, y por encima de todas las cosas no quería arruinar ese hermoso vínculo que habían desarrollado en los últimos años. Si su madre se enterara de que intentaba salir con Hermione, que era casi una hija para ella, sería capaz de matarlo, o peor, cortarle el pelo.

Estaba entrando al Gran Salón cuando chocó contra un cuerpo. Una chica. Una chica con una taza de café.

-Oh por Circe, lo siento muchísimo.- masculló nerviosa la chica.

-Tranquila no es nada, yo lo arreglo. _Fregotego_.- y con un movimiento de varita, los limpió a ambos de manchas de café.

-Gracias.-murmuró avergonzada.-señor…

-Weasley. Charlie Weasley.- el pelirrojo la observó. Era una alta y esbelta chica pálida de pelo negro azabache y ojos oscuros, vestía un traje de falda y chaqueta de color lavanda y unos zapatos de tacón que estilizaban sus delgadas piernas.

-Ah, el de los dragones. He leído mucho sobre usted.

-¿Leído?- la miró extrañado, pensando si la chica no había consumido algún tipo de planta alucinógena o había sido blanco de un _confundus_.- ¿Quién es exactamente usted?

-Oh siento haber sido descortés, soy Mae Winerbread.

-¿Y a qué se debe que haya leído sobre mí, señorita Winerbread?

-Yo analizo junto a la profesora McGonagall los diarios de los chicos… te sorprendería saber todos los que hablan de ti.-comentó con una sonrisa pícara. _Si el joven Weasley supiera_ pensó.

-Me encantaría quedarme aquí y pedirle que me explicara exactamente qué quiere decir con eso pero mi cuerpo me pide un café bien cargado y estoy seguro que usted debe seguir con su deber y que nos veremos por los pasillos ¿no es cierto?- le sonrió y ella se ruborizó… era el efecto Weasley, como Bill lo llamaba.

-Claro, señor Weasley. Que tenga una buena mañana.

-Charlie, llámame Charlie.

-De acuerdo, Charlie.- y con una inclinación de cabeza, que desprendió un fuerte olor a té verde de su pelo, Mae Winerbread se alejó por el pasillo.

Ron encontró la excusa perfecta para no pasar más tiempo en la Sala Común contemplado aquella escena tan molesta, cuando Harry, Astoria y Ginny aparecieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y lo arrastraron hasta la enfermería murmurando algo sobre Malfoy y Hermione. Cuando llegaron allí, la situación se tornó tan incómoda que fue capaz de olvidarse incluso de lo que seguramente estaba sucediendo, en ese instante, en la Torre Gryffindor. Pero dado un momento no pudo soportarlo más, la manera involuntaria en la que Hermione acudió a Malfoy le molestó, pues aún no aceptaba esa extraña amistad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin de la que él no formaba parte, y se largó al Gran Salón, aún tenía tiempo para desayunar. No dejaba de cavilar sobre lo ocurrido anoche y lo que veía esta mañana, le estaba provocando un gran dolor de cabeza, aunque quizá eso fuera más culpa de la resaca que de otra cosa. Simplemente no comprendía porque se veía arrastrado a ella cada vez que había una oportunidad, es decir ¿no se supone que se odiaban? Y aun así había sucumbido al deseo cada vez que se encontraban a solas, sobre todo cuando ella parecía enfadada y pataleaba… joder, se veía condenadamente caliente cuando estaba enfurecida, principalmente con él, y le gritaba, porque luego, cuando él se le acercaba, ella se rendía y ambos cuerpos se unían donde fuera que estuvieran. Pero no podían pasar más allá, era una línea imaginaria que ambos se habían impuesto sin que el otro lo supiera, porque ella era una Slytherin respetada y temida, y él un Gryffindor héroe de guerra que había ayudado a salvar el mundo mágico. No se parecían, no debían, nadie aceptaría esa pareja, y Ron lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su cuerpo entre sus brazos, en su pelo oscuro enredado entre sus manos… suspiró. Ahora ella debía estar muy entretenida retozando con ese estúpido chico mientras él pensaba en ella como un estúpido enamorado.

LA ODIABA.

O eso se decía…


	22. Chapter 22

**Volví con otro extraño y sin sentido capítulo de esta historia. Les aviso que tendremos hoy a un nuevo personaje OC, pero no les adelantaré nada más que su nombre: Marcus DeLuca. Como veréis por el título, este capítulo recoge varias semanas a la vez y básicamente se lleva por delante todo noviembre de 1998.**

 **Antes de dejarlos continuar con la lectura, me gustaría mencionar y agradecer a MARUVTA, que a pesar de su ausencia, ha leído y apoyado desde los primeros capítulos, ¡ya echaba de menos tus reviews!  
Y finalmente, teniendo en cuenta que en algún país del mundo ya es jueves 03 de marzo... felicitar con todo mi corazón a la única causante de que este fic exista: NigerLacrimam. Quiero aprovechar este espacio para darle las gracias, por su amistad, su apoyo incondicional y el ser capaz de soportarme incluso cuando ni yo misma puedo hacerlo. También por las largas conversaciones nocturnas, las pequeñas preocupaciones que tiene por mi, y el uso de vocabulario médico que apenas alcanzo a comprender. Creo que ella no es consciente aún de lo mucho que la necesito en mi vida y todo lo que la aprecio, pues no soy alguien que suela demostrar sus sentimientos, así que cualquier cosa... diganselo ustedes jajaja. Feliz mayoría de edad, mi querida Granger. ¡Este capítulo va a tu salud!**

 _ **WEEK AFTER WEEK**_

El silencio se hizo presente en el exacto momento en el que Astoria Greengrass y Harry Potter cruzaron la puerta del Gran Salón abrazados y riendo de alguna tontería que él había dicho. Oficialmente estaban juntos. Vio un par de caras de asco entre la multitud, pero le daba igual, porque ahora entendía a qué se refería Snape cuando le dijo, mediante la Piedra de la Resurrección, que no dejara que los prejuicios lo obnubilaran y arruinaran su vida. Astoria le hacía feliz, por muy Slytherin que fuera, y un mes y medio de clase le había sido suficiente para saber que quería estar con ella. _"Ojalá Ron se diera cuenta de que le gusta Pansy"_ … pensó cuando le vio a lo lejos discutiendo con la morena.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el baile, y todo parecía encauzarse y volver a la normalidad, bueno todo no, porque todo el mundo estaba extrañado de la bizarra amistad de dos de los miembros del Trio de Oro y el ex mortífago, que por cierto había salido de la enfermería hacia tan solo una semana por una contusión causada por la propia Granger, o eso decían los rumores. Pero a excepción de eso, todo marchaba como la seda, cada vez faltaba menos para la navidad, y los ánimos habían subido perceptiblemente entre el alumnado de Hogwarts.

-Silencio, por favor.-pidió la profesora McGonagall interrumpiendo el desayuno del lunes.- Gracias. Como todos sabemos, estos últimos meses no habéis gozado de la posibilidad de cursar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, debido a la falta de un docente para impartirla. Pero ya no hace falta preocuparse, pues el ministro nos ha concedido la posibilidad de que el nuevo profesor sea un auror. Démosle una cálida bienvenida al señor Marcus DeLuca.

El alumnado entero contemplo como el auror avanzaba tímidamente hacia donde se encontraba la directora, y sonreía. Era un hombre de unos treinta años, de constitución fuerte y grande, pelo rubio arena y ojos almendrados. Tenía un par de cicatrices, una en su nariz y otra en el cuello, como si le hubieran rasgado con un cuchillo.

-Ho…Hola alumnos.-su voz, grave, era música para los oídos de las mujeres, y algún que otro hombre, que se encontraban en la sala.- Me siento enormemente feliz de poder enseñarles este curso. Como Auror, mi tarea ha sido combatir durante años el peligro, para que ustedes estén a salvo. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido en estos últimos seis años, estoy más que seguro que todos opinamos que ustedes deben ser preparados para poder enfrentar los obstáculos si algún día llegan a presentárseles. Nada me enorgullecería más que 1saber que haré un buen trabajo con ustedes. Nos vemos en clase.

Y tras ese pequeño discurso, se retiró a la mesa de profesores, mientras los alumnos le aplaudían. Tenían el presentimiento de que, además de Remus Lupin, este sería el único profesor de DCAO que no los infravaloraría.

-¡Oh por las mismísimas barbas de Dumbledore! ¿Habéis visto lo que es ese hombre?- casi gritó Daphne con los ojos desorbitados. Las chicas rieron, pero a ninguno de los chicos les causó mucha gracia, mucho menos a Dean.

-Es muy guapo- dijo Ginny suspirando- ¿Habéis escuchado esa voz? Creí que me iba a v…

-No es necesaria tanta información, Weasley.- intervino Blaise, que a pesar de los intentos de la chica de hablarle, se había dedicado a ser un completo idiota con ella desde la mañana siguiente al baile.

-Oye, ¿y a ti que te pasa Zabini? Déjame en paz.- Ginny lo miró desafiante.

-¿Así que ahora soy Zabini otra vez? Debí suponerlo.- A este punto ambos estaban de pie, las manos apoyadas en la mesa, y sus ojos llenos de furia y rabia.

-Eh ¿qué está pasan…- Hermione no llegó a terminar de hablar.

-Y yo soy Weasley para ti ¿no? Fuiste tú el que empezó. No sé qué bilblys te pasa, Zabini.

-¿Qué que me pasa? Deberías saberlo doña me-largo-avergonzada-después-de-haber-estado...

-¿Irme?- lo interrumpió, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, todos habían oído.

-Mira, no es necesario que me digas nada, no eres más que otra chica del montón, Weasley, yo me largo.

Ginny se sentó aturdida, mientras Blaise cruzaba las puertas del Gran Salón ante la mirada atónita de la mesa Slytherin, algunos profesores y algunos alumnos de otras casas que se habían dado cuenta del barullo. El silencio se apoderó del grupo de amigos, que se encontraron sorprendidos al ver que todo aquel tonteo entre la pelirroja y el moreno, en realidad era algo un poco más profundo. El punto, era que seguían sin entender muy bien porque Zabini se había marchado tan enojado, pues su actitud no cuadraba con las últimas palabras dichas. Poco rato después, Ginny se fue en silencio, no volvieron a verla durante el resto del día.

 _ **Una semana más tarde**_

-Vamos Granger, no es para tanto.-trató de calmarla, pero empezaba a temer su reacción.

-Malfoy tiene razón, Hermione.- le repetía Flora una y otra vez.

-No creo que esto tenga repercusiones importantes, Herms.- intervino Daphne.

-Sí, Hermione, eso mismo que ha dicho Daphne.- Gregory no entendía nada pero quería ayudar.

-No sé por qué te estresas tanto, no pasa nada.- dijo Cormac, su novia le pegó un tortazo en la nunca.

-Los chicos están en lo cierto.- Dean ya no sabía que más decir, a cada segundo de silencio de su amiga, tenía más miedo.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el suelo de su apartamento-común, rodeada de sus compañeros, a excepción de Blaise y Ginny, que habían desaparecido pues no soportaban estar en la misma habitación. Estaba mirando un punto fijo en la pared, con gesto horrorizado, como si fuera presa de un trauma o shock y no decía nada. Los chicos llevaban un buen rato tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero se negaba a hablar. Exageraba, si me permiten. No era para tanto, pero la castaña siempre tendía a maximizar cualquier cosa que sucediera.  
La puerta se abrió y entraron Harry y Astoria de la mano, Hermione ni siquiera se dio la vuelta o hizo el amague de querer ver de quién se trataba.

-Gracias a Merlín, Potter.- dijo Draco aliviado, la situación era tan preocupante como para que el mismísimo Malfoy le pidiera ayuda a San Potter, incluso aunque fueran amigos.

-¿Está así por eso que me has comentado?- preguntó preocupado mientras se arrodillaba junto a su mejor amiga. Todos asintieron.- Pero sigo sin comprender, ¿exactamente qué ha sucedido? Falto a una clase y me pierdo todo, maldita sea.

-Profesor. Mi varita. Fue sin querer.- murmuró incoherentemente la castaña. Seguía sin poder creerlo.

-¿Qué? Hermione, soy yo, puedes hablar conmigo. Vamos, cuéntamelo, sé que puedes.- ella lo miró por primera vez desde que había llegado, respiró profundo y se dispuso a explicarle la historia que se había perdido por faltar a clase.

-Estábamos en DCAO y DeLuca me ha pedido que peleara contra él mientras alguien trataba de distraerme por la espalda.- miró entonces a Draco.- Malfoy se ofreció voluntario para la distracción- Harry notó que le temblaba la voz, y pensó que era por su nerviosismo… si Potter supiera.

-¿Y…-le animó a seguir.

-Sin querer hice un hechizo que le quitó la ropa y lo dejó en calzoncillos.- dijo tan rápido que, quien no estuviera acostumbrado al incesante parloteo de la chica, no hubiera sido capaz de entenderla.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Harry estalló en carcajadas tumbándose en la alfombra, parecía que iba a ahogarse.

-Entonces lo que dicen…-dijo entre carcajadas- es cierto.- y siguió riéndose por, aproximadamente diez minutos más.

-Ya vale Harry, no es gracioso.-le dijo ofendida Hermione.

-Si lo es, y estoy seguro de que todas las chicas de esa clase te agradecen que les hayas dado esa visión.- intervino Cormac.- No es para tanto, a DeLuca no le ha importado.

-No es por DeLuca… ¡pero soy el hazmerreír de todo Hogwarts!-contestó enterrando su cara en sus manos.

-No pasará nada, de verdad, seguro que todos lo olvidan pronto.- trató de calmarla Dean. No lo harían, sería un hecho que trascendería los siglos.

Estuvieron varios minutos más así, hasta que decidieron que lo mejor sería irse a dormir y que la castaña se tranquilizara sola, por lo que Harry y Astoria se fueron y el resto comenzaron a marcharse. Hermione quedó sentada en la alfombra por un rato más, creyéndose sola, hasta que alguien le habló.

-Vamos Granger, tienes que dormir.

-No tengo sueño, Malfoy.- pero un bostezo desmintió lo dicho.

-Oh sí que lo tienes, anda ve a dormir.

-Que no.

-Entonces al menos túmbate en el sillón por si te duermes, no debe ser cómodo quedarse dormido en el suelo.

-No.- pero la mirada desafiante y terca de Draco era tan persistente que hizo lo que le dijo.- está bien, ya puedes largarte.

-Voy a quedarme aquí un rato más.-se acostó en el sillón de enfrente, de cara a ella, solo un par de metros los separaban.

-¿Por qué?

-Me preocupa que vayas a pasarte toda la noche pensando en los rumores que puedan haber sobre ti y lo de DeLuca.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Estés aquí o no, puedo seguir pensando en eso.

-No lo haces. Yo te distraigo.

-Mentira. No lo haces.

-Yo creo que sí… quedó bastante demostrado hoy en DCAO. ¿En qué pensabas exactamente cuándo te tomé la cintura, que hiciste que a DeLuca se le fuera la ropa?- le susurró pícaramente. Hermione enrojeció, suerte que están las luces apagadas y solo el Lumos de sus varitas colocadas en el centro de la alfombra los iluminaba.

-¿Yo?... en, en nada. Ni siquiera noté que me habías tocado.-mintió alzando el mentón.

-Ya, como no notas esto ¿no?- la chica primero no entendió, pero de pronto lo vio ponerse de pie y caminar la poca distancia que había hacia ella.

-Malfoy ¿Qué haces?- el rubio se sentó en el hueco del sofá que había entre el estómago y la barrera que hacían sus piernas. Le acarició lentamente la mejilla.

-¿Tampoco notas esto?-susurró.

-N…no.- dijo, pero mentía, cuando sintió su contacto tembló, y él lo sabía.

-Ya.- sonrió con gesto de superioridad. Acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella, sus alientos mezclándose, y por un momento, ella creyó que iba a besarla.-Buenas noches, Granger.- y tras darle un dulce y tierno beso en la frente se fue, habiéndole conjurado una manta verde esmeralda.

Aquella noche, Hermione no volvió a pensar en DeLuca y lo ocurrido, pero unos penetrantes ojos grises la persiguieron en sueños. Y no lo comprendía.

* * *

-Hermione Granger, hazme el favor y sal ahora mismo al pasillo, no va a suceder nada, por el mismísimo Merlín.- los chicos la miraban tercamente, a pesar de todo lo que le dijeron ayer, seguía teniendo miedo a las burlas en los pasillos.

-Ya lo hablamos anoche, Herms, no sucederá nada.-le dijo Padma acariciándole el brazo. Los demás seguían con la vista fija en ella, pero Draco no estaba, y se sintió extraña por estarse preguntando donde estaría el chico.

Tomó aire, abrió la entrada de la mazmorra y salió con la vista al frente. Nadie la miró en el pasillo, al menos no fijamente, ni en el Gran Salón, ni en clase, y no lo entendía, es más, todos eran cordiales con ella… _demasiado_. Y clase tras clase se encontró preguntándose donde estaría Draco. No lo vio en el desayuno, ni en la comida, tampoco en DCAO, Transformaciones o Encantamientos.  
Pero no llegó la cena, cuando escuchó su voz y lo olió incluso antes de doblar la esquina del pasillo en el que él estaba. Se acercó un poco más y miró disimuladamente, tratando de no ser vista. Había alguien más con él, un chico alto de séptimo de su clase. Draco lo tenía arrinconado en una pared y le miraba con odio.

-Escúchame, no quiero volverte a oír diciendo alguna barbaridad sobre Granger ni difundiendo rumores estúpidos, como lo de que está yendo a escondidas a su habitación o lo que sea. Porque te juro por el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin que me encargaré de ti… ¿entendido? ¿O necesitas ver la Marca?

Su voz sonaba tan suave que infundía incluso más miedo que si estuviera gritando, y sus ojos… Circe, podrían matar a alguien. El chico asintió y salió corriendo, al igual que Hermione en la otra dirección. No quería que él supiera que lo había visto, tenía el presentimiento de que el orgullo de Draco se vería minado si se enteraba de que había presenciado como amenazaba a un chico por defenderla... ¿Era por eso que todo el mundo era amable con ella? ¿Había estado él encargándose de amenazar a la gente? La idea resultaba… extraña, ya que apenas hacía dos años, era de él de quién los demás la defendían, y ahora el mismo chico estaba preocupándose por ella. Era cuanto menos tierno, y a pesar de que no le gustaba la forma en que tenía arrinconado a aquel chico, la idea de Draco protegiéndola le hacía sonreír y querer darle un abrazo.

* * *

El frío había llegado de golpe a los terrenos de Hogwarts y alrededores, y el cielo comenzaba a amenazar con una próxima tormenta de nieve. Draco se encontraba en su habitación, tapado hasta las orejas con su colcha negra y verde oscuro. No planeaba quedarse todo el domingo encerrado en la habitación, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para sacar una pizca de su cuerpo fuera de la calidez de su cama. Se había acostumbrado a dormir en calzoncillos, pues creía que el contacto de su piel desnuda con las sábanas y mantas le otorgaba una mayor temperatura, y si salía ahora, se congelaría, pero además, todo su cuerpo dolía por los golpes de ayer… si tan solo McGonagall hubiera tenido una idea mejor.

 _ **CUATRO DIAS ANTES**_

-No voy a hacerlo.- gritó Hermione dando un pisotón.

-Oh, claro que lo harás, aquí o caemos todos o ninguno.

-Lee mis labios, Malfoy. Me. Niego. A. Hacerlo.

-Va a tener que hacerlo, señorita Granger, o le serán restados puntos a su equipo, y además podría influir en su informe de egreso de la escuela. Dudo que en su próximo trabajo les guste saber que tiene usted problemas para enfrentar nuevas experiencias y trabajar en equipo, no importa cuántos mundos mágicos salve, o cuántas veces lo haga. No se libra de esta.- McGonagall había escuchado a la castaña discutir con el joven Malfoy en el pasillo, y no pudo evitar intervenir, le preocupaba lo inmadura que podía comportarse a veces Hermione.

-Pero…-trató de intervenir, pero la mirada de la directora no daba lugar a discusiones. Se dio la vuelta y puso dirección a las mazmorras, con Draco pisándole los talones.

-Ya has oído, Granger.

-¡Es que no lo entiendes! Tengo miedo a las alturas.- Draco estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Estás segura que eres tú la chica que estuvo destruyendo Chorrocruxies?

-Se llaman Horrocruxes. ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

-Tú te enfrentaste a mortífagos pero le tienes miedo a una escoba. Eres jodidamente extraña.

-Cállate, no es para tanto. No sé qué le veis de seguro a estar montado en un trozo de madera a centenares de metros del suelo. Es ilógico, ¿acaso no sabes lo que es la gravedad?

-¿Gravedad?- preguntó confundido.- ¡Deja de usar términos muggle conmigo y escúchame.- ella lo miró molesta, pero le dejo hablar.- No va a sucederte nada, solo debes practicar un poco hasta el partido y ya está, ya oíste a Flitwick, durará poco y la mayoría de los miembros de los equipos ni siquiera juegan Quidditch. Cada día encuentro un motivo más por el que me sorprende que fueras a parar a Gryffindor.

Habían discutido varios minutos más, hasta que se cruzaron a Harry y Ginny, quienes le prometieron que la ayudarían a practicar hasta el sábado, cuando se hicieran los partidos. Los profesores pensaron que para simplificar, los equipos serían de cinco, por lo que se reducía a un guardián, un buscador, dos cazadores, y un golpeador. Debido a un sorteo, el equipo de Draco, integrado por Hermione, Goyle, Daphne, Cormac y él mismo, debía competir contra el equipo de Astoria, del que eran parte Ron, Pansy, Justin Finn-Fletchley y Romilda Vane.

El día del partido llegó como una exhalación, y mientras el resto del equipo esperaba para salir al campo de juego, Hermione hiperventilaba sentada en un rincón.

-Ey, tranquilízate, todo irá bien, trataré de atrapar rápido la snitch.- Draco se encontraba arrodillado frente ella.- Te he visto practicar, lo harás bien, lo prometo.

-Pero ¿y si me caigo?- preguntó asustada.

-No lo harás, y si llega a suceder, te atraparé.- le contestó seriamente.

-¿Lo prometes?- lo miró esperanzada, y a él le pareció tener enfrente a una adorable niña pequeña asustada.

-Promesa de mortífago.- le guiñó un ojo, la puso de pie y la arrastró hacia la salida, por donde en unos minutos estarían saliendo a jugar.

Pronto Hermione se encontró en el aire subida a la escoba que Charlie le había prestado, su rostro comenzaba a tomar un color para nada natural y su cuerpo temblaba. Draco pasó por su lado y le dio un leve apretón en el brazo, a modo de apoyo, desde que eran amigos, él siempre había tratado de ayudarla, a su manera retorcida, pero lo hacía, y se sentía tremendamente agradecida.  
Le había tocado el puesto de guardiana, pues era incapaz de ser golpeadora, como Goyle, o cazadora como Daphne y Cormac. Mucho menos una buscadora, por lo que el puesto más seguro era frente a los aros. Según Ginny, no sería muy difícil ganarle al equipo contrincante, pues a pesar de Ron y Pansy, ninguno era jugador de Quidditch. Ron había tomado el puesto de guardián también, Astoria el de buscadora, pues la rapidez que tenía la chica para perseguir objetos brillantes era pasmosa, Pansy era golpeadora, y Justin y Romilda, cazadores. El partido podría haber sido algo normal, de no haber sido porque George Weasley, que pasaba de casualidad por la escuela, había pedido que lo dejaran ser comentarista.

-Buenos días queridos asistentes ¿no hace una mañana hermosa hoy?- gritó su voz amplificada, el tono de voz característico del Weasley le otorgaba aún más gracia a cualquier cosa que pudiera decir, como antaño.- Me alegro de ver tantas caras conocidas por aquí, se ve usted espléndida directora McGonagall.

-El partido, Weasley.- gritó la susodicha.

-Está bien, está bien. Esto acaba de comenzar y ya vemos a una rápida Daphne Greengrass con la quaffle bajo el brazo volando hacia mi querido hermano. Pero oh no, la bludger de su amiga Parkinson casi le vuela la cabeza. Yo que tú me buscaba amigas menos agresivas, chica.-todos rieron el comentario, pero Hermione era incapaz de calmarse ¿y si la quaffle iba hacia ella que hacía?- Ron comienza a gritarle a su equipo que haga algo, pero su capitana lo manda a callar y le dice que centre en su trabajo. ¡Bien hecho rubia! Creo que Harry debería explicarle a Ronald que no debe discutirle a su novia, ¿o no?

-EL PARTIDO, SEÑOR WEASLEY.

-Esto forma parte del partido, McGonagall, ¿no le trae recuerdos de antaño de Lee Jordan? ¿No? Pues que pena. Pero volviendo al partido, Draco Malfoy parece más centrado en otra cosa que en buscar la snitch ¿qué será eso que mira con tanta preocupación? – Dijo antes de exclamar- ¡Anda pero si es mi maravillosa ex cuñada Hermione! Oye Herms, relájate, que parece que vas a vomitar babosas, por cierto, me debes una charla ¿no te parece?

-POR LAS BARBAS DE DUMBLEDORE, WEASLEY, EL DICHOSO PARTIDO.

-Lo siento mucho directora, ya sabe usted cómo es esto…Ostras, Romilda Vane está volando rápidamente a los arcos en dirección a Hermione, se prepara, lanza y… McLaggen salva a Granger de moverse de su posición. McLaggen sigue avanzando hacia Ronald y… ¡ANOTA!

Se escucharon risas y vítores de todas partes de las gradas, nadie apoyaba a ningún equipo en especial, pero la energía del Quidditch era contagiosa.

-Malfoy empieza a moverse, creo que ha visto la snitch, pero su contrincante, la menor de las Greengrass, también lo ha hecho, y le disputa la carrera para ver quién la alcanza primero. Ya casi la tiene pero… ¡HERMIONE TEN CUIDADO! – su gritó final no era en tono jocoso, sino más bien atemorizado, una bludger de Pansy iba exactamente dirigida a la cabeza de la castaña.

Draco reaccionó tan pronto como escuchó la voz de George, y salió volando en dirección a Hermione, no había podido reaccionar y había sido golpeada y ahora caía de su escoba. Estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo cuando Draco logró atraparla y acunarla entre sus brazos. Estaba inconsciente.  
Bajó hasta el suelo, y se bajó de la escoba sin soltar a Hermione con ojos atemorizados, mientras los demás se acercaban rápido hacia donde estaba, pero él solo la miraba a ella y el punto exacto de su cabeza por donde manaba sangre.

-Dámela, la llevaré a la enfermería.- dijo Charlie jadeando por la carrera de haber ido corriendo hacia la posición del chico.

-No, yo la llevaré.- se negó a dársela a él y a las decenas de personas que se ofrecieron en los quince minutos que le costó salir del campo de Quidditch, había sido su culpa y él la llevaría, no pensaba despegarse de ella hasta que se despertara.

Y así fue. Draco se pasó todo el día en la enfermería con ella, contemplándola y cuidándola tal y como ella había hecho cuando él se cayó en el baño. Se sentía tan culpable, él le había insistido, la había animado a jugar, le había prometido que estaría a salvo y ahora ella se encontraba inconsciente con un golpe en la cabeza y un color de piel tan blanco que daba miedo. Cuando vio su sangre chorreando por su frente, recuerdos de los dos últimos años le asaltaron la memoria y sintió ganas de vomitar, pero no iba a soltarla por un pensamiento tan egoísta como querer largarse de allí porque tenía miedo. Ella era su amiga ahora, y si había cualquier cosa que sirviera para redimirle de haberla dañado tanto, estaba dispuesto a hacerla sin miramientos.

-¿Malfoy?- una voz pastosa lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y le sonrió aliviado.

-Te prometí que te atraparía.

* * *

-Malfoy- unos golpes en su puerta le trajeron de vuelta al presente. Draco tomó sus pantalones del pijama, y después de ponérselos abrió la puerta.

-Granger... ¿qué sucede?- la castaña no le prestaba atención, miraba con ojos desorbitados el pecho desnudo del chico.- Hola, Tierra llamando a Granger, ¿qué querías?

-Oh, sí, perdona.-dijo ruborizándose. Parkinson ha venido a verte... y han dejado una carta para ti.- se la entregó y salió corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación.

Leyó el remitente de la carta...

 _Narcissa Malfoy Black_


	23. Chapter 23

_**BONDS AND TROUBLES**_

Suspiró mientras la pluma se alejaba del pergamino al haber terminado de firmar los últimos documentos que faltaban. Era libre. No solo burocráticamente, literalmente _libre_.

-Lamento mucho su pérdida, señora Malfoy.- le dijo la secretaria de la oficina del Ministerio. Pero sabía que no lo lamentaba.

Todo el mundo se alegraba de que Lucius Malfoy hubiera muerto recientemente en Azkaban. Pero nadie se atrevía a decírselo a ella, pues pensaban que lo amaba y era devota a su marido, _oh, sí que lo era_ , y sería irrespetuoso frente a la reciente viuda y ahora madre soltera de un joven de dieciocho años, que debía mantener empresas y una herencia a su suerte.

-Gracias por su pésame, señorita.- contestó con su voz filosa Narcissa, y con un asentimiento se alejó hacia las chimeneas para trasladarse a Malfoy Manor mediante la red Flu.

Se sacudió el polvo de la chaqueta y se sentó en el mullido sillón verde tapizado que tanto detestaba, colocando sus pies encima de la mesa ratona que había intentado quemar tres veces y cerrando los ojos, que ni siquiera abrió al escuchar tres 'plops' seguidos.

-Tuny, Willy, Flumy.- saludó cortésmente.

-Flumy notó algo extraño cuando el ama entró a la mansión. Flumy no lo entiende, ama-la voz chillona del elfo doméstico sonaba temblorosa, como si temiera decirle eso.

-Tuny cree que habrá cambios en la mansión, Tuny puede sentirlo en el ambiente, ama.

-Oh, no recordaba que los elfos eran capaces de notar los lazos y vínculos.-comentó más para sí misma. Suspiró, sabiendo lo que se le venía encima.- Bien, quiero que me presten mucha atención. Como todos saben, Lucius- ni siquiera los elfos pudieron no fijarse en el deje de amargura que escapaba de los labios de Narcissa cuando nombraba a su ya fallecido marido- ha fallecido.- los elfos asentían enérgicamente.- Y a Lucius y a mí nos unía un vínculo, que se ha roto al no estar él vivo, por lo que ahora no solo soy Narcissa Black otra vez, si no que ninguno de ustedes me pertenece.

Y los elfos empezaron a llorar, chillando que sería de ellos ahora que su amo no estaba en el mundo terrenal para ordenarles, y quién se encargaría de darles ordenes ahora. Le llevó cosa de una hora calmarles, diciéndoles que ahora eran del heredero Malfoy, Draco y que él decidiría qué hacer.  
Por primera vez en más de veinte años, Narcissa se sirvió su propia copa de whiskey, y recuperando su pose en el sillón, sonrió victoriosa.  
Era libre. De verdad.  
Era libre porqué ya no había vínculo.

Ahora solo quedaba solucionar un par de temas, y hablar con Draco, algo que en el fondo temía.

* * *

El aire invernal se respiraba en cada pasillo de Hogwarts, y el espíritu navideño estaba apoderándose de todos, haciéndoles reír y estar alegres la mayor parte del tiempo, pero para Draco no era así. La carta de su madre le había dejado bastante preocupado, aunque un Malfoy jamás diría eso en voz alta, por no hablar de la creciente angustia que le daba la perspectiva de tener que pasar todas las vacaciones encerrado en su estúpida Mansión sin compañía de nadie… sin ella, y eso tampoco iba a admitirlo porque su cabeza aún no alcanzaba a entender porque su amiga era tan importante o porqué se estaba acercando tanto a ella.

-¡Bola va, Malfoy!

No pudo reaccionar, y la bola de nieve le estalló en toda la espalda. Se giró para mirar con odio a Potter, que reía a carcajadas y corría para esconderse al ver las intenciones del rubio heredero.  
Habían salido a pasear por la nieve por insistencia de Daphne y Hermione, que hicieron a todos abrigarse y salir correteando hasta allí. La mayor de las Greengrass se encontraba abrazada a Dean, mientras que Ginny simplemente se sentaba junto a un árbol mirando con profundo odio a Zabini, que hacia exactamente lo mismo que ella. Goyle, Potter, Comadreja, McLaggen, y el resto de chicas, incluida Pansy, estaban allí, acribillándose a bolas de nieve, pero él la buscaba a ella, que tanto había insistido en ir y ahora desaparecía en la linde del bosque con la Comadreja Mayor, o Comadreja Dragón como había propuesto Zabini.

-¡Ven aquí, Potter, no te salvarás de esta!- comenzó a correr tras él joven de anteojos que no dejaba de reír, y con ayuda de su varita conjuró un par de bolas de nieve que, en el momento en el que el moreno se dio vuelta, se estrelló una en cada ojo.  
Después de que pidieran una tregua, todos se dirigían al castillo otra vez, sin Hermione a la vista, y un Malfoy con cara de malas pulgas.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Draco, no puedes seguir evitándome todo el día.- murmuró enfadada- Ni siquiera quisiste recibirme esta mañana, y eso que me costó casi un Imperius conseguir que la sangre suc…

-No quiero volver a oírte llamarla así. Nunca. Jamás.- la interrumpió, no podía soportar oír a nadie decirle "sangre sucia" a Granger desde hacía unos meses ya, una furia extraña lo invadía.-o estarás en problemas.- la vio palidecer, sabiendo que a pesar de todo, ella aún le temía.- Bien, ahora que te ha quedado claro ¿Qué coño quieres, Pansy?

-Vayamos a la Torre, o a las mazmorras, y te lo contaré. No quiero que nadie lo oiga.- Draco asintió dirigiendo su camino hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin.

-Hey, Malfoy, ¿vienes a comer?- gritó Potter desde la entrada del Gran Salón, el resto esperando tras de él.

-Em… no, voy con Pansy a las mazmorras.- se dio la vuelta y siguió de largo, sin saber que Hermione acababa de alcanzarles y miraba confundida la espalda del chico mientras se alejaba del brazo de la morena desapareciendo por una esquina.

Hermione había salido corriendo tras ellos en cuanto los vio volver al castillo, con Charlie tras ella. Hacía días que no le prestaba atención al pobre chico, y una parte de ella lo echaba mucho de menos, por lo que no lo dudó cuando el pelirrojo se le acercó y le propuso dar un paseo mientras charlaban, necesitaba aclarar su mente en cuanto a algunos temas. La calidez que sentía a su lado era indescriptible, todo en el gritaba HOGAR, y en la triste situación en la que Hermione se encontraba con sus padres, calor y hogar era lo que más necesitaba. Habían caminado hasta los límites del Bosque Prohibido, cuando la castaña resbaló, a punto de estrellarse en la nieve pero evitando su caída gracias a Charlie.

-Te atrapé.- susurró el pelirrojo mirando dulcemente a la joven bruja en sus brazos. Ninguno de los capaz de apartar sus ojos el uno del otro. Chocolate y cielo.

-Gracias.- susurró también ella en respuesta, luchando contra el impulso de apartarle el mechón pelirrojo que le cubría la frente. Después de unos minutos, Charlie carraspeó.

-Em... bueno-de pronto la situación le parecía cuanto menos incómoda- Mira, los chicos se están yendo, vamos.- y así, corrieron tras sus amigos, solo para encontrarse más incomodos aún. Hermione por la confusión que le provocaba ver a Malfoy y Parkinson alejarse juntos, Charlie por la mirada dolida que esta brindaba a las dos serpientes, como si verlos juntos le doliera.

* * *

-Draco, ya vale. No seas gilipollas.- murmuró ofendida mientras se sentaba en la mullida cama del rubio, que seguía riéndose a carcajadas tumbado en el suelo alfombrado.

-Es que... es jodidamente gracioso... verte en esta situación.- consiguió contestar entre risas, apenas le llegaba el aire a los pulmones.

-Agh, no entiendo por qué vine a contarte a ti. Eres un imbécil.- chilló mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía a la puerta. Draco se puso en pie, se acomodó la ropa.

-Oye no, no te vayas, ha sido sin querer. Pero compréndeme...me estás pidiendo precisamente a mí que te ayude porque crees que estás enamorada de la comadreja.

El estruendoso sonido de la puerta azotando el marco con furia fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de la joven, y siguió riéndose durante lo que podría haber parecido una hora, hasta que alguien golpeó su puerta.

-Granger, apareciste.-comentó frío al abrir la puerta, aún molesto por su desaparición aquella tarde.

-McGonagall quiere verte en su despacho.-dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, había sido suficiente ver salir a Parkinson de su habitación, roja, despeinada y con apariencia de estar sofocada… tenía muy en claro _qué_ era lo que había sucedido allí. Y antes de que él dijera nada, se fue a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo.

¿Y a esta que le pasaba? No dejaba de preguntarse Draco mientras caminaba hacía el despacho de McGonagall. _Primero me apremia a salir a la nieve, luego desparece con el estúpido Weasley y ahora ni me mira para hablarme y se larga así. ¿Qué coño le pasa?_ Desde que la salvara de una caída de altura de su escoba, la castaña había estado actuando de forma muy extraña con él, y a pesar de que se sentaba junto a él en la mayoría de clases avanzadas, en las comidas e incluso en la biblioteca, no le dirigía más palabras de las necesarias. Era por eso, por lo que Draco se había sentido entusiasmado cuando ella había irrumpido en su habitación para invitarlo a pasear por la nieve con el resto, y por eso mismo por lo que también se había sentido _decepcionado_ , pues no admitiría que _celoso_ , cuando la Comadreja mayor se acercó y ella básicamente se lanzó a sus brazos.

Con el ceño fruncido, murmuró la contraseña a la gárgola, y subió, solo para quedarse perplejo y asustado al ver una larga cabellera rubio platinado. Su mano apretó fuertemente la varita en su bolsillo, un acto reflejo, y tragó con dificultad, temiendo que la visión frente a él fuera real.

-Draco… cariño, soy yo.- unos ojos azules le miraron dulcemente, tratando de contener la tristeza que le provocaba que su hijo actuara así, sabiendo del miedo que este tenía. Camino hacia él y le tomo las manos, haciendo que soltara el agarre de su varita.- Soy yo, tu madre. Todo está bien.- sus ojos ya estaban al borde de las lágrimas. Debía haber sabido que algo así sucedería si se dejaba el cabello suelto, por primera vez en veinticinco años.

-Ma…madre… tu pelo.-suspiró visiblemente más calmado.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Le pedí a McGonagall si me permitiría venir a hablar contigo en persona. Ambos se sentaron el sillón mullido del despacho, y con un asentimiento, la directora que no había pronunciado una sola palabra aún, se retiró.- Han… ha habido algunos cambios en la Mansión, en cuanto a decoración –eso era lo único que pensaba decirle para que no se extrañara de ver mobiliario nuevo cuando volviera a casa, pues había incendiado la mitad de este.- pero también sobre otras cosas. Ahora mismo, estoy en proceso legal de ser una Black nuevamente, pues…-no pensaba hablarle a su hijo sobre el vínculo- al haber muerto tu padre, no creo que me convenga seguir llevando su apellido, por lo que te has convertido en el amo y señor de Malfoy Manor…

-¿Esta es la noticia por la que decidiste darme un ataque al corazón, madre?- musitó molesto. ¿Qué le importaba a él ser _amo y señor de Malfoy Manor_?

-No pensé que…

-Ya, ya no pensaste qué pensaría que era padre y no tú. Bien, entendido, soy dueño y heredero. ¿Algo más?- comentó fríamente poniéndose de pie.

-Sí… bueno, sé que en mi carta dije que sí podrías pero, debo hacer un viaje y no estaré en casa por Navidad, por lo que preferiría que te quedarás aquí en lugar de ir a la mansión.- dijo rápidamente y con los ojos cerrados, sabiendo lo que se vendría encima.

No había terminado de hablar cuando lo escuchó corriendo fuera del despacho. Ella se apresuró tras él por el pasillo.

-Draco, Draco, hijo, espera.- gritó tomándole del brazo, su voz suplicante.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-se volteó, su voz fría, pero sus ojos tristes.

-No quiero que te enfades… sé que te prometí que este año tendríamos unas Navidades de verdad, sin mortífagos, asesinatos y maldiciones imperdonables. Con regalos y leche y galletas por la mañana… pero esto es muy importante y no puedo dejarlo pasar. Tampoco quiero que te quedes solo allí… me da miedo pensar en tus pesad…

-Señora Malfoy- le interrumpió una ya conocida voz. Su hijo se puso rígido, una máscara de frialdad cubriendo su, hasta hace minutos, triste rostro.

-Vuelve a ser Black ahora, Potter.- comentó.- ¿Necesitas algo?- Draco no entendía la extraña simpatía de su madre con Potter, pues siempre le había odiado. _Tú también lo hacías idiota, y hoy mismo jugabas a tirarte nieve con él_ , pensó, _cállate_ , se dijo a él mismo.

-Lamento haber interrumpido su conversación privada-dijo dubitativo, estaba por traspasar una línea y las cosas podrían salir bastante mal.- pero no he podido evitar oír que su hijo no tiene donde quedarse durante las vacaciones, y pensé que quizá...

-Potter ni se te ocurra.- le amenazó Draco.

-¿Que quizá qué, Potter?- intervino dulcemente, para sorpresa de los dos jóvenes, la mujer.

-Que quizá podría venir a mi casa. Vendrán las hermanas Greengrass, incluso Goyle y otros compañeros…

-Draco, cielo, ¿te gustaría?- preguntó con una sonrisa deslumbrante Narcissa.

-Mejor compartir cuchitril con un puñado de Gryffindors estúpidos que cenar con McGonagall.-contestó rodando los ojos, tratando de sonar ofendido, pero incluso Harry pudo notar el fantasma de una sonrisa.

-Bien entonces, señor Potter. No sabía que usted tenía casa propia, ¿dónde se encuentra? Si puede saberse, me gustaría enviar los regalos de Draco allí.

-Eh… bueno, la heredé.- no sabía si era buena idea decirle donde vivía, quizá lo consideraba una traición.- Vivo en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place.-murmuró en voz baja, viendo con extrañeza como los ojos de la mujer frente a él se abrían con sorpresa primero, para parecer aguados luego, como si fuera a llorar por algún motivo. _Imposible_ , se dijo Harry, pensando que quizá debería revisar sus gafas.

-La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.- susurró.- Asumo que mi primo Sirius te la cedió al ser su único… _heredero_.- una triste sonrisa se extendió al nombrar al padrino de Harry. Movió lentamente la cabeza, y miró a su hijo.- Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues a la Mansión Black, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, madre.- Narcissa lo miró una última vez, luchando con el impulso de abrazarlo. Pero ni los Malfoy ni los Black eran afectuosos, así que tras una mirada de compresión y ternura, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a un enfadado Draco y un asustado Harry.

-¿Sabes? Mi orgullo se ha visto ligeramente dañado por la invitación que me has ofrecido. Te detesto, Potter.- pero aunque sus palabras fueran esas, su rostro dibujó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **20 de diciembre de 1998**_

-HARRY JAMES POTTER.

El grito se escuchó por toda la estación de tren de Hogsmeade y el mismísimo Expreso de Hogwarts, desde el primer hasta el último vagón.

-Hermione… cálmate.

-No oses defenderle Ronald, tú estás disgustado con esto como yo.- le miró con furia.

-Hermione escúchame. No tenía donde ir, y es mi amigo, ¿no era el tuyo también? Tú fuiste la que quiso que todos nos lleváramos bien. No entiendo a qué bien esto.- Harry miraba a su amiga entre asustado y confundido.

-Era mi amigo hasta que decidió arruinar todas y cada una de mis pociones y hacer que De Luca me castigara.- el joven de anteojos trató de ahogar una risa por la exageración de su amiga castaña, solo ella era capaz de esto.

-No lo hice apropósito Granger. Y te recuerdo que yo también tuve que quedarme castigado.- una voz fría interrumpió en el abarrotado compartimento, donde varios de sus amigos y compañeros estaban presenciando el ataque de la leona.- Puedo quedarme en el colegio si tanto te molesta mi presencia.- murmuró ofendido, molesto y enfadado. Cansado de soportar su estúpido enojo por dos semanas seguidas.

-Oh no, no, Malfoy, tú eres mi invitado y quiero que pases las vacaciones con nosotros.- la voz de Harry cada vez más consternada con su amiga.

-También es la mía… tú creaste el vínculo, Harry.- susurró Hermione, sabiendo que se metía en terreno peligroso.

-No uses eso contra mí, Hermione. Estás siendo inmadura y lo sabes.

Pero Hermione ya estaba saliendo del compartimento, enfadada y molesta, consigo misma. ¿Es que acaso no se daban cuenta? Sabía que estaba exagerando pero… agh, si tan solo Harry entendiera. Pero ella no podía decirle, había prometido, _a ella misma y a… no importa a quién_ , que no lo haría hasta estar segura. Y tener a Draco allí lo empeoraba todo.

Ya no se estaba tan segura de su decisión.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Finalmente estoy de vuelta. Me ha costado un infierno lograr publicar este capítulo, pues aunque mi ordenador aún no está en condiciones he hecho hasta lo imposible para poder escribir y actualizar. No se si os guste el capítulo, pues, aunque muchos no os deis cuenta, la historia comienza a enredarse un poco más...**

 **Como habéis visto, el pobre Draco se ha llevado un sustazo al ver a su madre sentada de espaldas a él, pensando que era Lucius (ambos tienen el mismo color de pelo, aunque Narcissa jamás lo llevaba suelto, por eso la sorpresa) y se comienza a entrever uno de los mayores miedos del heredero Malfoy. Me encanta escribir sobre Narcissa, es un personaje extrañamente impredecible y que amo, tanto cuando es una perra-fiel-a-los-prejuicios-de-sangre, como cuando no. Y hablando de Narcissa... ¿alguien entendió a qué me refería con el vínculo entre ella y Lucius y porque la mención de que ahora es libre? (si alguien lo sabe o tiene una suposición, que lo comente y tendrá un capítulo dedicado c: )**

 **¿Y qué será lo que esconde Hermione? ¿Y el vínculo que la une a la casa Black? Muahahahaha pronto lo descubrirán.**

 **Como siempre, mi más sincero agradecimiento a mis lectores, a quienes dejan reviews y me alegran el día.**

 **Las adora, Topi ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

_**24 de diciembre de 1998, Grimmauld Place, 9.05 am**_

 _-HACIA BELÉN VA UN HIPOGRIFO…_

 _-TRAIDORES, SANGRE SUCIA, IMPUROS._

 _-QUE ALGUIEN CALLE A LA SEÑORA BLACK._

 _-NECESITAMOS MÁS MUERDAGO._

 _-NO HAY SUFICIENTE CHOCOLATE._

Eran uno de los tantos gritos que penetraban las gruesas puertas y paredes de la biblioteca de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black donde Hermione estaba escondida desde que se había despertado. La casa era un completo caos gracias a que todos, _casi todos_ , se encontraban decorando la casa para la cena de nochebuena que tendría lugar aquella noche. Harry y Ron se dedicaban a la colocación de un árbol de navidad, mientras que Astoria y Blaise ponían muérdago en cada umbral que encontraran, y Gregory simplemente les alcanzaba lo que le pedían, temiendo moverse mucho y romper algún objeto de valor de la majestuosa casa.

Sí, _majestuosa_. Grimmauld Place ya no era un cuchitril lleno de polvo y plagas gracias a los esfuerzos de Hermione y la señora Weasley poco después de la guerra. La casa lucía en todo su esplendor, sin cabezas disecadas de elfos domésticos y tradiciones sangre pura. Otras habitaciones habían sido clausuradas, como en la que se encontraba el antiguo tapiz mágico de los Black, pues aunque en él figuraban muchas personas que odiaban, era un legado familiar… una historia, y a Hermione nada le importaba más que la familia. El resto de habitaciones se habían convertido en lugar para recibir visitantes, y la mayoría tenían hermosas camas, pues eran visitados asiduamente por algún miembro de la familia Weasley o ex miembro sobreviviente de la Orden del Fénix.

Hermione trataba de concentrarse en la lectura, pero era casi imposible con todo el ruido y griterío que había fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes que le brindaban tal calidez. Años atrás, Hermione habría participado del rito decorativo navideño, cantado villancicos junto a Harry y Ron e incluso ido a la Madriguera a ver a los Weasley, pero ya nada de eso le parecía relevante… hacía mucho tiempo no disfrutaba de las navidades. Las últimas habían pasado en El Valle de Godric, cuando ella y Harry visitaron la tumba de James y Lily Potter y además fueron atacados por la dichosa serpiente en el cuerpo de Bathilda Bagshot.

Desde sus doce años, las Navidades habían pasado en el preludio de la Guerra, y ahora que estaban libres de ella, que habían ganado... era incapaz de sentirse feliz. No del todo.

-Jamás estaré bien.- chilló al borde de las lágrimas mientras lanzaba el libro en sus manos contra la estantería más próxima.- Ganamos la dichosa guerra, ¿por qué no puedo ser feliz?- se reclinó contra la pared y descendió hasta estar sentada en la mullida moqueta verde botella que cubría el suelo.

-Si me permites un consejo, y si no es así no me importa, con esa actitud dudo que lo logres.- su voz más fría de lo que lo había oído en los últimos meses. Su mente evocó un recuerdo que ninguno de los dos dejaba de rememorar, una simple frase, que lo perseguía, junto a la imagen de un Draco Malfoy de trece años con una mueca de asco... la viva imagen de Lucius Malfoy.

 _"Nadie pidió tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia."_

-¿Sabes?- continuó Draco al no oír respuesta de ella.- nadie gana una jodida guerra. Nadie. Solo tú eres tan ilusa como para creer que alguien ha ganado. Todo es blanco o negro para ti, cuando en realidad hay más matices grises que tonos puros. Sí, he dicho lo que has oído.- añadió al ver la cara de sorpresa mezclada con ofensa que esta le brindaba.

-Déjame en paz, Hurón.-le espetó, furiosa.

-Bien.

Sin nada más que una mueca de desdén, salió como una exhalación por la puerta de la biblioteca, dejando a Hermione llorando, como si algo se hubiera roto en ella.

Hacía tiempo que lo estaba, en verdad. No era la primera vez desde que estaban en Grimmauld Place, que Draco aparecía así, le decía algo aleatorio y ella le echaba de allí con insultos, o en el caso de ayer, golpes.

 ** _*Flashback* (24 horas antes)_**

Draco había sido guiado por la desgarradora voz de Johnny Cash hacía la biblioteca, de dónde provenía la música. Sabía que Granger estaría allí, con algún libro entre manos aprendiendo algo que darían los próximos meses para otra vez superar al resto del alumnado. Llevaban tres días en la Mansión Black, y todo había estado relativamente tranquilo, siempre y cuando él y la castaña no se cruzaran. El rubio estaba realmente ofendido por lo dicho en el vagón de tren, pero no iba a admitirlo ni decírselo a ella, ni a nadie.  
Cuando abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, se encontró a Hermione hundida en un sillón, una manta tapando su delgado cuerpo y una taza de té humeante en sus manos.

 _"I go out on a party_  
 _and look for a little fun_  
 _But I find a darkened corner_  
 _'Cause I still miss someone"_

Lágrimas surcando todo su delicado rostro mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza al escuchar la letra de la canción.

 _"Oh no, I never got over those blue eyes_  
 _I see them everywhere_  
 _I miss those arms that held me_  
 _when all the love was there"_

-No sabía que echaras de menos los _ojos azules_ de Weasley.- le habló por fin, no siendo capaz de seguir viendo su silencioso sufrimiento. La curiosidad le invadía, ¿de quién serían los ojos azules que echaba de menos, según la canción?

-Mi padre tenía, _tiene_ , los ojos azules.-se limitó a decir.-Es a él a quién echo de menos.

Draco no sabía que decir. Él estaba allí porque su madre no podía pasar las vacaciones con él, pero ella podía perfectamente ir a ver a sus padres, según sabía, vivían en Londres también.

-Pues ve a verlos, no entiendo porque tus padres te dejan venir aquí en vez de pasar Navidad con ellos.- dijo despreocupadamente. Ella comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

-Vete.

-¿Y ahora qué he hecho?

-Vete.

-Dame una explicación.

-¡Que te vayas!- exclamó frustrada, moviendo su varita provocando que el cuerpo del rubio frente a ella saliera disparado hacia atrás. Su cuerpo impactó con la pared, y al intentar levantarse, su cabeza se golpeó contra una de las estanterías.

Después de mirarla con furia y desprecio, salió dando un portazo. _Como los últimos tres días._

 _ ***Fin del flashback***_

Unos pisos más abajo, Harry veía confundido como Malfoy se sentaba en uno de los sillones individuales con un vaso de whiskey después de haber entrado dando portazos. Todos se miraban entre ellos, tratando de comprender qué demonios pasaba.

-¿Y... y Hermione?- preguntó Goyle con un tono similar a la preocupación.- Tenía ganas de enseñarle lo bonito que está quedando el árbol y-

-¡Pues ve a buscarla tú! ¿A caso tengo pinta de ser el Mapa del Merodeador de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black?- estalló interrumpiendo a Gregory.

-¿Cómo sabes lo del mapa?- fue lo único que Harry fue capaz de contestar.

-No es que tu o la comadreja fuerais muy cuidadosos cuando hablabais de él... en quinto oí varias veces a Herm... digo, Granger quejándose de ello, también.- la mueca aún en su rostro.

-Bien,-Harry sacudió su cabeza, si hacia tanto que lo sabía y no había dicho nada, estaban fuera de peligro.- Mira yo no quiero meterme pero... Hermione y tú erais amigos, ella es la razón por la que todos nos llevamos bien, ¿por qué te comportas así con ella?

-¿Qué porqué me comporto así con ella?-gritó- ¿Pero tú has estado en la misma casa que yo los últimos cuatro días? ¿Y el Expreso de Hogwarts? ¿Las dos últimas semanas antes de las vacaciones? No tengo ningún problema con tomar la responsabilidad de mis actos, Potter, pero no aceptaré que me culpes por el desajuste hormonal de tu amiguita la Señorita _prométeme-Malfoy-que-si-me-caigo-de-la-escoba-me-salvarás Granger_. La salvo de morir en el campo de Quidditch y esto es lo que recibo a cambio.-frenó su perorata para señalar el golpe en la ceja que recibió el día anterior, fruto de un ataque de nervios de la castaña en cuestión. Pero no iba a parar.- ¡Pero no! Ella hace que me parta la cabeza contra el lavamanos bañado en pasta de dientes ¿y qué hago yo? LA ABRAZO Y LE COMPRO UN JODIDO EQUIPO NUEVO DE POCIONES.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar al ver a un exasperado Malfoy sentarse otra vez en el sillón frotándose la cara. Todos fueron sentándose a su alrededor y Astoria volvió de la cocina minutos después levitando con sus varitas seis tazas de té.

-¿Entonces por qué le regalaste el equipo de pociones, Draco? Si estabas enfadado...

-Y yo que sé, Astoria. Quería que viera que no estaba enfadado con ella por lo que había sucedido, joder. Se la veía muy mal...

-Déjame ver si he entendido bien... Tú-le señaló Ron- Draco Malfoy, le regalaste eso a Hermione-esta vez señaló las escaleras, insinuando la biblioteca- porque no querías que se sintiera mal por hacer que te golpearas.

-Anda, pero si tienes neuronas, comadreja.- su voz sin rastro de expresión.

-Calla y déjame continuar.- los presentes se sorprendieron al ver que no había contestado al insulto.- Pero ella, después de que le salvaras la vida y amenazaras a todo Hogwarts por el incidente de De Luca, te ha evitado por dos semanas, insultado, golpeado, evitado, gritad-

-Está bien, Ron, ya nos ha quedado claro.-volvieron a interrumpirle.

Era una situación de lo más incómoda para todos, no solo por la extraña amistad que todos tenían, ni la forma dramática de Hermione de sobrellevar el dolor... no, lo incómodo era ver a Malfoy intentar cada día llegar a ella en la biblioteca, donde se escondía, para luego verle bajar frustrado y enfadado, su orgullo cada día más golpeado. Lo que los llevaba a todos a una pregunta aún más incómoda: ¿Por qué estaba Draco permitiéndolo?

No había una sola persona capaz de comprender el comportamiento entre aquellos dos, primero, porque Draco jamás se dejaría tratar así por nadie y segundo, porque Hermione había sido quién había insistido en esa amistad, solo para luego, gritar y salir del vagón del tren en el exacto momento en el que supo que él pasaría las navidades en Grimmauld Place.

-Si me necesitan, y espero por el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin que no lo hagan, estaré en mi habitación.- no pudiendo obviar su educación sangre-pura, se despidió adecuadamente antes de retirarse a su habitación, dispuesto a romper cuanto pudiera para después lanzar unos cuantos " _reparo_ ".

No pasó más de una hora cuando los golpes llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, más feroces de lo que esperaba.

-Abre la puerta, Malfoy.- chillaba la bruja fuera.

-No.

-Entonces deja de romper cosas contra la pared de mi habitación, imbécil. Algunos tratamos de leer.

-En mi habitación hago lo que quiero. Si no te gusta, búscate una más alejada de la mía, Granger.- contestó abriendo de sopetón la puerta para enfrentarla.

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado?- una mueca de asco muy similar a la del rubio extendiéndose por su rostro.- Lo hubiera hecho si no hubieras hechizado las habitaciones libres el día anterior, ¿sabes?

-Yo no-pero ella le interrumpió, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, dándole la espalda y murmurando.

-Ten cuidado Malfoy, o empezaré a creer que quieres tenerme cerca.

Draco cerró de un portazo. Joder, lo había descubierto. Pensó que nadie se daría cuenta si hechizaba las habitaciones para que nadie pudiera estar en ellas. Al principio lo había hecho porque sabía que los Weasley pasarían allí Nochebuena, nunca es mal momento para una broma a las comadrejas, pero luego… al ver el comportamiento de ella, supo que intentaría irse a otra habitación u otro piso de la casa, y quería tenerla cerca. Si él iba a seguir siendo el objetivo del enojo de la castaña, ella merecía sufrir con él.

Navidad no sería la excepción.

Ya tenía planeadas decenas de bromas, comentarios y formas de ponerla de los nervios, de llevarla al extremo y hacerla enfadar. Pero nada salió como esperaba.

* * *

 **Bueno bueno, como ven sigo luchando por actualizar aunque siga teniendo problemas con mi ordenador. Este capítulo ha sido más que nada para ver como están enfrentando ambos personajes esta extraña Navidad. Hermione se ahoga en un pozo de depresión, libros y canciones, mientras que Draco, en contra de sus instintos sigue insistiendo en acercarse a ella, lo que sorprende a todos puesto que no entienden para nada que es lo que está sucediendo ni el porqué de que su amiga castaña viva en un constante ataque de nervios. Por si preguntan, no, Draco no sabe sobre el obliviate que Hermione usó con sus padres.  
**

 **Espero que les super guste, el próximo capítulo también será de navidad y preveo que más alegre. No olviden dejar su review!**

 **Los adoro ;)**

 **Topi**


	25. Chapter 25

_**OH, WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS (I)**_

 _ **17 horas, Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black**_

-¡Pero qué desnutridos estáis todos! Cuatro días fuera de Hogwarts y os quedáis en los huesos.

Fue lo primero que exclamó Molly Weasley al aparecer por la Red Flu junto al resto de su familia y ver a los chicos allí presentes, los estrujó entre sus brazos y examinó sus rostros.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo va todo?- saludó alegremente Arthur.

-Señor Weasley, señora Weasley… me gustaría presentarles a alguien.- interrumpió nerviosamente Harry, como era de esperar, los señores Weasley eran lo único parecido a padres que tenía. Buscó la mano de la rubia a su lado.- Esta… esta es Astoria Greengrass… mi novia.

En menos de un minuto, Molly la tenía entre sus brazos, dándole la bienvenida a la familia y agradeciéndole por hacer feliz a Harry, la pobre Astoria apelando a su autocontrol para no sucumbir a sus instintos Slytherin.

-No quiero ser entrometida- comentó una vez la pelirroja y regordeta mujer la soltó y pudo respirar.- pero pensé… pensamos que no se tomaría muy bien la noticia dado a… bueno, su hija.- apuntó a una colorada Ginny.

-¿Ginny?- rió la mujer- Oh cariño, Harry es como un hijo para nosotros, por lo que era de esperar que con el tiempo, fuera como un hermano para Ginevra. No lo niego, cualquier madre querría un yerno como él…- solo el niño-que-sobrevivió oyó el gruñido de Blaise.- pero solo hay un Harry Potter en el mundo.- volvió a reír y le guiñó el ojo a una sonrojada Astoria.

-Estos con Gregory y Blaise.- intervino Harry nuevamente. Ambos asintieron y sonrieron desde el sillón, temiendo ser asfixiados como su compañera.

-¿Goyle y Zabini?- Preguntaron George y Percy, los ojos como rendijas

-¿Y Hermione?- intervino Ginny para evitar una discusión e incapaz de desviar su mirada del suelo, no quería encontrarse con los ojos del Slytherin que sabía la estaba mirando.

-Arriba… pero ten cuidado, está temperamental.- le avisó Ron, sus ojos abiertos con miedo.

Ginny salió corriendo hacía las escaleras para buscar a su amiga y ver si estaba lista para la cena de Nochebuena que tendría lugar en apenas unas horas, pero se topó con una puerta cerrada a cal y a canto, con cantidad de hechizos que ni siquiera conocía, y mucho menos era capaz de revertir.

-Oye… se ha encerrado…- murmuró preocupada cuando volvió a entrar en el salón.

-Pues usa un Alohomora-dijo George.

-Hermione no es tonta, debe haber usado cantidad de hechizos protectores, Gin.- le dijo Ron, su boca ya llena de panecillos, _y la mesa aún no estaba ni puesta_.- Espera a que lleguen Bill y Fleur, él sabrá desbloquearlos.

-¿Desbloquear el qué?- preguntó una vocecita desde la puerta del salón. Pronto dos pares de brazos la estrujaban. Charlie y Ginny.

-¡Por el amor de Merlín, dejad respirar a la chica!-exclamó la señora Weasley levitando la vajilla para poner la mesa.- Hermione cariño, tú estás más delgada que ninguno. ¿Otra vez estás-

-Mamá- le interrumpió Charlie, Hermione le brindó una mirada agradecida.- ¿Has traído los regalos que compré, no?

-Claro que sí, cariño. He visto ese paquete gigante con mi nombre, no deberías haberte molestado. Sinceramente… el mejor regalo que podrías hacerme es cortarte ese pelo y afeitarte. ¡Al paso que vas parecerás Dumbledore!

Draco, que bajaba la escalera en ese momento, alcanzó a oír el comentario y la risa que le siguió. Hermione estaba riendo por primera vez en muchos días, y era todo por un comentario de la dichosa Comadreja Madre sobre el estúpido Comadreja Dragón. Se sintió imbécil. De un visible malhumor, empujó la puerta solo para encarar a la gran cantidad de cabezas pelirrojas, que lo miraban con diferentes tipos de estados de ánimo.

El señor Weasley le miraba sonriente junto a su mujer, mientras que George, Charlie y Percy no eran capaces de disimular su odio y desagrado.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tiene Harry a un mortífago en su casa?- exclamó George.

-Cállate estúpida comadreja.- dijo Draco entredientes levantando su varita. Al momento, George, Ron y Percy apuntaban a Draco, mientras que Gregory, Blaise, Astoria y Ginny lo hacían hacía los tres Weasley.

-Eh eh, calmaos todos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero Harry, ¿cómo pudiste dejarle entrar? Es Malfoy. Y tú, Ginny, nos has traicionado.

-Tengo muy claro quién es, chicos.

-Es mi amigo, George.- las palabras de Ginny sobresaltaron tanto a su hermano como al mismísimo Malfoy, una sensación cálida extendiéndose por su cuerpo, pero nada en comparación a lo que sintió cuando oyó a Hermione intervenir.

-Baja la varita Charlie, no seas niño.

-Pero Hermione- gimieron los tres Weasley.

- _Pero Hermione_ nada, chicos. Estoy harta de esto- su mirada puesta en la del rubio.-es un buen chico, y ante todo, es mi amigo, como lo es cada uno de vosotros. Yo le pedí a Harry que tratara de llevarse bien con él, y ahora todos somos amigos.

-Yo no-

-Cállate Zabini, estoy tratando de probar un punto.-miró severamente a todos a su alrededor.- Todos aquí son importantes para mí por alguna razón, ya sea mínima o más importante que otra, pero lo son. Si vuelvo a ver a alguno de ustedes peleando con el otro, Ginny y yo nos encargaremos personalmente, ¿verdad Ginny?-miró perspicazmente a su amiga, odiaba ponerse así, pero quizá si los asustaban un poco podrían pasar unas buenas Navidades.

-Claro que sí… llevo muchos días sin hacer el hechizo mocomurciélago… ¿algún voluntario?

Todos bajaron la varita rápidamente y miraron hacia otro lado mientras Ginny y Hermione alcanzaban cada una un vaso lleno de jugo de calabaza. Un fuerte sonido seguido de empujones eliminó la tensión del ambiente.

-¿Llegamos tagde?

Bill y Fleur por fin llegaban a Grimmauld Place.

-Oh -

-Bendito-

-Salazar Slytherin.

Dos vasos cayeron al suelo con un gran estrepito, esparciendo su contenido en los pies de quienes más cerca estaban.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- exclamó Hermione mortificada mientras reparaba con su varita el destrozo. Pero casi nadie le prestaba atención.

Ginny se encontraba mirando con rabia palpitante a un muy embobado Blaise, que, junto a Draco y Gregory, estaba literalmente babeando con la boca abierta ante la presencia de la francesa con sangre de veela.

-Alto ahí, _viboritas_.- rió Bill- es mía.

Draco sacudió su cabeza intentando despejarse. Le había pasado lo mismo en cuarto año, cuando la vio por primera vez, y detestaba perder el control así y parecer un pasmado. Solo pudo volver en sí del todo cuando no pudo evitar la carcajada que lo llenó al ver a cierta pelirroja golpear la nunca de Blaise.

-¡GINEVRA! ¿Qué clase de educación es esa?

-Oh dejgala Moggy, ¿no vegs gue se ha puestgo ceglosa? Pobgecita.- Fleur sacudió su cabeza como si esa fuera la peor desdicha de su pelirroja cuñada. Blaise estalló en carcajadas ante el comentario.

-Imbécil.-gritó, antes de salir hecha una furia por la puerta y encerrarse en su habitación.

De pronto todo los Weasley le miraban como si fuera el mismísimo Voldemort… nadie lastimaba a la pequeña Weasley. Blaise salió de la habitación apresurado y tropezando, sin darse cuenta de las ganas de aguantar carcajadas de cada uno de los presentes.

-Draco, dulzura.- le llamó la señora Weasley, a lo que puso una mueca de total desagrado en el rostro.- ¡Estás tan delgado, chico! Ven, toma, aquí tienes unos bizcochitos.-ofreció la mujer, y puesto que llevaba todo el día encerrado, sin apenas probar bocado, tuvo que aceptar. Lo que le costó fue ahogar el gemido de placer que le provocó el chocolate derritiéndose en su boca.

-¿Por qué él puede comer y yo no?

-Cállate, Ronald.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, una muy sonriente Ginny entró de nuevo al salón, donde la mesa estaba puesta y apunto de rebosar de comida, a sus hermanos charlando animadamente y a Ron jugando al ajedrez en silencio con Hermione. Le sorprendió ver a Astoria trenzando el pelo de Fleur mientras esta halagaba su pelo y le preguntaba si no tenía sangre de veela en su familia pues la consideraba muy bella. Se acercó a donde Hermione y Draco jugaban y se sentó tranquilamente junto a ellos, tratando de no reír cuando vio a su castaña amiga tratando de no explotar de la rabia ante el juego.

-No entiendo porque no te gusta, Granger. Es simple ajedrez.-comentó el rubio mientras pensaba su próxima jugada.

-Me parece totalmente barbárico.- contestó, mentón en alto, como siempre que encontraba algo indignante.- A demás, es agresivo y detestable.

-¿No tiene nada que ver con que estés perdiendo?-la probó él.

-Yo no-

-Ahórrate la humillación, ¿quieres?- Hermione bufó ofendida mientras la señora Weasley levitaba más platos de comida a la mesa.

-Harry, cariño ¿a qué hora dijo Andrómeda que vendría?

Ginny notó como Draco se tensaba, apretando con fuerza el extremo de la mesa.

-Se supone que ya debería haber llegado.- Harry frunció el ceño preocupado acercándose a la chimenea.- Residencia de los Tonks.-murmuró.- ¿Andrómeda?

-Oh, Harry, eres tú. Ya estábamos a punto de ir hacia allí. Teddy se ha puesto a llorar cada vez que me he acercado a la chimenea, por lo que nos apareceremos fuera en unos segundos, ¿De acuerdo?-Harry asintió.-Nos vemos ahora, cariño.

Tal y como la mujer prometió, unos golpes sonaron en la puerta menos de un minuto después. El joven de anteojos disparó hacia la puerta y la abrió para recibir en sus brazos al pequeño Edward Lupin, que cambió su llamativo pelo verde por el azabache de su padrino.

-Andrómeda, querida-llamó la señora Weasley mientras entraban nuevamente al salón.- No podrás creer quién se encuentra aquí ahora mismo.

No fueron necesarias más explicaciones en el preciso momento en el que la mujer respiró forzadamente y quedó con la boca abierta mientras miraba sorprendida a su sobrino, al que solo había visto una o dos forzadas veces. Sus idénticas miradas Black se encontraron, y todo el lugar quedó en silencio. Draco se puso en pie, rígido y cuadró sus hombros, no dejando que sus emociones salieran a la superficie, como un buen Malfoy, y Black, hubiera hecho. Pero joder, era realmente difícil. Por un lado estaba su semejanza a Bellatrix Lestrange, lo que provocaba cierto terror en él… pero por el otro, todas las historias contadas en secreto por su madre sobre cuanto echaba de menos a su hermana, cuanto se arrepentía de no haber podido ayudarla cuando su familia la dejó de lado, los regalos que esta enviaba para Draco todos los años, la forma dulce en la que su tía Andrómeda solía peinar el cabello de su madre cuando esta no podía dormir… no podía más que admirar a la mujer frente a sus ojos, por el simple hecho de que su madre la admiraba, y eso era motivo más que suficiente.

-Dra…Draco.- murmuró ella, lagrimas amenazando con derramarse peligrosamente por sus ojos.

-¿Dromeda?- pronunció casi inaudiblemente el apodo por el que Narcissa solía llamarla, y eso fue más que suficiente para que una llorosa Andrómeda corriera a los brazos de su único sobrino.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Siento mucho la tardanza, pero finalmente, aquí esta la primera parte de nuestra navidad en Grimmauld Place. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque quizá es aburrido... prometo que habrá más acción proximamente.**

 **Las/los adora,**

 **Topi ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

_**26\. OH WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS (Part II)**_

-Este es el lugar en el que menos te esperaba, sinceramente.- Andromeda aún no salía de su asombro.

-Créeme, si me hubieran dicho hace un año que estaría celebrando Navidad en casa de Potter, con la sabelotodo y las comadrejas, tampoco lo hubiera creído. Es más, hubiera hechizado al idiota.- su tono sonaba desdeñoso, pero una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro al observar a los presentes.

Después de un intenso reencuentro entre los dos sangre pura, todos se sentaron en la mesa para disfrutar de la deliciosa comida de Molly Weasley, que aún seguía quejándose de cuán delgados estaban todos, Goyle incluido.

-¿Cómo es que no habla con su hermana, señora Black?-preguntó Gregory mientras engullía un gran trozo de pastel de hígado.

-Es Tonks, tonto.- le respondió Draco.- ¿Y cómo esperabas que hablara con mi madre si estábamos en guerra?-su tono un poco más duro ahora.

-En realidad,cielo-comentó Andromeda posando su mano en el brazo de Draco.- tu madre y yo sí nos comunicamos un par de veces.- todos en la mesa abrieron los ojos con perplejidad, menos Hermione, que sonreía, aunque en sus ojos había algo como… preocupación. Preocupación de ser descubierta.

-¿Pero có-

-Es un secreto.- contestó, mentón en alto, mirada burlesca… era la primera vez que parecía una Black. Solo Blaise se dio cuenta de cómo la mirada de la señora Tonks se desviaba hacia su izquierda… curiosamente al lugar donde estaba sentada Hermione.

Todos rieron durante la cena, aunque los insultos y pullas de por medio entre los jóvenes Slytherin y algún Weasley eran imposibles de evitar, todo fue realmente acogedor, y tanto Blaise,Gregory y Draco, se sintieron extrañamente felices… aceptados, a pesar de haber sido deplorables en el pasado con las personas que los estaban acogiendo. Se habían retirado hacia los sillones, donde Harry hizo sentar a Astoria en su regazo, para felicidad de Molly, y Andromeda situándose lo más cerca que pudiera de su sobrino, ávida de información e historias de los años de Hogwarts y cómo habían llegado los mayores enemigos a cenar juntos en una festividad.  
Historias como la del Bosque Prohibido en primer año o el puñetazo de Hermione a Draco en tercero, no se hicieron esperar, y pronto todos reían a carcajadas, rememorando y recreando anécdotas. No más guerra, no más pérdida, no más dolor.  
Bueno, lo de dolor era relativo, porque a todos le dolieron los oídos al escuchar los desesperados llantos de un bebé.

-Teddy debe haberse despertado.- dijo Andromeda poniéndose de pie.

-Oh no te preocupes, Dromeda, yo iré.

Harry salió del salón y al cabo de dos minutos, bajó con la pequeña criatura en brazos, que ladeaba la cabeza tratando de imitar el movimiento del despeinado cabello del chico. Se sentó nuevamente al lado de Astoria, mientras la sonrisa de ella se ensanchaba, bueno, la de ella y la de todos en el lugar. La mirada del chico de anteojos al bebé era de pura adoración, pensó Draco… casi como si fuera hijo suyo. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente como un rayo.

-¿Tú eres el padrino, Potter?- preguntó sorprendido. Harry le miró, sonriente, una mirada de orgullo.

-Sí… cuando Sirius m…-Harry pareció incapaz de seguir esa frase, carraspeó ante las miradas incómodas de todos.- Como no estaba él aquí, siendo el mejor amigo de Remus… él y Tonks decidieron que yo debía serlo... por unas pequeñas palabras que le dije una vez durante la guerra.-volvió a carraspear.

-¿Pequeñas palabras, Harry?-dijo Ron tratando de contener la risa.- Le llamaste COBARDE a los gritos, entre otras tantas cosas.

-¿Y por eso eres el padrino?- preguntó un muy confuso Goyle.

-No es...mira, déjalo-sacudió su cabeza- la cuestión es que lo soy, y punto.- y miró con adoración el bulto envuelto en mantas que se encontraba en sus brazos. El niño lo miraba curioso, estirando sus manitas para quitarle sus gafas y luego hacer muecas.

-Así que mi sobrino segundo(*)- bufó- es ahijado de San Potter. Walburga Black debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba.- todos rieron ante el comentario, imaginando como se pondría la señora Black.

-No había caído en el hecho de que es algo así como tu sobrino...- Draco miró a Harry en una forma de decir silenciosamente si realmente era tan tonto como para pasar por alto el parentesco.

-Harry, deberías dejar que Malfoy lo sostenga por un rato, creo que a Andromeda le encantaría.- ambos chicos miraron a Hermione como si le hubiera salido una tercer cabeza.- ¡No me miren así! Es su familia también.

-Por favor...

-Pero Dromeda...

-Hazme el favor, Draco Lucius Malfoy y toma al niño ahora mismo en tus brazos.- todo el temperamento Black resurgiendo.

-Está bien, está bien, pero si llora, lo quiero lejos ¿de acuerdo?- trataba de verse amenazador, pero tanto Hermione como su tía notaban cuan nervioso estaba. Harry le acercó al niño hasta sus brazos temblorosos, y finalmente lo soltó. Lo primero que hizo Draco fue jadear sorprendido.- Su... su pelo.- sabía que era un metamorfomago, pero nunca esperó que el niño adoptara el rubio platino, casi blanco, de su propio cabello. Luego sus ojos grises. Y de golpe, a la vez que el niño, Draco sonrió.- Hola, pequeño.- susurró, tocando cuidadosamente su pequeña y pálida manita.- Así pareces todo un Malfoy ¿eh? Apuesto a que tendrás un buen temperamento Black.- su voz era extrañamente dulce, para ser de Draco.

Todos en la habitación miraban silenciosamente como el ex mortífago le hablaba al pequeño Teddy. Andromeda lloraba exageradamente... pero una vez que desviabas la atención de Draco, lo que más llamaba la atención... era Hermione.

Hermione se encontraba enternecida por la escena, sus ojos no dejaban de analizar todos los movimientos del Slytherin con el bebé en brazos, sus facciones relajadas, su casi sonrisa y el ego inflado al saber que tal criatura tan fantástica formaba parte de su familia. Algo se despertó en el interior, desperezándose y trepando por el interior de su pecho. La sensación la desconcertó, pero se le olvidó en cuanto él levantó la mirada y la miró a los ojos... una pequeña sonrisa deslizándose en sus labios. Se quedó sin aire al verlo, y cuando volvió en sí, le sonrió de vuelta.

* * *

Era la sonrisa más dulce que le habían brindado nunca, pensaba Draco mientras se dirigía a su habitación después de que Dromeda y Teddy se hubieran ido, y los Weasley, quiénes iban a quedarse pero no pudieron debido a que él había hechizado todas las habitaciones. Rió internamente por su bromita cuando los Weasley no pudieron solucionarlo y se despidieron, mientras Hermione lo miraba con una mezcla de reprobación y risa contenida.  
Hermione... no quería admitirlo, pero su corazón había dado mil volteretas cuando ella le sonrió. Tampoco debía admitir que hecha de menos tenerla cerca en buenos términos. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, extrañamente sonriendo, a pesar de estar frustrado por sus extraños sentimientos hacia su amiga. Porque era eso, su amiga y no había nada más entre ellos.  
Tampoco quería admitir que su ego se sintió aumentado, a la vez que agradecido, cuando ella y la pequeña comadreja lo defendieron. Cada día le caía mejor la pelirroja.  
Draco se estiró en su cama, solo para tener que enderezarse nuevamente por que algo le había pinchado la espalda. Un paquete grueso y rectangular. Lo tomó entre sus manos y salió de la habitación.

* * *

-Granger, Granger.- su tono cantarín y burlón la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.- Estaba seguro de que te encontraría en la biblioteca. Bastante predecible viniendo de la sabelotodo.

-Que gracioso. JA JA JA.-le sacó la lengua.- Espero hayas notado el sarcasmo, Zabini.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo rodeada de Slytherins, te está afectando.- rió el chico moreno sentándose en el sillón frente a ella.

-¿A que se debe tal interrupción de mis hábitos de lectura?

-Solo tenía curiosidad.- contestó simplemente, llevándose un cigarrillo, que tenía escondido, a los labios.

-¿De qué, exactamente?- insistió, con cara de desagrado por el humo del tabáco.

-De algo que oí en la cena.

-Y...-esperó pacientemente, pero el chico estaba decidido a ponerla de los nervios.- Blaise Zabini, habla ya mismo o no tendré reparos en usar la legeremancia en tu embotada cabeza.

Blaise se sorprendió ante el arrebato de la Gryffindor, pero pronto sonrió de una manera que le puso los pelos de punta.

-No sabía que eras dotada de la legeremancia... lástima que se me de tan bien la oclumancia. Pero buen intento, gatita.

-No me llames gatita.-se enfurruñó.

-Bueno, ¿no querías saber porqué estoy aquí, gatita.?- hizo énfasis en el apodo.

-Habla.

-Uh, guarda tus garras.- rió ahogándose con el humo del propio cigarro. Ahora entendía por qué Draco disfrutaba tanto de molestarla.- No pude evitar darme cuenta de tu reacción ante algo que dijo Andromeda en la cena... ya sabes, sobre ella y la madre de Draco hablando durante la guerra-

-Yo no se nada.- murmuró rápidamente, su tono de voz una octava más agudo de lo que solía serlo. La habían pillado.

-Ustedes los Gryffindor son tan transparentes.

-Yo no se-

-Sabes que sé que tú sabes. Así que hagamos esto sencillo y cuéntame. O puedo estar aquí toda la noche sin dejarte salir.- otra vez el tono cantarín en su voz.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- preguntó confusa.

-Me conoces, gatita, soy alguien curioso por naturaleza. Detesto descubrir cosas y no entenderlas.

-Eso es bastante infantil...

-Lo soy, ¿llevas tres meses viviendo conmigo y aún te sorprende? Por favor, Granger, dímelo.- le dijo con un pucherito que le arrancó una carcajada.

-Está bien- suspiró- pero Malfoy no debe enterarse de esto... bueno, nadie debe hacerlo, ni siquiera Harry o Ron.- Blaise asintió entusiasmado cual niño de cinco años.- Hace cosa de un año y medio o dos, más o menos, descubrí toda la historia completa de la familia Black, el como Walburga había quemado a Andromeda del tapiz de los Black, al igual que a Sirius. Sirius siempre nos habló de Andromeda, de como ella era su prima preferida y del amor que esta le tenía a su hermana, que a pesar de ser ahora una Malfoy, en verdad la amaba. Un tiempo después, cuando por fin la conocimos, empecé a hablar bastante con ella, al igual que con Tonks- Blaise la miró contrariado.- Nymphadora, la hija de Andromeda.- el chico asintió, sus ojos brillantes como un niño al que le están contando un cuento antes de dormir.- Bien, Tonks me contó que su madre siempre había intentado hablar con la señora Malfoy, pero que ella nunca le contestaba las cartas y si la veía en el Callejón Diagon, la ignoraba. Muchas veces durante la guerra la oí llorar y nombrarla en sueños.- su voz sonaba triste.- Lo que viene ahora, debe quedar aquí dentro, y debes llevártelo a la tumba, Blaise, solo hay dos personas que saben este secreto, y son ellas dos.- el pecho del Slytherin se infló de orgullo al saberse conocedor de algo tan secreto.- Le escribí anónimamente a la señora Malfoy para que me encontrara en Hogsmeade, alegando que sabía algo que era muy importante para ella y que debía saberlo.

-Eso es bastante Slytherin, gatita.- ella le gruñó- Bien, bien, continua.

-Me encontré con ella cerca de la cueva en la que Sirius se escondía, y ella casi se va al descubrir que era yo, la Sangresucia- ambos se encogieron ante la palabra.- que su hijo y marido detestaban. Pero le supliqué que se quedara... y cuando se marchaba le grité "Andromeda lleva meses tratando de comunicarse con usted." Se giró bruscamente y me miró, con tristeza. Dijo que Lucius le confiscaba cualquier carta que proviniera de ella y no le permitía responder, pero que ella necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que estaba viva. Así que le sonreí y le di un Galleon.

-¿Un Galleon, Granger? ¿Que cojones?

-El vocabulario, Zabini.- gruñó nuevamente.- ¿Recuerdas el Ejercito de Dumbledore? ¿Ese que Umbridge y vuestra estúpida Brigada Inquisitorial trató de desmantelar? Bueno, pautábamos las reuniones mediante unos Galleones que hechicé para que transmitieran el mensaje que desearamos.

-Eso es jodidamente inteligente.- Hermione rodó los ojos, sonriendo.

-Le di uno a ella y otro a Andromeda y les expliqué su funcionamiento. Les hice jurar mediante un juramento mágico que no desvelarían nada a menos que yo lo hiciera. No me mires así, tonto, no era un juramento inquebrantable, solo un juramento de varita.

Blaise quedó callado por unos minutos, procesando la información recibida, y extrañamente sintió admiración frente a la pequeña y delgada bruja de pelo enmarañado frente a él. Él nunca había sido especialmente mezquino con ella, pero Draco sí lo había hecho... y ella, aun sabiendo quien era Narcissa Malfoy, la ayudó a recuperar contacto con su hermana, la ayudó a mantener su humanidad, su luz. Esa chica era pura bondad, y ahora, más que nunca, sintió que debía enmendar todo el daño que sus compañeros Slytherin le había causado. Se prometió que la protegería, como Potter y Comadreja hacían.

-Ya que me has contado tal secreto... te contaré yo uno, y esto, debe quedar entre tu y yo. Promételo.- ella asintió fervientemente.

-Lo prometo, de verdad.

-Te he cogido bastante... afecto.- Hermione sonrió brillantemente.- Joder, no soy bueno con esto, pero no quiero que nadie te dañe... me siento como si fuera un jodido hermano mayor, más o menos desde tu caída en la escoba.- suspiró teatralmente. Hermione se puso de pie y camino hasta él.

-También te quiero, Blaise.- rió.

-EH eh eh, yo no he dicho nada de querer y...- las carcajadas de la chica lo enfurruñaron.

-No voy a pedirte que lo digas en voz alta, pero _sabes que se que tu sabes_.- dijo utilizando sus propias palabras.

Luego de un rato de charla sin sentido, Blaise se fue bostezando después de revolverle el pelo a su recién adquirida "hermanita".  
Pero no pasó más de dos minutos, cuando otra voz entonando el mismo tonito cantarín la interrumpió.

-Granger, Granger.

-Malfoy, Malfoy.- se burló ella.- no estoy de humor para tonitos cantarines.

-Uh la leoncita tiene garras...- rió él.

-¿Qué quieres, hurón?- le dijo mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

-Solo venía a... como decirlo, dartelasgraciaspordefendermehoy.

-¿Eh? No entendí ni una pizca.- rió ella después de haberlo escuchado decir eso sin ningún tipo de pausa o espacio. Draco la miró de mala manera.- Está bien... lo siento, de verdad.- suspiró posando su mano en su brazo musculoso, ambos se estremecieron al contacto.

-Te perdono por intentar hacer que diga cosas que no quiero decir.

-No me refería a esto... siento haber sido una estúpida todo este tiempo, lo siento por lo del tren, y por comportarme así después de la caída y luego haberte pegado y-

-Ey, Granger, respira, hablas demasiado rápido. Está todo bien, enserio... unas semanas de mal trato no es nada al lado de siete años, ¿sabes?- le sonrió.

-Sí pero...- se calló al ver la mirada intimidante que él le daba. Suspiró.- Te veías muy dulce hoy con Teddy... no sabía que te gustaban los niños.

-No lo hacen.-gruñó.- pero tiene sangre Black, y está siendo criado por Dromeda, por lo que seguro será un gran niño. Por muy hijo de Lupin o ahijado de Potter que sea, que por cierto, es desagradable. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?- cuestionó al ver como la castaña trataba de ahogar una carcajada.

-Harry te cae bien.

-No.

-Sí lo hace.

-No.

-Sí.

-¡Que no, Granger que no!

-Sí.

-No.

-No.

-Sí.- ella sonrió triunfalmente.-Espera ¿qué? ¡Me has engañado para que lo dijera!-bufó- no es válido, maldita sea.

-Di lo que quieras... pero ambos sabemos que tengo razón.

-Dichosa sabelotodo. Ahora te has quedado sin regalo de Navidad.-dijo poniéndose en pie.

-¿Regalo?

-Sí, Granger, un regalo es algo que otra persona te da en agradecimiento o dependiendo de la fecha, según-

-Se lo que es un regalo, idiota. Lo que no imaginé es que tendrías uno para mi.

-Pues te has quedado sin él, de todas formas.- le sacó la lengua cuando ella también se puso en pie.

-Oh no no, ya has soltado que hay uno, así que lo quiero. Es mío, después de todo.

Draco levantó el paquete rectangular, que tenía escondido, lo más alto que pudo, por lo que Hermione tuvo que empezar a dar pequeños saltitos para tratar de alcanzarlo, aunque no pudo.  
Luego de unos cinco minutos pegando botes como un conejillo, lo que le resultó tiernísimo a Draco, Hermione decidió atacar de otra forma.

Fingió agotamiento y rendición, y de pronto, sus dedos pinchaban los costados del aristócrata rubio tanto como la parte cercana a sus axilas.  
Cosquillas.  
Él comenzó a retorcerse, intentando no reírse ni quedarse sin respiración. Inconscientemente, ambos se aproximaron al sillón nuevamente, uno tratando de no sucumbir a la estridente risa, la otra logrando a penas que su contrincante no le hiciera cosquillas también.  
Pero sin querer, Draco tropezó con el libro que Hermione había dejado al lado del sillón, y sin querer, _nuevamente_ , cayó encima de ella en la mullida alfombra. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sus respiraciones pesadas chocaban con sus rostros, que estaban demasiado cerca, y sus cuerpos eran realmente conscientes del otro, aunque extrañamente, se amoldaban perfectamente el uno al otro. Realmente, la única incomodidad era saber cuan cerca estaban, pero ni sus cuerpos eran capaces de reaccionar, ni sus mentes se lo permitian.  
El chico platinado, entró en un estado de nervios que no comprendía... era incapaz de seguir mirando su rostro porque lo único en lo que sus ojos se centraban eran sus labios y eso lo perturbaba.  
Pero para ella la situación no estaba mucho mejor, porque él, en un desesperado intento por no mirarla, giró su rostro hasta su cuello, y ahora su respiración caliente le estaba erizando cada milímetro de piel. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para terminar con la incomodidad...

Cosquillas.

Esta vez, Draco fue más rápido y le tomó las manos por encima de la cabeza con una de las suyas, y con la otra procedió a torturarla con cosquillas al igual que ella había hecho minutos antes. La risa de Hermione sonaba celestial, pensaba él. Como esa melodía delicada y hermosa que escuchas una vez y se te queda grabada a fuego en la mente.  
 _Que le jodan a la marca tenebrosa,_ pensó, _su risa si que es una verdadera marca mágica_. Y del peor tipo...

Sabía que si seguía deleitándose de los delicados y hermosos sonidos que ella brindaba terminaría haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría por el resto de sus días. Rápidamente se puso en pie, y tras respirar unos segundos, tomó su pequeña mano y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Ambos se miraron, tratando de ocultar y contener lo que les pasaba por la mente en esos instantes.

-¿Y mi regalo?- preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Mira que eres terca.

-Será por pasar tanto tiempo contigo.

-Seh, no tiene nada que ver con algo que sale naturalmente de tí.

-Pues no.

Draco la miró, sonrojada, despeinada, y su risa seguía danzando en su mente, reproduciéndose como si se creyera la novena sinfonía de Beethoven. Tomó el paquete envuelto en papel de regalo, verde oscuro y plateado. Predecible, rodó los ojos internamente.

-Ábrelo cuando me marche.- ella asintió mirando el paquete en las manos del chico, y solo levantó la vista a sus ojos cuando lo notó a muy pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Ella se tensó cuando notó una de las grandes y fuertes manos de Draco tomando la suya, mientras su cabeza descendía lentamente hacía la suya, por un momento, ella pensó que iba a besarla... pero eso sería estúpido, ¿no? ¿Por qué querría Draco Malfoy besar a la sabelotodo Granger?- Feliz Navidad, Granger.- susurró cerca de su boca, y luego besó delicadamente su frente antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Le costó cerca de cinco minutos darse cuenta de que tenia el regalo en sus manos.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _ **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Sí, pueden tirarme tomates, latas, basura o lo que quieran. Siento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, pero cada vez tengo más complicado conseguir un ordenador en el que escribir y lo hago cuando puedo. Pero bueno, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, yo personalmente me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, sobretodo la parte de Blaise y su amistad con Hermione, que recuerdo que alguien me puso en un comentario que le gustaría que ambos fueran más amigos aún. En un principio, todo lo que Hermione le cuenta, iba a saberse mediante un pensadero o legeremancia, pero luego pensé que eso sería muy trillado y típico por lo que me reusé a la vieja usanza, que para algo la castaña es hija de muggles, ¿les gustó lo que le explica a Blaise?  
**_ _ **Y Draco... bueno, este chico es impredecible, ¿qué le habrá regalado a Hermione? No me odien por esos casi besos... juro que habrá más en un futuro no muy lejano.**_

 _ **Como ya ven, apareció el pequeño Teddy Lupin, como algunas pidieron hace algunos capítulos, amo a ese pequeño, debo decir.**_

 _ **En cuanto al asterisco (*) en "Sobrino segundo", era para aclarar, a aquellos que no lo supieran, que cuando un primo directo tuyo (sobrino de tu madre/padre) tiene un hijo, eso no lo convierte en primo tuyo, si no en tío segundo. No se muy bien el porqué, pero investigué en libros de genealogía.**_

 _ **Espero no tardarme tanto, y espero que no me odien. Estaré esperando con emoción sus reviews, son la luz de mi día a día.**_

 _ **L s adora, Topi.**_

 **PD: Quería agradecer a Sinsajo por su último review, se que tardo en actualizar, y es a causa de no tener mi computadora arreglada, aun así intento al menos una vez por semana subir. Me alegra muchisimo que te guste mi fic, y que estés alerta a mis actualizaciones, desearía hacerlo más rápido para que no tuvieran que esperar tanto, pero bueno, me conformo con saber que sigues leyendome a pesar de mis tardanzas. Me has alegrado el día :) Besos a ti tambien!**


	27. Chapter 27

**_27\. Flirting, news and so much to think._**

Hermione miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana del Expreso de Hogwarts con la mirada perdida. Habían sido unas vacaciones extrañamente reconfortantes al final, nada que ver a como habían comenzado, hacia poco más de dos semanas y media en el mismo vagón, rodeada de las mismas personas.  
Su comportamiento con Draco había sido detestable, y aunque no tenía excusa, no podía dejar de decirse a si misma que todo tenía que ver con el gran dilema que estaba teniendo desde pocos días después de su caída en el partido de Quidditch, pero no debía pensar en ello ahora, ni en sus padres, si no en lo maravilloso de las Navidades y todos los regalos que había recibido de sus amigos.

A pesar del tradicional jersey tejido de Molly Weasley, la agenda que Ron le obsequió, y las novelas muggle que Harry le había regalado, había unos regalos que le habían parecido de lo más extraordinario... y se habían vuelto sus preferidos, quizá porque esas personas nunca habían sido tan cercanas a ella como para tener un detalle así.

El de Gregory, por ejemplo, no pudo generarle menos que ternura, como la que se le tiene a un hermano menor. Él chico grandote le había regalado un diario mágico que tenia un tipo extraño de hechizo de infinidad, por lo que nunca se le terminaban las páginas, y su portada decía "Granjer", mal escrito, y decorado con brillantina mágica y colores. Decidió que lo usaría como cuaderno, ya tenía suficiente con el dichoso diario de McGonagall.

Blaise, le había regalado una pulsera de plata con sus iniciales y una pequeña inscripción en el reverso, que la hizo emocionarse y reír a la vez: _"Hermana"._ Zabini realmente era impredecible, y la inscripción le causó gracia, pues recordaba una serie muggle llamada el Principe de Bel Air, donde la gente afroamericana, usualmente amantes del hip hop, usaban el término de forma amistosa. Rió internamente por la comparación y la linda amistad que estaban formando.

Y Draco... el de Draco la sorprendió más que ninguno. Le había regalado un libro, pero no un libro cualquiera, si no _Hogwarts, una historia,_ su libro mágico preferido. Y no una edición cualquiera, si no una de las primeras escritas, se podía notar el paso de los años en el libro, y eso le gustó a sobremanera. Había sacado de la biblioteca ese libro año tras año, nunca siendo capaz de conseguir su ejemplar propio. Lo que no comprendía era cómo sabía Draco sobre eso... porque su notita en el interior del libro no le daba más pista.

" _Granger, se que no tienes el tuyo propio, por lo que estoy seguro de que te gustará mi regalo más que el de cualquiera de tus amigos comadreja.  
Feliz Navidad, DM"_

Escueta, sencilla y muy Malfoy, pero no dejaba de ser desconcertante. Aun que más desconcertante era lo que había sucedido antes de que abriera el regalo. Las cosquillas, los roces de sus manos... se le erizaba la piel solo al recordar sus labios tan cerca de los suyos, y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza un centenar de veces para sacarse la imagen. Eran solo amigos, solo Granger y Malfoy, nada podía, debía o estaba pasando entre ellos, solo había sido un pequeño lapso cerebral debido a las festividades. Seguro que sí.

Pero se había sentido tan real...

-¡Hermione!

La castaña pegó un bote en su asiento y se sonrojó de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?- preguntó confusa.

-Harry estaba diciendo que esta noche debemos encontrarnos todos en la Sala de Menesteres.- respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿ _Todos_ quién?

-Bueno, dado que nuestro vagón está lleno de Slytherin a los que no podremos sacarnos de encima- rió Harry- digo que nosotros tres, Astoria, Ginny, Goyle, Malfoy, Blaise y también le avisé a Neville.

-Te olvidas de Pansy.- murmuró Astoria.

-¿Parkinson, por qué?- contestó rápidamente Ron, su rostro pálido y su voz aguda. Astoria le brindó una mirada suspicaz, y de pronto el pelirrojo tomó una bolsa y vomitó en su interior.

-Ugh Ronald. ¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí, estaré de vuelta en un momento.

Y sin más, se fue del compartimento. Todos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Qué le sucede a la comadrejita, Astoria?

-No soy yo quién deba decirlo.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que le pasa a Ron?- cuestionó Harry.

-Oh cielo-dijo poniéndole cariñosamente una mano en el brazo.- Eres tan poco observador, por no decir que debes escuchar bastante mal como para no saber que sucede en nuestra "casa" casi todas las noches.- Draco estalló en carcajadas.

-Un momento- interrumpió Harry- ¿Tú también sabes, Malfoy?

-Claro que sí, Potter.

-¡Entonces ya estás hablando!- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia donde él estaba. Odiaba no saber algo completo. Entendía profundamente la necesidad de Blaise de molestarla aquella vez para saber su secreto.

-Oh no, no.- murmuró tratando de moverse para atrás, pero el espacio era reducido al ser tantos, a penas tropezó y pudo apoyarse en la puerta.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy.- siseó como toda una serpiente.

-Hermione Jean Granger.- se burló él.

-Vas a decirme ahora mismo qué es lo que sabes, o tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.- su mentón en alto, su postura rígida y altiva... parecía toda una Black... o una Malfoy. O eso pensaba Draco.

-Otro puñetazo no, Granger, por favor.- suplicó.

-No pienso golpearte imbécil-rió ella- ahora habla.

-¡Que no!

Hermione lo miró desafiante e hizo lo que nadie en el vagón se esperaba.

Cosquillas.

De pronto los jadeos de Draco y sus intentos de esconder su risa llenaron el vagón.  
Ninguno de los chicos podía creer que veía, desde fuera, la situación era tierna incluso, por no decir graciosa. Pero aun así, les extrañaba. Sabían que los chicos habían solucionado sus diferencias y volvían a ser amigos... lo que no sabían era cuan cercanos se estaban volviendo y la proximidad que comenzaba a haber entre ellos.

Todos se percataron del brillo en los ojos de Draco cuando la miraba, pero prefirieron ignorarlo, pues la verdad era tan desconcertante, que era mejor obviarla, por mucho que la tuvieran en frente a sus narices.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN!- se rindió Malfoy finalmente.

-Gracias a Salazar, tu patético intento de aparentar dureza y no reír estaba aburriéndome.- bostezó Blaise. Draco le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

-Bien, habla.

-Cálmate, Granger.- ella lo fulminó con la mirada.- Bien, ¿recuerdas ese día, que Pansy vino a las mazmorras y estuvo hablando conmigo en mi habitación, después de la pelea en la nieve?

Hermione asintió, recordando aquel día y cómo la había visto salir de la habitación de él despeinada y roja. Blaise captó su mirada enfurruñada.

-Pues resulta que ella vino a contarme-continuó- que está enamorándose de la comadreja y que han tenido sexo más de una vez desde el baile.

Todos se quedaron de piedra. Y Hermione estalló en carcajadas nerviosas, primero por la extraña sensación de alegría que le otorgaba saber la verdad en cuanto a Pansy, luego por Ron.

-Oh vamos, ¿enserio vais a creer eso?- dijo al ver que nadie reía como ella. Todos hicieron muecas.- Es eso cierto, Astoria ¿Parkinson y Ron?- la rubia asintió. Hermione respiró pesadamente.- El mundo está al revés finalmente, chicos.

-Lo peor de todo es que llevan así hace bastante tiempo, y de verdad creen que no lo sabemos. Si al menos se dignaran a usar hechizos silenciadores... no son tan difíciles, maldita sea.

-Shhh baja la voz que se viene Ron.- susurró Harry en el momento en que el pelirrojo abría la puerta del compartimento, de pronto todos sonrieron tensa y falsamente y desviaron sus miradas.

* * *

-Oh, hogar dulce hogar.- murmuró Ginny mientras se encerraba en su habitación en el apartamento común de las mazmorras.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?- rió Daphne mientras ella y Flora abrazaban a Hermione.

-Ha estado rara desde navidad.-respondió ella con un gesto de la mano, quitándole importancia.- Cuéntenme ustedes dos, ¿cómo fueron las vacaciones con las familias de los chicos?

-Nada fuera de lo normal. No como tu casa... Astoria me ha contado muchas cosas sobre vuestras vacaciones.- Hermione enrojeció ante el movimiento de cejas de Daphne.- Sí, se de tus arranques de malhumor con Draco y tu yo hablaremos seriamente esta noche. Reunión de chicas, ¿qué les parece?- ambas asintieron.

-Dime, ¿dices que Harry se enfade mucho si hechizo a tu hermana?

Todas estallaron en carcajadas, sabiendo que era imposible que la castaña hiciera algo así.

-Ya, como si Granger fuera capaz de hechizar a alguien.- las interrumpió Draco saliendo de su habitación. Hermione entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección.

-¿Tan seguro estás, Malfoy?

-Oh, maldita sea que lo estoy. Eres la perfecta Hermione Granger. No lastimarías a nadie.- Hermione levantó una ceja y una sonrisa bailó en sus labios. Draco se estremeció... se veía bastante Slytherin.

-Mmm puede que tengas razón-sacó su varita y la hizo bailar entre sus manos, apuntándolo a él.- _Expelliarmus_.- su varita salió volando- _Incarcereous.-_ exclamó y al instante unas cuerdas envolvieron su cuerpo haciéndolo caer al suelo. Hermione caminó hacia él y lo miró desde arriba.- ¿Qué debería hacer ahora que tengo al gran Draco Malfoy a mis pies, sin ninguna forma de hacer nada?

-Creo que se me ocurren un buen par de cosas que hacerte estando a tus pies.- murmuró por lo bajo y Hermione se sonrojó.

-No seas pervertido.-le gruñó, su ceño frunciéndose mientras pensaba en un buen hechizo para probarle su punto al chico rubio. Su semblante se iluminó cuando encontró el indicado y lo gritó.- _Titillando_.

De pronto un rayo púrpura voló desde su varita para convertirse en unos etéreos brazos púrpuras que comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas al cuerpo atada de Draco.

-Maldita...seas...Granger.- aullaba entre ataques de risa. Pronto Hermione no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a reír de lo absurdo de la situación.

-Enserio no entiendo que tenéis vosotros dos con las cosquillas.- murmuró Blaise apoyado en el marco de su habitación, sonriendo ante la escena, mientras el resto trataban de descifrar que demonios significaba esto.

-Yo... no lo se, es algo que hacemos desde la noche de Navidad.

-Yo se-carcajada-de algo que quieres que te haga-más carcajadas.- desde la noche de Navidad.

-Oh, deja de ser depravado de una vez. _Finite Incantatem.-_ murmuró apuntando hacia él, liberándolo finalmente de las cuerdas y las cosquillas. Le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Draco planeaba vengarse, por lo que tiró de su brazo e hizo que cayera encima de él, pronto todo su rostro sonrojándose.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos fuertemente, invirtiendo las posiciones en las que se encontraban la última vez. Draco fue a abrir la boca para decir algo pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por la visión del cuerpo de Hermione levantándose de la nada.

-¿Estás bien, Hermione?- Murmuró Gregory mientras la examinaba con rudeza.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió ella.- Oh, Greg, no te preocupes, solo jugábamos.- el chico grandote la miró con ojos entrecerrados. Pero asintió soltándola.-Gracias, Gregory, la próxima vez que esté en peligro te llamaré.- la castaña se puso de puntitas para sacudirle el pelo y posarle un beso en la mejilla.

Nadie pudo evitar darse cuenta de cuanto había cambiado durante las vacaciones.

* * *

-¿Cómo es que Goyle la sacude como un neanderthal y consigue un beso, y yo solo consigo hechizos de cosquillas y cuerdas?

Draco llevaba toda la mañana murmurando eso. Desde el día anterior, poco después de que Hermione se fuera a su habitación a reorganizar sus cosas tras haberle asegurado a Goyle que estaba bien, Draco no dejaba de quejarse y mascullar entre dientes.  
Ahora, mientras caminaban a su última clase del día, Aritmancia, Blaise ya no podía soportarlo más.

-Quizá porque tu eres un imbécil.- el heredero Malfoy lo miró duramente.- O quizá es el hecho de que la pones nerviosa, al menos últimamente, ya sabes, tanto toqueteo por cosquillas, tu flirteo...

-Yo no flirteo con ella.

Blaise rió, a veces su amigo era tan cerrado y ciego.

-Oh, sí lo haces. Todo el tiempo.

-¡Que no!

Pronto, para beneficio de Blaise, Daphne y Astoria se unieron a la conversación.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?- preguntaron frunciendo el ceño, eran tan parecidas.

-Pues que no quiere admitir que flirtea y tontea con Granger.- Ambas chicas estallaron en carcajadas, para desagrado del rubio Slytherin.

-¡Pero si lo haces todo el tiempo!

-Si fuera así, lo que no es para nada, Granger no ha dicho nada, por lo que, en el grandísimo caso hipotético de que tontera con ella, o no se ha dado cuenta, o no le molesta.- dijo con una indudable confianza. Pobrecillo... se había tendido su propia trampa.

* * *

Dicen que Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro de todo el Reino Unido Mágico, que los padres deberían estar más que felices de que sus hijos sean educados y disciplinados tan bien, para enfrentar los problemas que los aguardan fuera de las seguras puertas del castillo, protegidos tan maravillosamente, al menos durante los tiempos de guerra. Hermione Granger, era un ejemplo de la perfección que se alcanzaba a lograr si se estudiaba en Hogwarts. Pero ya no estaban en guerra, y ciertamente quienes estudiaron en Hogwarts, pueden asegurar que perfección no es lo que se alcanza, si no suspicacia. Y si no, que se lo digan a aquellos que, generación tras generación, tiraron por tierra muchas de las reglas del colegio. Principalmente el toque de queda.  
Pero este hecho no era tan bien sabido, pues con los años, los mejores trucos fueron pasados y descubiertos para evitar los problemas, por eso, si ahora alguien caminara por las escaleras de la séptima planta del colegio, no vería nada, e incluso creería estar loco, pues voces se oían sin verse de dónde provenían.

-Shhh... no hagáis ruido, imbéciles. ¿O queréis que Filch nos descubra?

-Mataré a Harry por esto, no se supone que estemos fuera de la cama después del toque de queda.

-No seas aguafiestas Granger.

-Pero ¿y si nos pillan?- siseó mientras un brazo pasaba por sus hombros relajadamente. Inmediatamente supo de quién se trataba... Blaise.

-Oh, vamos gatita, has aplicado hechizos desilusionadores increíbles en nosotros, solo corramos un poco más y estaremos a salvo.

Hermione, visiblemente más relajada, corrió intentando no chocar con ninguno de sus amigos, hasta que vio el peculiar destello de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y un montón de tobillos "sin dueño".

-Harry, Ron-siseó Ginny.- estamos aquí.- la cabeza de Harry salió de debajo de la capa.

-¿Eh, no os veo?-murmuró confuso. Una mano salió de la capa para golpearle la cabeza.

-Claro que no los ves, bobo, están usando un hechizo.- apuntó con su varita a donde pudo y murmuró el hechizo finalizador de hechizos, valga la redundancia.

Tras unos segundos, los cuerpos de todos fueron visibles, y el otro grupo se quitó la capa.

-Eh, ¿cómo habéis hecho para caber tantos bajo la capa?- cuestionó Ginny tras ver que no solo eran Harry, Ron y Astoria, si no también Neville y Pansy Parkinson.

Harry pasó tres veces por enfrente de la pared, y tras unos segundos, apareció una gran y pesada puerta, asegurándose de que nadie los había seguido o visto, el grupo entró con rapidez.  
Esta vez, la Sala de los Menesteres se había transformado en una acogedora sala, no muy grande, pero ciertamente no pequeña. Su suelo era ahora una mullida alfombra peluda que los incitaba a descalzarse y hundir sus pies en ella, cosa que obviamente hicieron, a demás, había esparcidos montones de almohadones, dos sillones mullidos con mantas en sus respaldos y una mesita de madera entre ellos. Una estufa se encendió a poco más de dos metros de los sillones.  
Parecía la sala de estar de un acogedor y apartamento.

Todos se acomodaron alrededor de la mesita, algunos en los sillones, el resto en almohadones y mantas.

-¿Alguien ha traído algo para comer o beber? Me muero de hambre.- comentó Goyle mientras un rugido de su estómago lo probaba.

Todos se miraron, viendo que nadie había pensado en ello hasta que Hermione interrumpió.

-Veo que soy la única que piensa.- rió metiendo su mano en su bolso, el cual seguía teniendo un hechizo de extensión indetectable. Comenzó a sacar bolsas y bolsas con paquetes mientras nombraba ausentemente lo que sacaba.- Ranas de chocolate, Grajeas de todos los sabores Bertie Bott, Ṕlumas de azúcar, Ratones de azúcar chillones, Bolas de chocolate, Sapos de menta, oh y tus preferidos Ron, piruletas con sabor a sangre.- el pelirrojo le sonrió y Pansy gruñó.

-Oh, la grandiosa Granger nos trae alimento. A ver sabelotodo, seguro que no has traído nada para beber.- Hermione lo miró desafiante y hundió su brazo más profundo en el bolso, luego de un sonido tintineante, sacó una caja.

-Cerveza de Mantequilla, jugo de calabaza y jugo de grosella.

Les sonrió a todos con autocomplacencia.

-Bien, bien, bien, ya lo hemos captado, tienes el jodido saco mágico de vuestro Tío Noah o Abuelo Nodel, o como sea que se llame ese gordo barbudo del mundo muggle.

-Es Papá Noel, o Santa Claus, Malfoy.- logró decir entre carcajadas. Últimamente reía mucho gracias a él.

Luego de elegir cada uno una bebida y charlar sin sentido, Harry se aclaró la garganta y les llamó la atención.

-Bueno...-comenzó inseguramente- les hice venir a todos aquí porque, bueno, todos sois mínimamente importantes para mi.- luego miró a Parkinson, Blaise y Malfoy.- o para alguien que lo es para mi. Y creo conveniente compartir esta noticia con todos ustedes...

-¿Van a casarse?

-¿Astoria está embarazada?

-No, no nada de eso... Yo, yo he aceptado la propuesta de Kingsley de dejar Hogwarts y hacer el curso de entrenamiento de Auror.

* * *

 **Holaaaa. No se que me ha pasado, pero me ha venido la inspiración y he actualizado lo más pronto que he podido. Este capítulo me ha divertido muchísimo. Quiero agradecer nuevamente a Sinsajo por su review, que me llegó a mi Gmail pero por una extraña razón desapareció de Fanfiction. También les aviso que quedan pocos capítulos de la vida en Hogwarts, a lo sumo dos o tres más y luego la historia continuará fuera de la escuela.  
Sinceramente, no se cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia porque nunca imaginé que la escribiría, y aquí me ven, veintisiete capítulos después.  
No hay mucho más que decir, pero espero que lo disfruten y como siempre, me dejen su review o mensaje privado para sugerencias y/o críticas al respecto.**

 **Los/as adoro 3**

 **Topiii**


	28. Chapter 28

_**'s in love with him. The other flirts with the other.**_

La inminente partida de Harry la tuvo al borde del colapso hora tras hora que transcurrió de esa semana. Harry, al igual que Ron, había sido una constante en su vida desde su primera incursión en el mundo mágico, y a pesar de que tenía en gran estima al pelirrojo, el chico de anteojos era, a falta de un mejor término, un hermano. Era lo único que le quedaba, pues sus padres ni aparecian ni podrían recordarla, y ahora él también se marcharia. El hecho de que se fuera para cumplir su sueño de ser Auror ayudaba a Hermione a soportar el triste hecho de que ya no estaría allí durante su último curso, el hecho de que ya nadie la abrazaría mientras llorara cuando las cosas la sobrepasaran… ya no habría maraña de pelo despeinada que intentar arreglar, ni anteojos que reparar, ni agendas con horarios que regalarle.  
Intentaba no dramatizar, él solo se iba a ser entrenado, no corría peligro de ser asesinado por Voldemort o Mortífagos, pero tras seis años de velar por su seguridad, a Hermione se le hacía difícil la idea de dejar de estar en control de su protección. Todo eso pasaba por su mente mientras se dirigia, cabizbaja, seguida por los chicos, a despedirse de Harry en la oficina de McGonagall. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, por respeto a la castaña y a Astoria, que, aunque intentara ocultarlo como una buena Slytherin, tenía los ojos aguados.  
Cuando entraron al despacho, Harry y Ron ya se encontraban allí, mirándose incomodamente. Hermione se acercó lentamente a sus dos mejores amigos y los abrazó como si la vida le fuera en ello. En parte era gracioso, porque ambos chicos la sobrepasaban por lo menos, una cabeza y media de altura, y estaban agachados mientras ella se ponía de puntitas.

-Herms, que no estoy yendome a la guerra ¿sabes? Podremos hablar por Red Flu o lechuza, e intentaré visitarlos. También pasaremos las vacaciones juntos.- Ambos chicos se soltaron del abrazo y Harry le acarició torpemente el cabello.

-Lo se.. pero es que, ¿Qué harás si se te rompen los vidrios de los anteojos? – balbuceó nerviosamente.- Ni siquiera recuerdas el hechizo. ¿Y si te olvidas de tus horarios? No tengo agendas programadas para Aurores. Peor aún ¿y si te desaparecen los calcetines como la otra vez? ¡Nunca recuerdas como hacer un hechizo duplicador, Harry!

-Hermione, relajate por favor.- Se le veía confundido.- Se que esto no es lo que verdaderamente te preocupa. Así que me estás diciendo ahora mismo porqué parece que estás a punto de llorar.

Esas parecieron ser las peoes palabras que pudo haber escogido, porque de pronto, Hermione era un mar de lágrimas y rizos.

-Yo- hipido- no se como manejarme sin ti.- hipido- Nunca he pasado más de unas semanas sin ti.- otro hipido-. ¿Qué haré si no estás? No se defenderme, Harry. Y cuando estudie para los EXTASIS nadie me dará te porqué no saben como me gusta beberlo.- en ese punto se largó a llorar, como si el hecho de que Harry no le llevara té fuera el final del mundo.- No podré seguir mis estudios, caeré en una depresión interminable y nunca lograré modificar las leyes espantosas del Ministerio de Magia. ¡Terminaré viviendo sola con un montón de pequeños Crookshanks y nadie me querrá!

-¡HERMIONE!- gritó por fín Harry, todos miraban con hojos desorbitados a la llorosa chica, como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente.- Por Circe, cálmate y escúchame.- cuando vio que la chica asentia, tratando de dejar de hipar y llorar, él la tomó entre sus brazos y la arrulló.- Hermione, todo eso que estás diciendo son puras estupideces. Tú, eres la persona más fuerte e independiente que conozco, ¿me oyes? No me necesitas aquí. En todo caso, yo te necesitaria más a ti. Eres la gran Hermione Granger, tú nos has salvado a mi y a Ron incontables veces, sin ti no podríamos haber vencido a Riddle, así que ni se te ocurra decirme que no sabes defenderte ni manejarte sin mi. ¡Por las pelotas de Merlín!- Luego de su alterado discurso, una carcajada se extendió al ver el rostro reprobador de su amiga ante sus últimas palabras.- Y si lo que te preocupa es el té, estoy segura que Draco- la sorpresa por haberlo llamado por su nombre los dejó perplejos- estará más que encantado de servirtelo cuando estudies.

El rostro de Hermione se iluminó y sacó su cabeza del pecho de Harry para mirar a Draco.

-Malfoy…-dijo con su vocecita más infantil, producto del llanto.- ¿Lo harías por mi?- Draco trató de ocultar la sonrisa que luchaba por bailar en sus labios al verla tan vulnerable.

-Sí Granger… te llevaré tu dichoso té de limón con esencia de menta y dos terrones de azúcar, junto con un pastelito de frambuesa y queso.- le respondió rodando los ojos. Cuando vio que todos le miraban tratando de ocultar la risa o confundidos, se encogió de hombros y respondió,- ¿Qué? Como si fuera difícil notar esa forma extraña de beber té. Granger es rara.

-Ves-dijo Harry riendo.- Draco se encargará de todo. Te escribiré, lo prometo.- Hermione se puso de puntitas y le besó la frente fraternalmente.- Te echaré de menos, pelo arbusto.

Hermione se dirigió riendo hacía el sillón donde Blaise, Ginny y Goyle se sentaban y se dejó apachurrar por los tres, mientras estallaba en carcajadas. Vio como Ron se despedia, seguido de Ginny y finalmente Astoria, quien lo besó desesperadamente y salió corriendo del lugar tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que goteaban de sus ojos. Harry estaba apunto de irse, cuando, tomando a todos por sorpresa, llamó a Blaise y Draco para hablar a parte.

Mientras Hermione era distraida por las constantes atenciones de un preocupado Goyle, los tres chicos colocaron un hechizo para no ser oídos.

-¿Qué sucede, Potter?

-Es… por Hermione.- murmuró preocupado.- Yo, se que le he dicho todo eso, y por ahora estará bien, pero la conozco, va a derrumbarse en algún momento y necesito asegurarme que alguien va a estar allí para ella.

-¿No son las comadrejas sus mejores amigos?- preguntó Draco, ya ni siquiera trataba de ocultar sus celos. Harry negó.

-No, y ellos no sirven para la tarea. Ron tiene la sensibilidad de una piedra y está muy metido en si mismo. Y Charlie…- Draco gruñó- temo que se dejaría guiar más por sus sentimientos hacia ella que por lo que verdaderamente necesita.

-¿Y Ginny?

-No entiendes… ella necesita una figura masculina, necesita saber que no tiene que protegerse siempre sola, que alguien estará allí por si cae. Se que creis que es muy fuerte y todo eso, pero en el fondo no es más que una niña… y después de todo lo de sus padres…-se calló de golpe al darse cuenta de su error.

Blaise y Draco se miraron durante unos segundos , tratando de analizar lo dicho.

-Sería fantástico-comenzó Blaise- si nos explicaras eso, ya sabes.

-No puedo, le corresponde a Hermione contarlo, y espero que no la presionéis.- sacudió la cabeza.- Volviendo al tema, necesito que la cuiden, sobretodo con sus comidas. Cuando se estresa por las clases o algo así, a penas recuerda comer y luego se desmaya. Mejor les envio una carta con todas estas cosas, ¿de acuerdo?- ambos chicos asintieron.

-Joder con Granger-silbó el moreno.- Nos la va a complicar este año.

-Llegará un momento en que lo hareis por cariño hacia ella y no porque os lo he pedido.- Harry suspiró al ver la hora.- Debo irme, recuerden: Cuidad de Hermione como si fuera lo más importante de vuestra vida.

Ambos asintieron. Se estaban alejando cuando Harry les habló una última vez:

-Y tú, Malfoy, haznos a todos el favor, aceptalo, y conviertela de una vez en lo más importante de tú vida.

Tras una sonrisa de suficiencia, Harry tomó la bandeja metálica que serviría de traslador, dejando atrás a un desconcertado Draco y un muy divertido Blaise.

* * *

-Oh no no, Granger, de esta no te escaqueas.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas mientras la tomaba de la capa del uniforme.

-Por Circe, Daphne, me pone los pelos de punta cuando usas mi apellido de esa forma.- rió.- Y no se de que hablas, por cierto.

-¡De nuestra fiesta de pijamas!

-Fiesta de pijamas.- repitió como si el concepto fuera algo totalmente nuevo.

-Exacto. Ginny, Flora, Pansy, Padma, Astoria, tú y yo.

-Pansy.-repitió quedamente otra vez.

-Sí, Pansy. Se que es un poco… especial. Pero te acostumbrarás a ella.

-Sí… claro.- el sarcasmo ,manaba en su voz.- ¿Y por qué tendremos una fiesta de pijamas?

-Porque la semana pasada prometimos contarnos todos los detalles sobre lo sucedido en navidad en tu casa y terminamos yendo a la Sala de los Menesteres por lo de Harry.- al ver como su rostro entristecia otra vez se apresuró a añadir.- A demás, tú y Astoria necesitan un poco de relax y buena compañía.

-Pero… preferiria descansar y…

-Ni hablar, querida.- le interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas mientras un brazo moreno rodeaba sus hombros despreocupadamente.- Vas a ir a esa dichosa fiesta de pijamas.- Hermione entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Y tú quién eres para darme ordenes?

-Bueno, dado que Potter se ha largado, la Comadreja es un inútil y Draco es tonto, he decidido que me pertenece el derecho de ser tú hermano mayor, y por tu bien, debes divertirte con las chicas.

\- ¿Qué hay de Goyle?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Goyle en esto?

-Goyle también se preocupa por mi, y me cuida…

-Calla, calla. Goyle es un neanderthal.

-No. Hables. Así. De. Mi. Pequeño. Goyle.- le dijo entre golpes a su pecho.

Blaise se alejó corriendo y se metió en la habitación de Draco mascullando algo sobre las mujeres y su forma de hacer perder la hombria hasta al hombre más masculino como Goyle.

-Estos chicos van a volvernos loca. Ven, vamos a buscar a las chicas y a encerrarnos en alguna de las habitaciones.

* * *

Horas más tardes, una luna llena y brillante las encontró rodeadas de dulces de todo tipo, riendo a carcajadas y pasandose un cuadernito y una pluma, jugando a una especie de juego muggle que Hermione les había enseñado. Daphne las había vestido a todas con elegantes y sensuales pijamas de seda y encaje como si fueran muñecas. Ginny estaba usando uno azul oscuro, Pansy uno negro, como siempre, Padma y Flora un color lavanda precioso, mientras que Astoria y Daphne tenían unos de un color rojo profundo, como si pronunciaran a los cuatro vientos que adoraban Gryffindor. Daphne encontró divertido vestir a Hermione de verde esmeralda.

-¡Oh vamos! Tienes que estar de broma. ¿Ron?- Todas estallaron en carcajadas al ver la cara roja de Pansy.

-Ya déjalo Granger… tu también estuviste con él.- Hermione dejó de reír, pero para nada estaba enfadada.

-No es por eso, Parkinson, Ron es un chico dulce y todo eso, pero nunca imagine que ya sabes…- su rostro se había tornado de rojo brillante por la vergüenza.

-Oh… entonces tú y él nunca… ¿nada?- ambas se sonrojaron más profundamente aún. Hermione sacudió la cabeza.- ¿Está mal que me sienta aliviada?

-Para nada- rió Hermione, pensando en la sensación de calma que le había dado saber que entre ella y Draco no había nada, por muy extraño que fuera sentirse así.

-Un momento...-interrumpió Astoria.- ¿Entonces por qué ambos bebisteis en el juego del baile? ¿Y los comentarios de Charlie y Ginny? ¿Eso quiere decir que sigues siendo v…?

-No, no, lo soy. Ron y yo hicimos…otras cosas… pero nunca nos acostamos. Ahora cambiemos de tema.- la interrumpió, casi a los gritos Hermione. Pero era demasiado tarde, sus amigas eran presas de la curiosidad y se lanzaron encima de ella para llenarla de preguntas.- ¡Chicas! No- puedo- respirar.-logró decir debajo de la pila de cuerpos de sus amigas.

Rapidamente sus amigas se apartaron riendo, incluso Pansy, y la ayudaron a incorporarse mientras se acomodaban más cerca de ella.

-Bien, ya puedes comenzar a hablar.- Daphne fue la primera en dirigirse a ella.

-No hay nada que contar, Daphne, ya les he dicho.- se encogió de hombros intentando restarle importancia al asunto, pero se estaba golpeando mentalmente por haber cometido semejante error. Solo dos personas conocían los detalles y una de ellas era el mismo chico.

-Oh no, Hermione, si no lo dices tú.. lo contaré yo.- la castaña fulminó con la mirada a su mejor amiga pelirroja, mientras la otra pelirroja a su lado reía a carcajadas.- ¡Y tu no la animes, Flora!- estalló, mientras sus amigas seguían riendo, una idea le pasó por la mente.

Se levantó, y caminó hasta sentarse junto a su amiga, bajo la atenta mirada del resto de chicas. Para sorpresa de todas, su mirada se transformó un poco, y aquellas cercanas a Draco Malfoy, podrían asegurar que la joven Gryffindor la había adoptado. Parecía toda una Slytherin, y el carácter de sus palabras no dejaba lugar a discusiones.

-Dime, Ginevra-comenzó.- ya que estás tan dispuesta a soltar mis trapos sucios… ¿por qué no le cuentas a tus queridas amigas que sucedió la noche del Baile, hace tan solo dos meses?- Ginny emparejó el color de su pelo con su rostro, pero Hermione no se detuvo.- O lo sucedido durante las Navidades…Es más ¿por qué no les cuentas con _quién_? ¿O debería ir a llamarlo? Porque me ha contado muchas cosas…

Unos segundos de silencio siguieron al pequeño arrebato de serpiente de Hermione, y finalmente, Ginny… sonrió.

-Oh, no lo has hecho, Hermione Jean Granger. No pudiste haberte atrevido.- dijo con su voz más suave.- ¿Sabes? Lo haré, les contaré toda la dichosa historia.- Su amiga sonrió victoriosa, pero pronto su sonrisa se esfumó.- Pero… debes contar lo que te sucedió a ti, en navidad. Y les contarás ese pequeñito secreto muy bien guardado. Estoy harta de ser la única que sabe.- rió.

Hermione se había tornado del color más escarlata que se hubiera visto jamás, si por rábia o vergüenza, no se sabe, pero la cuestión es que para sorpresa de todas, la chica de pelo enmarañado se tumbó en la alfombra con un suspiro derrotado y chilló un frustrado "De acuerdo, maldita sea".

Antes de continuar, las chicas decidieron que era hora de subirse a la mullida cama de Daphne, que debido a los deseos de la dueña de la habitación, se agrandó para que todas se acomodaran. Tomaron todas las mantas que encontaron y se taparon hasta sus naricitas. Ginny estaba a punto de hablar, cuando Pansy la interrumpió.

-Creo que en vez de contar una historia completa… deberíamos hacerles preguntas ¿no? Así quizá a Granger no le da un colapso mental.- la aludida la miró con los ojos como rendijas.- Genial, yo empiezo.

-¿Ginny o Herms?-comentó Flora.

- _Herms,_ \- contestó con tono burlón.- Dime, granger… ¿en que año fue?-Hermione se tapó la cara con el borde de su manta pero contestó casi inaudiblemente.

-Cuarto curso.

Todas se quedaron en silencio de la estupefacción. Hermione Jean Granger, la Prefecta Perfecta había perdido la virginidad con 15 años. Pero pronto se recompusieron y continuaron su cuestionamiento, olvidandose de preguntarle a Ginny.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién?- estalló Padma.

-El Baile del Torneo de los tres magos.. Vict- pero fue interrumpida.

-¡OH NO! NO PUEDO CREERLO.- Comezó Pansy.- Eres una jodida genio, Granger, creo que incluso me caes bien. Victor Krum. Tu primera vez fue Victor Krum. Un jodido jugador de Quidditch famoso.

La castaña se tornó más roja si cabe, pero se vio obligada a reír cuando Pansy incluso la abrazó, sin parar de decir lo suertuda y ganadora que era.

-Oye- comentó Astoria- ¿y dónde fue? Por que por lo que se, Krum porque dudo que Karkaroff dejara pasar a su barco a la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, el enemigo.- Pero Hermione no parecía querer contestar a esa pregunta. Así que Ginny tomó las riendas.

-Oh, vamos _Granger,_ no dejes a tus amigas con la duda.- Su amiga la fulminaba con la mirada, y pronto eso se convirtió en una guerra para ver quién claudicaba antes.- Bueno, se los contaré yo… Fue al lado del Lago Negro, ya saben, una hermosa, caliente y mullida manta de picnic, las ropas gruesas de abrigo de Victor. Y ah, sí, un hechizo desilusionador fantasticamente hecho por nuestra adorada Hermione.

No sin antes un cuantos "aww" por parte de todas, el silencio reinó otra vez, no por sorpresa o estupefacción, si no porque Hermione parecía querer abalanzarse sobre su amiga. Luego de unos segundos de respirar pesadamente, habló.

-Ginny se acostó con Blaise el día del baile hace dos meses.

-HERMIONE TE COSERÉ A CRUCIOS.

-Oh no, Ginevra, es tu turno.

Y tal y como habían hecho con Hermione, atosigaron a Ginny. Primero les contó la historia del conjunto de ropa interior blanco de encaje, sus flirteos descarados para molestarlo, la forma en que lo rechazó todas y cada una de las veces que él le suplicó para ir al baile y como finalmente, después de tanto negarse, discutieron en el pasillo y ella se dio cuenta de que necesitaba al menos pasar aquella noche con Blaise. Les relató la conversación que habían tenido fuera del Gran Salón.

 _-¿Tanto te desagrado?- preguntó Zabini de pronto._

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _-Quizá porque te rogué para que vinieras conmigo y lo rechazaste, o porque parece que fueras a vomitar por el simple hecho de tener que pasar cinco minutos a solas conmigo.- realmente se le veía desconcertado._

 _-¿Lastimé tu orgullo rechazándote? Siento no haberte dado la oportunidad de jugar conmigo- dijo irónica, pero amargamente._

 _-No estoy jugando, lo digo enserio. No te comprendo. Te me acercas, me das unas señales, pero luego lo niegas todo y me repeles, parece que eres tú la que juega conmigo, ¿sabes?- Ginny lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sin poder creer lo que el chico le decía._

-Bien- comenzó Pansy.- ¿Entonces alguien puede explicarme por qué nargles ustedes no están juntos?

-¿Recuerdas que al día siguiente fuimos a la enfermeria a ver a Malfoy? Daphne vino a avisarme porque supuso que estaría en su habitación, por lo que me vestí y me fui a ver a Hermione y Malfoy. Desde ese día me trató como si tuviera la peste. Como si le hubiera hecho algo. Eso o realmente estaba jugando conmigo y su discurso no fue más que una artimaña…

-¡Eres idiota!.- Corearon las únicas Slytherin de la habitación.

-¿Yo por qué?- preguntó Ginny confundida.

-Enserio no te has dado cuenta…-Daphne sacudió su cabeza como si no pudiera creerlo.

-Creo que ya lo pillo…- murmuró Hermione.

-Blaise cree que te largaste y lo dejaste tirado.

-¿Qué? Oh no…- Ginny se palmeó la cara.- Pero… no debería enfadarse, habíamos pactado solo una noche y…

-Está enamorado de ti, idiota.- le gritó Pansy finalmente. Suspiró y más calmada, la miró y murmuró- Y tú de él. No puedes negarlo.

-Pero… pero…

-¡Hacéptalo!- chillaron todas.

Alguien golpeó la puerta con fuerza y Hermione se levantó a abrirla, olvidandose completamente de su vestimenta.

-Malfoy… ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó entrecortadamente.- Y por sagrado Merlín, si vienes aquí hazme el favor de ponerte una camiseta.- Hermione estaba más que ruborizada, y no podía dejar de contemplar el torso desnudo de su compañero, que solo vestía unos elegantes pantalones de pijama de color gris oscuro.

El chico, pareció no oírla, pues se encontraba totalmente hipnotizado mirandole las piernas desnudas y la forma en que ese pijama se adaptaba a sus curvas. Se trataba de un pequeño y diminuto pantaloncito corto de seda y encaje verde esmeralda y una blusa de tirantes de la misma calidad y capacidad que el pantaloncito. Se la veía espléndida en verde… Hermione carrespeó y el volvió al presente, cuando la miró se encontraba totalmente ruborizada.

-Te he preguntado que hacías aquí y que te pongas una camiseta si vas a aparecerte por aquí.- murmuró impaciente, su mirada desviandose a todos lados.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa si estoy así, Granger?- Comentó mientras una sonrisa patentada se expandía por su rostro y se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta.

-N-No, pe pero deberías vestirte, no debe ser bueno para tu salud.

-Ya.. mi salud. Fingiré que te creo.

-Ya cálalte. ¿Qué haces aquí?- le contestó exasperada. Y nerviosa. No iba a dejar que supiera que lo estaba.

-Venía a pedirles que dejaran de chillar, algunos tratamos de concentrarnos en auto-compla…

Hermione le cerró la puerta en la cara con el rostro altamente sonrojado.

-¡Deja de ser un depravado, idiota!- le chilló, mientras le oía caminar hacía su habitación riéndo a se dio la vuelta, vio a sus amigas mirandola extrañadas y tratando de contener la risa.- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Nada-contestó Pansy- solo que nunca me había dado cuenta de lo obvios que sois cuando tonteais.

-¡Nadie estaba tonteando con nadie!- exclamó.

-No sabía que vuestros segundos nombres fueran _Nadie.-_ Canturreó Padma y todas rieron, obviamente menos Hermione.

-Dejadlo ya,- dijo Ginny, la castaña la miró agradecida pero se arrepintió cuando ella continuó.- No va a admitirlo porque ni siquiera se da cuenta. ¿No les has contado lo de la noche de Navidad? Cuando os hicisteis cosquillas y él te dio su regalo para ti después de haber caído encima de ti y besarte la frente aunque estabas segura de que te besaría?- soltó de golpe.- Y ya todas hemos visto sus arranques de cosquillas y esas cosas raras suyas.

Hermione maldijo… iba a ser una noche larga.

* * *

Cuando se despertó, no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba abrazada a ella con el pelo despeinado. Ginny Weasley tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la novia de su exnovio, Astoria, ambas rascándose los ojos, mientras que Padma, Daphne y Flora se encontraban en una maraña de piernas y mantas, desperezandose y bostezando.

-Si le cuentas esto a alguien, Granger, juró que te mataré.- murmuró la voz dormida de Pansy.

-Demasiado tarde.-murmuró alguien desde la puerta. Todas levantaron la vista y gimieron con disconformidad.

Blaise, Draco, Ron, Gregory y Dean, se encontraban riendo a carcajadas en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué haceis aquí?- masculló Ginny molesta.

-Vinimos a buscarlas para desayunar todos juntos… y para corroborar con nuestros propios ojos que lo que Draco decía era cierto.- Comentó Blaise alegre, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Y qué es lo gracioso que hay que ver?- Le preguntó Astoria, pero fue Draco quién contestó.

-La respetable y temida mujer de hielo sangre pura Pansy Parkinson…

-Durmiendo plácidamente abrazada a la Prefecta Perfecta, intachable hija de muggles Hermione Granger.- finalizó Ron, como si lo hubieran ensayado.

Ambas les tiraron las almohadas riendo a carcajadas como buenas amigas.

-Lárguense, estaremos listas en cinco minutos.

Y con un hechizo, les cerraron las puertas en las narices.

* * *

 **Bueno bueno, más de un més más tarde, aquí estoy de vuelta. Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, estuve hospitalizada al rededor de una semana y luego en resposo hasta hace unos pocos días, en los que aproveché para escribir este cap y el siguiente. Espero que lo disfruten mucho y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, a pesar de que soy un desastre en las actualizaciones.  
Gracias a la guest Sinsajo que siempre me deja su review... yo también soy uruguaya ;)  
**

 **L s adora**

 **Topi :3**


	29. Chapter 29

**¡Holitas! Aquí les traigo un pequeño especial, y es especial porque en vez de ser narrado, son fragmentos de los diarios de algunos, si recordáis, son los diarios que McGonagall les hace escribir para que Mae Winerbread, la psicóloga, los analice.**

 **Espero que les guste, a pesar de que es bien cortito, pero me ha divertido escribir de esta forma.**

 **Besitos,**

 **Topi :3**

Hermione

 _12 de Febrero_

Hace cosa de un mes que Harry se ha ido y aún me siento un poco perdida, es realmente extraño no tenerlo por aquí, ni ayudarlo o reparar sus cosas. He vuelto a tener pesadillas, y lamento decir que echo mucho en falta sus abrazos despreocupados o los ratos que se tomaba para venir a verme a mi habitación y soportar mis llantos. Aún así, debo admitir que tener a Blaise cerca lo hace todo más fácil... ese chico sí que sabe cómo hacer reír a las personas. Se ha vuelto un gran confidente y demuestra verdadera preocupación por mí, hace dos días, incluso, hechizó a Malfoy por haberme contestado de forma muy maleducada.  
Lo que me lleva a otro tema... Malfoy. Se ha estado comportando de forma muy extraña conmigo desde que se fue Harry, a veces parece que flirtea conmigo, pero debe ser algo imposible ¿por qué motivo en la Tierra querría Draco Malfoy tontear conmigo? Es absurdo. Pero de todas formas no deja de ser desconcertante su forma de ser conmigo, y me asusta que, las pocas veces que estamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro, mi corazón lata tan deprisa y sienta que mi piel está a punto de incendiarse... como la semana pasada, cuando Charlie se acercaba a hablarme en el Gran Salón, Malfoy decidió que era un maravilloso momento para hacerme un ataque de cosquillas frente a todo el mundo, y Charlie terminó alejándose enfurruñado como un niño pequeño, y encima todo el colegio se pasó comentando y murmurando cosas sobre nosotros. Y otras tantas veces, se comporta como si no soportara mi sola presencia. Huye si nos quedamos solos en una misma habitación, usa un tono despectivo en 'Granger' y si me ve en la biblioteca, ya no se sienta en la misma mesa que yo, porque se va al lugar más lejano posible, aunque lo he atrapado mirándome varias veces. ¿Qué le sucederá? Echo de menos las discusiones inteligentes que teníamos, hacer los deberes en silencio pero con complicidad... Merlín me perdone... creo que echo de menos a Draco Malfoy. Debo estar enloqueciendo como para ser capaz de escribir esto en un diario que una psicóloga va a estar analizando.  
Pero ya que estamos... hay mucho más que contar, y necesito desahogarme profundamente, ya que Ginny está demasiado preocupada tratando de juntar valor para decirle a Blaise lo que siente, y a su vez, Blaise está haciendo lo mismo, es un tanto gracioso saber lo que ambos hacen sin que el otro lo sepa. Luego, Daphne y Flora están muy pendientes de Dean y Cormac, mientras que Padma desaparece extrañamente al igual que Goyle, extraño, ¿verdad? Astoria y yo nos hacemos compañía muchas veces, ambas extrañamos a Harry, pero aún no hay suficiente confianza como para contarle nada... lo que me lleva, otra vez, a un suceso extraño. Pansy Parkinson se ha convertido en mi nueva amiga... que encima sale con Ron. Aún no se lo han dicho al resto del colegio, pero reunieron valor y se lo dijeron a sus amigos, aunque ya lo supiéramos. Parkinson ha terminado resultando una gran fuente de distracción y diversión, incluso, un día realmente malo, ella y Blaise se aparecieron en mi habitación con helado y se tumbaron conmigo durante horas haciéndome reír. Fue extrañamente reconfortante y divertido, aprendí mucho de ambos, su vida, sus gustos... hasta que escuche que Malfoy escuchaba _Yesterday_ en su habitación y una sensación extraña se instaló en mi, como si quisiera correr a su lado y rememorar aquel domingo tan calmado y placentero después de mi cumpleaños, pero obviamente no lo hice, aunque soy plenamente consciente, por mucho que mi mente quiera negarlo, de que sin querer me encuentro impelida a cualquier lugar donde pueda estar cerca de él. Pansy, que se ha dado cuenta a la primera, dice que ya tendremos tiempo para tener un rato como aquel el día de San Valentín, ya que duda que Malfoy salga con alguien y sabe que yo me quedaré en el colegio leyendo, ¿debería sentirme ofendida?  
Pero no es solo eso lo que me atormenta, claramente también está el hecho de que sigo sin encontrar como revertir el hechizo que le hice a mis padres y mucho menos encontrarlos perdidos por Australia. Es por eso, que mi mayor problema, desde pocos días antes de Navidad, es la propuesta que alguien (me niego a nombrarlo para que lo vea, Señorita Winerbread) me hizo, se trata de irme a estudiar Leyes Mágicas, derivado a Criaturas Mágicas a Australia y así poder buscar a mis padres y una solución para sus recuerdos. No voy a negar que la idea me resulta muy atractiva, tendría un lugar donde vivir (sí, Señorita Winerbread, con la misma persona de la propuesta), trabajo y ayuda, pero algo en mi interior me dice que no lo haga, que termine mi curso en Hogwarts y luego me enfrente a la vida real y el mundo exterior. ¿Irónico, no? La misma chica que luchó en la guerra y se enfrentó a Mortífagos y basiliscos, buscó Horrocruxes y los destruyó, se amilana ante la perspectiva de dejar su hogar, porque sí, Hogwarts es mi verdadero hogar. Al final Malfoy va a tener razón, y soy una cobarde.

Sinceramente, no sé qué hacer en este momento con todo lo que me sucede... si quisiera y pudiera, le agradecería que me ayudara en esto, para algo tiene usted el título ¿no?

Blaise

 _12 de febrero_

Esto, sencillamente, es una estupidez, (No te enfades Minnie, digo Directora McGonagall) pero debo admitir que últimamente me hace falta alguien o algo que me ayude a desahogarme. Las únicas personas con las que puedo hablar en estos últimos días son Hermione y Pansy, y aún así ellas están con la cabeza en las nubes: Pansy por la jodida comadreja (creo que nunca dejaré de reírme de esto) y Hermione, entre la partida de Harry y la idiotez de Draco, está que no da palo al agua (esta expresión muggle empieza a gustarme mucho).  
Por no hablar de Draco, que parece que se ha vuelto más imbécil de lo normal. Sinceramente, me empieza a poner de los nervios, y justo hoy a la hora de la cena, he estado a punto de romperle la nariz de un puñetazo por hablarle mal a Hermione. Es tan idiota, no debería actuar así con ella sabiendo el estado en el que está. realmente empieza a asquearme su actitud y su falta de capacidad para aceptar las cosas, todos sabemos que está loco por Hermione, por mucho que le grite y le diga "Granger" o "sabelotodo", es muy obvio para todos a excepción, claro para ellos dos, que no verían un dragón ni aunque lo tuvieran enfrente.

Yo por ejemplo, he aceptado mis sentimientos por la dichosa comadreja Ginny Weasley... solo me falta ir y decírselo, aunque parece imposible, pues cada vez que lo intento se larga lo más lejos posible, es más, se comporta igual que Draco, y me tiene cansado, voy a tener que acorralarla en algún lugar y obligarla a que me escuche.

Escribiría más, pero hay un plan para declararme que debo preparar...

PD: No te pongas celosa, Minnie, tu siempre serás la única y verdadera en mi corazón. * Guiño *

Ginny

 _13 de febrero_

NO SOPORTO MÁS ESTO.  
Sí, lo sé, soy dramática, pero no lo aguanto más. A cada lugar que voy, cada esquina o baldosa que piso, Blaise está detrás de mí, diciendo que quiere hablar, que hay algo importante que decirme y no sé qué más, pero la cuestión es que no puedo ni respirar.  
Soy muy consciente de que es una estupidez huir de él así, pero no me siento capaz de mirarle a los ojos y decirle cómo me siento, realmente no puedo. También me he dado cuenta de que parezco Malfoy cada vez que Herms está cerca, es realmente irritante, porqué es obvio que tienen ganas de tirarse encima del otro cada vez que están en una misma sala, pero son tan idiotas… Sé que Pansy y Daphne tratan de convencerlos pero dudo que funcione, Hermione es una cabeza dura y hasta que él no lo admita frente a ella o algo suceda para que ella se lo acepte a sí misma, no va a decirlo en voz alta, es más, estoy segura que ni siquiera es realmente consciente de sus sentimientos.  
No como yo, que por lo menos he aceptado lo que siento por Blaise… el problema está en poder decírselo finalmente. Creo que debería hacer un plan, armarme de valor y acorralarlo en algún lugar, obligarlo a que se calle y decírselo sin rodeos.

Escribiría más, pero hay un plan de declaración que debo preparar…

Draco

 _13 de febrero_

Maldita, dichosa e infernal Granger. La detesto, la odio. Bueno, no, pero no soporto estar cerca de ella si estamos solos. Esto se me está saliendo de las manos, desde que Potter no está, Granger parece que va a desmoronarse a cada segundo, o al menos cada vez que yo la veo o estoy cerca de ella. Todo me impulsa a querer abrazarla y decirle que todo estará bien, que la protegeré, pero luego recuerdo quién soy, quién es ella y me echo para atrás. Además, es la dichosa Comadreja Mayor el que la cuida, no veo que se haya despegado de ella desde que Potter se fue, al igual que Blaise y Pansy.  
Hablando de Blaise, no comprendo por qué cada vez que me ve parece que quisiera golpearme, ¿a caso he hecho yo algo malo? Solo soy una pobre víctima más de esta frustrante situación causada por la pelo-arbusto. ¿Y Pansy? Directamente se ha vuelto su aliada y cuando estoy cerca de ella me gira la cara y se marcha, después de decirme la misma estúpida frase, parecida a la que me dijo Potter, "¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta de que ella es lo más importante para ti?" Definitivamente el mundo se ha vuelto loco, ¿Granger lo más importante? Malditos imbéciles. Maldita y estúpida Granger.


	30. Chapter 30

-Granger.

-¿Sí, Malfoy?-respondió con tono aburrido, su mirada concentrada en el libro en su regazo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Cocino.

-¿Te crees muy graciosa, eh?- Hermione bufó y lo miró, hastiada, Draco se removió incómodo.

-Veamos, ¿ves esto?- dijo moviendo el libro en el aire- Se llama libro, y los libros son para leer. ¿Comprendes?- volvió a leer su libro, luego de unos segundos Draco volvió a intervenir.

-No era necesario que me hablaras en ese tono.

-¿A qué te refieres?- otra vez, sonaba realmente aburrida, mientras pasaba una página más de su extensa novela.

-A eso, me hablas como si no quisieras que estuviera aquí. ¿Qué te sucede?- quiso sonar preocupado, pero en verdad sonó brusco y altanero. Hermione suspiró.

-No me sucede nada, solo quiero leer en paz.

-¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación?

-Porque esta es nuestra sala común y tengo todo el derecho de disfrutar de una lectura junto a la estufa, como todo el mundo.- solo ella era capaz de usar frases tan largas y seguir sonando aburrida, sin siquiera mirarle.

-Pues... ¡pues yo tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí también y hablar todo lo que quiera!- exclamó.

-Bien, por ti, pequeño Malfoy.- una risa irónica escapó de sus labios.

-¿Y eso a qué va? ¿Por qué pequeño?- cada vez se exasperaba más. Él solo quería establecer una conversación con ella.

Era el día de San Valentín y todos estaban fuera, Ginny y Blaise quejándose por los rincones, separados obviamente ya que no se habían confesado sus sentimientos, Daphne, Dean, Flora y Cormac en sus respectivas citas, e incluso Parvati y Gregory habían salido juntos para ver de una vez por todas qué sucedía entre ellos. Hermione creyó que el rubio habría salido o estaría consiguiendo a alguna chica fácil con la que pasar el día, pero no había sido así, y ahora debía soportar la charla banal e insoportable. ¿Es que a caso el idiota no entendía que era la única persona que no quería ver en todo el maldito festejo asqueroso del "Día de los enamorados? Seguro que lo hacía para molestarla y hacerla sentir mal.

-Te comportas como un dichoso niño.

-Y tú como una insufrible sabelotodo.

Esa había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Hermione se levantó del sillón en el que estaba recostada y, sin decir ni una palabra en dirección al chico, tomó su libro y su manta y se encerró en su habitación. Draco, lanzó un suspiro frustrado y se levantó tras ella.

-Vamos, Granger-dijo golpeando su puerta- sabes que no quise decir eso, al menos no en la forma... de antes, ya sabes.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy.

-Venga ya no seas así, si sales, pediré chocolate caliente y pondré The Beatles.- intentó con el tono suplicante. Oyó un clic en la puerta y se apartó un poco. La puerta apenas se abrió, solo eran visibles sus enormes ojos marrones y gran parte de su pelo enmarañado.

-¿Y probarás por fin las nubes dulces en tu chocolate?- preguntó, con la vocecita más infantil que Draco había oído nunca por parte de una chica de diecinueve años. No pudo más que ocultar su sonrisa con un falso gesto desesperado y asentir.

-Sí, Granger, probaré tus malditas cosas muggles raras.

Rápidamente Hermione salió de su habitación, manta y libro en mano y se acomodó en el sillón en el que estaba antes, mientras Draco se dirigía a su habitación, traía su _walkman_ y se sentaba junto a ella, que miraba extrañada.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó mirando el poco espacio entre ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se supone que te pase uno de los auriculares si estoy en el otro sillón?- preguntó, recalcando la obviedad. Ella se sintió tentada a comentar que para eso eran magos, pero el chico estaba siendo tan... diferente, a falta de un término mejor, que no pudo hacerlo.

-Oh, bien. No sabía que tenías uno de estos, mi padre solía escuchar música con un _walkman_ cuando cocinaba.- comentó, una pequeña tristeza aflorando otra vez.

-¿Por qué vives en la Mansión Black, con Potter y no con tus padres? Es decir, la guerra ha terminado y...

-No quiero hablar de esto.- le cortó de sopetón. Draco la miró como si no comprendiera, pero pronto vio como sus ojos se aguaban y decidió que quizá no era el mejor momento para atosigarla.

-Bien, Twinky traerá el chocolate en exactamente...

Un fuerte ¡Plop! Lo interrumpió y una pequeña elfina doméstica apareció con dos tazas humeantes de chocolate caliente y una bolsa de nubes dulces.

-Muchas gracias, Twinky- dijo el chico, sorprendiendo a Hermione, mientras tomaba las cosas y le ofrecía a la criatura un par de nubes para que comiera, que curiosamente tenían forma de corazoncito.

-Gra...gracias, señor Malfoy, es un placer servirles a usted y su hermosa acompañante. Nos alegra que dejara de tejer gorros y bufandas, señorita Granger.- y después de un guiño, la elfina desapareció con otro sonoro ¡Plop!

-¿Tejías gorros y bufandas para elfos domésticos?- comentó Draco riendo a carcajadas, Hermione enrojeciendo hasta las orejas.

-Calla y pon a The Beatles, hazme el favor.

-Cómo usted desee, Señorita Granger, oh altísima santidad de Hogwarts.

La castaña rió a carcajadas y volvió a abrir su novela, que todavía estaba por su tercera página gracias a las anteriores interrupciones del joven rubio, con las tazas de chocolate en las manos, ambas llenas de nubes hasta los topes. Después de colocar el CD recopilatorio de sus canciones preferidas de la banda en el _walkman,_ Draco se puso un auricular, pero en vez de ofrecerle el otro a Hermione, colocó delicadamente un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y le puso el auricular. La piel de ambos se erizó al contacto con el otro, pero ninguno comentó nada en voz alta, y pronto la melodía de _If I Fell_ llenó sus oídos y sus almas, ambas resquebrajadas, faltas de pedacitos.

-Feliz asqueroso San Valentín, Granger.- le dijo levantando su taza para brindar a la par que ella.

-Feliz estúpido San Valentín para ti también, Malfoy.

Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en la ironía de que les presentaba la letra de esa canción, tampoco el conflicto interno, pero tampoco se dijeron nada, simplemente se callaron y comenzaron un ritmo de lectura compartida en el libro de ella, pues Draco leía a la par de Hermione.

 ** _If I fell in love with you  
¿Would you promise to be true  
And help me understand?  
Cos I've been in love before  
And I found that love was more  
Than just holding hands_**

 _Si me enamoro de ti  
¿Me prometerías ser sincera  
y me ayudarías a entender?  
Porque he estado enamorado antes  
Y he descubierto que el amor era más  
Que solo tomarse de las manos_

 ** _If I give my heart to you  
I must be sure  
From the very start  
That you would love me more than her_**

 _Si te doy mi corazón  
Debo estar seguro  
Desde el principio  
Que me amarás más que ella_

 ** _If I trust in you oh please  
Don't run and hide  
If I love you too oh please  
Don't hurt my pride like her  
Cos I couldn't stand the pain  
And I would be sad if our new love was in vain_**

 _Si confío en ti, oh por favor  
No corras y te escondas  
Si te amo también, oh por favor  
No hieras mi orgullo como ella  
Porque no soportaría el dolor  
Y estaría triste si nuestro amor fuera en vano_

En esa exacta parte de la canción, Hermione pensó quela letra se adecuaba mucho a sus sentimientos respecto a estar con alguien. Ron había sido un novio dulce, pero muy poco atento y ensimismado, recordaba haberle dicho decenas de veces que tenía la capacidad emocional de una cuchara, y cuando la dejó, más que sus sentimientos, lo que hirió fue su orgullo. ¿Si ni siquiera Ronald que la conocía desde los once años quería seguir con ella, quién lo haría? ¿Quién sería tan idiota para enamorarse de ella? Era por eso que le costaba pensar en involucrarse emocionalmente con alguien más, ella no era lo suficientemente buena para estar con nadie. Y pronto, un extraño pensamiento pasó por su cabeza... _No era lo suficientemente buena para estar con Draco Malfoy,_ aunque lo rechazó con rapidez pues, ¿a quién le importaba?, le fue difícil no sentirse más decaída aún.

Poco a poco, el CD fue pasando, y para cuando la puesta de sol comenzó y sus amigos llegaron en tropel a la sala, Hermione y Draco se encontraban dormidos, ella con la cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras su musculoso brazo rodeaba la delicada cintura de ella y _Yesterday_ sonando por los auriculares. Todos se los quedaron mirando de forma extraña, incluso Harry, que había venido de visita se encontraba allí, al igual que Astoria, Pansy y Ron. No querían despertarlos ya, así que haciendo el menor ruido posible, se prepararon para la cena, no sin antes sacarles una foto, ya los despertarían cuando tuvieran que bajar.

* * *

Pero para nada les fue necesario despertarles, porque apenas media hora después, Hermione notó un fuerte apretón en su cintura, y un extraño sonido proviniendo de unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos lentamente y le costó alrededor de dos minutos reaccionar y darse cuenta de dónde, cómo y con _quién_ estaba. Intentando no sobresaltarse y entrar en pánico fue levantando su cabeza poco a poco para encontrarse con el rostro triste y contorsionado de Malfoy, que parecía estar dormido aún. Cada vez la apretaba más contra su cuerpo mientras murmuraba cosas sin coherencia, pero cuando quiso apartarse y moverse, le fue muy fácil distinguir qué era lo que el chico decía.

-No me dejes solo.

Hermione quedó en estado de shock, ¿a caso estaba despierto?

-Por favor, no te vayas, no dejes que me atrape.

¿Que lo atrapara el qué?

-Tú... tú eres la luz.-murmuró retorciéndose esta vez y abrazándola con ambos brazos. -Herm-

Pero no llegó a terminar, pues un fuerte ruido proveniente de detrás del sillón causado por los chicos lo sobresaltó y despertó de golpe. Draco parpadeó, aturdido, tratando de recordar qué sucedía en su sueño y porqué se seguía notando tan real aquella figura entre sus brazos, hasta que se percató que en verdad estaba abrazando a alguien. Bajó su mirada poco a poco y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a quién abrazaba. Granger. Y ella lo miraba igual de asustada y desconcertada.  
Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, como si nada más existiera alrededor, pero tras ese leve momento, se apartaron como si se hubieran quemado y terminaron cada uno en un extremo del sillón. Ella, diciéndose a si misma que lo que él estaba por decir no era su nombre, ¿por qué Malfoy la nombraría en sueños? Él, temiendo haber hablado dormido y desvelado demasiado.

-Ey, chicos, vamos a cenar. ¿Venís?- preguntó Pansy sacudiendo su mano frente a las caras de ellos.

-Eh... Oh sí, cenar, claro, vamos.

Y sin siquiera mirar quién los rodeaba, ambos salieron corriendo por la puerta como alma que lleva al diablo. Hermione ni siquiera había notado a Harry, por ejemplo.  
Llegaron al Gran Salón con sus amigos pisándoles los talones y se sentaron lo más alejados el uno del otro que pudieron. Hermione miraba atentamente su plato esperando que sus amigos se sentaran, cuando escuchó un carraspeo a su lado, temiendo que fuera Malfoy tratando de hablar con ella, giró lentamente su cabeza, pero pronto sus ojos se iluminaron al ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Harry!- exclamó tirándose en brazos de su amigo.- ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

-¿Sí? Zabini no dice lo mismo.- comentó gracioso.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, y comenzaron hablar animadamente, a excepción, de Draco, Blaise y Ginny, los dos últimos mirándose como si se odiaran.

-Cuenten, ¿qué hicieron durante el día?- preguntó Hermione, tratando de sacar tema de conversación.

-Oh, nada interesante,- le contestó Ginny con una sonrisa perversa.- Mejor, dígannos tú y Draco porqué les encontramos durmiendo abrazados en el sillón.

Directa y sin vueltas. Así era Ginny Weasley, y aunque muchas veces esa era una característica que Hermione admiraba de su amiga, en ese momento solo quiso maldecirla. Ambos se pusieron de color escarlata. Pero las cosas podían ser peores, y lo eran.

-¿Quién dormía abrazado de quién en dónde?- preguntó detrás Charlie, que se encontraba detrás de Ginny con la mandíbula y los puños apretados.

De pronto, Draco, que se encontraba con los codos apoyados en la mesa, se irguió completamente y apretó también su mandíbula. Todos se quedaron callados. Hermione comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez, buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a Charlie, pero nada salía.

-¿Es necesario que lo repita o seguirás abriendo y cerrando la boca sin decir nada?- Había sonado más brusco de lo que quería, pero los celos lo cegaban. Y eso lo empeoró todo.

-Oye- exclamó Draco poniéndose en pie y encarándolo- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hablarle así a Granger!- Charlie rió sarcásticamente.

-Lo dice el idiota que la torturó psicológicamente durante seis años.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo, y esta vez fueron Blaise, Harry, Pansy, Ginny, Astoria, Daphne y Gregory los que se pusieron en pie. Hermione, presa del shock seguía sentada en medio de todo el embrollo. Y el Gran Salón al completo permanecía en silencio. Ron no sabía qué hacer.

-Oh, ¿el pequeño Malfoy necesita guardaespaldas?- Miró a los Slytherin, pero luego se dio cuenta de que su propia hermana y Harry lo miraban enfadados.- Enserio, Ginny, esperaba algo mejor de ti, ¿sabes?

Ginny se encontraba dispuesta a hacerle a su hermano uno de sus famosos hechizos _mocomurciélago,_ pero cuando se disponía a levantar su varita, un rayo azulado pasó por su lado y le dio de lleno a su hermano después de haber sido pronunciadas las palabras _Levicorpus._ De un momento a otro su hermano se encontraba colgado del tobillo flotando en el aire.

-¡Zabini! Baja a mi hermano ya, se defenderme solita.- chilló enfadada. Una cosa era hechizar ella a su hermano por una estupidez dicha hacia, obviamente, ella, y otra muy diferente era que Zabini usara eso como pretexto para atacarle.

-Lo sé, perfectamente, Weasley, pero no voy a permitir que nadie te trate así.- exclamó sin siquiera mirarla, la varita apuntando al pelirrojo para evitar que el hechizo finalizara.

\- ¡Deja de usarme como excusa para atacarle! ¡Yo no te importo nada como para defenderme!

-Maldita sea, Ginny, ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!- Bajó la varita, y a la vez que el Gran Salón al completo exclamaba con sorpresa, Charlie caía al suelo con un fuerte estrepito.

Ginny estaba caminando con desesperación hacia Blaise, dispuesta a arrojarse en sus brazos, pero toda emoción fue cortada cuando una mano la tomó de la chaqueta de polar que llevaba y una muy enfada Directora McGonagall exclamaba:

-Weasley's, Zabini, Malfoy, Granger. A mi despacho. Inmediatamente.

* * *

 **BIEEEEEEEN. No pude evitarlo, tenía que publicarlo, ya que el otro era muy cortito y tenían mucho que ver el uno con el otro... ha sido tan bonito escribir este capítulo, y a la vez tan gracioso. Debo admitir que las peleas no son lo mío, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, lo prometo. Diganme que no me odian por dejar el capítulo así * insertar carita inocente***

 **Por cierto, la canción es una de mis canciones preferidas de The Beatles, espero que la disfruten.**


	31. Chapter 31

**_AND PUNISHMENT_**

-Estoy total y profundamente decepcionada con su comportamiento. –Todos rodaron los ojos ante la primera frase de McGonagall al entrar a su despacho.- ¡Ustedes, jóvenes que pelearon contra Tom Riddle, que lucharon por volver a este colegio, se disputan frente a todo el Gran Salón a santo de qué! Por Merlín, señorita Granger, me esperaba un mejor comportamiento sobre su parte. Y usted, señor Weasley, un joven maduro de su edad, comportándose como un niño frente a todos.

-Pero directora McGonagall, Hermione no tuvo nada que ver en esto.- exclamó Ginny, lo que era totalmente cierto. La vieja directora miró, casi como si quisiera sonreír.

-Oh-rió sarcásticamente-, se perfectamente del papel de la señorita Granger en todo esto, señorita Weasley. – La directora se puso en pie nuevamente, caminando por el despacho frente al pequeño grupo.- Como animaga que soy, deben saber que tengo desarrolladas algunas habilidades del animal en que me transformo.-Charlie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.- Un gato. Por lo que tengo bastante hábil el oído, ¿saben? Por no decir, que su falta de comportamiento, hizo a todo el Gran Salón quedarse callado, y no es que ustedes estuvieran siendo poco ruidosos.

-Y-Yo lo siento mucho, directora McGonagall- explotó Charlie, pero pronto se acercó a Hermione y la miró.- Lo siento mucho, Herms, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, yo... no se qué me pasó allí, pero asumo la culpa de todo.

-Que típico de Weasley... asumir la culpa cuando a uno le beneficia.- interrumpió una voz, un tono desganado y cortante inconfundible, y Draco no pudo más que ponerse rígido. Era el cuadro de Snape. Todos abrieron la boca como si quisieran decir algo.

-S-Snape.- murmuró Hermione.

-Sí, sí, la insufrible sabelotodo se acuerda de mí.- contestó, y para sorpresa de todo, Hermione sonrió. Snape desvió su mirada hacía Draco.- ¿Se puede saber por qué estás aquí?- inquirió.

-Para su información, Profesor, su ahijado ha sido parte de una disputa en medio del Gran Salón por la señorita Granger.- Si Snape estaba sorprendido, no se le notaba.

-Creía que tenías mejor gusto, Draco.- Ginny y Blaise aguantaron la risa ante el comentario de su antiguo profesor, mientras que Draco y Hermione se ponían rojos de la vergüenza y Charlie apretaba sus puños y bufaba.- Y tú, Weasley, creí que alguien de tu edad buscaría a alguien acorde con su intelecto y nacimiento...

-A mi no me gusta Granger.- soltó Draco apresuradamente y casi sin respirar, a la vez que Charlie hablaba.

-A mi puede gustarme quien quiera.

Snape los miró aburrido, una leve mueca de desagrado permanente en su rostro.

-Si me permite, directora, me gustaría sugerir un castigo.- comentó mirándose las uñas.

-A mí también me gustaría ayudarla a escoger la medida más adecuada, Minerva.- intervino Albus Dumbledore, bueno, su cuadro.

-Fantástico-siseó Draco por lo bajo- el viejo chiflado, la antigualla y mi padrino.

-Lo he oído, señor Malfoy.- Comentó Minerva poniendo los ojos en blanco.- A ver, ¿qué sugieren?

Los dos profesores en el cuadro cuchichearon calmadamente durante unos minutos, que fueron agonizantes para los alumnos presentes, pues conociendo al antiguo director Dumbledore esto sería alguna chifladuría, y si encima se le sumaba el humor punzante y dañino del profesor Snape...

-Minerva-dijo la voz suave del profesor.- Severus y yo hemos tenido una maravillosa idea. – El brillo característico de sus ojos, aún estaba ahí.- ¿Qué te parece si la señorita Weasley y el señor Zabini limpian los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch por dos semanas, dada su afición al deporte?

McGonagall apreció pensárselo un poco, pues comenzaba a ver la idea de Albus, y al final accedió.

-Y para la señorita Granger y los señores Weasley y Malfoy, va a haber otra tarea. Durante dos semanas, ambos muchachos se turnaran para acompañar a la señorita en la tarea que les encomendaremos: la primera semana Draco y Hermione deberán ayudar en la cocina a los elfos, y la segunda, Charlie la deberá ayudar a limpiar y organizar todos los tomos de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.

-Pero profesor-interrumpió Blaise- ¿Porqué ellos solo tienen una semana y ella y nosotros dos?

-Oh, señor Zabini, aún no he acabado con ello.-Zabini asintió frunciendo el ceño.

-Señor Malfoy, usted y el señor Weasley estarán obligados a ser recaderos de la señora Pomfrey durante unos cuantos días. Vayan mañana a visitarla y ella les explicará los detalles.

-¿Y ya está? ¿No va a restarles puntos a nuestras casas?- se sorprendió Zabini. McGonagall sonrió mostrando todos los dientes y los chicos temblaron.

-Créame, Zabini, lo que les ha tocado será más que suficiente.

* * *

 _Y McGonagall no se equivocaba, habían sido las dos semanas más extrañas de su existencia. Para Blaise y Ginny, su castigo se había convertido en una lenta y dolorosa tortura, y ambos por fin entendieron el porqué de ese castigo._

-Joder, no puedo quitar esa mancha. Me niego a seguir limpiado, estoy agotado.- tiró el trapo sucio contra la pared de la ducha más cercana.

-Venga ya, no es para tanto, llevamos a penas diez minutos.

-¡Esto es esclavitud infantil!- exclamó dando un pisotón.

Cuando les dijeron que debían limpiar los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch, nunca se imaginaron que sería de la forma muggle y que les confiscarían sus varitas cada vez que tuvieran que llevar a cabo la tarea. Les habían dejado todo tipo de productos de limpieza los cuales apenas sabían usar.

-Ya, cállate Blaise y ayúdame a limpiar el dichoso duchero, que no llego.- le ordenó Ginny mientras se estiraba todo lo que podía para alcanzar la parte alta de la ducha. De pronto sintió como él le tomaba la cintura y la levantaba. Trató de no temblar cuando su camiseta desgastada, la que había escogido para limpiar, se levantó un poco y los dedos de él rozaron su cintura. Contuvo la respiración lo más que pudo.- Y-Ya está, p-puedes bajarme.- detestó que su voz sonara tan temblorosa.

Blaise la deslizó suavemente entre sus manos, girándola en el proceso, hasta que sus pies estuvieron en el suelo, la espalda de ella apoyada contra la pared, sus manos apretando fuertemente su cintura. Se miraron profundamente, aprovechando los pocos ratos a solas que tenían desde que el día anterior él le declarara sus sentimientos, hasta que ella se mordió el labio y él no lo pudo contener más. La besó vorazmente, ávido de demostrarle todo lo que sentía, la besó como si estuviera al borde de la muerte y sus labios fueran la única salvación, y ella pronto se dejó enredar en esa vorágine placentera que eran sus carnosos labios. La apoyó fuerte contra la pared mientras sus manos se enterraban en su cintura y ella rodeaba su cuello, trazando pequeñas espirales que lo estaban arrastrando al abismo. Y de pronto un chorro de agua helada les cayó encima. Se miraron sorprendidos para después estallar en carcajadas, se había terminado el momento lascivo.

Pensaban que podrían aprovechar su castigo como forma de disfrutar de sus momentos a solas, recorrerse a besos... pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que para nada era así. Cada vez que eran arrastrados por un momento pasional, algo sucedía para frenarlos: agua fría, gente acercándose... No fallaba ni una vez, como si alguien les estuviera viendo y supiera exactamente en qué momento debía frenarlos.

 _Pero no eran los únicos que la estaban pasando mal._

-Sal de encima de mí, asquerosa comadreja.- exclamó el joven platinado.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepas viajar en traslador, hurón idiota.

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente y limpiaron sus ropas., mirándose con repulsión. Pomfrey les había enviado a San Mungo para recoger una caja de pociones que necesitaban. Uno pensaría que les dejaría ir por la Red Flu, pero no, la vieja enfermera decidió que un traslador que les dejara a más de diez calles del lugar sería lo mejor. Al menos les habían dejado usar un hechizo desilusionador, así no necesitarían usar ropa muggle. Caminaron mirándose de reojo de tanto en tanto hacía el hospital, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Para Draco, todo este tema del castigo estaba siendo, valga la redundancia, un castigo, más bien una tortura. Desde que se habían despertado abrazados y Granger le escuchara en pesadillas, ella había estado ignorándolo, lo que realmente parecía una tarea difícil teniendo en cuenta que compartían varias horas de castigo durante el día. El primer día fue, sin duda, el peor de todos.

 _Draco se despertó por el ruido de alguien aporreando su puerta y chillando su nombre. Se levanto maldiciendo por lo bajo, pues, por culpa de las pesadillas, no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, aún notaba el sudor en su pelo, y por lo visto durante la noche se había quitado la camiseta y los calcetines. Abrió la puerta de un tirón, y para su sorpresa, la joven de pelo rizado que lo había despertado cayó encima de él._

 _-Vaya Granger, si hubiera sabido antes que te me lanzarías así, me hubiera quedado dormido más veces.- una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al ver las mejillas rojas de ella y su mirada furiosa._

 _-Vete al infierno, Malfoy. Tenemos castigo en diez minutos. Baja a las cocinas._

 _Y sin nada más se largó._

 _Veinte minutos tarde a lo que debería haber llegado, Draco pasó por las puertas de las cocinas de Hogwarts para encontrarse con una Hermione cubierta de harina. Se la quedó mirando, viendo sus manos trabajar en una pequeña porción de masa con ahínco, tan concentrada..._

 _-Di-di-disculpe señor Malfoy- le habló un pequeño elfo de aspecto asustado.- debe dejar su va-varita allí._

 _-¿QUÉ? - exclamó él asustando a la pequeña criatura.- ¿Y cómo se supone que haga nada?_

 _-S-son las ordenes de la directora y yo solo...- parecía que estuviera por largarse a llorar, hasta que una delicada mano se posó encima de su hombro._

 _-No te preocupes, Slinky, el señor Malfoy-dijo Hermione con calma, aunque cualquiera que viera sus ojos notaria la dureza con la que dijo su nombre- hará lo que se le ha pedido._

 _-Gracias señorita Hermione.- Slinky se fue sonriente hacía su puesto de trabajo y los dejó solos._

 _-Estás loca si crees que pienso dejar mi varita por allí para que alguno de estos elfos me la robe._

 _-Saben hacer magia sin sus varitas, imbécil, no las necesitan. Y ahora harás lo que te digo.- le contestó ella con rabia._

 _-Que no.- él la miró desafiante, intentando recordarle que a él nadie le daba órdenes, hasta que su varita voló de su mano a la de ella. La miró con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿Cómo has...-_

 _-Magia sin varita. – dijo con tono aburrido mientras dejaba la varita junto a la suya. Volvió a su lado y lo arrastró del codo hasta la mesa donde ella había estado amasando hacía unos minutos.- Ahora mira y aprende que debes hacer, no pienso dejar que arruines el desayuno de todo el colegio entero por ser un idiota egocéntrico._

Le había dolido, no, él era un Malfoy y a los Malfoy no les dolía nada, le había molestado la forma en que ella le trató, con rabia y a la vez indiferencia, mientras se movía por la cocina pavoneándose y recordándole toda su perfección y pureza... su bondad. Había algo en la forma en que Hermione te miraba, algo que te recordaba lo buena que era ella y lo malo que eras tú, algo que te hacía sentir que jamás serías digno de estar ni siquiera cerca de ella, y eso le molestaba a sobremanera, ¿desde cuándo él, Draco Jodido Malfoy, no era suficientemente digno de alguien o algo? Él solía tener el mundo a sus pies... _Ahora ya no tienes nada,_ le recordó su subconsciente a la vez que su mirada se dirigía a Charlie Weasley, quién iba unos pasos por delante y ya casi entraba en el hospital mágico. La comadreja, que a pesar de no tener ni la mitad del dinero y poder que él tenía, o solía tener, parecía recibir más respeto y afecto que él, sobretodo cuando se trataba de Granger, pues la chica parecía adorarlo profundamente, al igual que a las otras comadrejas. Pero claro, no era como si su juicio fuera el mejor ejemplo, pues ella parecía preferir incluso a Blaise y Gregory Goyle por encima de él. Ella era el problema, quiso pensar, no él.

Luego de terminar su recado y dirigirse a su habitación, finalmente pudo pensar en los días que le quedaban de castigo con Hermione. Solo tres días más. Y no sabía si sentirse agradecido o no, pues aunque el tiempo que pasaba junto a ella, la chica no era muy agradable con él, cuando se terminara el castigo no tendría excusas para pasar tanto tiempo con ella si pretendía seguir evitándolo de esa forma.  
Comenzó a pensar en alguna idea que lo ayudara a retenerla a su lado algunas horas al día al menos, no comprendía porque era tan importante tenerla cerca, pero sus días comenzaban a sentirse vacios si ella no le hablaba. Pensó en hablar con Blaise, o con la comadreja chica, pero sabía qué le diría cualquiera de ellos dos, al igual que Daphne y Pansy, y hablar con Potter era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer, así que se decidió por la idea más lógica, buscó un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y se dispuso a escribirle a la única persona que siempre sabía que decir y jamás le fallaba.

Su madre.

* * *

Se encontraban desayunando el domingo por la mañana, aquel había sido su ultimo día de castigo junto a la Gryffindor y se encontraba extrañamente desanimado, su madre aún no le había contestado y Granger había sido extrañamente cruel durante la preparación del desayuno aquella mañana. Quería enfadarse con ella, reprocharle todo lo que llevaba guardando... pero no podía, sabía que eso la haría sentir mal, y aunque fuera extraño, no quería verla repetir un episodio como el de principio de año, donde se enfermó y pasó varios días sin salir de su habitación. Ni siquiera él podía creérselo, pero era sorprendente como prefería anteponer la felicidad o el bienestar de ella por encima del suyo.  
Estaba por levantarse de la mesa y largarse, cuando las lechuzas mensajeras llegaron como todas las mañanas, dejando un paquete de dos sobres encima del regazo de Draco. Reconoció rápidamente la caligrafía de su madre y abrió con expectación el sobre.

 _"Draco,_

 _No he podido evitar sorprenderme por tu petición aunque, te prometo, fue una sorpresa grata, sobretodo por el hecho de que decidas acudir a tu vieja madre por ayuda.  
Sé que lo has pasado mal todos estos años, por mi culpa, por la de Lucius, y por culpa de todas las malas decisiones que hemos tomado a lo largo de nuestra vida aún sabiendo que de alguna forma te perjudicarían. Lo que jamás pensé, cielo, es que te perjudicaría tanto como para, no ser capaz de reconocer que lo que sientes por esa chica es amor. Sé que ahora mismo debes estar pensando que tanto tiempo en la vieja mansión me está volviendo loca, y que no hay sentido en mis palabras, pero te conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo, mi querido Draco, y si has llegado al límite como para necesitar ayuda para mantener a esa chica junto a ti un rato al día porque sientes que no es lo mismo si ella no está junto a ti, realmente debes admitirte que estás enamorándote de ella, si es que aún no lo estás del todo. Confío plenamente en que serás capaz de aceptarlo de una vez y darte cuenta de cuáles son las cosas que te alejan de ella, mientras tanto, he adjuntado un sobre para ella pues, como no podía ser de otra forma, tengo una mente planificadora y puedo ayudarte a acercarte a ella nuevamente mientras ella me ayuda a mí. Tengo en conocimiento que la señorita Granger es una jovencita de mente privilegiada y necesito su ayuda en algo muy especial, tan solo espero que ella acepte._

 _Espero que estés pasando maravillosamente en Hogwarts, a pesar de todo, y que esto de interactuar entre casas por fin surja efecto. He oído por parte de la señora Greengrass, que su hija Astoria y el señor Potter se llevan muy bien, una lástima que el honor llame tanto a ese jovencito y en vez de disfrutar de su juventud se haya unido a los Aurores, pero bueno, el chico es un héroe, y al menos se comporta como tal.  
Te haré saber cómo van las cosas con la señorita Granger una vez que haya recibido una respuesta por parte de ella.  
Hazme el favor y deja de pelearte con el joven Weasley de los dragones, ¿quieres? Dile a Blaise que le quiero y que me siento totalmente ofendida de no haber recibido ni una lechuza suya en dos meses._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Tu madre."_

No supo ni que decir después de leer la carta de su madre. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? O quizá no, su madre nunca se equivocaba... pero aún así, era demasiado para ser asimilado.

-Madre dice que te quiere y que está totalmente ofendida de que no le hayas escrito en dos meses, Blaise.- comentó con voz falsamente divertida. Todos le miraron y luego a Blaise, quién se tensó visiblemente y cerró los ojos.

-Oh por Merlín, va a matarme, ¿verdad? – todos rieron.

-¿Por qué pareces tan asustado? Solo ha dicho que está ofendida.- le dijo Ginny riendo. Blaise negó con la cabeza.

-Tú no la conoces, jamás había dejado de escribirle aunque fuera una vez por mes, esa mujer es como mi madre. Y si además no ha comentado nada sobre el castigo es que en verdad estamos en problemas cuando volvamos a casa en vacaciones.

-Granger- llamó Draco.- esto es para ti.- ante la cara de sorpresa, le acercó el sobre.

Hermione leyó la pulcra letra que decía su nombre y se tensó. ¿Por qué querría Narcissa Malfoy enviarle una carta?


	32. Chapter 32

LO SE LO SE, NO ME MATEN TUVE SUFICIENTE CON LAS AMENAZAS DE CRUCIOS Y AVADAS. Saben que las adoro chicas, pero los estudios van primero y tenía demasiados proyectos por presentar, exámenes que hacer, libros que leer por deberes y deberes extra. La vida del estudiante-escritor es dura. Pero bueno, finalmente aquí estoy y aquí tenéis este hermoso pero un poco corto capítulo... Espero que nadie odie como acaba este, porque es mi parte preferida.

Quiero suposiciones sobre Narcissa y que comenten que les pareció el capítulo. Intentaré escribir mucho más rápido y actualizar.

L s amodoro(?

Topi 3

 _"_ _Querida Señorita Granger_

 _Espero que no la haya tomado demasiado por sorpresa que haya decidido escribirle, teniendo en cuenta cuan cercana es usted a Draco y a Blaise, a quién considero un hijo también.  
Tengo muy presente que es usted una joven con una mente privilegiada, pues no por nada la llaman "La bruja más brillante de su edad", por lo que he tenido la osadía de escribirle para poder pedirle su ayuda en un proyecto muy especial, el cual temo sería incapaz de llevar a cabo por mi sola.  
Si está usted interesada, mañana puede encontrarme en el despacho de Minerva a las siete de la mañana, y si decide ayudarme, puedo prometerle que estará ayudando a más personas de las que imagina._

 _Sinceramente suya,_

 _Narcissa Black"_

Hermione releyó la carta una decena de veces, no sabía qué decir. En cuanto la había leído se había marchado del Gran Salón para encerrarse en su habitación, nadie la vio ni siquiera en la cena. Ahora, a las seis y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, se debatía si ir al despacho de McGonagall y hablar con la señora Malfoy, o Black, ya no sabía ni cómo llamarla, o quedarse en su habitación e ignorar la petición de la mujer.  
Pero Hermione, jamás se quedaba con la duda, y cuando solo faltaban cinco minutos para las siete, corrió hacia el lugar indicado, y después de decir la contraseña, entró lo más sosegada que pudo.

Narcissa no era una mujer tonta, y si algo había aprendido al estar casada con una persona tan vil y despiadada como Lucius Malfoy, era la maravillosa capacidad de manipular medianamente a las personas o como llamar su atención. Había estudiado profundamente todo lo que sabía sobre la señorita Granger, mucho de dicho conocimiento aportado por su propio hijo, y sabía que la forma de llamar su atención era mediante su pasión por el conocimiento, el estudio y su complejo de héroe-ayuda. No por nada le había dicho explícitamente que sola no podría hacerlo y necesitaría su ayuda. Estaba más que segura que esa palabra se habría resaltado en grandes y brillantes letras rojas en su mente. Al menos, sus motivos para necesitar su ayuda eran puros y con afán de devolver la alegría a algunas personas, ella misma incluida.  
No se sorprendió para nada cuando vio entrar la figura delicada y el pelo enmarañado de la joven, temblorosa e insegura.

-Oh, señorita Granger, que placer verla aquí.- le dijo mientras apoyaba su taza de té elegantemente en la mesita frente al sillón donde estaba sentada.- Minerva acaba de retirarse para preparar su clase, me permitió quedarme aquí todo el tiempo que necesitara con usted.

-Buenos días, señora Malfoy, digo Black.- su rostro ya estaba rojo de vergüenza.- Discúlpeme, es costumbre.

-Puedes llamarme Narcissa.- contestó ella con una sonrisa, invitándola a sentarse junto a ella, conteniéndose de rodar los ojos cuando ella dudó si hacerlo o no.

-Disculpe que vaya directa al grano, pero no puedo evitar sentirme intrigada por su propuesta, apenas da detalles y no sé por qué me escogería a mi cuando Malfoy, digo Draco, está al mismo nivel que yo y-

-Cálmate querida, puedo ver los engranajes de tu mente dando vueltas.- la interrumpió posando su mano en su hombro.- La primera razón por la que no le he pedido ayuda a Draco es, su falta de sensibilidad en la materia, es una persona muy volátil y necesito alguien capaz de enfrentar situaciones chocantes con la mayor madurez posible. Además, hay otro motivo por el que solo usted, señorita Granger, puede ayudarme a llevar a cabo esta tarea, pero aún es pronto para estos detalles.

-Pero… no comprendo.

-¿Qué sabe de la magia de sangre?- la volvió a interrumpir.

-¿Magia de sangre?-se sorprendió Hermione.- Bueno, sé que es una magia muy antigua y poderosa, que si es usada por una persona con gran capacidad para ella o con el don innato, puede llevar a cabo increíbles proezas mágicas, sorprendentes incluso para los magos más viejos. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Narcissa sacó una pila de libros de su lado y se los extendió a Hermione.

-Desearía que leyeras estos libros y cuando terminaras, me enviaras una carta para concretar otra cita y poder discutir el tema y lo que hayas descubierto. Hasta entonces, nada que pudiera decirte tendría sentido para ti.

-Pero…-Hermione miró los libros con intensidad. En verdad le llamaba la atención el tema, y sería maravilloso aprender más sobre él. Si esa era la única forma de que Narcissa le dijera para qué la necesitaba, lo haría.- De acuerdo, me pondré a ello y le enviaré una lechuza tan pronto haya finalizado la lectura. Pero… ¿puedo preguntarle a que nos llevará todo esto?

Narcissa sonrió extrañamente, esa sonrisa de los que saben que han atrapado a su presa, la sonrisa de una persona decidida, que esconde un plan mayor e intrigante en su mente.

-Querida… démosle tiempo al tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo entendido que tú tienes experiencia con ello.

Poco rato después de eso, Hermione se marchó corriendo con los libros, los cuales había hechizado para que le entraran en el bolsillo de la túnica. Una vez en su habitación, decidió que lo mejor era hacer una aparición en el comedor, no fuera que sus amigos se preocuparan.  
Le había prometido a la señora Black, que no le diría a nadie sobre los libros ni la conversación que habían tenido, ni siquiera a Malfoy o Blaise. Pero no era fácil, Hermione no sabía mentir, y se notó en cuanto se sentó en la mesa en el Gran Salón para el desayuno.

-¿Dónde estabas, Herms?- Preguntó Ginny- Te buscamos para bajar a desayunar pero ya te habías ido.

-Eh, yo, bueno-tartamudeó.- Tenía una reunión con… McGonagall.

-Pero si McGonagall lleva quince minutos aquí.- intervino Blaise suspicazmente.

-Ya… pero… salí hace un rato y fui a mi habitación a buscar las cosas para clase y no me di cuenta del tiempo.

Nadie parecía creerle mucho, pero no iban a hacerle preguntas.

Charlie pasó despreocupadamente por su mesa y le habló.

-Oye, Herms, recuerda que hoy a las siete tenemos que encontrarnos en la biblioteca para el castigo, ¿sí?

Ella solo asintió distraídamente, pues algo había llamado su atención.

Draco Malfoy cabizbajo, como si hubiera fallado una gran misión que salvaría el mundo.

El estúpido castigo de organizar todos los libros de la sección prohibida se le había olvidado completamente. ¿Cómo iba a leerse los libros sobre la magia de sangre si apenas tenía tiempo? Quizá podría pedir el giratiempo otra vez… pero no, eso sería una locura, pues la última vez había terminado varios días enferma y con grandes dolores de cabeza. Su cerebro no sería capaz de soportarlo una vez más.  
Enfadada con el mundo, se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde encontró a Charlie, quién parecía demasiado risueño para estar en un castigo. A penas le sonrió y ambos se dirigieron a comenzar su tarea.

Al cabo de media hora más o menos, Hermione se sintió tan violenta que tuvo que hablar.

-¿Cómo es que te han castigado si no eres un alumno?

-Bueno… cuando me ofrecí a venir aquí por la tarea de los dragones, McGonagall me hizo firmar un pergamino mágico que le daba el poder de imponerme "castigos" si yo no me comportaba debidamente. Ya sabes, estando Ron y Harry aquí podríamos haber gastado muchas bromas y pues…

-Así que McGonagall no se fía de tu comportamiento, ¿eh?- bromeó.

-Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría, pequeña.

Se había ido acercando a ella mientras hablaban, para recolocar algunos libros por encima de su cabeza, no se dio cuenta de cuan cerca lo tenía hasta que su aliento chocó contra su nunca y se estremeció. Pero no era como a principio de año, por alguna extraña razón, nada con Charlie se sentía como antes. Algo en ella comenzaba a hacer "click" pero no sabía el qué. Así que simplemente se apartó como si nada y fingió no haber oído el suspiro derrotado del joven pelirrojo.  
Una sensación extraña le revolvía el estómago.

El castigo se tornó algo eterno con tanta incomodidad, ni siquiera estando enfadada con Malfoy había pasado así su semana de castigo. Poco después de la cena, se fue corriendo a su habitación, tratando de llegar rápido y que nadie la interrumpiera, pero no la iban a dejar.

-Oh, no, gatita, tú te quedas aquí en la sala con nosotros.

-Pero… -quiso protestar.

-Nada de peros, Hermione, hace días que no pasamos tiempo todos juntos.- le reprochó Daphne.

-Te echamos de menos.-dijo Goyle con su voz más tierna, que básicamente, teniendo en cuenta su tono de voz común, era la de un camionero simpático.

-Ah, está bien.- claudicó.

Así que se sentaron todos juntos y jugaron al ajedrez mágico, al Snap Explosivo, y pidieron a los elfos que les trajeran chocolate caliente, para sorpresa de Hermione, Malfoy pidió también nubes dulces mientras la miraba.

Estaban por irse a dormir, cuando un pergamino enrollado apareció de la nada, flotando hasta que alguien lo tomara.

"Queridos alumnos,

Ya que no habrá más actividades deportivas oficiales, y seguramente pocas salidas al exterior, hemos decidido crear una clase recreativa para aprender sobre las creencias Muggle y como estas se relacionan con el mundo Mágico.  
Es obligatoria, puesto que todos deberán asistir.

Mañana al concluir el horario de clases.

Atentamente,  
Minerva McGonagall, Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería."

Draco se encontraba tumbado en su cama, llevaba horas tratando dormir, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, demasiadas cosas en su cabeza desde que recibió la carta de su madre. No comprendía porqué su madre había concretado una reunión con Granger ni el por qué eso lo ayudaría a mantenerse más cerca de la chica. Estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil tratando de comprender a qué se refería su madre diciendo que el sentía algo por Granger. Pero ella nunca se equivocaba, y era cierto que jamás se había sentido así por nadie, nunca jamás. Si hubiera amado a alguien, su padre lo hubiera calificado como una debilidad y habría tratado de borrar del mapa a quien fuera receptor de sus afectos. Amor no era una palabra que estuviera en el vocabulario de un Malfoy, a no ser que se utilizara para burlas o malos ejemplos. Entendía a qué se refería su madre cuando decía que lamentaba haberle privado de tantas cosas a lo largo de su niñez, pero ella no era la culpable. Su madre lo amaba y lo demostraba de cualquier forma que estuviera a su alcance. Recordaba cuando su madre se colaba en su habitación a hurtadillas y le dejaba golosinas en la mesita de luz cuando su padre lo castigaba, o como lo había curado cada vez que su padre, en un ataque de locura, le había lanzado hechizos cortantes. Sabía que por haberlo ayudado, su madre había recibido varios castigos de su padre, muchas veces sin la ayuda de nada más que sus puños. Pero ella jamás había dicho nada, no se había quejado, ni había dejado de ayudarlo. Y por eso la amaba más que a nadie en este mundo, por haberlo protegido y ayudado aunque así pusiera su vida en peligro. ¿Sería capaz Hermione de hacer algo así por él alguna vez?

Entonces recordó como la encontró llorando junto a su cama en el hospital, a pesar de que solo se había golpeado la cabeza. Como le había gritado a la comadreja, como lo defendió en Navidad aunque estuviera enfadada con él… Y luego se recordó a él mismo, atrapándola con desesperación cuando cayó de su escoba, como minutos antes de eso la había abrazado y prometido que nada le pasaría, como había amenazado a medio Hogwarts con su Marca Tenebrosa, a pesar de odiar esa estúpida cosa, para que no se burlaran de ella, la forma en que estuvo tan preocupado cuando ella enfermó, escuchar Yesterday a su lado, despertarse con ella acurrucada contra su pecho, su pelo enmarañado picándole en la nariz, y lo comprendió.

Estaba total, loca y profundamente enamorado de Hermione Granger.

Y maldita fuera ella por eso.


	33. Chapter 33

**_33\. Fucking Disaster_**

-¡Catherine es una egocéntrica y caprichosa! ¡Se cree superior por pertenecer a una clase social un poco más elevada y tener unos privilegios que él no tiene!

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues Heathcliff es un resentido porque al ser de clase inferior ella no lo prefirió sobre Linton! ¡Es un total mandón, gritón, y ni siquiera es guapo!

-¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver la belleza o falta de ella de Heathcliff? ¡Tú, maldito arrogante materialista superficial!

Toda la clase se encontraba enmudecida, mirando de lado a lado como si de pingpong se tratase, aunque no es como si supieran que demonios era el pingpong, viendo la acalorada discusión de la leona y la serpiente. Llevaban así alrededor de diez minutos, y sus amigos ya no sabían si hablaban del libro o de ellos mismos. Pero para comprender todo esto, hay que mirar un poco más atrás, una semana para ser exactos.

 _Los jóvenes se encontraban yendo hacia su primera clase de Creencias y Conocimiento Muggle. McGonagall les había explicado en el desayuno, que a pesar de su nombre, la asignatura constaba de mucho más contenido, como música, literatura, cine y personajes reconocidos de la historia e incluso los Slytherin estaban emocionados por ello. Cuando finalmente entraron al salón destinado a la clase, cuatro ansiosas y nerviosas personas les esperaban._

 _-Buenos días, chicos. Soy la señorita Mae Winerbread- se presentó la más joven de todos.- Como algunos ya saben, yo soy la encargada de leer sus diarios y analizarlos pues soy psicóloga. Hoy estoy aquí para analizar sus avances y comportamientos en esta clase._

 _-Por favor, alumnos, tomen asiento- les instó McGonagall.- Como hija de un padre muggle que soy, me encuentro bastante instruida para ofrecerles esta clase, claro está, con la ayuda de algunos conocidos que aparecerán en alguna que otra clase. Esta vez comenzaremos con literatura muggle, pues quizá les resulte más fácil que hablar de Dios, o algunas religiones._

 _-¿Reli-qué?- comentó alguien por el fondo. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pudiera significar aquel vocablo extraño. McGonagall ignoró su comentario y prosiguió._

 _-He escogido a una escritora, ya fallecida, y una de sus novelas más controversiales. Hoy hablaremos de ella, y para la semana siguiente, todos deben haber leído la novela escogida._

 _Y así había sido. Estaban todos tan emocionados por saber de qué se trataba todo aquello, que no les importó leer una novela extensa en tan solo una semana. Hermione hizo lo posible para balancear su lectura con la lectura de los libros que Narcissa le había pedido que leyera, pero como ya había leído esa novela centenares de veces, no le importó._

 _Mientras tanto, otros alumnos trataban de pasar por la lectura sin marearse. ¿Por qué no podían ordeñar a las vacas con magia? Había un maldito hechizo para ello. Por no hablar de lo que costaba encender la estufa, ¿es que acaso los muggles no habían inventado nada mejor?_

 _No hace falta decir, que nadie prestó atención cuando se dijo que la novela era antigua y que ahora el mundo muggle había hecho grandes avances._

Y así es como llegamos al momento en que dos alumnos de séptimo año, se lanzaban dagas con los ojos.

-A ver, a ver, cálmense. No pensé que al proponer un debate esto acabaría así.- murmuró entre divertida y consternada la directora McGonagall.- Veamos, planteémoslo así, usted, señor Malfoy, defiende a Catherine y la señorita Granger, a Heathcliff, pues se sienten identificados con ellos, ¿no es así?

-¿Está usted insinuando que soy una niñita?- preguntó enfadado Draco, haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

-Para nada, señor Malfoy, solo trato de comprender por qué este debate ha tomado un giro tan inesperado.

-Esto, directora,-dijo Hermione- se debe a que Malfoy no quiere aceptar que tengo razón sobre que Catherine es un ser despreciable incapaz de amar verdaderamente a nadie más que a si misma.- repuso con tono cortante.

-¿Ve con lo que tengo que lidiar? Como si Heathcliff fuera dulce como un pastel de chocolate. Catherine se casó con Edgar Linton porque era de buena familia, y casarse con Heathcliff sería rebajar su condición social. Pero claro, tú jamás comprenderías algo así.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Por alguna razón que nadie comprendía, los ojos de Hermione se aguaron, y en voz baja y quebrada, mirándole a los ojos, contestó:

-Si Catherine amara verdaderamente a Heathcliff, la posición social, su linaje y su educación no le importarían. Jamás lo hubiera tratado así, sobre todo cuando durante un tiempo, llegaron a tener una complicidad abrumadoramente hermosa, Heathcliff quiso, al principio, demostrarle sus sentimientos a Catherine, pero ella, lo rechazó como quién ve basura. Y Heathcliff se sintió basura.

Sin apenas dar tiempo a nadie a reaccionar, Hermione salió del aula dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Y en ese instante, Draco supo que Hermione no hablaba de los personajes, ni siquiera de la novela. Hablaba de ellos, y él fue un completo idiota.

* * *

Hermione se encerró en su habitación decidida a no llorar más por lo sucedido hoy con Malfoy. Se había pasado alrededor de dos horas en la Sala de Menesteres llorando, a santo de qué, no lo sabía. Decidió que no valía la pena, aunque hubiera una pena que no comprendía, estrujándole el corazón, así que prometió centrarse en los libros de Narcissa. En cuanto se acostó, tomó el libro que tenía comenzado y siguió con su lectura.

 _"Los hechizos con sangre pueden resultar llamativos. Pueden ser utilizados para absorber las energías vitales de otras personas, maldecirlos con enfermedades o incluso limpiarlos y curar sus enfermedades. Los hechizos con sangre también pueden ser increíblemente sutiles. Reformar el mundo para cumplir su voluntad requiere algo más que apariencias llamativas. Se necesita tiempo, esfuerzo, determinación y transformación de las formas sutiles que se encuentran en los profundo de la esencia de todas las cosas. La magia con sangre tiene la intención de crear un estado de control sobre uno mismo y el mundo que nos rodea. Para quitar cualquier cosa que le impida cumplir con lo que más desea."_

Ese párrafo le llamaba la atención, pues Narcissa lo había marcado con luz mágica para libros, como queriendo darle una pista de lo que quería hacer.

 _"Si decide ayudarme, puedo prometerle que estará usted ayudando a más gente de la que imagina",_ le había escrito en su carta... De pronto, todo comenzó a cobrar sentido y siguió la lectura con desesperación para descubrir si su suposición era certera.

* * *

Draco se golpeaba la frente contra la pared de la habitación de Blaise.  
Cuando Hermione había salido corriendo de la clase, él salió a buscarla, trató de encontrarla por horas, pero parecía que hubiera desaparecido. Así que, frustrado y enfadado consigo mismo, decidió ir a auto-despreciarse con Blaise, pero desde hacía unas semanas, donde Blaise estuviera estaba Comadreja-Chica, así que también tuvo que soportar la mirada desaprobadora de ella.

-Sabía que eras imbécil, pero nunca creí que tanto.- expresó Ginny después de diez minutos de puro silencio, observando como el hurón se golpeaba la cabeza.

-Eres de mucha ayuda, comadrejita.

-Es que es cierto, Draco. Me sorprende tu estupidez, enserio.- replicó Blaise esta vez.

-¡Bueno, ya vale vosotros dos!- estalló- Venía en busca de ayuda o consuelo, pero no estáis ayudando en nada.

-Es que no hay nada que podamos hacer, tienes que solucionarlo tú solito con ella. De todas las cosas que podrías haberle dicho, el tema del linaje fue lo peor que pudiste haber escogido.

-¡No era mi intención, joder!- golpeó la pared.

-Pues sonaba como que estabas muy seguro sobre lo que decías.

-No quise hacerla sentir así, maldita sea. No ahora que sé que…- pero se cortó a media frase, si lo decía en voz alta, finalmente lo habría aceptado y no habría vuelta atrás.

Pero Ginny no era tonta. Se acercó amigablemente hacía él, hizo que se sentara y luego se sentó junto a él.

-¿Ahora qué sabes qué, Draco?- preguntó. Él la miró, malditamente asustado.

-Ahora que… ahoraquesequesequeestoyenamoradodeella.- lo dijo rápidamente, con la intención de que no lo entendieran, pero su puchero y la forma en que se sonrojó, demostraban todo.

-¡Lo sabía!- chilló Ginny, y luego se puso a bailar.

Draco se golpeó la mano contra la cara repetidamente, por idiota. ¿De verdad había sido necesario confesar eso delante de la comadrejita? Era obvio que ella reaccionaría así, pero no pudo evitar querer reírse ante el bailecito ridículo de ella.  
Una vez Ginny se hubo calmado, Draco se sentó en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación y vio como sus amigos lo contemplaban tratando de averiguar que decir.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- murmuró Blaise, tratando de cortar la tensión.

-Creo… creo que iré a hablar con ella ahora mismo y le pediré perdón.- contestó mientras se ponía en pie para ir en busca de ella.

-No está en su habitación.- comentó Ginny despreocupada.

-¿Dónde está?

-En la biblioteca…-Ginny lo miró con una sonrisa malvada plasmada en el rostro, y Draco se imaginó que lo que diría no iba a gustarle.- Con tu madre.

* * *

Narcissa estaba muy tranquila tomando el té en el hotel en el que se estaba hospedando, cuando un muy nervioso elfo se le apareció.

-Kre… ¿Kreacher?

-Señora Black… Kreacher sirve a los Black y a todos sus descendientes. Oh sí, Kreacher sirve al simpático amo Potter, y al señorito Lupin y ahora el amo Potter le deja servir también a la señorita Narcissa Black.- el viejo elfo dijo todo eso haciendo repetidas reverencias, y paseándose de aquí para allá.

-Kreacher, calma. ¿Quién te ha enviado y con qué fin?

-Oh, tonto Kreacher, casi olvida su misión.- quiso golpearse pero aunque lo intentara no podía. Narcissa levantó una ceja con curiosidad y el elfo lo vio.- El amo Potter ha prohibido a Kreacher lastimarse cuando hace algo mal. Al final el amo Potter siempre es bueno.

-Me alegro que así sea, Kreacher, pero ¿podrías decirme a que has sido enviado?

-La señorita Granger pidió a Kreacher que le pidiera con urgencia a la señorita Narcissa Black que fuera a verla de inmediato. Kreacher la escuchó murmurar algo sobre libros y sangre y…

-Kreacher-lo paró ella tratando de esconder su emoción.- ¿Podrías llevarme con la señorita Granger?

Mientras se aferraba al bracito del elfo, sonrió con suficiencia. La jovencita era extremadamente inteligente.

* * *

Cuando Draco logró llegar a la biblioteca, lo que vio no le gustó para nada. Hermione reía a carcajadas junto con su madre, rodeadas de libros y anotando furiosamente cosas en un pergamino. Su madre lo miró, sus ojos gélidos indicándole que se fuera y mirándolo con decepción, luego movió sus labios deletreando una frase.

"ESTÁS EN PROBLEMAS"

Esto. Era. Un. Jodido. Desastre.

* * *

 **Oh sí, están en todo su derecho de odiarme por no actualizar en más de un mes, pero puedo jurar y prometer que fue por razones de peso. Todos tenemos una vida fuera de Wattpad y Fanfiction, y falta muy poco para que acaben mis clases, por lo que tengo que estudiar mucho mucho y hacer muchos muchos trabajos. Le había tomado hasta odio a mi computadora, así que ni siquiera tenía la mente como para ponerme a escribir nada, por mucho que ame a mis lectores y lectoras, no estaba bien emocional ni mentalmente para escribir nada.**

 **Prometo seguir After All y terminarlo.**

 **Los adoroo,**

 **Topi.**


	34. Chapter 34

_**34\. In Love**_

Hermione estaba muy entusiasmada con todo lo que había descubierto en los libros de Narcissa, y obviamente no dejó escapar la oportunidad de hablar con ella sobre sus suposiciones. La mujer le parecía cada vez más intrigante y compleja, como un puzzle que crees que has completado y luego de golpe descubres que te falta media parte por terminar de armar. Pero que comenzara a admirarla no significaba que la situación le pareciera retorcidamente incómoda desde que había discutido con Malfoy en la clase sobre Cumbres Borrascosas; había tratado de evitar por un tiempo ese extraño sentimiento que se retorcía en su estómago cada vez que él la miraba y le sonreía o le sacaba la lengua. Tenían una complicidad increíble, y todo se había esfumado por un simple comentario; creyó que él había cambiado, que la sangre no le importaba, pero no era así, y ahora ella ya no quería saber nada más. Si él no la consideraba lo suficientemente buena, ella no haría que él se rebajara a su nivel. Por ella podía irse a pasear escregutos de cola explosiva.

Por lo visto, su cabeza había estado perdida en esos pensamientos, pues se sobresaltó cuando Narcissa la llamó.

-Hermione, querida, ¿te sucede algo? Te noto bastante distraída-preguntó la mujer.

-No se preocupe, señora Black… son solo problemas tontos.

-Pues no lo parece. Déjame adivinar, ¿tiene que ver con mi hijo?- preguntó perspicazmente. Hermione palideció.

-¿Cómo… cómo lo sabe?

-Para empezar, me has llamado _Señora Black,_ cuando hasta hace unos días me llamabas Narcissa, y luego está el esclarecedor hecho de que todo el mundo está cuchicheando por los pasillos sobre " _La acalorada discusión de Granger y Malfoy",_ incluso Minerva estaba comentándolo con Flitwick en el pasillo.- rió delicadamente. Hermione no salía de su asombro. – Querida, mi hijo puede ser un verdadero descerebrado a veces, y las mujeres como tú y yo, desafiamos a los hombres como él.

-¿Como usted y yo? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Mujeres fuertes, de ideales claros. Mujeres inteligentes, con ideas propias, y las ganas para llevarlas a cabo. Mujeres independientes que no necesitan de otros, ni hombres ni mujeres, para ser felices ni avanzar en este mundo abriéndonos paso con lo que tenemos y entrando por la puerta grande cuando lo necesitamos. Mujeres triunfadoras. Y tú, querida, tienes el potencial para ser todo eso y mucho más.

A la castaña se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, nadie, jamás, le había dicho algo como eso, y le parecía increíble que esa mujer, con todo su porte, elegancia y dinero, la considerara una igual, una mujer y no una chiquilla.

-¿De verdad cree todo eso de mí?

-Claro que sí, me recuerdas tanto a mí misma.- suspiró sonriente y la miró.- Y luego, Hermione, están los hombres como Draco. Hombres que saben lo que quieren pero son demasiado orgullosos para aceptar que necesitan a algo o a alguien, hombres que cuando se dan cuenta de las cosas no quieren aceptar que están pasando, pero que finalmente lo aceptan, siempre un poco tarde pero nunca demasiado. Hombres que necesitan y les gusta ser desafiados por _mujeres como nosotras._ Hombres que están hechos para las _mujeres como nosotras.-_ Hermione no comprendía a donde quería ir a parar con esto.- Déjame explicarte, aunque si Draco se entera estaré metida en un lío- rió.- Draco no logra comprender qué siente por ti, y eso le aterra, pues son cosas a las que no está acostumbrado, por lo tanto no sabe cómo actuar, y lo hace de la única forma que sabe: a la defensiva. Draco disfruta de discutir contigo, de sacarte de tus casillas porque eso es terreno seguro para él, ya que en su infancia y previos años de adolescencia no tuvo el afecto y la calidez que una familia o que los amigos como tu podían brindarle. Draco es solo un niño asustado que no quiere admitir que está loco por la chica con la que fue desagradable toda su vida.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Draco Malfoy loco por ella? Eso era una total locura. Él, de todas las personas en el mundo no iba a ser quien se enamorara de ella, de eso podía estar segura. Y no era como si le importara _. ¿Entonces que son esos hipogrifos que sientes en el estómago y la sonrisa que está intentando salir de tus labios? Tú también estás loca por él. Hazme caso, soy tu subconsciente._ Hermione batallaba en su cabeza consigo misma. ¿Podría ser realmente que Draco y ella sintieran algo el uno por el otro? Mirando para atrás a estos últimos meses todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Despertarse abrazados, compartir momentos íntimos como el del domingo de San Valentín, el casi beso de Navidad en Grimmauld Place, Draco no soportando a Charlie, como Draco la salvó cuando cayó de la escoba y no dejó que nadie se le acercara hasta que estuviera bien…

El libro que Hermione cayó al suelo con un fuerte estrepito.

-Por Merlín… Estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy.- susurró, y salió corriendo de la biblioteca sin despedirse de Narcissa, que la miraba sonriente y orgullosa.

Narcissa suspiró mientras la joven castaña se alejaba. Sentía que se quitaba otro peso de encima ayudando a su hijo a estar con aquella jovencita tan inteligente y bondadosa, iba siendo hora de que los miembros de su familia, que lo merecían, encontraran su redención. El primer paso fue Draco. Ahora tocaba el más difícil, pero con la ayuda de Hermione Granger, lo lograría. Juntas, redimirían a Sirius Black.

Draco corrió hacia el Lago Negro y se sentó bajo uno de los árboles, aquel en el que por el cumpleaños de Hermione hicieron un picnic. Tanto había pasado ya desde ese día, casi seis meses, pero para él parecía que fuera ayer cuando se enteró que compartiría hogar con Granger y una banda más de Gryffindor, y ahora ahí estaba, a mediados de marzo, a penas a una semana de irse de vacaciones de pascua, y dándose cuenta de cuan enamorado estaba de Hermione Granger. Jodidamente enamorado de ella, y ya nada tenía sentido. Había crecido para odiar a los que eran como ella, pero luego su padre le obligó a odiarla a ella en específico. Sacaba mejores notas que él, era más inteligente, y era feliz. Cualquier niño como él la hubiera odiado, pero él siempre la admiró, secretamente obvio, por cómo se mantenía entera frente a todas las situaciones, como se había adaptado al mundo mágico tan pronto y cómo a veces parecía saber más que todos sobre todo. No quería admitirlo, pero incluso sus dientes un poco más largos de lo común y su pelo enmarañado le resultaban adorables en ese entonces, por mucho odio que hubiera de por medio, y se lo seguía pareciendo ahora.  
¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Había herido a la chica, lo sabía, pero además su madre estaba enterada de ello y no estaba muy feliz. Si había alguien a quien amaba incondicionalmente y a quien no quería decepcionar era a su madre, muchísimo menos después de todo lo que habían pasado por culpa de su padre.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco quiso golpear algo por la frustración, pero se detuvo cuando vio una figura pequeña y de pelo enredado caminar por la orilla del Lago, sin verlo a él.  
Ya no estaba usando su uniforme, tenía puesto un largo cardigan rosado sobre una blusa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros muggle, junto con sus muy usadas y desgastadas sandalias marrones. Sencilla y hermosa, así era ella. La vio fruncir el ceño, como si discutiera consigo misma, pero de pronto sonrió, miró al cielo y largó una carcajada. Solía ser él el que la hacía reír así hasta hace apenas unos días, pero tampoco se quejó, su risa era su nueva melodía preferida. La vio girar hacia el castillo y no se pudo contener más, corrió hacia ella.

Hermione volvía hacia el castillo, más relajada esta vez, estaba comenzando a aceptar todo aquello que sentía, pero tenía tanto miedo. Estaba por la mitad del camino cuando una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, la llamó.

-¡Granger!- La voz de Draco le erizó la piel. Pero siguió caminando, no estaba lista para enfrentarse a él.- Vamos, sé que me has oído. Por favor.- siguió caminando, sin escuchar el trote del chico tras ella.- Hermione.

Y Hermione frenó de golpe, saboreando la familiaridad con que su nombre salió de su boca, era un sentimiento extraño, pero tan agradable. Se sobresaltó cuando unos brazos la rodearon y una respiración chocó contra su cuello.

-Hermione- susurró otra vez.

-Dr…Draco.

Draco la dio vuelta y la enfrentó a él.

-Yo… lo siento mucho, de verdad que lo siento. No quise…- se pasó las manos por el pelo.- Joder que difícil es pedir disculpas.- Hermione soltó una risita ante ello.- ¿De qué te ríes? Da igual déjalo. Lo que quiero decir es que no quise decir ni que creyeras que te considero inferior a mi… eres mucho mejor que yo, en todos los aspectos que puedas pensar, y el solo hecho de pensar que después de lo que ha costado ser amigos lo he arruinado todo con un solo comentario, me da ganas de golpearme.- Le tomó la cara con las dos manos y le acarició las mejillas lentamente, disfrutando como el rubor subía por sus mejillas y hermoso cuello.- Desde que te conozco, mi vida ha dado un giro completo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Hermione Granger.

Y lentamente se fue acercando a su rostro, mirándola a los ojos hasta que ella asintió, ambos cerraron sus ojos, disfrutando del contacto de la respiración cálida del otro. Las manos de él temblaban contra su rostro y eso hizo sonreír a Hermione. Nunca la espera de un beso le pareció tan hermosa y estresante a la vez. Se moría por saber que se sentía besarlo, y estaba a punto de descubrirlo, sus labios apenas rozaban los de ella, cuando de golpe alguien gritó.

-¡DRACO! ¡HERMIONE!

Draco levantó el rostro desesperado hacía la puerta del castillo, dispuesto a hechizar a quién había osado interrumpir ese momento tan deseado. Pero su ira se esfumó de su cara al ver quienes estaban allí.  
Blaise y Ginny sostenían el cuerpo de Narcissa Black, quien apenas parecía respirar.


	35. Chapter 35

_**35\. When nothing is as it should be**_

Podían creer que estaba exagerando, que no era para tanto y que su estado alterado era infundado, pero ninguno de ellos entendía... no comprendían lo que significaba verla ahí, postrada en una cama en la enfermería, restos de sangre en sus ropas y el rostro más pálido que nunca.  
Varios recuerdos perturbadores pasaron por su mente y se tambaleó, hasta que alguien, no supo quién, lo empujó levemente hacia una silla junto a la cama de su madre.

-Señor Malfoy- habló despacio Madame Pomfrey- me gustaría hablar con usted en privado.

Draco la miró sin verla, todo lo que no fuera su madre era borroso para él.

-Cualquier cosa que necesite decir, puede decirla frente al resto.- le importaba poco que Hermione, Ginny y Blaise escucharan, solo quería saber.

-De verdad que no creo que...

-¡Hable de una vez, Pomfrey!- gritó exasperado.

-De acuerdo.- suspiró la enfermera- Como sabe, su madre se encuentra bien, ya que la señorita Weasley y el señor Zabini la encontraron a tiempo y pararon la hemorragia.- la enfermera se tomó unos segundo para respirar y continuó.- El problema en sí, no se debe a la perdida de sangre, si no al uso extenuante de su magia que hizo que la señora Black se encuentre ahora inconsciente.

-¿Uso extenuante de su magia?- se encontraba desconcertado, nada tenía sentido.- ¿Qué causó la hemorragia?

-Verá, señor Malfoy, su madre se hizo esos cortes ella misma- señaló a las vendas en la muñeca y brazo de Narcissa.

-Pero...- las palabras se le atragantaban, ¿qué había poseído a su madre a lastimarse a ella misma?- Y... ¿Y lo de su magia?

-Aquí es donde todo cobra sentido.- Pomfrey suspiró nuevamente.- Su madre estaba intentando hace magia de sangre.

Un grito ahogado se escapó de la boca de Hermione, y todos se giraron a verla. Draco no estaba comprendiendo nada de nada.

-Oh por Merlín, esto es todo por mi culpa.- las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos y nadie sabia por qué.- No debía haber accedido, no, esto es por mi culpa. Draco, lo siento mucho. No debí.

Ginny la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a tranquilizarse, la castaña estaba comenzando a hiperventilar y pronto se desmayaría.

-Hermione... ¿qué está pasando? ¿qué tienes tú que ver con lo que le ha pasado a mi madre?- preguntó quedamente. Algo se le estaba escapando.

-Tu madre me envió una carta hace poco, solicitando mi ayuda para un proyecto que tenía; dijo que necesitaba de alguien muy inteligente y con habilidades especiales y que esa era yo, aunque yo ni siquiera se a que habilidades se refería.- aún seguía hipando.- Accedí a reunirme con ella, así sabría que quería de mi. Pero no saqué nada en conclusión aquella vez; solo me preguntó qué sabía de la magia de sangre, y me dio varios libros para leer. Nos enviamos algunas cartas y finalmente nos vimos hoy en la biblioteca, ella iba a decirme por fin si mis suposiciones eran ciertas, pero te vi en la entrada y me puse mal, ella habló conmigo sobre ti- cada vez hablaba más rápido- y salí fuera del castillo donde finalmente nos encontramos. Nunca, nunca pensé que lo intentaría sola... es un hechizo complicado, requiere de mucha magia si no tus heridas no se sanarán rápido, ella me advirtió que no lo intentara yo, pero... ¿por qué lo hizo?

Nadie supo que decir. La magia de sangre era algo muy peculiar y pocas personas eran capaces de llevarla a cabo sin sufrir graves lesiones o morir. No había registros de ninguna hija de muggles que lo hubiera intentado, aunque sí se sabía que la familia Black tenía una larga línea de brujas de sangre.

-¿Mi madre es una bruja de sangre?- susurró.-¿Hermione es una bruja de sangre?

-No lo he intentado aún, es muy probable que no lo se, nunca lo he intentado y...

-¡Sabías lo peligroso que era esto y aún así accediste!- estalló el joven rubio- Mi madre podría estar muerta, tú podrías estar muerta por un tonto capricho de querer ser algo más de lo que ya eres. Sabías que no se conocía a ninguna hija de muggles que hubiera sobrevivido y te metiste en esto igual.- Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, golpeando acusadoramente su dedo índice en el pecho de ella.- Por la magia de sangre- dijo entre dientes- mi madre pasó toda su vida junto a mi padre bajo el Imperius más fuerte que existe, y casi muere por ello. Y tú ¡Supuestamente la bruja más brillante de su generación!, no tienes idea de nada. ¿Ni siquiera pensaste en las consecuencias verdad?- la miró a los ojos, y Hermione no supo distinguir qué había en ellos, pues aunque fríos, una ira bullía mezclada con algo más que no comprendía. ¿A caso estaba preocupado por ella?- No puedo creerlo.- Respiró profundamente y se giró hacia Pomfrey.- ¿Cuando despertará?

-No lo tengo muy claro, señor Malfoy, pueden ser horas como días.

-Bien.- miró a Ginny y Blaise, pasando por alto a Hermione.- Avisen a los profesores que no iré a clase hasta que mi madre se recupere.

Y sin decir más, se sentó junto a su madre y los instó a marcharse.

-Draco... yo- intentó Hermione.

-Lárgate, Granger.

* * *

Hermione no lo soportaba más. Hacía más de un mes se habían confesado su amor y este les fue arrebatado de golpe. Durante dos semanas, Draco permaneció junto a su madre, hasta que finalmente despertó y se recuperó. Pero no se calmó, y las semanas que siguieron hasta los días antes de las vacaciones de Pascua, Hermione fue tratada con la ley del hielo por su parte. Trató de hablar montones de veces con él, buscándolo en el desayuno, en las horas libres, en la biblioteca, la sala común... pero nada, él simplemente se apartaba y se iba sin mirarla. Estaba dolida por ello, pero entendía que si él decía estar enamorado de ella, quizá solo sentía preocupación de que le hubiera pasado algo.

Muy segura estaba de ello, excusando su comportamiento, mientras se dirigía hacía la entrada del colegio para despedir a Ron y Ginny que volverían a casa por las vacaciones, cuando lo vio, medio escondido en un rincón, básicamente metiéndole la lengua por la garganta a una Ravenclaw de sexto año de pelo castaño. Su cuerpo se paralizó y todas sus cosas cayeron al suelo con un gran estrépito. Todos los presentes se voltearon al oír el sonido, y Ginny, seguida de Ron, Astoria, Blaise, Greg y Pansy se acercaron a ella para ver lo sucedido. Pero ella apenas los notó, pues sus ojos no se movían de los grises de él, abiertos e impactados, mirándola como si no supiera que decir.  
Draco se zafó del agarre de la chica como pudo pero no atinó a decir palabra, solo abría la boca como un pez. Daba igual lo que fuera a decir, porque Hermione salió corriendo sin siquiera juntas sus cosas del suelo.

-Eres el mayor imbécil que este mundo ha conocido, Draco Malfoy.

Y no, no fue la comadreja quién se lo dijo, sino Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo.

* * *

Y como llegaron las vacaciones de Pascua, se fueron, junto con el mes de abril, y la mitad del mes de mayo; también se esfumaron la tranquilidad y la calma de alumnos y profesores. Los TIMO y los EXTASIS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

No había un solo alumno de quinto y séptimo año que no estuviera con su nariz metida en un libro, o tratando de encontrar a Hermione Granger, la única alumna capaz de hacer un horario de estudio y apuntes perfectos. El problema era que nadie podía encontrarla, ni siquiera en la biblioteca. Hacía más de dos semanas, que a la castaña solo se la podía ver en sus clases y nada más, pues no aparecía en las comidas ni reuniones de prefectos, mucho menos fiestas clandestinas.

La pregunta de casi todo el alumnado de Hogwarts era ¿Qué pasaba con Hermione Granger?

* * *

-Vamos, Hermione, abre la maldita puerta.- Draco Malfoy se encontraba aporreando la puerta de Hermione Granger hacía una hora, sin ninguna respuesta.- Joder, Hermione.- y siguió aporreando hasta que notó una mano tomando el cuello de su túnica y arrastrándolo lejos de la puerta.

Blaise lo tiró sin ningún cuidado al sillón y se sentó, junto a sus amigos frente a él.

-Joder, Blaise, me has hecho daño.

-Ya, y tu a Hermione y mira, no la veo quejándose.- le respondió fríamente.

-No me vengas con esas, que llevo intentado hablar con ella dos días y no me deja.

-Como tú no la dejaste hablar contigo durante más de un mes. Eres un imbécil, no puedo creer que le hicieras esto a Hermione.

De pronto escucharon pisadas y Harry Potter entró desconcertado.

-¿Quién es un imbécil? Y ¿Qué pasa con Hermione?

Una hora más tarde de que Potter apareciera, Draco Malfoy debió ser llevado a la enfermería.

* * *

-HARRY JAMES POTTER.

El estridente grito se escuchó por todo el pasillo que conducía a la enfermería. Dos chicas caminaban hacia él con paso apresurado. La primera destilaba ira por cada por de su cuerpo, la segunda parecía más bien asustada; de qué estaba asustada Harry no tenía idea. Pero tragó con dificultad al ver la melena enmarañada de su mejor amiga correr hasta donde se encontraba él, frente las puertas de la enfermería.

-Her...Hermione, que bueno verte por fin. ¿Todo bien?- su voz se agudizaba con cada palabra que decía. Temía a Hermione, era un chico listo. Cuando vio a su novia soltó un suspiro de relajación, al menos alguien podría salvarlo.- Astoria, cielo, te he echado de menos.- y la abrazó.

Pero Hermione no estaba para soportar los arrumacos de aquellos dos, y se exasperó aún más.

-¿Puedes-le golpeó el pecho con el dedo índice- explicarme- _golpe-_ qué demonios- _golpe_ -has hecho?

-Vamos Hermione, se lo merecía, y McGonagall ha hecho la vista gorda y no me ha dicho nada.- la chica lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-No puedo creer que tú, de todas las personas, recurra a la violencia para intentar solucionar algo.

-Se lo merecía, solo le he roto la nariz y alguna costilla.- dijo en voz baja, comenzaba a sentirse avergonzado de lo que había hecho, Hermione siempre tenía ese efecto en él y Ron. Lograba hacer que se sintieran mal por decepcionarla, aunque esta vez había valido la pena.

-¿Ha sido de forma muggle?- gritó. Pensó que había sido solo un duelo, pero Harry había recurrido a la violencia física muggle. Pero era raro, él no estaba herido.- ¿Por qué no estás lastimado?

-Él no se defendió-susurró.

-No... ¿no se defendió? Por Merlín, Harry, ¿golpeaste a alguien que no se defendió?

-Yo... Hermione, lo siento, pero se lo merecía. Te lastimó, y llevabas demasiado tiempo encerrada, al menos esto hizo que salieras.- trató de poner una sonrisa débil. Estaba jodido, Hermione no lo perdonaría.- Alguien tenía que hacer algo.

-¿Y tenías que ser tú? No puedes solucionar todos mis problemas Harry, yo tengo que pelear mis propias batallas. No tenías ningún derecho a hacer algo sobre mi vida sentimental. Aunque pensándolo bien- suspiró abatida- estoy segura de que solo fue una excusa para poder golpear a Draco. Es muy posible que ni siquiera lo hicieras por mi.- Miró al suelo, y se dio la vuelta en dirección contraria, comenzó a caminar pero paró en seco.- Estoy decepcionada Harry, creí que eras mejor que esto.

Y se fue. Hermione ya estaba al borde del colapso; estaban a solo dos semanas y media de los EXTASIS, su corazón se sentía destrozado y su mejor amigo la había decepcionado. ¿Por qué tuvo Harry que involucrarse? Ella estaba bien como estaba. Aprovechaba el tiempo para estudiar sin que la molestaran, y seguía comunicándose con la señora Black, la cual le había pedido perdón por todo lo que Draco pudiera haberle hecho y por haber hecho sola lo que hizo, le pedía en sus cartas que no dejara de estudiar la magia de sangre, pues dentro de poco llevarían a cabo ese plan tan secreto que la mujer se negaba a desvelarle aún.

Este estaba siendo el año más complicado de su vida, y eso era mucho decir, si recordabas que había pasado meses escondiéndose en una tienda en medio del bosque de Dean buscando Horcruxes.  
Al final, todo lo que su madre le había dicho era cierto: _Los chicos te complican la vida como nada más puede hacerlo.  
_

* * *

Y llegaron los EXTASIS. Hermione salía de su último, el de aritmáncia, cuando un montón de brazos la envolvieron y vitorearon.

-Felicidades, gatita-dijo Blaise- ya verás como sacas todo Extraordinarios.

-No me llames gatita, Blaise.- gimió de la vergüenza la castaña pero le sonrió

-Oye, suéltala, yo también quiero abrazarla.- lo apartó Ginny, seguida de Ron, Greg, Luna, Daphne y Flora.

Estaba sentada junto a sus amigos en el suelo, cuando tres voces la llamaron a la vez. Se puso pálida, pues era lo que menos esperaba.

Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Juntos. Llamándola.

-Ho... hola.- farfulló girándose hacia ellos. Estaba enojada con Harry y Draco, pero con Charlie las cosas aún eran raras. De todos modos, prefirió acercarse a él.- Charlie, hace mucho que no te veo.

-Y yo a ti, pero me he estado enterando por Ron.- la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.- Necesito que hablemos a solas, pero se que estaremos ocupados hasta la graduación, ¿me harías un hueco ese día?- le susurró.

-Claro. Búscame después de la entrega de diplomas.

El chico la apartó suavemente y le dio un beso en la frente, se despidió y la dejó frente a los otros dos chicos, sonrojada.

-Hermione...-comenzó Harry.- Yo lo siento mucho, de verdad, lo prometo. Siento haber sido un idiota y meterme en tu vida, pero te quiero muchísimo, eres una hermana para mi y haría lo que fuera para que estés bien.- Hermione quiso hablar pero Harry no se lo permitió.- Aunque se que eso no justifica lo que hice.- miró al piso- Le he pedido perdón a Malfoy. Está todo arreglado.

La castaña miró entre un chico y el otro, ambos miraban el suelo, pero sabía que no debía estar enojada con Harry, al menos no durante más tiempo. Le puso una mano en el antebrazo.

-Está bien, Harry, ya no importa.- él levantó la mirada del suelo y la miró con una sonrisa triste.- Espero que no vuelva a pasar.- lo abrazó y le susurró amenazadoramente.-Espero por tu bien que esto no pase más y que hayas solucionado todo, porque si no me encargaré de que Astoria te de tu merecido... si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Se apartaron y Hermione sonrió dulcemente, mientras El Chico Que Sobrevivió tragó grueso mirando a su amiga... a veces era realmente temible.

Decidió ir a buscar a su novia, y dejó a Hermione allí, con el resto de sus amigos y la figura cabizbaja de Draco Malfoy.

-Hermione...

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- le dijo en tono cansado.

-Yo lo... siento, joder, lo siento.- un Malfoy no pedía perdón, pero allí estaba él, no solo haciéndolo si no que a una persona a quién un año atrás consideraba impura. Hermione lo miró con la expresión en blanco. ¿Estaría triste? ¿Enfadada?

-Bien.

-¿Bien?

-Sí, ¿necesitas algo más, o puedo irme?- No sonaba enfadada. Él podía lidiar con la ira, pero el tono triste y desganado de su voz le estrujaba el corazón a tal punto que no supo que hacer.

-Yo...no...

-Adiós, Malfoy.

Y se fue, mirando el suelo de piedra, hacia sus amigos, que lo miraron a él, negando tristemente con la cabeza.

Nada estaba saliendo como debería.


End file.
